Little one, Little danger
by Orokimaru
Summary: What happens when a little girl shows up at the titans tower claiming that Robin and Raven are her parents and surprisingly they start to act like they are? A little RobRae action. Sorry it took so long but chapter 24 is finally here! Enjoy!
1. Clone attack

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new story and it's gonna be good! Now this story might to be as long as A Bird's Reality but I'm sure it will still be just as good. To most people it would to others just another story; to bad! Here's the first chapter hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: Clone attack**

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled as he heard the alarm go off inside the tower. The titans gathered in the living room to see what they were up against.

"Who is it?", Cyborg asked Robin as he looked upon the screen.

Robin looked over and over at the screen and said, "Don't know who it is. It's just…quiet."

"Maybe too quiet" Raven said as she walked up to the screen also.

"All the radar is picking up is this old warehouse." Cyborg said as he checked his computer built in his arm.

"Alright then. Titans Go!"

---

As they came close to the warehouse they noticed that they were the only ones around.

"Okay…this is weird." Robin said as they walked even closer to the entrance of the abandoned building.

Beastboy followed behind Starfire closely, "Dude…this is scary especially since its nighttime.", he said while Starfire turned around to face him.

"Do not be frightened Beastboy."

"What! Me frightened! No way!", BB said not realizing that they left him outside the building. "Hey! Wait up!"

The titans slowly walked in the darkened building looking around to see what the cause for the alarm to go off was.

"Dude. I didn't know Raven had a second home." BB said as he looked into the darkness. All of a sudden they heard something pass them by.

"What was that?" BB said while hopping into Starfire's arms.

"I do not know.", she said worryingly dropping him.

Robin looked at the both of them and shook his head, "Okay team split up. Star, you go to the right. Cyborg and Raven, the left. Beastboy, you and me will go straight. Titans go!"

---

As Starfire kept flying to the right she started to hear movement around her. She decided to stop flying and walk instead. She suddenly saw a shadow pass her and she gasp, "Hello? Is someone there?" She waited for a reply. When she didn't get one she decided to walk again. The shadow passed by her again, but this time she shot a starbolt at where it came from.

"Hello?", she said again and to her surprise got an answer.

"Hello Starfire." She suddenly turned around to see someone walking towards her.

"Aren't you gonna greet me?", the voice said again. She backed up a little and took a closer look at the stranger who was talking to her.

"Robin!", Starfire said as she ran to go hug the stranger.

"Well well well, aren't we the friendly one.", the young man said.

She looked up to see him and noticed something different, "Robin? Where is your mask?"

"Starfire, where's yours?"

"You know I do not wear one."

"Well when I'm through with you, you're gonna need one." All of a sudden he took her hands from around his neck twisting them around, flipping her and giving her a kick in the stomach that threw her back. Starfire hit a concrete wall and slid down it.

She slowly got up and looked at the boy in front of her, "Robin would never do that to me."

"Well he might not, but I live for it!", the imposter said as he laughed. She looked at him again, he looked exactly like Robin, the differences were that he didn't have a mask on and he had a black and red outfit on.

"You are not Robin!"

"Wow. You are as slow as I thought cutie. Robin wishes he could look _this_ good."

"He does and he will!" Starfire said as she launched at him.

---

While Cyborg and Raven went to the left they saw the same shadow Star saw. "Okay Raven. Something really weird is going on."

"Naw…you think."

"I don't have time for your sarcasm."

"Yeah Raven." They both turned around to see a green friend of theirs.

"BB didn't Robin say stay with him.", Cyborg said as he walked up to the young green boy.

"Maybe I just wanted to hang around with Miss Darkness over here."

Raven then looked at him annoyed, "Just go back to Robin."

All of a sudden the green boy walked up to Raven, "Maybe I'll just stay here." He was face to face with her now and she looked into his eyes.

He picked up his hand and brushed it against her cheek, "You're not Beastboy." As soon as she said that the brush became a punch to her face which flew her to the side.

"Yo BB what's up with you!" Cyborg yelled while running towards him.

The boy chuckled to himself, "Do you really think that your Beastboy would have the guts to do what I just did?"

"Never!"

"Exactly." Was the last thing he said as he threw Cyborg two punches in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Cyborg fell on his knees holding his stomach, "You son of a bit.."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Hahahaha!"

"No…but a bird has your ass."

The boy suddenly turned around to see a fist hit his face that was thrown from Raven, "Never touch me." Raven said as she felt something hit her in the back.

"Never say never." Both Raven and Cyborg looked up and seen a girl that looked like Starfire, but with short hair.

"What the hell is going on!" Cyborg yelled as he and Raven stood up to face the two look alikes.

"Oh…you never seen hell yet.", the girl said as all four of them charged at each other.

---

Robin and BB had been walking for five minutes now and Beastboy was getting bored. "Robin can we do something else."

"BB you know we don't leave a mission until it's finished."

"You know how he can be." They both started to turn around to see where the voice came from.

"Who are you? Come on out!" Robin yelled as he felt something grab his arm, he turned around quickly to find that it was only a scared Beastboy.

"Will you let go of me!"

"Sorry dude…it's just…"

"He's scared that's all." Now in front of them was a powdered skinned girl with amethyst eyes.

"Raven? Where's Cyborg?" Robin said staying where he was, "Oh, he's around."

"Dude what's up with the red and black get-up?"

"Love it? So do I." The girl now walked up to both of them swinging her hips and smiling.

"Uh…Raven, you alright?"

"Sure wonder boy." The girl said as she smiled slyly at Robin wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay since when do you touch Robin like that?" BB said as he looked at them surprisingly.

"Raven…is this some kind of…joke?" She moved her face closer to his and their faces were an inch from each other's. Her right hand moved slowly up and down his chest and landed just below his chest.

Robin was sweating now, "No joke Robin…just the punch-line." In the place where her hand stopped she threw him a punch and he fell to his knees.

"Dude! You are so not Raven!"

"Your turn little grass stain."

"What?"

All of a sudden something blasted BB in his back, "Booya." Robin got up slowly and focused his gaze on the girl who happened to blow him a kiss.

"Raven didn't say she had a hoe for an opposite."

"Well bird boy this hoe has body you can't handle."

"You're right. I can't handle something I can't see."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The real Raven has much more body than that." All of a sudden she launched at Robin and they started to fight.

"Dude! You're not Cy!"

"_Dude! _How long did it take for you to figure that one out." Now both boys were fighting the phonies.

---

Starfire fell to the ground hearing the boy laugh at her. She hurriedly got up and flew in Robin and BB's direction hoping to find them. As she got closer to them she heard fighting going on, "Something must have gotten them also."

"Star! Watch out!" Starfire heard Robin yell as she turned around to see the fake Robin throw a kick at her, but she dodged it and flew back.

"Now now sweetie, do you really want to get away from me.", the imposter said as he went after her. From the left came Cyborg and Raven backing up to where the other three friends were. As all of the titans came together they looked at each other and then at their doubles.

"I would never dress like that." Raven said while looking at her opposite and what she wore; it was a skin-tight red and black outfit that revealed the stomach and just above the chest, with stiletto black boots.

"I'll say. You can not look that good." BB said as she hit him upside his head.

The fake Robin now approached all five of them, "Now titans do ya'll really want to get yourselves killed?"

The real Robin looked at him in disgust, "Shouldn't you be asking your team that question?" After that remark all of them started to fight again. Real Star had fake Cy, R Cy had F Beastboy, R Beastboy had F Star, R Raven had F Robin, and R Robin had F Raven.

_Star/F Cy. _"You know what you are little Starfire? A big plorf dorg!"

"I am not!" Star said as she threw him a punch in the face.

_Cy/F BB. _"Come on laptop, I thought you had high speed internet. Wait a minute; aol says…you got mail."

"You gonna wish you didn't say that!" Cyborg said as he chased the little green boy.

_BB/F Star. _"You know grass stain; you would be cute if you weren't dumb."

"What? I'm not dumb!" _The fighting stops and everyone looks at him and starts laughing, and then they start to fight again. _

"Dude…that's sooo not funny." BB said as he turned into the beast within and charged F Starfire.

_Rae/ F Rob. _"Two beautiful girls, how does he do it? So what do you say little milk skin, wanna get off the toy train and ride a real one?"

Raven throws him a punch to the face, "How should I put this…_hell _no."

_Rob/F Rae. _"No hard feelings about that first punch now sugar."

"Hard yes, feelings hell no. And don't call me sugar." Robin said as he threw two explosives disks her way that she blocked with a dark force field.

---

They all kept fighting for half an hour and then suddenly stopped. All of them were on the ground struggling for air so they can breathe. Getting up slowly they faced each other ready to fight again until they heard a voice say, "That will be enough children." They all looked up to find Mumbo the magician standing on a shelf above them.

"So you're the one behind all this!" Robin said while limping to the ledge.

"Guilty as charge! Hahahahahaha! Never thought of a better plan!" Mumbo said as he jumped down in front of Robin kicking him to the ground.

"Robin!" Star yelled while the fake Star rolled her eyes at her.

"How did you accomplish this?" Robin moaned on the ground looking up at Mumbo.

"Well if you must know. I stole all of ya'll DNA and made these lovely opposite clones of you."

Raven looked at Mumbo and noticed he had some kind of crystal on his wand, so she telepath into Robin's mind, _"Robin?" _

"_Raven that you?" _

"_Yes. The Crystal on his wand, I think that's the life of these evil clones because I never seen that there before."_

"_Yeah. What do you want me to do, I'm out of strength?"_

"_I'll give you the rest of my energy that I have left so you can destroy it._

" "_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

The fake Raven looked at the fake Robin and said while pointing at the real Raven and Robin, "Those two are up to something, watch your back." All of a sudden Raven fell to the ground unconscious which caused the others to look at her.

"Raven!" Cyborg said as he ran to her as quickly as possible since he was hurt.

The next thing that happened was Robin who jumped up and grabbed the crystal from Mumbo's wand and held it in the air, "I got it!" he yelled.

BB turned around and said, "Dude! Got what?"

"Their life force!"

All of a sudden the fake Robin grabbed the real Raven and said, "Destroy that crystal and I'll destroy your friend." He then ran and Robin went running after them with the others behind him except Mumbo who disappeared. The two boys finally stopped and it was at the roof of the old building and the fake Robin was holding Raven over the edge.

"Don't you dare drop her!" Robin yelled as he took a step closer to the faker.

"Give F Raven the crystal bird boy!"

"Okay! Just put Raven down."

"Whatever you say.", the fake Robin said as he dropped Raven over the edge as Robin threw the crystal to the F Raven, but to his surprise while the crystal was in mid air the real Starfire shot a starbolt at it that made it shatter. Robin then ran and jumped off the edge of the roof hoping to catch the unconscious Raven and he did, but they were still falling. Meanwhile back on the roof Star, BB, and Cy watched as their clones burst right in front of their eyes letting out painful howls and screams. Robin took out his grabbling hook and shot it at the top of the roof and to his luck it grabbed on to the edge and him and Raven hung there in the air for a second. They were pulled up by Cyborg and helped to the roof.

"You okay man?" Cy asked Robin, "Yeah. I hope she is." Robin said as he looked down at Raven who still wasn't awake.

A/N: Did you like it! It didn't take a long time but I thought about how I wanted to start the story. Second chapter on it's way!


	2. Little visitor

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Chapter two you about to look at and since I got through my first story well I don't care what kind of reviews you put. Bring 'em on! Lol!

**Chapter 2: Little visitor**

The next morning Raven woke up in her bed with a huge headache, "Oww…what…what happened last night?" She sat up now and looked around to see if anyone was there and no one was.

As she pulled back the covers she noticed she was in her pajamas, "I wonder who changed me?", she said to herself not liking the fact that one of the guys could have done it and seen her body. When she decided to get out the bed to go take a shower her door opened; it was Robin.

"Hey! How's it going?", he asked her.

Sitting on her bed she said, "A splitting headache."

"Having a bad day huh?"

"That's for me?"

Robin then looked down at the tray that was in his hands and grinned, "Yeah, I decided to bring you your breakfast. I figured since last night you would be a little bit bushed."

"From the way you're acting I can tell that we won."

"Of course we won! And oh yeah…you were thrown of a roof."

"I was thrown off a roof?"

"Yeah. It was that other me that done it."

"And you saved me."

"How did you guess?"

"No guess, just know."

Robin sat her breakfast on her bed and smiled at Raven, "Hope you feel better. There are some pain killers on your dresser." Robin said as he kissed her on her head and headed out the door. After Robin left she ate her breakfast and took some aspirin.

"Always gotta be the hero."

---

"How is she man?" Cyborg said as he continued to play the gamestation with Beastboy.

"She's doing fine actually, just a bad headache that's all." Robin replied to him while plopping himself on the sofa, "Say…where's Starfire?"

"She went to the mall to find something to wear."

"For what?"

"I don't know, she didn't say." Robin signed as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator to look for a snack, but didn't find anything.

"She should have gone grocery shopping.", he said as he walked back into the living room. "You guys I'm going grocery shopping." Both Cyborg and BB turned around and looked at him, then laughed.

"What!"

"Dude you grocery shopping! Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah man! You're out of your mind! Make Raven or Star do it!"

Robin was annoyed now, "Raven has to rest and Star isn't here. Besides I can handle it."

"Whatever you say." Cyborg and BB said as they went back to playing the gamestation. Robin headed to the door and noticed he forgot his wallet, so he ran all the way back to his room and came back; he left to go grocery shopping.

---

Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs, "Booya baby! Take that BB!"

"Okay that was so cheating!"

"Cheat this!" Cyborg said as he flicked BB off.

"Oh you're asking for it now!" BB said now running after Cyborg. They suddenly heard the door open and they looked towards it.

"Friends! I am back from the shopping!" Starfire said as she flew into the living room sitting on the sofa.

"That's great Star, but now I got to beat Cyborg."

"But, I have bought all of you gifts. Can you wait till after they are given out?"

"Gifts! Sure I'll wait!"

"Oh many thanks Beastboy! Okay Cyborg you first." Star suddenly grabs a blue shopping bag out of no where and gives it to Cyborg who looks inside.

"Wow! Thanks Star!", he said as he pulled his favorite pie out of the bag.

"I thought you would like it! Now Beastboy!" She pulled a green shopping bag out this time giving it to BB and him looking into it as well.

"Dude! This game isn't even fifty dollars yet! How did you afford it!"

"I saved some money for this day!"

"What day?"

"Today is the birth of Tamaran, my home!"

---

Robin was looking down every aisle to find the cereal but couldn't find it. "Need help cutie?" He turned around to find this blonde haired girl with a basket full of groceries.

"Yeah…I can't find the cereal."

"Well you might want to look on the next aisle that says cereal."

So he went to the next aisle and found the cereal, "Um…thanks."

"No problem. By the way I'm Karen."

"I'm Robin."

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you. You're one of the teen titans."

"Yeah I am."

"Wouldn't you let your girlfriend shop for you?"

He looked at her surprisingly, "Who?"

"That Starfire chick. She is your girlfriend right?"

"No she is not! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well if she's not here's my number if you want to hang out sometime hero." As Karen walked away Robin looked down at the piece of paper that was given to him to reveal the number 832-6480.

---

As Robin was checking out he heard this young couple arguing about who was gonna cook dinner. He shook his head at the couple, "I'm glad I'm not married yet.", he said to himself as he spotted Karen who waved goodbye to him as she left the store; he waved back. All of a sudden his communicator went off and he hurried to answer it.

"Robin here, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dick." Robin looked at his communicator and saw that it was Bruce Wayne talking to him.

"What's up Bruce?"

"Been fine. And you?"

"So so, just living and fighting crime."

"I'm sure you are. Anyway I called to ask a big favor of you."

"Yeah? Gothom's in trouble?"

"No I got that covered."

"So what is it?" Robin was walking out the store into the parking lot now heading for the T car.

"I wanted to invite you and the titans to a ball I'm having this weekend."

"And you're telling us early?"

"Sure why not. So are ya'll in?"

"I guess we'll be there."

"Great, and Alfred says hi." After Robin finished his conversation with Bruce he got in the car and drove off.

---

Back at the house Starfire was setting up decorations for a party she was throwing for the birth of Tamaran. "Where did you say Robin went again?"

"To go grocery shopping."

They all started to laugh loudly, "That still makes me laugh!" Star said as she laid out the Tamaranian dishes.

BB walked up to her and looking at the food she was preparing, "Uh Star…is any of this edible?"

"Why yes Beastboy everything is to eating." Star replied to him with a big smile on her face.

"But…" _Cyborg puts his hand over BB mouth._

"What BB is trying to say is…that…um…we can't wait to…have some of your…food, that's it!"

Raven comes walking slowly into the living room looking at the decorations, "What is going on here?" Everyone turned her way,

"Raven? What are you doing out of bed?" Cy asked her while he placed a stack of paper plates on the counter.

"It is 2:00 in the afternoon; I think I have the right to get up whenever I feel like it."

"But aren't you sick?"

"Not anymore…well…a little."

"Oh friend Raven! Please join us for the birth of Tamaran!"

"Is this what all the decorations are for?"

"Yeah!"

"So where's Robin?"

Cy, Star, and BB all looked at each other and at the same time said, "Went grocery shopping."

Raven chuckled to herself, "No really. Where's Robin?" She looked at them now and noticed they were serious, "You gotta be kidding me?"

---

Robin drove into the garage and he noticed something was wrong with the T car. He gathered all the groceries, (wasn't that much), and headed to the elevator. Back in the living room the titans put the radio on full blast. All of a sudden the door opened revealing Robin in the entrance, "Guys help me with the bags!", he moaned.

They all looked his way and laughed, "Got it boy wonder." Raven said as she picked up the bags with her dark force placing them on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Rae."

"No problem grocery boy." Everyone started to laugh again including Raven.

"Ha ha ha…you are all funny." He now looked around and saw the decorations that were up, "What's going on here?"

"The birth of Tamaran Robin!" Starfire said as she gave him a hug not letting go. Not being able to breathe Robin slowly says,

"Um…Star…I…can't…breathe."

She lets him go quickly, "Oh…sorry Robin!"

"Alright you two break it up, it's party time!" Cy said as he started to dance in the middle of the living room.

---

It's been at least an hour since the party started and they wanted to play a game. "How about the music of chairs?"

"Star that's musical chairs and no." Raven said as she took a sip of her coke, "How about what if truth or dare?"

"Dude that's awesome! Um…what's what if truth or dare?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You ask someone a what if question for truth and the dare is just the same."

"Let's start the game!" Cyborg said. They decided that Raven would go first since it was her idea in the first place.

"Okay…hmm…Cyborg. What if truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Baby. Okay…what if Bumble Bee walked in with a skin tight bikini, wouldn't you jump on her?"

"What!"

Everyone started to laugh, "Just answer the question."

"No! I'm no pervert!" It was Cyborg's turn now, "BB what if truth or dare?"

"Dude I pick dare." Cyborg was rubbing his hands together thinking of a dare to throw at his friend.

BB was looking at how Cyborg was acting, "Um…can I switch to what if truth?"

"Nope you have dare already."

"Ahh man!"

"BB I dare you…to eat all of Star's special puddings!"

"Dude! That's not fair!"

"Oh friend Beastboy let me fix you the puddings all 20 flavorings!" Star ran to the kitchen to go fix him his pudding; it was BB turn.

"Robin what if truth or dare?"

"What if truth. After I saw what Cy did to you I might not ever pick dare ever again." BB looked at him annoyed and thought of a question to ask the fearless leader.

"Okay okay…dude wouldn't Star get mad if you were to kiss Raven in front of her face?" The four friends became silent and looked at him, "What! He has to answer the question!"

Robin looked at him frustrated, "I really don't know BB."

"How can you not know! She's like always around you every where you go like a dog on a leash!"

"Maybe she would."

"Damn right she would you're her boyfriend! Hahahaha!"

"The hell I'm not!" _Starfire comes from the kitchen with BB's pudding. _"What is all the yelling?" "Nothing Star just a green pain."

---

They played this game for an hour an a half doing dares and answering what if truth questions. "Okay Robin your turn." Cyborg said as he went to go get a soda out the refrigerator. While Robin was daring Raven to do something the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen while heading towards the door.

As he opened the door he didn't see anything in front of him until he heard a voice say, "Um…hello."

Cyborg suddenly looked down to find a little girl standing in front of him, "Well hi little girl, may I help you?"

"I think I'm lost."

"You are? That's so sad. Where are your parents?"

"I'm looking for my daddy. Someone gave me some directions that led here."

"I don't think I seen anyone that lost a child come here. How old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old."

"And you're out here all by yourself!"

"Yes sir."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Raiden."

"Then what's your father's name."

"His last name is Grayson, but I think he goes by the name Robin." _Cyborg starts to laugh_

"Did he pay you to play this prank on me because it's too funny to believe!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just want my daddy." Cyborg stopped laughing noticing that the little girl was serious and about to cry.

"Do you have a picture of your dad?"

"Yes." The little girl said as she pulled out a picture from her bag and gave it to Cyborg. Cyborg couldn't believe what he saw and what was written on the picture. The picture was of a slightly older Robin with the same mask on, a white T, and blue jeans.

It read, "_To my darling daughter Raiden, may I always stay in your heart and you stay in mines. Love, daddy." _Cyborg looked at the picture and message real good and it looked exactly like Robin's handwriting.

"Why don't you come on in.", he told Raiden as he kept his focus on the picture that was in his hand.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry chapter 3 will be coming up soon!


	3. Shocking news

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Since ya'll like the first two chapters I hope you like the third one!

**Chapter 3: Shocking news**

Cyborg stared at the little girl while she stood right in front of the door. She wore a purple shirt and navy jean shorts. On her head she wore a black knit cap and on her back was a black mesh bag. "Follow me Raiden." he said as he led her to the kitchen making sure the others didn't see her until he brought her out.

"Yo Cyborg! Who was at the door!" Robin yelled

Cyborg came out of the kitchen, "Um…Robin. There's this funny thing I gotta tell you."

"And that funny thing would be what?"

Everyone looked at Cyborg as he took a seat on the couch. He looked around himself and was getting uncomfortable because all eyes were on him. All of a sudden he noticed something was wrong with the picture. "Hey! Where's Raven?" he asked.

"Oh she went to her room to go get that thing that was on her thing that she bought at the thing the other day…I think." BB said as they looked at him stupidly.

Robin shook his head and turned his attention back at Cyborg. "So Cy what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh…I…uhh…uhh."

"Spit it out dude." BB said.

"Shut up man! This is a very scary thing to let out."

"Yeah BB be quiet so Cyborg can tell me what he has to tell me." _Suddenly there was a noise in the kitchen._

"What was that?" Starfire said as she moved closer to Robin.

Everyone watched as Cyborg went to the kitchen and didn't come back for awhile. _In the kitchen. _"Uhh…hey Raiden."

"Hi? I didn't get your name." Raiden said

"Well my name's Cyborg, but you can call me Cy if you like."

"Okay Cy." she said as she passed a smile across her face with him doing the same thing.

"Cyborg! What are you doing in there!" BB yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back and then turned to Raiden. "You ready to meet the guy you call your daddy?" Raiden nodded her head as a yes and grabbed Cyborg's hand, "Well let's go." he said as he led her out of the kitchen to the living room.

---

Robin looked at his two friends that was near him and then wondered about the other two that weren't back yet. _"Man what's taking Cyborg so long in the kitchen. The noise could've been a mouse or something. Now Raven I doubt she will come back out; I mean once in her room it's hard to get her out." _Star waved her hand in front of Robin's face which broke his thoughts.

"Are you okay Robin?" she said.

"Yeah Star, why wouldn't I be?" he replied back.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to where Cyborg was and started to talk at the same time not giving him time to answer the questions that they were asking.

"Dude what was in the kitchen?" BB said looking scared.

"Didn't you have something to tell me! Are you pulling a prank or something?" Robin pitched in.

"Does something needs to be of destroying?" Star yelled.

The questions kept going on and on with none of them taking a breath. Cyborg's mind was spinning and he knew he couldn't answer all the questions at once. "Shut up!" he yelled and to his surprise they suddenly became quiet. He looked at them now and noticed Raven was still not there even after all the noise that took place. "Robin…there's someone I want you to meet."

"Someone as a person or someone as something like an object or animal." Robin said.

Cyborg looked at him stupidly, "Someone as a person jackass!"

"Oh okay. So who's the lucky guest to visit the teen titans on this special day?"

All of a sudden Cyborg ran back to where he came from and came back. They looked at him and notice that he looked like he was hiding something behind him. "Robin…what's about to happen will be strange."

Robin raised his one of his eyebrows at the remark, "Did you forget about the strange things I've been through. Nothing and I mean nothing can be as strange as any of those things."

"Whatever you say man." Cyborg said as he brought around Raiden from behind himself to where she was standing in front of him facing the others.

"Dude what's up with the little girl?" BB asked, but being ignored.

"Robin this is Raiden." Cyborg said.

Robin walked up to the girl and bend down to shake her hand, "How are you Raiden? I'm Robin."

"I know." Raiden said as she looked into Robin's face feeling happiness spread throughout her body. After he shook her hand she gave him a hug.

Robin looked at her surprisingly and then at Cyborg, "So why did I need to meet this little girl?"

"Because…she says…she says…that…you're her…her…"

"Okay Cyborg enough with the stallin' and get to the point." Robin replied.

"She thinks you're her…father."

Robin's face suddenly dropped and turned pale. "Repeat what you just said."

"He said that the girl thinks you're her father." BB said aloud.

All of a sudden Robin started to laugh and roll on the floor. "Cyborg that was the best joke you ever set up! I'm impressed! Hahahahaha!"

Cyborg looked at Raiden then at Robin seriously. Robin looked back at Cyborg catching his gaze still laughing his head off. Cyborg asked Raiden for her picture and gave it to Robin for he could look at it. As Robin looked at the picture that was given to him his laughter started to die off slowly until he wasn't laughing anymore. He lifted his head to look at Cyborg, then Raiden, and then back at the picture.

"This picture is for her?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Yeah…it is. I thought she was joking too until she showed me that picture of you?"

Starfire walked to where Robin was and glanced at the picture. "Robin…you did not tell me you had a little one."

"I don't Star. Little gir…I mean Raiden, where did you get this picture?"

"I been had that picture for awhile after you gave it to me." Raiden replied to him.

"What was all that noise?" Raven said as she finally came back into the living room. She looked at everyone and noticed that they were all quiet. She suddenly spotted the little girl, "Who's the kid?"

"Robin's daughter!" BB said.

Raven chuckled to herself, "Robin doesn't have a daughter, he can't even take care of himself."

Robin looked annoyed, "That's not what Raiden says."

"Who's Raiden?" Raven asked.

"Robin's daughter." Starfire said as she sat on the couch.

"Wow Robin didn't see you as the fatherly type. What I want to know is who, when, and how?" Raven said.

"Well Raven I do not know when, how, and especially not who."

"Hey little Raiden! You mind telling us who's your mother?" BB asked.

"BB no! That's not necessary because it wouldn't be true!" Robin yelled.

"That's because it's probably Starfire." Cyborg whispered to BB.

"No it's not!" Robin yelled again.

"No it's not what Robin?" Star asked.

Robin shook his head at her and looked at Raiden who was whispering back and forth with Cyborg then suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"Uncle Cy told me to tell you that if you don't let me speak of my mother that he will bring up an embarrassing situation that happened last week at the mall."

Robin's face dropped, "Uncle Cy huh? Well fine, talk about your mother."

Raiden stood in the middle of all of them and put her bag on the nearest chair. "My mother was very beautiful and a little on the shy side." She turned to look at Raven and spoke again, "Even though she was unusual daddy still loved her and went mad after she disappeared."

"Robin in love." Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"Yes he was in love with my mother and was a hard worker. As for my mama she was a house wife."

Raven started to chuckle to herself and looked at Robin, "You're the house wife type huh?"

"I'm not married!" Robin yelled.

Everyone except Raiden and Robin started to laugh now. "Oh Robin there's no need to deny it." Raven said.

BB walked up to Raiden laughing, "So what's your _mother's _name." Everyone stopped laughing, but still had the giggles, and looked to where BB and Raiden were standing.

Cyborg said, "Shh shh…I got to hear this."

"My mother? Her name was…was…"

"Didn't you know your mother at all?" BB asked.

"That's not funny BB of course she did!" Cyborg said.

Raiden looked at the two boys and lowered her head and closed her eyes. "My mother's name is… (_takes off her knit cap_­) Raven Roth Grayson." Everyone stopped their giggles and looked at Raiden who, without her knit cap, had black hair in the style exactly like Raven's with the same exact gem in the middle of her forehead. As Raven saw this she chuckled nervously to herself for a few seconds then passed out hitting the floor. Robin did the same thing and the team and Raiden looked at them both surprised, "I guess they took it rather well don't you think?" Raiden asked the others.

A/N: Liked it! I did too lol! Next chapter on it's way!


	4. Wedding!

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This story might be longer than my last but we're all gonna have to see about that! Next chapter here enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Wedding?**

Early the next morning at about 6:00 the titans met in the living room to discuss Raiden's situation and why she was calling Raven and Robin her parents. Robin sat on the sofa rocking back and forth confused at what just happened the day before. Raven sat on the far right of the sofa with her legs and arms crossed and eyes closed as if in meditation. Cyborg sat in the middle of them and kept looking back and forth at the two friends. Starfire sat in a nearby chair looking at Robin who was still rocking back and forth. Beastboy was sitting on another chair nearby dosing off because it was obviously too early for him to be up. Cyborg spoke first, "So…how's everyone this morning?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at him, "A little six year old girl just told me that me and Robin are her parents."

Robin finally stopped rocking and looked at Cyborg, "Where's Raiden?"

Cyborg looked at him forgetting that he passed out for the rest of the day yesterday, "She's sleeping in one of the guest's rooms."

"Zzzzzzz…." BB was asleep. Everyone shook their head at him.

"We should have left him asleep." Raven said.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

Robin turned to look at her, "Yeah Star, what is it?"

"If Raiden is your child and she is also Raven's child…then what does that mean?"

"I have no idea Star. Someone's just trying to be funny."

BB suddenly woke up, "It means that they jumped each other's bones alright, now stop with the damn questions so I can go back to bed!" BB left out of the living room to go back to his room.

Star looked puzzled, "What is the jumping of…"

"You don't want to know Star." Cyborg said as he cut her off.

"Why not she's a big girl and will find out eventually." Raven said.

"Fine…it means…that they slept together." Cyborg told Starfire.

"Oh…" Starfire said as she lowered her head. "How long have…you been doing…the sleeping together?"

Robin and Raven at the same time said, "We're not sleeping together! We never have and probably never will!"

Cyborg looked surprisingly at them, "Ya'll said probably never will. What does that mean? That ya'll might if ya'll ever had the guts to do so?"

Both Raven and Robin again, "NO!" Just as they said that they noticed that Starfire was no longer in the living room and they heard her room door shut.

"Well while ya'll two work this out I'm going get a couple of more hours in of sleep. Goodnight, or morning, whatever see ya'll later on in the day." Cyborg said as he too left the living room.

Robin and Raven sat there silently until Raven spotted Raiden's bag still on one of the chairs. Raven used her dark force to grab hold of the bag and bring it towards her. "What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"I'm seeing what trick this kid's trying to play on us."

"Do you really have to go through her bag?" Robin said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Raven said as she put the bag back down.

"Cause I was thinking of doing it myself." Robin said as he grabbed the bag and opened it.

"You little devil you." Raven chuckled to herself while grinning.

As Robin looked through the bag he found a video tape, a pair of sandals, two shirts and shorts, and a picture. "What's in it?" Raven asked.

"A whole bunch of kid stuff, a video, and this picture." Robin said as he handed the picture to her without looking at it first.

Raven looked at the picture, "Robin? Have you looked at this?"

"Nope, and don't really want to."

"Well you might want to look at it." Raven said as she handed the picture to Robin who was putting everything back into Raiden's bag besides the video tape.

"What's the big deal Raven? It's just a stupid…" Robin looked at the picture and became quiet at what was shown. "This looks like…like…"

"A wedding picture…_our_ wedding picture." Raven replied.

Robin shook his head in approval at the remark Raven made. The picture showed a slightly older version of Robin and Raven. Robin wore a black tux with no tie or bow tie and his mask was still on. Raven wore a white, (can you believe it; maybe), strapless wedding dress that was laced at the bottom. Her hair was long and wavy and she wore amethyst earrings. They posed with Robin's arms around her waist and her hands resting on his shoulders with their heads facing the camera. They both had smiles on their faces and their background was oriental beige with a little green thrown in. Robin handed the picture back to Raven who couldn't keep her eyes off it, she thought to herself, _"This picture is very beautiful. Maybe Raiden isn't lying. I never thought me and Robin would look so good together."_ Robin waved his hand in front of her face. All of a sudden they both felt something grow inside of them. "What was that?" Robin asked Raven.

"I don't know. You felt it too."

"Felt like something in my body moved or something."

"Yeah…me too." Raven replied.

"Maybe it's lack of sleep. We should go to bed." Robin said as he stood up and put the last two items back into Raiden's bag.

"Maybe you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Robin said as they both left to their rooms.

---

It was 11:00 in the morning now when Robin woke up to smell the sweet aroma of breakfast being made. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. "I can't wait to eat." he said to himself. He got dressed now not in the team's uniform but a pair of jeans and a white T. Robin walked out of his room to meet Raiden in the hallway, "Why aren't you eating?" he asked her.

"I was waiting for you." Raiden told him.

Robin looked at her suspiciously, "Really? Let's go then." he said as he gave her a smile and grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen. Once they got there they saw everyone was eating and BB and Cyborg was arguing about the tofu food again. "BB keep ya fake meat away from all our food!" "Don't give me that! My tofu is welcome to end up where ever it is!" Robin shook his head as he gave Raiden her plate of food from the counter and walked to the dining table. "You know Raiden don't let those two get to you." Robin said as he took a bite of his bacon.

"I'm not worried about uncle Cy and uncle BB." Raiden said as she sat in the seat next to Robin.

"So you know anything about where you came from?" he asked her.

"No…not really. It was dark and I couldn't find you." she replied. As she said this Raven walked up to Robin and whispered in his ear, "After breakfast meet me in the control room to watch that kid's tape."

"I thought I put it back in her bag." Robin whispered back.

"Well when you went in your room I decided to take it again." Robin shook his head and told her that he would be there. As Raven was leaving she looked at Raiden who was staring back at her.

"You know if ya'll wanted to see my tape all ya'll had to do was ask." Raiden said. Raven and Robin mouths dropped in shock and Raven smiled to herself. _"Can read minds just like me." _Raven thought to herself.

---

In the control room was Robin and Raven about to put the tape in and play it. "Hey ya'll!" Cyborg yelled as he came into the room also.

"What do you want Cy?" Robin asked him.

"I want to watch the video too." he said.

"Anyone else came with you?" Raven asked him.

"Nope, Star and BB took Raiden to the mall."

"Okay you can stay and watch." Robin told him. Robin now popped the tape into the VCR. As the tape started Cyborg brought out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere. The video looked like it was taped and they could see the people on the video. "This must be the video of the wedding!" Robin yelled surprisingly.

"Calm down Robin." Raven said. They started to hear the voice of the person who was taping the wedding, _"Okay where's the bride and groom? There they are (camera turns to altar)." _All three of them gasped as they saw the people at the altar. There was the older version of Robin and Raven; the one marrying them was an older version of Cyborg. Robin and Raven turned to where Cyborg was sitting and noticed that he focused on the screen with his mouth wide open. He turned to them then back at the television, "Damn I'm fine!" Both Raven and Robin fell out their chairs at his remark. Now it was the part of the I do's and they listened closely,"_I Dick Grayson with this ring dedicate my life and love for Ms. Raven Roth. Who I will love for all eternity no matter what, through good times and bad times in which we may disagree on some things, (everyone on the tape chuckles). To the woman I love for the rest of my life and may our bond last forever even after death." _The older Robin said as making his own vows, and now it was Raven's turn for her vows.

"_I Raven Roth with this ring accept this wonderful man into my life forever and will never leave him for nothing in the world or anything outside the world. My life shall stay in his hands as his will stay in mines. May our love stay with another through death and afterward. There's no one else I would rather be with. I love you Dick "Robin" Grayson and I wouldn't want it any other way." _As Raven finished Cyborg pronounced them as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, then they kissed. The three friends looked at the screen and couldn't believe what they just watched. "I'm gonna go take a walk right quick." Cy said as he got up confused and walked out the door.

"How can this be?" Raven asked.

"I don't know Rae." Robin replied.

"It looks so real and like it actually happened."

"I know." All of a sudden the same feeling from last night came over them.

"Damn! I know you felt that one." Raven said as she looked at herself.

"I felt it alright." he said as he looked at himself too. "Do I look taller to you?"

Raven looked at him and said, "Well I can't actually tell since you're sitting down." Robin decided to stand up and ask the same question again. "Yeah…kinda." Robin shook his head in approval and sat down again this time next to Raven. The tape was showing the cutting of the cake and the reception with all them dancing. They found out that Beastboy was the one taping the wedding and they also saw Bruce Wayne and Dianna dancing, (wonder woman).

"Oh no!" Robin yelled as he stood up.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I forgot to tell ya'll that we're going to Gothom Saturday for Bruce's ball!"

"Well tomorrow's Saturday wonder boy."

"That's the bad thing about it because no one knows of it."

"Ahh nervous break down." Raven said while she stood up also chuckling to herself.

"You trying to be funny." Robin said as he looked at her.

"I'm just pointing out the facts."

"Well now. The facts wasn't the question." Robin said with a grin on his face walking slowly towards her.

"Robin what are you doing?" Raven said as she started to back up the same speed he was coming towards her.

"Wouldn't you like to know Rae." All of a sudden she started to run around the room laughingly screaming with him running after her.

"Robin! Don't!" Raven laughed as she started to fly but was too late because he grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. "Robin stop!" Raven laughed while he was tickling her. From the door they didn't notice Starfire watching them. All of a sudden Raiden came up behind her, "Don't my mama and daddy look cute together?"

Starfire looked at the little girl, "Yes…they do." Star said as both her and Raiden turned to leave from in front of the control room door, "If only it was a dream instead of a nightmare." she said under her breath.

A/N: Now Starfire is showing a bit of jealously for Robin and Raven. You can tell by her actions and the questions she ask about the Raiden situation. No one is really realizing what's going on with her, will they ever? Will Starfire get pissed off with Raven and have a little fight? Can't answer those questions for you right now, you're just gonna have to read the story!


	5. Ball shopping

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is focusing on the titans shopping for Bruce Wayne's ball. In this chapter you're not really knowing what is going on between Raven, Robin, and Starfire, but I'm gonna bring it out in some chapters don't worry. Next chapter's here!

**Chapter 5: Ball Shopping**

The titans gathered into the living room that Saturday morning waiting for Robin to tell them what they were about to do. The time was 7:00am and Raiden was still asleep. Robin looked at his teammates and noticed that they were all half asleep, but he had to get them up early for a reason. He cleared his throat, "Titans, do you know why I woke all of you up this morning?"

"No." said all the titans except Raven.

"Well there's a ball that's being held today by a dear friend of mine…Bruce Wayne." Robin explained to them.

"So what's the bat up to this time?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing…he just invited us to be there at 8:00 tonight."

"Dude? Then why did you wake us up this early!" BB said.

"Because he wants us there this morning and we have to buy some formal clothes to attend."

"Hahahahahaha!" BB laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Dude, Raven in a dress, yeah right!" BB laughed some more. Raven looked at him annoyed by his comment towards her.

"I can do dressy." Raven said. Starfire looked at her and passed a big grin across her face.

"Ohhhh! This means a trip to the mall of shopping this morning!" Star yelled in joy.

"Yes Star a trip to the mall." Cy said. "Wait Robin…"

"What Cyborg?"

"Where's the kid gonna be?" Cyborg asked. All of a sudden Robin's face dropped and turned white.

"I completely forgot about Raiden!"

"She can just come with us and stay in the guest's lodging room." Raven suggested. Robin looked at her surprised and smiled at her.

"You're right, why didn't I think of that?" Robin said as he walked to BB and Cyborg.

"Hey Robin? How much do you want to bet that Raven goes dress up like its Halloween?" BB said.

"I won't bet because she probably will." Robin laughed to himself.

---

At the mall the titans just walked in noticing that there was barely anyone in the mall because it was so early. Robin decided what the plan was going to be for all five of them. "Okay team it's 8:01 right now and we need to be in Gothom at 11:00am. So what we're gonna do is split up of course for boys and girls. Raven and Star meet us at the food court an hour from now with your clothes, shoes, etc." The girls left the boys and went about their shopping, "Okay guys time to get classy."

Starfire wanted to go into this store with bright colors so Raven followed behind her. "Oh Raven!" Star yelled.

"Yeah Star?" Raven replied.

"This will look cute on me yes?" Star asked as she held this rainbow colored dress in front of her. Raven's eyes grew big at the sight of it.

"Um…sure Star…but you might want to tone it down a little bit."

Star looked at the dress again and said, "Maybe you are right. I wouldn't want to look like a blang horg to Robin."

"No you wouldn't." Raven said as Starfire went to look for another dress.

"Raven! After I find my dress shall I look for yours!" Star yelled from across the store. As soon as she said that Raven ran out of the store into the next one to pick her own dress.

"Star's gonna make me look like a fool if I don't find a dress fast." Raven said as she looked around at her selections. "So those boys think I can't do dressy huh? Well I'll show them a thing or two about being classy." Raven spotted a dress that caught her eye right off the back without her thinking twice about it. "This dress is beautiful." Raven said as she took it to the check-out counter to purchase it.

"On a big date tonight?" the clerk behind the counter asked her.

"No…just a ball." she replied back to him. _"Hmm…I hope Robin will love this." _Raven thought shaking her head, _"Did I just think that!"_

"Gotta be fun I bet."

"I hope it will be." _"Did I think that!"_ Raven still thought to herself.

"That will be $79.99." Raven's face suddenly dropped.

The clerk laughed at the expression on her face and said, "But…since you're so cute and a titan I'll give you a discount. Let's say $59.99, how's that?"

"Thanks a lot…?"

"Oh Ben…my name's Ben."

"Well Ben thanks." Raven said as she walked out the store to head for the shoe store.

---

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy all went to the same store. "Dude look at that tux!" BB yelled as he looked at the dark dark green tux that was displayed on the wall.

"What about it?" Robin asked.

"That's the tux I'm getting!" BB replied back.

"Well you can get that tux and I'll just get me a regular black and white one." Cyborg said.

"How are you getting a tux anyway?" BB asked.

"I'm not going as Cyborg to that ball. I'm going as Victor Stone!" Cyborg yelled in excitement.

"Well I'm getting the original black." Robin said as he walked toward the rack of black tuxedos. BB got the tux he wanted and headed to the counter.

"Good afternoon sir." the lady behind the counter asked him.

"Fine and you my beautiful blonde." BB replied to her.

"Aren't you the charming type." she said while rolling her eyes toward his remark. All of a sudden Robin came up behind Beastboy with his tux in his hand.

"Stop harassing the clerk BB it's rude." Robin told him.

"I'm not harassing anyone! I was just giving her a compliment!"

The clerk to a closer look at Robin, "Robin?"

"Yes that's my name." Robin said as he looked at the girl and noticed she looked familiar. "Karen!"

"Yeah!" the girl yelled as she came around the counter giving him a hug.

"Sorry for not calling you." Robin said as he put his tux on the counter also. Karen now got back behind the counter to check the two titans out.

"That's okay. My phone got disconnected that day anyway." she replied while giving them their receipt for their purchase.

"I'll guess I'll see ya later then." Robin said as he waved and left the counter.

"Dude! You know that girl!" BB asked.

"Yes…I met her in the grocery store the other day."

"Man! Hey…where's Cyborg?" All of a sudden Cyborg came out one of the dressing rooms as Victor Stone with the tux he wanted on.

"How do I look guys?" Cyborg asked his two friends.

"That looks great!" Robin said, BB didn't say anything because he was concentrated on the fact that Robin knew the clerk.

"Robin? Wouldn't Star get mad if she knew you were cheating on her?" BB said.

"What? I'm not going out with Star!" Robin yelled hot with anger.

"She'd get mad also if ya keep denying her." Cyborg pitched in as he walked to the dressing room to get out of the tux and purchase it.

Robin was turning red now because his anger was rising, "Go to hell! She's not and never gonna be my…" All of a sudden someone cut him off.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she flew at him giving him a hug and him hugging her back. All of a sudden both Beastboy and Cyborg laughed out loud.

Robin looked at them annoyed and looked at Starfire, "Hey Star. Where's Raven?"

"I do not know…the last time I saw her was in the rainbow store."

"Ugh! Where can she be!" Robin said to himself frustrated. "Did you get all the stuff ya need for the ball Star?"

Starfire smiled at Robin, "Of course I did and you will not see until the ball."

---

Raven finally got all the things she needed for the ball and headed back to the store where she left Starfire. When she got there she looked everywhere in the store and noticed that Star wasn't in there. _"Great! Just what I need. I guess I'll just go to the food court to find Robin and the others. If I had to say, she's probably already where they are." _Raven thought to herself leaving the store. As Raven left the store and headed in the direction of the food court she felt someone tap her on the shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Hahahahahaha!" the voice laughed out loud.

"That's not funny Aqualad." Raven said as she turned around to face him.

"Well I was calling your name but ya wouldn't answer!" Aqualad laughed out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well its Speedy's birthday and I need to get him a present."

"It's Speedy's birthday and ya'll didn't say anything." They now were walking together towards the food court.

"Well he said he didn't want anything big, and you know how Star can get carried away."

"Well me and the others are getting ready for this ball in Gothom." Raven said as they came into the food court.

"That's cool. Soooo…anything new going down?"

"Why? You know something?"

All of a sudden Aqualad started to laugh which made her laugh. "I had a feeling you would ask that."

Robin spotted the two of them coming and laughing, _"There she is. Why is she with Aqualad though?" _Robin thought to himself. He waved in their direction while they waved back. They approached the table the friends were at and took a seat.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked Raven.

"Let's just say I found the dress I wanted." All of a sudden all the guys including Aqualad laughed at her remark making her mad.

"Raven you didn't say you were wearing a dress lol!" Aqualad said.

All of a sudden Raven teleported to the T-car and put her bags in the trunk. Back at the food court the boys were still laughing but Robin suddenly stopped when he noticed she was no longer in sight. "Hey guys I'm going to meet Raven at the T-car. Meet us over there after ya'll eat; it's 9:15 we have to pick up Raiden and leave for Gothom at 10:00." Robin said as he left for the T-car.

Back at the T-car Raven sat in the back and thought to herself, _"Dumb asses! Wait until they see me at that ball they're gonna look like the jackasses they really are!" _Suddenly there was a knock on the window and she turned to see that it was Robin, but she kept the doors locked.

"Raven! Unlock the door." he told her.

"Why should I?"

"Look I'm sorry for what happened back there. Can we just talk?"

Raven looked at Robin who was standing outside the car. She thought about it for awhile then unlocked the door and scooted over to let him sit down.

"Hey!" Robin said while letting a big smile come across his face. Raven looked at him and just grinned.

"What is it Robin?"

"You know we were just playin' right? You know you're my best friend."

"Yeah so."

"Yeah so…you should be able to forgive me faster than anyone else." Robin said giving her another smile. Raven smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"I guess you're right because if BB would've came out here he would've been sent flying back into the mall."

Robin laughed loudly. All of a sudden the same growing feeling came over the two of them. "Damn!" both of them yelled as they looked at each other again this time smiling.

"Hope ya bought something we'll both like." Robin said

"Don't I always." Raven replied. Then both of them covered their mouths just figuring out what they just said.

"Did you say something?" Raven asked while turning away from Robin.

"Nope nothing, did you?"

"Not that I know of." Raven said as the rest of the team came to the car.

Robin looked at Cyborg and BB and said, "Don't you have something ya'll want to say to Raven?" The two boys looked at each other and then at Raven.

"Sorry for laughing at you." they both replied at the same time. Raven smiled at them which made them jump.

"Don't worry about it Cy and BB it's cool." Raven said as she sat back in the seat with a smile on her face. The two boys got in the car shaking thinking that something bad was gonna happen because she was acting too cool about it. Robin looked at Raven and gave her a wink in which she winked at him back leaving the others curious.

A/N: Liked the chapter? Me too. Well ya'll are just gonna have to wait till the next one to see how the ball goes.


	6. Wayne's Ball

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait but chapter 6 is finally up and a little long. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the other ones. Oh yea, thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 6: Wayne's Ball**

As the titans came up to the mansion they got out the T-car and unloaded all of their belongings. Raiden was asleep on the backseat of the car. Not trying to wake her up Raven teleported Raiden into her arms and held her tight making sure not to drop her. "How is she?" Robin asked Raven.

"She's fine. You act like she's been hurt or something." Raven replied as she walked behind the others carrying Raiden. As the titans got to the door Robin rang the door bell. They waited a couple of seconds and heard the door knob being turned. When the door opened they saw the famous butler Alfred standing in front of them.

"Hello children!" Alfred said excitingly.

"Hello Alfred!" All of the titans said as each of them gave him a hug and entered the house.

Alfred then looked at the little one that Raven carried in her arms, "And who might this be?"

Raven looked down at Raiden and spoke up, "Oh…this is Raiden."

"She looks to young to be a titan." Alfred added.

"Well…ya see Alfred…she's a special guest of ours." Robin said as he walked up to Alfred.

"That's Robin's daughter." BB said as Cyborg put his hand over Beastboy's mouth.

Alfred laughed to himself, "I'm sure she cannot be Master Dick's daughter."

"Alfred don't call me Master Dick, call me Robin will ya." Robin said frustrated.

"No problem Master Dick, oops, I mean Robin. Now that you think about it…that little girl does look a little like Master Robin and someone else…I just can't get it out from the tip of my tongue." Alfred said while rubbing his chin.

"Well I guess no one, where's Bruce?" Robin said trying to change the subject.

"I got it! She looks like you and Ms. Roth here!" Alfred said

"Alfred what's all the commotion down here?" Bruce Wayne said as he came walking down the stairs.

"Just the titans Master Bruce and a little one." Alfred replied.

"It's about time you all made it. I was getting worried that you weren't going to come." Bruce said while standing in the middle of them. All of a sudden he looked at the little girl who was asleep in Raven's arms. "Who is that?"

"Master Dic…I mean Master Robin's daughter." Alfred said while grinning.

"Robin doesn't have a daughter." Bruce said while chuckling to himself.

"That's not what she said." BB said while Cyborg went to put his hand over his mouth again.

"She who? The little girl?" Bruce asked.

"Well now do we get lunch and rooms?" Raven said while walking up to Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You sure do, just follow Alfred and Robin, you can follow me." Bruce said. Robin looked at his team mates then back at Bruce.

"Who's gonna get my bags? I don't want Alfred to go through the trouble." Robin said grinning.

"I'll take them." Raven said while turning to Robin. Robin then walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't you have Raiden in your arms?"

"Yeah, and did you forget about my powers?" Raven said to him.

"Okay Bruce, Raven has it under control." Robin said as he walked to one side of Bruce Wayne.

"Robin don't take long okay. I want you to be the first one to see my dress!" Starfire yelled in excitement. Robin turned around to see Cyborg and BB making fun of the comment Starfire made and he became mad.

---

Bruce and Robin walked to the bat cave and sat on one of the chairs that was present there. "So tell me Robin, how's life been treating you?"

Robin turned to Bruce, "Oh…it's been great!"

"Really? So what's this I hear about you having a daughter?" All of a sudden Robin started to cough and beat his chest.

"Come again?"

"Your daughter Robin?"

"What daughter?"

"The little girl Robin don't play dumb."

"Oh that little girl. Which little girl?"

"Robin!"

"Oh the one Raven was holding? She's not my daughter, she just claims she is." Robin said while laughing to himself nervously.

"Why does she claim you're her father?"

"I don't know."

"Well who's her mother?" Bruce asked and once again Robin choked on the question.

"Come…"

"You say come again one more time and I'll go Batman all up and down your ass."

"She says Raven!" Robin hurried up and said.

"Who says Raven? Wait…Raven!"

"Raiden, the little girl, says Raven is her mother and I'm her father."

"Didn't we talk about sex Robin?"

"What! That wasn't the case! Me and Raven didn't sleep together!"

"That's the only way you two can have a child."

"Don't you think I know that, but she looks like me and Raven. She even has a wedding picture and video tape!"

"Really? You don't have to hide your feelings for Raven you know."

"What feelings? She's just my friend!"

"She's not tending to your needs?"

"Yes she is, I mean no she's not, I mean…she's just my friend!"

"Ahh little Robin has a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well it's either her or Starfire. I know Starfire isn't your girlfriend because just three minutes with her give me a headache."

"I can't believe we're discussing this!"

"Well you should go rest before the ball and I don't want to catch you running into your little girlfriend's room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Was the last thing Robin said before he went to his room to rest.

---

It was 6:45 and the titans started to get ready for the big ball. Starfire sat on the bed and looked at the dress that was hanging on the door. Her eyes started to shine at the fact that that was the dress she was gonna wear tonight to impress Robin. She took the matching shoes from under the bed and looked in the box.

"I can't wait till Robin and the others see how beautiful I'm going to look!" Star said with excitement. Starfire got up from the bed and decided that she was going to take a shower and wash her hair before she got dressed.

---

Raven just got out of the shower and her hair was soaking wet. She looked at herself in the dresser mirror and smiled.

"Just wait till they see how I look." Raven said with a grin. She started to pull out all the things she needed to get ready for the ball and then she chuckled to herself. "Earlier I said look good for Robin." Raven chuckled.

---

Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Bruce Wayne were down stairs waiting for the girls to come down; it was 7:45 the ball was about to start. "Man! Where are they!" BB said.

"You know women always take awhile to get ready." Cyborg added.

"I wouldn't think Raven would take long. I mean all she has to do is put on her Halloween costume." BB laughed out.

"You never know BB." Robin said.

"Yeah Beastboy don't talk about Robin's girlfriend like that." Bruce said.

"For the last time, she's not my GIRLFRIEND!" Robin yelled.

"He's right Bruce, Starfire is his girlfriend." Cyborg said.

"What! She's not my girlfriend either!" Robin shouted. All of a sudden Alfred came down the stairs and stood at the bottom ready to present both girls.

"Here they come guys." BB said.

"Gentlemen, coming out, is a beautiful young lady. Presenting the beautiful Madam Starfire." Alfred said while looking at the left top part of the stairs.

"Here comes ya girlfriend." Both Cyborg and BB said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin whispered to them in frustration. All of a sudden they saw Starfire coming down the stairs. As she came down the stairs they noticed that she wore a strapless emerald green dress that flared at the bottom. She also wore a pair of emerald earrings with a matching necklace. The shoes she wore were also emerald green and closed toed with two inch heels. Her hair was in two ponytails that fell over her shoulders with, of course, green ponytail holders and two bangs coming over her face. The boys including Bruce Wayne looked at her in awe and clapped their hands which made her blush. When Star got to the bottom of the stairs where the guys were they all bowed down. As she walked to each of them she dipped and got a kiss on the hand. After Robin kissed her hand she gave him a hug. It wasn't her regular bone-crushing hugs it was actually normal to his surprise. She looked him in the eyes and he noticed that they were shining like jewels.

"Star…you look beautiful." Robin said.

"Thank you Robin, so do you." Starfire replied back as she stood to the side of Robin. When Robin looked at BB and Cyborg he noticed that they were making kissy faces at him, so he flicked them off and all they did was laugh.

"The next young lady to come out is dark/mysterious but makes it look good. Gentlemen, the beautiful Madam Raven." Alfred said as he looked at the top right part of the stairs. Beastboy and Cyborg started to laugh before she even got to show herself.

"Here comes your girlfriend." Bruce whispered into Robin's ear.

"Not my girlfriend." Robin whispered back. As he said that he looked at the girl who was coming down the stairs and his mouth dropped wide open. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at Robin then turned to look at what he was looking at and then their mouths dropped open with Bruce Wayne smiling. Raven was coming down the stairs in a beautiful black dress that criss crossed in the back and that was V-shaped at the chest. The dress wasn't as long as Starfire's, it came to the knees and ruffled at the end. She had on some three inch stiletto opened toed shoes with a silver ankle bracelet. Her hair was crinkled and she had one crinkled bang coming down the right side of her face. She also had on some clear lip gloss with some onyx earrings and a silver chain that held an R on the end of it. All the guys stared at her without blinking and Bruce had to wave his hand in all their faces to snap them back to reality. Just like Starfire, when she got to the bottom of the stairs they bowed down and kissed her hand. When she got to Robin he couldn't keep his eyes off her and she started to blush nervously. Noticing what he was doing Robin shook his head and kissed Raven's hand softly and not letting go of it.

"Raven…you look…you look…" Robin try to say.

"Robin you look handsome." Raven said.

"So do you, not handsome I mean, but beautiful, very beautiful." Robin finally said. The two smiled at each other's compliment and looked at each other in the eyes. Starfire looked at the two of them and noticed that Robin didn't let go of Raven's hand yet.

"You can let go of her hand now." Star said trying not to sound annoyed. All of a sudden Robin let go of Raven's hand blushing and laughing nervously; 8:00 just hit and the first ring of the doorbell rang, here comes the guests.

---

As the ball was going on the titans were introduced to some important people by Bruce Wayne. Starfire stayed where Robin was and never left his side.

"Robin? Will you do the dancing with me?" Star asked him.

"Sure Star." Robin answered. Him and Starfire danced a good while to a slow song and she felt like she was in heaven. When the song had ended and a new one started she wanted to dance to it too, but Robin wanted to go get himself something to drink so she let him go. As he walked away this young man asked Star to dance and she happily accepted. While Robin was refreshing himself with a cup of punch he noticed that Raven was dancing with Cyborg who was making her laugh. Robin couldn't help but smile at her because he always enjoyed her smile because it was a rare sight to see. Suddenly he felt the same growing feeling over him and he looked at Raven who was looking down at herself; he knew she just felt the feeling too. Robin put down his punch and walked slowly to where Raven and Cyborg were.

"May I cut in?" Robin asked slyly. Raven smiled at him.

"Sure man, I need a break anyway. Just don't step on my sister's feet." Cyborg said as he handed Robin Raven's hand and left.

"You wanna dance with me." Raven said.

"Sure I do." Robin said as he swayed Raven from side to side going with the music. He spun her around twice then moved this way then that way.

"Why am I beautiful?" Raven asked him.

"What do ya mean?" Robin asked back.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Because you are yourself and don't care what people think of you. You keep it real ya know." Robin said while dipping her and holding the position.

"Do you care about me?" Raven asked as she looked into his mask as if to look him directly in his eyes.

"So so much." Robin replied. They both smiled and just as Robin was about to lift Raven up they heard a scream coming down the stairs.

"Raiden?" Raven said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raiden yelled at the top of her lungs. Both Robin and Raven ran towards where the girl was at. Everyone was looking for the person who was screaming. As Raven got to Raiden, Raiden jumped in her arms.

"Raiden what's wrong?" Raven asked her.

"I had a nightmare." Raiden said.

"Is that all?" Robin said as he walked up behind Raven who was holding Raiden.

"Yeah I guess." Raven said.

"Maybe she should just go back to bed." Bruce Wayne said while walking up to them holding hands with Dianna, (wonder woman).

"No! I want my mommy and daddy with me!" Raiden cried.

"Who's your mommy and daddy little girl?" Dianna asked Raiden. Raiden looked at her confused and pointed to Robin and Raven.

"They're my mommy and daddy." Raiden said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dianna chuckled. "That's too cute."

"Yeah yeah." Raven said while starting to walk up the stairs carrying her.

"Wait! Not without daddy." Raiden said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on _dad_." Raven said sarcastically. Robin looked at her funny then ran up behind them.

---

It was 12:00 midnight and the ball was just getting over. Alfred started to clean with Beastboy and Cyborg helping him. The last person to leave was Dianna who Bruce kissed goodnight before he shut the door behind her.

"Master Bruce? Do you think Master Robin and Madam Raven is alright up there by themselves?" Alfred asked Bruce Wayne.

"They should be." Bruce replied.

"Dude! Did you see Raven tonight! Talk about a knock out!" BB said to Cyborg.

"Yeah I seen her! If she wasn't close to me like a sister, I would've been after her!" Cyborg replied.

"To bad Robin got to her before we did." BB said jokingly. Starfire looked at Beastboy with fire and her eyes and decided that she didn't want to hear the conversation anymore.

"I'm going to check on Robin." Star said.

"Ooooooo." BB and Cyborg said while Bruce nudged them on their arms.

Starfire walked up the stairs and took out her ponytails frustrated that she didn't have all the time she wanted to be with Robin. _"I wonder what they are doing. I hope nothing is going on. Star stop it! You know they don't like each other like that! Raven knows that me and Robin are close." _Starfire thought to herself. When she finally got to the room Raiden was supposed to be staying in she softly knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer she slowly opened the door and the first thing she noticed was the little lamp that was lit on the bed-side dresser. The second thing she saw was Raven, Robin, and Raiden laying in the bed. Robin looked a little older and was sitting on the right side of the bed. Raven also looked older sitting on the left side of the bed with her head laying on Robin's chest. Raiden at in the middle of the two laying against them with a book opened in her hands. All three were asleep and Starfire stared in shock at how they looked like they belonged together, but she didn't like the fact. Starfire walked slowly to the lamp and turned it off, she wanted to wake Robin up so bad, but didn't. Instead she walked slowly and quietly out of the room and closed the door behind her. She shook her head and held herself for awhile and flew off to her room. Bruce saw how fast Starfire left for her room when he got up stairs so he went to the same room she came from. When he opened the door and turned on the light he saw exactly what Star saw and smiled.

"Lovely couple." Bruce said as he cut the light off and walked out the room.

"Shut up." Robin said softly half asleep eyes still closed. Bruce chuckled to himself and closed the door behind him.

A/N: Did ya'll like it! I hope ya'll did and it's probably gonna be awhile before chapter 7 comes along but wouldn't it be worth the wait? Well until the next chapter byeeeeeee! Don't feel sorry for Starfire, she forgets about Robin so easily sometimes.


	7. Back home

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry it took me so long to give ya'll chapter 7 but here it is. It might not be as exciting as the others but it's apart of the story and gives you a heads up on what's gonna happen later on in the story. So enjoy chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: Back home**

The next morning Robin awoke alone in Raiden's bed and didn't know what was going on. "I wonder where the others are." Robin said to himself while he walked out of Raiden's room and heading to his own. When he got in his room he decided to take a shower, brush his teeth, and wash his face. When he walked out the bathroom with just his towel on he heard the door flung open.

"Good morning Robin!" Starfire yelled while giving him a hug.

"Uh…good morning Starfire." Robin replied barely breathing. "Um Star…maybe you should have come after I was dressed."

Starfire looked Robin up and down and blushed, "Oh I'm so sorry Robin!" Starfire said as she let him go. "I just came to tell you that breakfast was ready."

"Well thanks for the info Star and I'll see you for breakfast in five minutes."

"Okay!" Starfire said while skipping towards the entrance of the door.

"Hey Star…is Raven and Raiden down there already?" Robin asked stopping her in her tracks.

Starfire slowly turned around and smiled, "Of course they are."

---

When Robin started walking down the stairs towards the dining room the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

"No I got it Alfred!" Robin yelled to Alfred as he ran to the door. As he opened the door he noticed that a young man a little older than him stood in the entrance.

"May I help you?" Robin asked him.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Harry Osborne." The young man replied.

Robin looked at the young man in confusion, "Um…who are you?"

"My name's Peter Parker and Harry told me to meet him here." The young man said handing Robin a piece of paper.

Robin looked at the paper a few times, "Uh…you got the wrong address man. I mean the WRONG address, the WRONG town, city, man just the whole damn setting for you is wrong."

"Damn! I knew Harry would play this kinda trick! Thanks anyway…?"

"Name's Robin and don't forget it."

"Don't plan to." Peter said as he walked away and Robin closing the door behind him.

---

At the breakfast table sat the titans, Bruce, and Raiden waiting for Robin to join them. As he walked into the dining room Bruce asked him, "Who was at the door?"

"Some dude name Peter Parker?" Robin replied. All of a sudden he felt someone's arms around his neck in which he thought was Starfire.

"Good morning daddy!" Raiden shouted in excitement.

"Good morning!" Robin said while returning her hug. After Raiden took her seat back next to Raven he saw Bruce winking at him from across the table which made him a little angry.

"How did you sleep last night Robin?" Bruce asked while taking a sip of his orange juice. Robin glared at Bruce and took three deep breaths.

"I slept fine thank you." Robin said looking away and continuing to eat his waffles. All of a sudden he saw Starfire watching him in the corner of his left eye.

Starfire suddenly lifted her fork up to Robin's mouth, "Here Robin, try the frying of sausage. I figured since you did not get to have any of it that you might want to take a taste." Robin looked at her fork and back to her face which had a big smile on it. He gave her a smile and took the piece of breakfast meat on her fork and ate it. He saw the joy and satisfaction on her face and looked to his right where he saw Beastboy and Cyborg laughing under their breaths. Robin started to blush and turned catching Raven's eyes which made him blush even more.

"Master Robin, there's a phone call for you on your cell phone." Alfred said while he walked in the kitchen to refill the glasses of juice and milk.

"Thanks Alfred I'll get it right now." Robin said happy to get away from the table. As he got to the living room where he left his cell, he wondered who would be calling him.

"Hello?" Robin replied into the phone.

"Hello, Robin?" the voice replied back.

"Yeah, this is Robin. Who is this?"

"Hey Robin! This is Karen!"

"Oh hey! How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I was just calling you to know if you wanted to do something Tuesday because I'm off."

Robin thought to himself, _"Is she asking me out on a date?"_ "Um…I would have to see what I have planned since the city needs protecting and everything."

He heard her giggle on the phone, "I'm sure you deserve a break to have a little fun with a new friend."

"I just don't know I mean…"

"Oh come on Robin, please? I promise you won't regret it okay."

Robin sat on the sofa and rubbed his temples, "Sure…why not Karen. Just tell me where and I'll meet you there."

"Really? Thank you so much Robin! I owe you one and we're gonna have a great time, I'm sure of it!"

"Alright then, see you Tuesday?"

"Tuesday, bye!"

"Bye." Robin said as he hung up the phone. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought to himself.

---

Later on in the day Robin barely said a word and Bruce was getting a little suspicious so he invited Robin to the training room to train with him.

As they got in the training room Bruce asked Robin, "What's wrong with you today?"

Robin became surprised, "What do you mean?"

Bruce tied some tape around the palm of his hands and his knuckles, "You been quiet lately."

Robin copied the same thing Bruce did, "Well got a lot of stuff on my mind that's all."

"Oh yeah, what kind of stuff?" Bruce asked as he started to punch one of the punching bags.

"Nothing much." Robin said as he started to punch the second punching bag.

"Oh I think it's a lot more than 'nothing much'." Bruce replied, "So tell."

"Well…this girl I met at the grocery store while shopping for groceries…"

"Hold up…you were shopping for groceries?"

"Forget about the groceries alright! This girl her name is Karen and I kinda got a date with her Tuesday."

Bruce stopped punching the bag, "Won't Raven get mad at you?"

Robin stopped punching his bag, "Look Bruce, Raven and I are just friends and I think I have a right to go out with any girl I want to."

"So why have you been quiet today then?" Bruce asked as he started to punch the bag again.

"Because I don't want Star to find out. I mean after the thing with Kitten, I'm scared to date."

"Well do you like Starfire at all?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"So what you're trying to say is that you absolutely don't have any feelings for Raven whatsoever?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do have feelings for her?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Then what are you saying Robin." Bruce said and stopped punching the bag once again.

"I'm saying that Star and I are close friends. Also Raven and I are good friends, but it's different than the relationship I have with Starfire. Raven and I share this bond…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you both share this special bond and don't feel a thing for one another."

"I guess not." Robin said as he sat down at one of the benches.

"Well ya'll crazy as hell!" Bruce said while walking to the exit door.

"What you mean though?" Robin asked following right behind him.

"Nothing Robin, nothing." Bruce said as they exited the training room. _"Teenagers and their damn problems."_ Bruce thought to himself as he gave Robin a friendly smile.

---

Starfire sat in the living room by herself waiting for Robin's return, _"While I have the chance, I shall ask friend Robin out on the date to get closer to him."_ She thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard someone come in and jumped up thinking it was Robin. When she opened her eyes she realized that it wasn't Robin who she was hugging, it was Raven.

"Um…it's nice to see you too Star." Raven said.

"Oh…forgive me friend Raven. I thought you were Robin."

"Oh he won't be back until five cause him and Bruce went to pick up some things."

"Oh…he told you this?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell ya'll to start packing your things because we're gonna be leaving when he gets back." Raven said heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Um…friend Raven?" Starfire said stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you think…I mean…that…Robin would…"

"Mama!" yelled Raiden as she ran from around the corner jumping into Raven's arms.

"Hey you! I was looking for you, where were you?"

"I was playing hide-and-go seek with uncle BB." Raiden said as she let herself be held in Raven's arms. Starfire looked at the two girls and felt uneasy.

"Well tell 'uncle BB' to get his things pack because we're gonna be leaving as soon as Robin gets back." Raven told the little girl while putting her down on the ground.

"Alright!" Raiden said as she happily ran away.

"You let her call you mother now?" Starfire asked Raven.

Raven looked at Star confused, "Oh…yeah, I kinda got used to it after awhile."

Starfire lowered her head, "Does Robin…let her call him…daddy?"

"I really don't know. But you wanted to ask me something about Robin, what was it?"

"I changed my mind kind of. I will find out the answer myself, but thank you." Starfire said as she walked away.

---

It was 5:03 when Robin and Bruce showed up to the mansion carrying some bags. "You guys went shopping?" Cyborg asked while he watched as they placed the bags on the dining room table.

"No, not really Cy." Robin told him.

"We got a few things for the 'T' tower and the training room." Bruce said taking the objects out of the bags.

"Where's Raiden?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Oh, she's…"

"Right here!" Raiden yelled this time flying around the corner right into Robin's arms.

"Whoa! Since when you know how to fly?" Robin asked as he sat her on the table.

"That's not all I can do you know." Raiden said.

"Well you're gonna have to show me later because…Bruce and I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Both Raiden and Cyborg said in excitement. Robin looked at Cyborg funny and shook his head and turned back to Raiden.

"Yeah a surprise." Bruce said.

"Can I have it, can I have it!" Raiden jumped up and down yelling.

"No, not until we get back home." Robin said.

Raiden's face suddenly dropped, "But…why?"

"Hey, it's worth the wait." Robin said while giving her a smile in which she stopped pouting.

"Robin, you are back!" Starfire yelled in joy as she gave him a hug.

"Took you and Bruce long enough." Raven said as she walked from around the corner.

"Well Bruce ran into a couple of old friends." Robin said as he smiled slyly at Raven with Starfire still around his neck.

"So got everything you need?" Raven asked Robin.

"Yeah…and then some."

"Robin I have something important to ask you when we get back to the tower." Star said finally releasing him.

"Ok Star. So are ya'll all ready to go?" Robin asked. Everyone shook their head as a yes except for Bruce and Beastboy was no where to be found. "Ok where's BB?"

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I was taking a nap by the pool." Beastboy said out of breath from running.

"Ok I guess we're good to go now." Robin said leading the team to the front of the mansion.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for awhile." Robin said as he turned around to look at Bruce with the team doing the same.

"Ya'll know where to find me." Bruce said as he shook all their hands and watched them pack their things in the T-car. Alfred came to the opening of the front door and stood beside Bruce. They both waved as the T-car drove off.

---

The titans got back home late that night and they all were tired. Raiden was asleep in Cyborg's arms. Beastboy was half asleep and struggling to get to his room.

"Hey Cy can you take Raiden to her room?" Robin asked flopping down on the couch.

"Sure man. I gotta go that way anyway. See ya'll in the morning, goodnight." Cyborg said as he walked down the hall.

"Starfire didn't you want to ask me something?" Robin asked as he slouched more in the couch.

"I have decided to wait until the new day comes to ask." Star yawned.

"Okay then, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Robin said waving at her. She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek leaving him on the couch. Just as he was dosing off he heard a rattling in the kitchen. He sat himself up and looked towards the kitchen door. As he looked at the door a figure walked out of it.

"You still awake Raven?" Robin asked as he laid himself back down on the couch.

"I was about to ask you the same thing bird boy." Raven replied while sitting next to him on the couch with a cup of herbal tea.

"How can you drink that stuff?"

"It calms my nerves. Don't say it's not good unless you try it." Raven said while blowing the surface of the tea to cool it down.

"Well give me a sip then." Robin said sitting himself up again. Raven looked at Robin from the corner of her eye and then closed both of them.

"Here." She said handing him the cup of tea. Robin looked down at what was in the cup and back up at Raven. "Go ahead Robin."

"Don't rush me." Robin said while bringing the cup slowly to his lips. He could smell the tea which actually smelled kind of good.

"I'm waiting." Raven said looking at her wrist as if a watch was on it.

"Okay…1…2…" Robin counted until Raven suddenly raised the cup for him to his mouth with him taking a huge gulp. Robin face turned green while Raven laughed at him. As soon as his face turned back to his original color he gave Raven an annoyed glare.

"What? You were taking too long." Raven chuckled.

"Well you could've given me a heads up or something."

"So how did you like it?"

"To tell you the truth it's not bad if you rush it down your throat." Robin chuckled.

"Whatever." Raven said as she stood up with the half drunken cup in her hand. Robin laid back down on the couch looking up at the ceiling while she went to the kitchen.

"Raven?" Robin called from the couch.

"What Robin?" Raven said as she came back out the kitchen into the living room.

"How strong do you think our bond is?"

Raven looked at Robin confused, "I don't know, what about you?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Well what do you want me to say…" Raven said as she tripped and fell on top of Robin. She lifted herself up a little to where they were face to face. He was looking into her eyes and she was looking into his mask.

"I want you to say, yes." Robin said as they stood still one on top of the other. All of a sudden realizing what position they were in Raven got up off of Robin quickly.

"Yes…what?" Raven asked as she turned her head in shame and embarrassment.

"I…I…don't know." Robin said as he stood up facing the other way from her.

"Well I guess I'll go to bed…goodnight Robin."

"Night Raven." Robin said as he watched Raven fly down the hall to her room. Suddenly he felt the growing feeling inside of him again.

"Damn." Robin said to himself smiling because he knew Raven felt it too.

A/N: Did ya'll like it. I know it's kinda a dilema (if that's how ya spell it) for Robin. So you not gonna know how some people feel about it. At first Karen wasn't gonna be a main character, but she just developed into one i guess and that's what's gonna make this story good. Oh oh Raven and Robin gettin a lil close there, ya just gonna have to find out how it goes.


	8. A gift, a date, & an opinion

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting on this chapter. I've just been busy with other things. Well this chapter is about exactly what the title says lol. So I hope you enjoy it and wait for the next one to come. Here is CHAPTER 8!

**Chapter 8: A gift, a date, & an opinion**

The next day was simple and quick. Starfire sat on top of her bed early that morning thinking of a way to ask Robin out. "_How should I ask him?_" she thought to herself. It was 7:00 in the morning and all the titans were asleep besides her. She thought about the situation for 2 hours and finally came up with something. "_That's it!_"

---

It was 10:00 in the morning now and the rest of the titans just started to wake up. Since Starfire was the first one up she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast this time. The first one to walk in the kitchen was Raiden. "Hello Starfire."

Starfire quickly turned around startled. "Oh…hello little Raiden."

"Are you making breakfast this morning?" Raiden asked while teleporting on top of the one of the kitchen counters.

"I did not know you were capable of doing such a thing." Star said amazed at the little girl's teleporting.

"Well Raven is my mama." Raiden laughed out.

"Yes. That she is."

"So what are we eating this morning Auntie Star?" Raiden asked. Starfire looked at the little girl shocked by the fact that she called her Auntie Star. Starfire's eyes filled with tears.

"Well this morning I have decided to finally make some of friend Cyborg's earthling dishes."

"So nothing extraordinary?"

"No friend Raiden just regular." Star said getting back to the eggs she had on the stove. The next person to walk into the kitchen was Cyborg who was about to cry because Starfire was cooking.

"Star! What are you doing!" Cy yelled not realizing what kind of food she was cooking.

"Why I'm making the breakfast friend." Star said in confusion. When Cy finally saw what she was cooking his mouth dropped open.

"Star! You're cooking regular food!" Cy yelled which drew the rest of the titans into the kitchen.

"Did I hear Star is cooking regular food!" Beastboy yelled looking at the pots and pans on the stove.

"That's what I heard." Raven said while teleporting herself on the same counter as Raiden's.

"Well that's good." Robin said while giving Starfire a big smile causing her to blush.

"Friends I am cooking the meal of morning and would like for you all to wait in the dining area until I am finished please." Star said with a big smile on her face. The friends all looked at each other.

"Okay." They said at the same time and leaving to go to the dining room.

"Robin…wait…" Starfire said while pulling his wrist.

"Yeah Star…what is it?" Robin asked. Starfire looked into his mask and became silent. Robin looked at her in confusion and smiled at her.

"I'll be waiting with the others for your delicious breakfast." Robin said as he rubbed her hand and left the kitchen.

---

When Starfire finished breakfast she called Raven into the kitchen.

"Yeah Star, you need any help?" Raven said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes friend Raven. Please can you take the eggs and bacon to the table?"

"Sure Star." Raven replied while picking the two plates up with her powers. As Raven left to the dining room Star picked up the rest of the breakfast items carrying them.

"_Friend Raven looks…kind of different._" Starfire thought to herself while following the dark goddess out into the dining room.

"Wow Star!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in excitement drooling over the hot breakfast meal. Starfire started to blush again at the fact that she did something that Robin liked a lot. BB was looking around grossed out by the sausage, bacon, and eggs that was fixed.

"Oh!" Star yelled and getting up to hurry and fly to the kitchen and come back with 4 plates of variety of tofu.

"Starfire, you're the best!" Beastboy yelled in excitement crying at all the tofu that was made for him and he didn't have to share.

"Starfire you really out done yourself." Starfire heard Raven say before taking a bite of the pancakes on her plate.

---

Later on that day none of the titans were really hungry from the big breakfast that was made.

"Raiden!" Robin yelled from behind the couch trying to hide.

"Yes!" Raiden yelled back but not seeing the person that called her. She looked around the room and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Raiden." Robin whispered the next time. Raiden started to look around again.

"Yes I'm here."

"Boo!" Robin yelled while jumping from behind the couch to where Raiden was standing. But to his surprise no one was there and he scratched the top of his head confused.

"BOO!" Raiden yelled while zooming through the ceiling floating in front of Robin's face. Robin fell backwards startled and surprised at the same time.

"You think you're so slick daddy." Raiden laughed out.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Robin said annoyed.

"Aww daddy gonna cry." Raven said while coming out of nowhere. Robin surprised that Raven saw what happened hurried and got up off the floor and stood up.

"No, I don't cry for no one."

"So what were you calling me for?" Raiden asked Robin while lowering herself to the ground.

"Well I wanted to give you your surprise." Robin said while crouching down to her height.

"Really!" Raiden yelled in excitement.

"Yeah so close your eyes." Robin told Raiden while she obeyed.

"What did you get her?" Raven whispered into Robin's ear.

"You'll have to wait and see so go into another room." He whispered back. Raven gave him an annoyed glance and then gave out a big sigh.

"Fine boy blunder."

As Raven left Robin pulled out a bag out of nowhere. He took out a little black box and a piece of clothing. "Stretch out your arms." He told Raiden. She stretched out her arms and he laid the piece of clothing into them.

"What is it?" Raiden asked him.

"Hold on don't open your eyes yet." Robin said while opening the little black box and taking the piece of jewelry and putting it around her neck. Raiden started to get excited and started floating but Robin grabbed her laughing and placing her back on the floor.

"Now open them." Robin said as Raiden quickly opened her eyes looking at the gifts. In her hands was a cloak just like Raven's but the color was a darkish blue starting at the top fading down to a lighter blue. Raiden began overjoyed looking at it. She raised her hand to the piece of jewelry around her neck and looked at the charm that hung from the sterling silver chain. The charm was the letter "R" in cursive.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Raiden rapidly screamed while jumping in the air.

"Whoa…calm down." Robin laughed to himself. Raven came flying out the other room looking at Raiden charge into Robin's arms embracing him in a hug.

"What's going on? What did he give you?" Raven asked looking at the two of them up and down.

"Oh look mama! Look what daddy got me!" Raiden said in excitement still being held in Robin's arms. Raven looked at the little girl's cloak and chain with the charm attached.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

"Aren't they! I'm going to go show Uncle Cy!" Raiden replied hopping out of Robin's arms and running down the hall to where Cyborg's room was.

"Nice gift 'dad'." Raven said giving Robin a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Really now…"

"Well you never gave me a gift like that." Raven said while folding her arms.

"Well you never asked." Robin said while smiling slyly.

"Didn't think I had to." Raven said while putting her left hand on her hip.

"Maybe I haven't got around to it." Robin said while walking slowly towards her.

"Maybe you should."

"Should I?" Robin said now face to face with Raven still smiling slyly.

"Hmm…" Raven sighed to herself smiling at him. All of a sudden realizing how close they were they hurried and move in opposite directions.

"Well maybe I'll surprise you one day." Robin said facing the other way scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah you do that." Raven said messing with her hair facing the other way also.

As Robin walked away Raven began to think to herself, "_That was weird. It was like me and Robin were hypnotized or something. I didn't realize what we were discussing. Like…we've been this way before. NO! What am I talking about! I just need to meditate is all._"

---

It was 15 minutes to 7:00pm when Robin decided to get ready for his date with Karen at 7:30. Things seemed so strange to him nowadays. He even experienced the growing feeling in him not to long ago. Even though he's gotten used to it, it still bothered him a little.

"Man I hope this girl's not obsessive." Robin smirked to himself while hopping out the shower without his mask on. He knew as soon as he would step into his room though that he'll have to put it on because Starfire has been popping in and out lately. When back in his room he put his mask back on. The outfit that laid on his bed was a beige "Southpole" shirt and a pair of khaki jeans. The shoes he'd be wearing were some regular white shoes. As Robin got dressed he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Damn I look good." He laughed to himself.

---

Starfire crept out of her room quietly so no one would notice she was out. As she was head over to Robin's room she saw his door slide open which startled her causing her to duck around the corner. When she seen that it was Robin coming out, of course, she looked over what he had on and quickly flew over to him.

"Hello friend Robin." Starfire approached Robin in mid air.

"Oh hey Star."

"Where are you off to on this glorious afternoon?"

"Oh…well I uhh…I'm going to have dinner with this friend of mine."

"OH! How wonderful Robin! May I join you?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you see Star…it's just going to be us two."

"Oh…that is fine then."

As Robin began to walk away he quickly turned around, "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me today?"

Surprised and happy he remembered Starfire replied, "Oh yes! I was going to ask if we can spend some time together, just as you and your friend that you are going to see."

Robin's face dropped, "_This isn't another date is it?_" "Umm…sure Star that'll be great."

"Oh what a glorious day it has been!" Starfire yelled in excitement giving Robin a big hug in which he couldn't breath.

"How about Thursday Star." Robin said breathless after she released him.

"That would be perfect!"

As Starfire left for her room Robin headed to the living room to get to the front door. Before he could walk through the door he heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Raven…I didn't know you were in here." Robin laughed nervously.

"Really. I'm sitting right there on the couch and you didn't see me?" She said sarcastically.

"Ok you got me…I was headed out on a friendly outing."

Raven raised one of her eyebrows, "A friendly outing? With a girl you mean."

Robin eyes got wide, "Well…something like that."

"Look Robin I'm not Starfire. If you're going on a date, just say you are." Raven said while focusing her eyes back on the novel she was reading.

"Look Raven…the girl and I are just friends ok." Silence surrounded them both.

Raven thought to herself, "_Why is he acting like I care?"_

"_Why am I explaining myself to her?"_

"_Why do I feel like I'm being betrayed?"_

"_Why does it feel like I'm doing something wrong?" _All of a sudden Raven slammed her book shut.

"You alright babe I mean Rae." Robin asked hitting himself on the head.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about some things."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, go have fun on your little date ok." Raven said while standing up about to head towards her room.

"Ok…" Was the last thing Robin said before he went out the door.

"_Get it together Raven. I don't know what's…did he just call me babe?"_

---

It was 7:50pm when Robin made it to the food court in the mall where he was supposed to meet Karen. Robin looked around and spotted the table she was at. It looked like she just got there herself.

"Hey! Glad you could make it." Karen said while standing up and giving Robin a hug.

"Glad to be here." Robin replied back.

"So what do you want to do first? Shopping, movies, arcade, you pick."

"How about we go in reverse and start with grabbing a bite to eat then the arcade."

"Fine with me." Karen said while taking her arm into Robin's.

"_Tonight's going to be a long night."_ Robin thought to himself while grinning at Karen.

---

After the two teens ate some pizza they headed to the arcade. Robin used a 10 dollar bill for tokens on him and Karen.

"What kind of games do you like to play?" Karen asked him.

"Mostly fighting or any competitive game that proves you're the best."

"Really? Me too, but I like the adventure ones too…mostly one player."

After spending "all" the tokens in the game room after 30 minutes and winning Karen a stuffed animal, they decided to go to the movies. It was about 9:00pm now.

"How about we go see a scary movie." Karen suggested while giving Robin her evil smile which made him laugh.

"Sure sweet villain whatever you say."

The move they went to watch was called, "Dead Man Rises". As the movie went on the two teens mouths stayed opened and Karen would bury her face into Robin's shirt time to time. When the end of the movie came the expressions on their faces looked confused and scared.

"What was up with the ending?" Robin asked as they left the theater.

"I know. You don't know if he rises again another time or what." Karen replied. Then she suddenly had a big smile on her face looking at Robin.

Robin looked at her suspiciously, "What? Do I have some tomato sauce on my face?"

"No…the movie is finished."

"Yeah so…"

"We get to go shopping!" Karen yelled while grabbing Robin by his hand and running to the nearest store.

---

It was 11:30 now and the mall didn't close till midnight.

"_I knew girls liked to shop, but damn she's worst than Starfire."_ Robin thought to himself while chuckling.

All of a sudden Karen came out the 6th store they had been to and she was holding 7 bags while Robin was holding only 1.

"Robin you need to know how to shop more." Karen smiled at him and his 1 bag.

"You would think I know how living with Starfire and all."

"OH! I have to go in that store right there! You coming? "

Robin didn't answer her at first because he spotted a "Hallmark" store across from where they were. "Huh…what'd you say?"

"I asked if you were coming with me to the next store?"

"No you go on ahead I'm gonna run into "Hallmark" right quick."

"Ok, I'll meet you in there then." Karen said as she took her bags and ran to the store she was so anxious to get to.

As Robin walked into the store he was greeted by the clerk and he walked towards the back. Just then something popped up in his head, _"Maybe I can pick up something for Raven here!"_ So Robin began to look around the store for something that he thought Raven would like.

It was 11:50pm now and the mall was about to close. Robin still didn't find a gift that he thought Raven would like. Suddenly his eye caught this small lavender box at the back of the store. He looked at it for awhile and finally picked it up. When he opened it he found two friendship rings, one was gold, and one was silver. He closed the box and put it back down and turned away. But he decided to look back at the box again and turned back to it.

"_Why are you looking at this for. You know Raven doesn't do all that friendship stuff."_ Robin thought to himself. But something was telling him otherwise. He picked up the box and again and opened it looking at the rings inside. Suddenly he noticed that both rings had an "R" written on it. Robin decided to take out one of the rings and noticed that it had an engraving on the inside which said: "Forever your bond, forever your friend." Robin put the ring back in the box and took out the other one revealing the same engraving on the inside.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Robin jumped at the comment Karen just made from behind him.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked out of breath holding his chest.

"From the other store of course." Karen laughed.

"Yeah…I kind of forgot."

"So who are you getting them for?

"A friend of mine…I guess."

---

Karen and Robin stood outside of the closed mall at 12:15am.

"I really had a nice time with you tonight Robin." Karen said while lowering her head and messing with her hair.

"I had a good time with you too." Robin said while walking her towards her car loading her bags into the trunk of her car.

"We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Robin said while suddenly feeling the embrace of Karen's hug.

"Umm…Karen…"

"Yeah…" Karen replied still hugging Robin.

"Well…I…" Robin said while Karen finally letting him go faced the other way blushing.

"I want to tell you something."

"Me too." Karen said facing the opposite way of where Robin was facing.

"I like you only as a friend." Both of them said quickly and then turning around to face each other.

"You do?" Both of them asked at the same time and then laughing.

"Yeah!" Karen said.

"Yeah me too!" Robin said smiling.

"You're cool to hang out with but I already have a boyfriend named Harry."

"Oh that's good because I didn't want to hurt your…wait Harry what?"

"Osborne, why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah and plus I know you have that Starfire girl as your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin said annoyed.

"I know just messing with you." Karen smiled and winked at Robin which made him laugh.

"Don't worry there's someone out there for you."

"Yeah I'm sure there is." Robin said while helping Karen into her car and closing her door.

As he began to walk away he heard Karen call after him. "You know Robin. Whoever she is, she'll love you for who you are and will always be there for you. No matter what kind of gift you give her."

"Who?"

"The one you're giving the ring to." Karen said as she drove off.

"Oh she's just my…" Robin was yelling but stopped when he saw that Karen already driven off.

"…my friend."

---

When Robin got back to the "T" Tower it was 1:05am he heard the television on in the living room. _"Who could be up at this time?"_ he thought to himself.

As he walked in the door he saw the credits of a movie on the tv. So he crept up from behind the couch and saw two figures asleep on the couch.

"Got to be you two." Robin said while smiling. Robin turned off the television and took Raiden of the couch quickly and quietly putting her in her room.

When he got back to the living room he looked at the other figure that was holding the smaller one. As he was about to wake up the dark goddess leaning over her, she twisted and turned on her back. Robin looked at Raven and just smiled. He got up from over her and stood in front of the couch lifting her up in his arms where he held her tight.

"_Wow she has a little weight to her."_ Robin thought to himself as he carried the teen to her room and placing her on her bed. As he laid her down he noticed that she didn't look like she used to. She did but something was different. After he tucked her in he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rae." Robin said gently and headed for her door.

"Goodnight babe." Robin heard Raven say while turning on her left side sinking into her covers.

Robin smiled and walked out the room. As he got to his room he felt the same growing feeling which was happening to get harder and harder to feel when it came. Robin jumped in his bed after changing into his pajamas.

He pulled the covers all the way up to his shoulders and took off his mask closing his eyes.

Suddenly opening up his eyes Robin said, "Did she just call me babe!"

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. So tell me how ya'll liked it and I promise to give you chapter 9 quicker than I gave ya'll chapter 8 lol. Though Robin and Karen was gonna have a lil something going on huh lol. Nah I didn't want it to go down like that. Next chapter coming up!


	9. It's alright?

**Little One, Little Danger**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to put up chaper 9 but here it is lol! This chapter might seem a little shorter/faster than the others. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 9: It's alright?**

ringringring Went off Speedy's alarm clock revealing the time of 10:00am in the morning. The young archer just rolled on his other side and ignored it until he heard his bedroom door open.

"Speedy it's time for you to get up!" BumbleBee yelled at him as she stormed over to his bed.

"Hmm…" is the only thing that came from Speedy as he pulled the covers over his head. Now aggravated with him Bee grabbed the covers and pulled them. Realizing what she was doing Speedy held on tight to his covers.

"Get…up!" Bee said struggling to get the covers off of him and suddenly falling to the ground releasing them. "Fine."

As Bee walked out of Speedy's room a smile passed across his face as he lowered his covers. All of a sudden he heard a noise coming from his bathroom in which he raised his head.

"What the…" Speedy said as a rush of water came from his sink right to where he was, throwing his body to the back wall.

"Didn't I tell you to get up?" He heard Bee said from the entrance of his door along with Aqualad.

"Damn! You didn't have to do that! I was getting up!" Speedy said as he stood up soaking wet.

"Sure you were." Aqualad laughed out.

"Now I'm gonna get a cold."

"What was that?" Bee asked Speedy.

"Nothing…where's Mas o Menos?"

"They went on a lil vacation if you must know."

---

As the Titans East sat in their living room silence overcame them. Bee looked at Aqualad who looked at Speedy who looked at Bee.

"Well this is boring." Speedy said while putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Knocking his feet off the table Bee said, "Why don't we call the Titans?"

"They went to Gothom." Aqualad said.

"When was this?"

"About some days ago. I saw them at the mall on Speedy's birthday."

"Ok and they wouldn't be back?" Bee said while Speedy got up to go to the kitchen.

"I don't know it's a possibility."

"What were they going to Gothom for anyway?"

"A ball." Aqualad said causing Speedy to run from the kitchen back to the living room.

"A ball?! Like dressing up and stuff?!" Speedy asked.

"Umm…yeah, why?" Aqualad replied as Speedy started to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"Can you picture Raven in a dress?!"

"I believe she can do the dress up thing."

"Yeah you only say that because you like her." Speedy said causing Aqualad to blush.

"I don't like her!"

"You never told me you liked Raven." Bee said while hanging up the phone after talking to Robin.

Aqualad turned to where BumbleBee was, "I don't like her!"

"Yeah you do cause you always look at her when we meet up with them and then you blush when she catches you glancing at her." Speedy laughed out.

"No I don't!"

"Well you better figure out something because I just talked to Robin and we're supposed to go meet them at the park and hang out." Bee said making Aqualad's face flush.

"See I told you he likes her!"

---

Now at the Titans Tower the team was getting ready to walk out the door to go meet the Titans East. The first one in the living room was Cyborg waiting for the others.

"Now where's the rest of the team?" Cyborg asked himself. Suddenly the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Cyborg?" came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Bee. Where are all of you?"

"_Bee! It's Bee! Calm down Cy, calm down._" Cyborg thought to himself.

"Cyborg, you still there?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…I'm still here."

"Ok so where are ya'll?"

"We're on our way. I'm just waiting for the rest of the team to get out here."

"Ok because we're at the park already."

"We'll see ya'll there then."

"See you when you get here." was the last thing Bee said before she hung up the phone. Still with the phone in hand listening to the dial tone Cyborg stood.

"Yo Cy!" yelled Beastboy coming from nowhere scaring Cyborg.

"Don't creep up on me like that!"

"Hahahaha! Who was that on the phone?"

"That was Bee. She was wondering where we were."

"Uh huh…well Starfire is bringing Raiden and I don't know where Raven and Robin are."

"Well a lot of good that does us." Cyborg said as he went to take a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong buddy?" BB asked while sitting on the side of him.

"Nothing man…it's just…"

"Bee?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause it's so obvious you got the hots for her!"

"What! How is it so obvious?!"

"Friends please, what is all the yelling?" They heard Starfire say as she walked in the living room holding Raiden's hand. Suddenly turning around to where she and Raiden were they just smiled.

"It was nothing Star." Cy said as he gave her a big smile and catching the site of Raiden. His smile slowly faded away as he saw what she was wearing.

"Star…who dressed Raiden?" Cy asked. Beastboy quickly turned his attention to Raiden and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Starfire looked at Cyborg confused, "Why friend Cyborg I dressed up little Raiden. Is she not precious?"

"Umm…" Cyborg said as he looked the little girl over. She had on a bright green medium sleeve shirt and a pair of candy red pants. Starfire slipped her on some white & red stripped sandals. In her hair were two big blue bows and a yellow headband. Out came Robin and Raven from the hallway laughing and then stopping to look at Raiden. Robin's eyes grew 3 times its size and he was speechless. Raven looked Raiden over with her mouth open unable to speak.

"What is ever the matter friends?" Starfire asked with a concerned face.

"Aww! Who dressed you Rai?!" Raven finally was able to say.

"Auntie Star dressed me." Raiden said with a big smile on her face. Raven looked at her with pity and then at Starfire who had a smile on her face as well.

"Raiden…how 'bout you let mommy go change you." Robin said while crouching down to the little girl's height.

Raiden looked at him confused then smiled, "Ok daddy!" Raven took her hand and led her out the living room.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Beastboy yelled out.

"Was she not dressed right for the park?" Star asked Robin.

"Umm…"

"No shi…" BB was saying until Cyborg and Robin put their hands over his mouth.

"Not really Star." They both said while BB shook his head in approval.

"But think about it. Is Raven gonna do any better in dressing her?" BB asked when they removed their hands from his mouth.

"Wait…did you hear what Robin said?" Cy asked BB.

"What did I say?"

"Yeah dude I heard what he said."

"What did I say?"

"Yes friends what did Robin say?" Star pitched in.

"That was kind of shocking huh." Cy told BB.

"What did I say?!"

"Dude you know what you said."

"Apparently not if I'm asking you two!"

"You said, 'go let mommy change you' remember." Both Cy and BB said at the same time.

"Yeah so?"

"Dude since when did you accept Raven as Raiden's mother?!"

"It wasn't like that. It was a slip of the tongue." Robin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure it was." Cyborg said while turning to Beastboy giving him a big grin. All of a sudden Raven returned with Raiden.

"Now that looks a whole lot better!" BB said. Raiden was now wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a white kitten on it and some white shorts with the same little kitten but it was black and on the right side. Her hair was in a ponytail with a white holder. She also wore the chain Robin had given her and some black sandals.

"Nice job Rae." Robin said as he walked up to the both of them with a smile on his face.

"Well I try." Raven replied with a smile on her face as well.

---

At the park was the Titans East still waiting for the arrival of the Titans. "Ugh! Where can they be?" asked a frustrated Bee.

"Calm down Bee. I'm sure they're on their way." Aqualad said.

Turning around slowly with fire in her eyes, "I am calm!"

"Ok you're calm you're calm." Aqualad replied while backing away from her slowly.

"There they are!" yelled Speedy as he seen the "T" car pull up into the parking lot.

"Finally."

"Yo what's up East!" Cyborg yelled as he ran to where they were.

"Sup Cyborg." Speedy said as he gave him a high five.

"Hey Cy." Bee said as she gave him a big smile causing him to blush.

"Yo Cyborg!" Aqualad replied as he also gave him a high five.

"Oh hello friends!" Came Starfire with a frisbee in her hand.

"Hi Star." All the Titans East said at the same time.

"Dudes! What ya'll been up to?!" Beastboy replied as he got to them with Robin following him

"Nothing much. What's up Robin?" Aqualad said.

"Same here Aqua Man."

"Cool. Where's Raven?"

"Oh she and Raiden are coming." Robin replied.

"Oh ok…wait…who's Raiden?"

Before Beastboy could say anything Cyborg put his hand over his mouth and said, "Just a little friend of ours."

"That's cool." Aqualad replied as Raven came from behind him.

"Hey everyone." Raven said while holding Raiden.

"Hey Rae." Aqualad was the first one to say something to her.

"Yeah, 'hey Rae'." Speedy mocked.

"And who's this?" Bee said as she shook Raiden's hand.

"I'm Raiden!" Raiden excitedly said.

"Well hello Raiden. I'm Bee, that's Aqualad, and that's Speedy. We're the Titans East." Bee laughed out at first then pointing to her fellow team mates. Speedy started thinking to himself.

"Hey Raven. Is that your little sister or something because you resemble each other a lot."

"No that's not her sister!" BB said while feeling his mouth being covered again by Cyborg. Raiden then flew out of Raven's arms and floated to where Speedy was.

"Wow she has some powers!" Speedy said.

"Of course I do. I got them from my mama." Raiden laughed out.

BumbleBee walked up slowly to where Raiden was floating, "Who's your mama?" Suddenly Robin and Cyborg started to whistle to themselves.

Raiden gave Bee a confused look and pointed to Raven, "See, my mama."

"Hahahahaha!" Speedy laughed.

"Raven can't be your mother." Bee chuckled out.

Aqualad looked at Raiden suspiciously, "And who's your father?" Robin and Cyborg started to whistle even louder causing Speedy to look their way. Raiden looked at Raven then at Robin then back at Raven.

"She is my mama." Raiden said with a sad look on her face about to cry. As she started to slowly come down out of the air Raven ran to grab her.

"It's ok Raiden." Raven told the little girl as she embraced her in a hug.

"And he's my daddy." Raiden said while pointing in Robin's direction causing everyone to look his way.

"What?" was all he could say. Aqualad's face suddenly flushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad." Bee told Raiden as she caressed her little hand. "It's just…"

"You got to be kidding me!" Speedy yelled as he walked over to Robin. "That's why she looks just like Raven and Robin here!" The Titans just lowered their heads expect Starfire who just looked around.

"How can this be?" Bee said as she turned away from Raven and Raiden.

"Let's not discuss it ok. We'll talk about it later." Robin said as him and Cyborg went back to the car to get the cooler.

---

It was 7:45pm now, (yes they stayed that long in the park). No one brought up the subject of Raiden and how could she be the daughter of Raven and Robin. Everyone was ready to go home.

"Dude it's not even 8:00 yet and ya'll ready to end the night?!" BB yelled.

"Well it's almost time for Raiden to go to bed." Raven replied as she watched the little girl run in the grass with Aqualad and Cyborg chasing her on all fours.

"Maybe we can put her to bed and then go hit a club." Bee suggested. Raven looked at Robin and he motioned for them to go talk in private. As they left Bee watched them.

"Something's going on between those two."

"No duh." BB said as he sat back down on the bench looking where Robin and Raven was holding their conversation.

"How did it happen?" Bee asked as she sat beside him.

"I don't know. Raiden just showed up at our door one day saying she was their kid."

"That's all?"

"Yep. She could be a killer midget alien though, but they don't want to believe me."

BumbleBee looked at him stupidly, "I wouldn't believe that either."

"Whatever, but don't come crying to me when all of you are missing your brains and other organs."

Bee chuckled at his little comment, "You know you could be funny sometimes." Beastboy looked at her suspiciously.

"Since when do you think I'm funny?"

"I said sometimes so don't think high of yourself." Bee replied as Raven and Robin came back to where they sat.

"So what's up?" Both BB and Bee said at the same time.

Robin looked at Raven then said, "Well we can go to the club, but Raven is deciding to stay with Raiden at the Tower."

"Well we don't have to go." Bee replied while standing up to face Raven.

"No it's ok, I didn't really want to go anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Raven said as she watched the little girl playing with her friends.

---

As they got to the " T " Tower the Titans went to go get ready to head out to meet the Titans East at the club Ice/Fire. Raven instead went to the bathroom with Raiden and took her a bath dressing her in the pink pajamas that Starfire bought her.

"Go bother Robin for a bit while I take myself a bath too kk." Raven told Raiden.

"Ok!" The little girl replied as she flew out the bathroom and out of Raven's room to go find Robin. Raven smiled and then ran herself a shower instead of a bath. While letting the water run through her hair something flashed in her mind.

_Two figures were in a shower. A man and a woman. The woman was faced the opposite direction of the man blushing at her body. All the man did was smile and walked up behind the woman blocking the water that was falling on her letting it fall upon him instead. The man noticed how the woman held herself and he wrapped his arms around her neck telling her it was alright. The woman let the man hold her and she became more comfortable and less tense. She turned herself around to face him in which he wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly lifted her arms moving her hands over his wet arms till her arms were around his neck. The man once again told her that it was ok while she told him she knew. He removed one of his arms from around her waist and cupped her chin in his hand. The man looked into the eyes of the woman and brought her face closer to his. The woman let him do this as she closed her eyes. As the woman did this the man closed his as well as his lips hit hers._

Raven suddenly snapped herself out of it. "What the hell was that?!" All of sudden there was a knock on her room door so she got out of the shower and put a towel around her. When she opened the door she noticed it was Robin.

"Sorry for bothering you Raven, but Raiden's been waiting for you and we're about to go."

"No it's ok I just finished my shower." Raven said nervously as she looked into Robin's face.

"Ok I'll tell her you'll be out in a sec then ok." Robin said giving her a smile and her smiling back. As she closed her room door she thought about the thought that went through her mind when she was in the shower. She shook the thought out of her mind once again.

When she got dressed she went out of her room into the living room finding all the Titans and Raiden there.

"Mama are you leaving too?" Raiden asked her while flying slowly into Raven's arms.

"Of course not." Raven replied with a smile on her face, "I would never leave you."

"Well we'll see you guys in the morning!" yelled BB as he ran out the door with Cyborg following him. Starfire was almost out the door when she turned around to see that Robin never moved.

"You sure you want to stay here. I mean you and Raiden could go to the mall or something." Robin said with a sad look on his face.

"Robin it's too late for the mall and I'm sure."

"Do you want me to stay?" Robin replied walking closer to Raven looking into her eyes.

"Robin are you not coming?" Starfire came up to the side of him and asked. Raven looked at her with Raiden in her arms and then looked back at Robin.

"Go ahead Robin and have fun. We'll be fine, won't we Raiden." Raven said giving Raiden a little smile.

"Let us now go Robin." Starfire said while pulling on his arm leading him away from Raven. Robin looked back at Raven and Raiden who was waving.

He waved back at her and mouthed, "It's alright?"

"Yes it is." Raven mouthed back while the door closed behind him and Starfire. Raven kept looking at the door until Raiden waved her little hand in front of her face.

"Mama you alright?"

"Yeah sweetie…umm Raiden, I'm fine."

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"Sure." Raven said giving her a smile as the little girl jumped out of her arms and turned on the TV.

As Raven sat on the couch letting Raiden sit in her lap. Suddenly Raven's eyes became wide as she thought about the type of memory in the shower as the growing feeling hit her.

_The man looked at the woman and said, "It's alright my love?" The woman looked up at him while he had his arms around her waist. _

"_Yes I know, my Robin."_

**A/N**: Hey how did ya'll like it? Was it confusing at all? Tell me what you thought and hopefully it doesn't take me long to write chapter 10. Don't worry it's coming up!


	10. Isn't beautiful?

**Little One, Little Danger**

____

A/N:

Hey everyone! So so so so SORRY for making ya'll wait for chapter 10! :( Plz forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and just to tell you, there might be acouple of spoilers lol. Who am I kidding you know the majority of the things going on. Some might like this chapter more than others but hey feel free to leave any comments because I would highly appreciate it. ENJOY!

**Chapter 10:Isn't beautiful?**

Its been 3 days since the strange memory/vision in the shower that Raven had. She laid in her bed at 4:00 in the morning staring at the ceiling. Raiden was sleeping with Robin that night or early morning so she didn't have to share her bed when the little girl had a nightmare.

Raven thought to herself_,_ _"How could such a memory exist when it never happened…or did it?"_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Raven used her powers to have the door slide open, it was Starfire.

"Hello friend Raven. May I come in?", Starfire asked before setting foot in the dark girl's room.

Raven grinned, "Of course Star."

Starfire smiled and flew into the room landing on Raven's bed which caused her to sit up.

"So what is it Star?"

"Well me and friend BumbleBee where talking for the last many days. We came up with a most great idea!"

"Uh huh."

"We were thinking that we girls can take a little vacation to Gothom's island!"

Raven's eyes grew wide, "A vacation?"

"Oh yes! Wouldn't it be most delightful!", Starfire had a big grin on her face.

Raven gave Starfire a concerned looked, but as she kept staring at the big smile she had all she could do was smile back.

"Sure Star. When do ya'll want to go?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

Raven's eyes grew wide again, "Tomorrow morning!

--

Robin couldn't sleep in his room and it wasn't because Raiden was taking up half his bed…it was something else. He slowly and quietly got out of his bed trying not to disturb Raiden and went out into the living room. He didn't hear the girls as he passed Raven's room so he assumed everyone was asleep. Robin sat on the couch and grabbed his ipod plugging the earphones into his ears. Just as the music started to begin and he was about to close his eyes he remembered something he forgot to do.

"Oh shi…!" he turned around to find Starfire.

"Good morning Robin."

Robin relaxed a little, "Oh, good morning Star. What are you doing up so early?"

"I went to go talk to friend Raven about something."

"Raven's up as well?", Robin leaned over to look at Raven's door.

"She was but sleep had overcome her after our talking."

"Oh ok." Robin said leaning back into the couch.

Starfire kept her eyes on him, "What were you so excited about?"

"Huh?", Robin said removing his earphones.

"Before you turned to find out I was here…what were you so excited about?"

"Oh that, I just remembered something I forgot to do."

"Was it something important?"

"Well…to tell you the truth I don't know." he grinned.

Starfire always loved Robin's grin because it always made her smile.

"I love your smile Robin."

Robin turned to look at her, "I love your smile too Starfire."

It was now 6:00 in the morning and the sun was starting to come out.

Starfire rested her head on Robin's left shoulder as she leaned back with him, "You know what I wish?"

"What is that Star?"

"I wish…"

"Daddy?" a little voice came from the hallway.

Robin quickly jumped up and turned around, "Raiden?"

Raiden stood there rubbing tears from her eyes, "Daddy…I had another nightmare."

Robin then jumped over the couch and quickly made it over to her, "Aw it's ok sweetie. It's gonna be alright."

Robin then picked her up in his arms and left the room. Starfire sat there by herself on the couch and decided to watch the sunrise alone.

--

"A vacation!", Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin all yelled.

"Yes a vacation for girls only." Starfire said with a big smile.

Robin looked a Raven who was sharing pancakes with Raiden, "But who's gonna help with Raiden?"

"Oh calm down Robin, it's not going to be that bad.", Raven said winking at him.

"Yes Robin, not that bad. Only 2 days." Starfire replied.

"2 days is a long time dude." BB said nudging Cyborg.

"Hey it wasn't my idea, complain to Bee and Star." Raven said pouring Raiden a glass of milk.

"Thank you mama." , the little girl said with her mouth full of pancakes; both Raven and Robin chuckled.

"You're welcome dear.", Raven replied back.

"Bee's going too!" Cyborg yelled surprised.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" BB ran to the door.

Robin shook his head, "So when are ya'll leaving?"

"Umm…this morning." both Raven and Starfire said.

"This morning!", Cy and Robin yelled in shock.

"What's up everyone!" in walked BumbleBee with a suitcase.

"Bee!", Cy yelled.

"Are you girls ready?" Bee asked Raven and Starfire.

"Yes! Let me go get my belongings and I'll be right back." Star said as she flew to her room.

Raven used her telekinesis pulling her suitcase from the wall of the various rooms, "Ready."

Raiden became worried, "Mama…are you leaving?"

"Only for a little while Rai." Raven said as she played with the little girl's hair.

Robin saw that little Raiden was about to cry so he came on the other side of her, "It's gonna be ok Raiden, I'll be here with you."

Raiden became happy again, "Really?"

Robin smiled, "Uh huh."

Starfire came back with 2 suitcases.

"Star, we're not going to be gone that long." Bee said.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Bee shook her head, "Nothing Star. Ok you guys we better go now if we're going to catch the free spa treatment."

Starfire's eyes lit up and she flew out the front door. Everyone looked in the direction she went and sweat went down their back. They all met by the front door and Raiden was holding Robin's hand.

"See you guys in 2 days ok." Bee said as she ran out the door to make sure Starfire was waiting in the right place.

"Lucky." BB said as he turned around to go finish his breakfast.

"You said it." Cy was going out to the garage.

Robin stood there holding Raiden's hand smiling, "You have a good time now."

Raven grinned, "Thanks…you too."

Just as she was about to walk away she quickly turned around, "Oh Robin! I laid out all her outfits for the next 2 day ok."

"Ok Raven."

"Oh and she has some gummy snacks in the cabinet if she gets hungry before meals."

"Ok Raven."

"Oh and make sure when you take her a bath that you use the silky smooth soap because any other soap her skin will become extra dry."

"Ok Raven!"

"Oh and her hair accessories…"

Suddenly she felt two fingers on her lips, "Ok Raven, I got it. Just make sure you have a good time and don't worry so much."

Raven lowered her head and blushed, _"Look at me, acting like I'm a mother."_

She then looked passed Robin and noticed that Raiden was running back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Robin."

Robin smiled, "Don't be. She's in good hands ok."

All of a sudden he felt Raven embrace him with a hug, he hugged her back. Then the same growing feeling came over them, but it was getting harder and harder to detect it.

Realizing what she was doing she quickly let him go, "Umm…just take care of her ok."

Bee started to page Raven on her communicator.

"No problem." Robin winked as Raven turned and left to meet Starfire and BumbleBee.

--

Now it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Beastboy and Cyborg had took Raiden to go swimming and Robin decided to catch up on some work. But he couldn't concentrate because he kept thinking about how cute Raiden looked in her little bathing suit.

"_Look at me daddy!" she had said._

"_Wow, don't you look pretty."_

"_Daddy I'm a fish! You know what kind of fish I am?"_

"_Umm…a mermaid?"_

"_Hehehe a mermaid! No daddy I'm a shark! Rawr!"_

"_Haha! A shark."_

"_Yeah and I'm gonna eat up uncle BB and uncle Cyborg." Raiden said acting as if she were a shark._

"_Oh no she's gonna get me!" BB yelled pretending to run away._

Robin grinned at his thoughts, but then shook them so he could concentrate more fully.

"_Daddy? Aren't you coming with us?"_

"_I'm afraid not Rai, see I have some work to finish."_

"_But…why?"_

"_Well…"_

Robin's face dropped as he remembered the facial expression of Raiden when he told her he wasn't going swimming with them.

"I just can't work today." he said as he left the laboratory.

Robin walked to the living room and looked out the unusually large window. He looked down at the park where the cherry blossom trees stood year round. Suddenly a vision type memory came to him.

_A woman was running in between the cherry blossom trees laughing. Someone was running after her laughing as well. The one running after her couldn't be seen and the woman herself was a blur._

"_Hurry up slow poke!" the woman yelled getting closer and closer to her destination._

"_I hope you know I'm letting you win!" the voice of a man came (the one who was doing the running after her)._

_The woman came to the stop at the edge of an ocean. She stood staring at the massive body of water. The man crept up on her causing her to stumble. He laughed as he grabbed her before she fell and held her around her waist._

"_You better be glad I didn't fall." she said annoyed at him._

"_Oh I'm sorry." he said chuckling._

_They both looked out into the ocean as the sun was starting to set._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" the woman asked the man._

"_Of course it is. And you know what makes it even more beautiful?"_

_The woman shook her head as she rested her hands upon his that was around her waist._

"_Us here…standing together with the most longed for love in the world."_

_A tear rolled down the right side of the woman's cheek. The man brushed it away as he kissed the other cheek._

Robin came out of his trance, "What the hell was that?!"

--

The next day was a little more busy than the previous day and Robin couldn't get the memory out of his head.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin shook his head, "Yeah? What's up?"

It was 12:00 in the afternoon.

"Where's Raiden?"

Robin's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean where's Raiden!"

"As in I don't know where she is."

"How do you not know where she is! Omg Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he quickly started to run around the tower.

"Maybe we should check with BB." Cyborg suggested.

Robin stopped running and looked at the hall, "You're right!"

Robin then ran to BB's room and banged on it, "Beastboy! Beastboy open up!"

Cyborg was right behind him, "Calm down Robin."

"Beastboy!"

Suddenly BB's room door opened and Robin fell through.

"Dude what's with all the harassing!"

"Where is she!" Robin yelled looking around on the floor.

"Who?", BB asked.

"Raiden!"

"Oh she's…"

"Right here daddy. Is everything ok?" Raiden came from behind them all.

Robin quickly turned around, "Raiden?"

"Dude, you seriously have paranoid issues."

"Raiden where were you, you had me worried." Robin said as he got up from the floor and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry daddy I just…I went into the garage to…I'm sorry daddy, don't be mad." Raiden said about to cry.

Robin rubbed his temples, "No no no…I'm not mad just…just stay around us ok so you won't get hurt or anything."

Raiden nodded her head, "Ok."

Beastboy pushed Robin aside, "Your 'dad' is just stupid. You want to get some ice cream?"

Robin gave Beastboy an annoyed look. Raiden put her thumb in her mouth and nodded yes. Beastboy then took the little girl by her other hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Man you have to chill out when it comes to Raiden.", Cyborg said as both him and Robin walked to the living room.

"I don't know what came over me." (he didn't feel the growing feeling that came over him during his outburst.)

"You're starting to act more and more like a parent to her."

"What?!"

They both sat on the couch as Cy popped in a movie, "You know what I'm talking about."

Robin plopped down on the couch and leaned back, "Whatever."

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To have a child."

"Well it's kind of…wait a minute, don't try to pull that!"

Cyborg chuckled, "Man I'm not trying to pull nothing on you."

"Hey Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"Something weird happened to me yesterday."

"Oh? What was that?"

"I had this 'memory' that popped into my head and…"

Ring ring ring ( the phone)

"I got it!" yelled BB from the kitchen.

"No you don't! Stay in the kitchen!" Cy yelled back at him as Robin picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Robin?"_

"Oh hey Rae. What's up?"

"_Nothing much. Everything going good?"_

"Yep, Raiden's in the kitchen right now eating ice cream with Beastboy."

"_That's good. What are you doing?"_

"Well me and Cy are about to watch a movie."

"_Awesome."_

"What about you?"

"_Oh we're about to go eat."_

"That's nice. You want to talk to Raiden?"

"_Well I don't want to disturb her and her ice cream."_

Robin chuckled, "Oh ok."

_Raven chuckled as well, "Well I just wanted to let you know that we'll be back tomorrow around lunch time."_

"Ok, so I'll see you then."

"_Sure…bye."_

"Bye." Robin said as they both hanged up the phone.

"So what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh nothing, she just said they'll be here tomorrow afternoon around lunch.

Cyborg nodded his head, "Women."

--

That night Raiden slept with BB since that was her friend for the day. She was excited that Raven was coming home the next day though.

Robin had just got finished telling Cyborg about his "memory".

"Man…that's weird."

"I know right."

"Who do you think the people were?"

"I don't know, everything was like a blur."

"You think it's a clue or something?"

Robin looked at Cyborg dumb-founded, "A what?"

"You know a clue."

"You have problems you know that Cy." Robin laughed.

"Oh whatever dream boy."

Robin suddenly stopped laughing, "Take that back Bee boy."

Cyborg began to blush, "What?!"

Robin grinned slyly at Cyborg, "You heard me, Bee boy."

"Well at least one of my best friends doesn't like my girl ha!"

Robin became surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know Aqualad liked Raven?"

"He what?!"

"Haha! Yep!"

Robin calmed down, "First of all Aqualad can like whoever he wants and second of all Raven is not my girl."

"You're right Robin, she's not your girl."

"Exactly."

"She's your wife!"

"Why you!" Robin ran after Cyborg.

--

It was 5:00 in the afternoon now and the girls still didn't make it back.

"Daddy? I thought you said mama and auntie Star would be back already."

Robin looked down at Raiden who was tugging on his shirt, "I know Rai, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

All four of them sat on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. Raiden was the first one up flying to the front door. She actually went through it.

Cyborg laughed, "Anxious little thing she is."

Beastboy was the one who answered the door.

In the doorway stood Starfire and Raven, with Raiden in her arms already.

"You guys are finally back!" BB yelled hugging on Starfire.

"Yes Beastboy, we are back." Starfire smiled.

Raven walked pass the two and made her way to the living room, "Hello you two."

"What's up Rae!" yelled Cyborg.

"Hey Raven, enjoyed yourself?" Robin asked.

"Surprisingly…I did."

"Did you miss me mama?" Raiden asked.

Raven smiled, "You have no idea how much I missed the both of you."

Robin's and Cyborg's eyes grew wide and Raven caught herself, "Um what I mean is that, I did miss 'you' Raiden."

Raven put Raiden down, "Let me go unpack my things ok and I got something for you."

Raiden became excited and jumped into Robin's arm, "Ok mama I'll be right here."

As Raven left the living room Starfire and BB entered in.

"Hello friends Robin and Cyborg!" Starfire said.

"Hey Star." they both said.

"I will go unpacking my bags and go to bed for I am very sleepy."

"Ok Star, we'll catch up on your little vacation tomorrow I guess." Cyborg said.

Before Starfire left the room she placed a little wrapped up gift in Robin's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Oooo! What is it?!" BB asked.

"Don't know."

"Open it daddy."

Cyborg leaned over to Beastboy and whispered, "Maybe it's an engagement ring."

"What was that?!" Robin yelled as they fell over laughing.

Suddenly Robin remembered something and ran to his room.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raiden just watched him run off.

"We didn't mean to make him that mad." BB said.

Raven then came back into the living room with something behind her back, "Oh Raiden."

"Mama!" Raiden said jumping on Beastboy's back because he turned into a tiger.

"Think fast!"

Raven then threw a little box their way. Raiden suddenly stopped it with her powers that she possessed.

"What is it mama!"

Raven laughed as she took a seat on the couch, "You have to open it."

Raiden attacked the little box (literally) and opened it. Inside was a iron label with her name on it.

"Wow a label Raven." Beastboy replied.

"Shut up. You know what's that for Raiden?" Raven replied.

Raiden shook her head no.

"Well it's to put on your new bike that's waiting for you outside!"

"Really!" Raiden jumped up and flew towards the front door.

"Wait Raiden take…someone with…you…" Raven was saying but Cyborg and Beastboy were already going with her.

Raven chuckled to herself.

"A new bike huh?" a voice came.

Raven turned to find Robin leaning in the hallway, "You think it was too much?"

"Oh no no of course not. Just upset that you beat me to it." Robin grinned.

Raven turned back around to chuckle as she stood up, "You know Robin…I really did enjoy myself."

Robin went to meet her by the unusually large window because that's where she moved, "I'm glad to hear that."

Raven sensed something, "What you have there?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin said clutching whatever he had behind his back in his hand.

"Don't be selfish Robin let me see."

"See what?"

"That." Raven said as she started to try to look behind his back.

"I don't know what you mean." Robin laughed as he kept moving around so she couldn't see.

"Come on Rob." Raven said as he lifted it in the air knowing she was going to get it eventually.

"You want it, you have to work for it." he laughed.

Suddenly she flew in the air and grabbed the little sliver box from his hand, "Ha ha!"

Robin just grinned as she examined the box and the one looking at them from the hallway was Starfire who hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Raven opened the box to find a ring with the letter "R" on it.

"For you." Robin said.

Raven looked at Robin, "Why did you?"

"Just to say thanks for being such a good friend."

Raven closed the box.

"You don't like it?" Robin's face dropped.

"No it's not that! I just…don't know what to say."

Robin walked up on the side of her and opened the box taking the ring out. Raven watched as he examined the ring and put it on her ring finger.

"Just say I do…I mean…thank you."

Raven blushed as he put the ring on, "Thank you Robin."

He then lifted his left hand to show her that he had the same ring on. She smiled and looked out the window at the sunset. Robin turned to look at it as well holding the box in his hand. Starfire leaned on the hallway's wall her heart beating fast.

"Robin?" Raven called.

"Uh huh?"

She then smiled as a tear came down her right cheek, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Robin not thinking replied as he turned to face her, "Yes it is, but you know what's more beautiful?"

Raven turned to face him, "No."

"You are." Robin said as he brushed the tear from her cheek and kissed the other.

(then came another growing feeling from inside them both)

A/N:

Hey! I know it's been awhile since I gave you guys anything to read, but I'm going to make up for it ok. Tell me how you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I haven't confused any of you of what's going on. You can clearly see though that Robin and Raven are getting more and more closer with Raiden and with eachother ;). Well until chapter 11 (which I promise won't be so long ) I'll tlk to you guys later! 


	11. Stars and waves

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy it! I would also like to thank those of you who left some comments on my last chapter! In this chapter Raven isn't going to be acting like…well Raven. But hey it's still going to be a good chapter! So why don't ya'll sit back, relax, and enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Stars and waves**

Starfire laid in her bed at 7:15 in the morning thinking about the one person in the world that makes her truly happy…Robin. She then got up and headed over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Starfire closed her eyes and let his face enter into her mind.

"Oh Robin…" she said to herself holding back her tears.

She then removed her pajamas and ran herself some bath water. As the tub filled she walked back to her bed and sat down examining herself wondering what was wrong with her. Then she remembered what happened two days ago.

"_Why did you?" Raven had said._

"_Just to say thank you for being such a good friend." Robin replied smiling._

Starfire clenched her right hand into a fist.

"_Robin…it's beautiful isn't it?"_

"_Yeah it is, but you know something even more beautiful?"_

_Raven had shook her head no at his question._

"_You are." _

Starfire got up quickly and went back to her bathroom slowly sliding herself into the tub. The water was nice and hot but not as soothing as she thought it would have been,

"Why Robin?" she said to herself.

"Why must she be beautiful than the extraordinary?"

--

Aqualad sat in the living room of the Titans East tower watching TV. He hadn't really got any sleep lately and Bee was starting to worry about him. Being the only one up at 8:00am wasn't his usual thing.

"Man I'm bored." he yawned as he changed the channel.

Aqualad didn't really get out much and he knew that all the girls wanted him, so what was the problem?

"_It's her." _he thought to himself as he sat up.

Raven's face entered his thoughts which caused him to smirk. He never really knew much about the dark girl, but there was something about her that made him…joyous.

"Heh."

Remembering when he first met the Titans. Of course he found Starfire attractive from the start, maybe it was her uniform. He could sense that both Star and Raven found him attractive, I mean who wouldn't. But as time passed he learned that Star wasn't too too bright and that she and Robin had something going on. But why did it come down to Raven he wondered.

"She's just so…" he said to himself.

He never was into mysterious girls, but Raven takes the cake. So why doesn't he just ask her out and get it over with, tell her how he feels? That would be great, but there's an obstacle in his way…Robin.

"What in the hell is so great about Robin!" he yelled.

"Hey keep it down." Bee said walking from the kitchen.

Aqualad became surprised, "Where did you come from?"

"The kitchen, duh."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "Whatever."

Bee sat down beside him on the couch, "So what do you have against Robin?"

"Nothing nothing!" Aqualad's eyes grew wide.

"Heh, don't lie to me Aqua."

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about some things."

"Some things like what?"

"Just…things…"

"Raven?"

"What?! Of course not! Why would you assume…"

"Oh cut the crap Aqualad, I know you like Raven ok."

Aqualad lowered his head, "Is it that obvious?"

"No not really. You hide it pretty well to tell you the truth."

"Oh…thanks I guess."

"But you're not dumb, you know Robin is in your way. That's why you keep your distance."

"What are you, a shrink now?"

"I'm just saying, you wait too long…you'll lose her for good."

"But what about…"

"You wait too long…you're going to lose." Bee said as she got up and went to her room.

"The kid…" he finished saying as he watched her leave.

--

"So what's on the agenda today!" someone yelled.

"Quiet Beastboy, there are still people trying to sleep." Cyborg said rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"Dude, I'm right behind you." BB said rubbing his eyes too still in his pajamas.

"Then who in the hell?" Cy was saying as him and BB turned to who it was making all the noise.

"You guys sleep too much you know that."

They turned to see Raven giving them a big smile with Raiden by her side.

"Uh…Raven? What's going on?" they both said in shock.

"Huh? What are ya'll talking about?" Raven asked confused at them.

"What's all the noise?" Robin came into the living room as well with Starfire following behind him.

Starfire caught the sight of Raven, "Friend Raven?!"

Robin looked at Star and then at Raven, "Raven?! Wow you look great!"

Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg turned to Robin, "Are you serious?!"

Raven smiled, "Thank you Robin."

"No problem." he grinned.

"Robin you got to be kidding me! You don't look a bit surprised, or even scared!" Cyborg yelled at him.

"Why should I? She looks great."

"That's not the point!" BB said as he fell over.

Raven turned to Raiden and hunched her shoulders. Raven's hair had been growing and for the first time she pulled it back into a ponytail. She had on a black tank top and some white shorts. In her ears were some silver hoop earrings and around her neck was the same necklace with the initial R.

Robin walked over to Raiden not paying attention to the others, "So what are we doing today?"

"We decided that it would be a good day to go to the beach!" Raven yelled with a big smile on her face.

"Stop it! Please stop the madness!" BB was yelling on the floor.

"What is this cruel sick joke!" Cyborg yelled falling to the floor as well.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You guys are acting so immature. I just wanted to try something a little different ok."

Shock had already left Starfire, "I think that is most excellent friend Raven."

"Thank you Star."

Starfire smiled at Raven, "So the beach it is today?"

"Yes! Only…if you want to…that is."

"Of course we want to!" Cyborg and Beastboy suddenly stopped their outburst and said.

"You too done already?" Robin said sarcastically.

As soon as he turned to face them they were already set and ready to go to the beach. Sweat went down his neck.

"Well I better go get ready as well." Robin said as he left the living room.

"Don't be too long ok Robert!" Raven yelled at him not realizing what she said.

Everyone became silent and looked at her wide eyed.

"What?"

--

It was around 1:30pm when the Titans and Raiden made it to the beach. Oh and BumbleBee and Aqualad was going to meet them there.

"I want to make a sand castle!" Raiden said running in BB and Cy's direction.

"Yay! Me too!" BB yelled as he held his arms out to catch her.

But instead of running into his arms, Raiden ran into the arms of Cyborg.

"Let's go uncle Cy!" Raiden yelled in excitement."

BB's face dropped, "Total rejection dude."

"Hahaha! Too bad Beastboy!" yelled a familiar voice."

"Ah shut up Aqualad!"

"Hey guys!" Bee yelled from behind Aqualad.

Star and Robin turned around, "Hey!"

Bee and Aqualad was squinting their eyes, "Who's that other chick?!"

"What?" Robin said turning to look at who they were talking about.

Suddenly Raven turned around, "Hey Bee! Hey Aqualad!"

BumbleBee and Aqualad's faces dropped, "Raven?!"

"Why does everyone get so surprised?" she said to herself annoyed.

Bee and Aqualad finally made it to where the Titans were.

"So Raven…what's up with the new look?" Bee asked her as she took out some sun screen.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what it felt like." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll say, you look awesome." Aqualad said trying not to blush.

"I said the same thing." Robin said smiling.

"Is that so?" Aqualad replied.

"And I thank both of you." Raven said.

"So where's Cyborg?" Bee asked.

Beastboy pointed to the west, "Over there making sand castles with my best friend."

"Oh let it go man." Robin said.

"Now if you kids are finished talking, lets do some swimming!" Raven yelled as she took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and took off her shorts along with her tank.

"Omg!" everyone besides Robin said.

Raven had on a two piece purple bikini, her hair came down the middle of her back.

Robin chuckled to himself, "Looks like you've shocked them Rae."

"I know. Race you?"

Robin stopped chuckling, "Is that a challenge?"

"Go!" Raven yelled as she started to run.

"Wait that's not fair!" Robin yelled running behind her trying to take off his shirt.

"What just happened?" BB asked.

"Raven is so hot! I mean…did you see that?" Aqualad said.

"Robin acted like it was nothing." Bee said.

"He reacted the same way this morning." Starfire said.

Starfire watched as Raven beat Robin into the water laughing. He had accidentally run into her making them both fall beneath the surface. They came out laughing as Raven spit water into Robin's face. Robin then picked Raven up and threw her further into the ocean.

"I know how it feels." Aqualad came on the side of Starfire.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said turning from his direction.

Bee then took her pants off for she already had on her two piece top.

"Wait for me!" Beastboy yelled taking off his shirt and sandals running after Bee.

"I was watching them too." Aqua said as he sat down on the sand.

"You were?" Star said sitting down beside him.

"I know what you're going through."

"I do not think anyone knows what I am going through."

"You love Robin."

Starfire's eyes widen, "How do you…"

"I feel the same."

"You love Robin too?"

"What?! NO! Of course not! I feel the same for Raven."

"Oh…that is good yes?"

"You can't stand to see them together like that, can you?"

Starfire lowered her head, "…"

"Though they call each other friend, you still think it might be something more."

Star started to cry, "Yes…"

"I've been thinking the same way too."

"How have you been dealing with it?"

"I don't, I just pretend to deal with it."

"But…is that the only solution?"

"I don't know."

"What can we do, we're just so…lost."

"All I know is that if we don't act now, we'll both lose the person we care about to the other…forever."

"Hey! Are you guys gonna bask in the sun all day or are ya'll gonna join us!" Raven yelled while on Robin's shoulders.

"I see ya'll are playing chicken!" Aqualad yelled back noticing Bee was on BB's shoulders.

"Chicken?!" Cyborg yelled from where he and Raiden were.

"Oh that game is most enjoyable." Star said smiling, but then seeing Raven was on Robin's shoulders.

"Hey? It'll be alright." Aqualad said giving Star a soft smile.

She returned his smile back, "I know it will be."

--

Raven laid on her beach towel eyes closed, enjoying the nice breeze for the sun was setting.

"_It feels so nice." _she thought to herself.

"Uh Raven?"

Raven opened up her eyes and saw Aqualad, she smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

Aqualad laid down beside her, "Nothing, just admiring the view."

"Are you hitting on me."

"No no! Of course not! I would never…!"

Raven chuckled, "It was a joke Aqua."

"I knew that."

"Yeah, I know you did."

Aqualad looked up into the sky mixed with orange and yellow, "You know what Raven?"

"What?"

"You truly are something amazing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you keep people guessing you know…you're not afraid to take any chances."

"Yes I am."

"Huh?"

"I'm scared Aqualad…"

Aqualad turned his head to look at her, "Of what?"

Raven was silent for awhile as she continued to look up into the sky, "I'm scared…of my feelings."

"But I thought you had that…"

"It's not always that easy."

Aqualad turned his attention back at the sky, "I'm scared too…of my feelings that is."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I guess it's just human nature."

"Maybe…but it's a certain feeling I'm afraid of."

"What feeling would that be?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"Well I doubt it, but if I do it would be pay back for laughing at me earlier."

"Oh…I forgot about that."

"So what is it?"

Aqualad grinned slightly, "It's…love…Raven. I'm afraid…of love."

Raven turned to look at him, "…"

He turned to return her gaze, "And you…don't make it…any easier."

"What are you saying?"

Aqualad now laid on his side and took his hand to brush the side of her cheek, "Raven…you are so beautiful."

"Aqualad…what's wrong?"

"Raven…I'm afraid of love because…I fear that I might…"

"Yes?"

"I might…love…yo…"

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg yelled from the ocean.

"Hold that thought Aqua. What?!" Raven replied as she stood up.

"Raiden wants to take a picture with you and Robin!"

"That sounds great! Aqualad I'll be right back ok." Raven said running to where Raiden and Robin stood.

"Of course you will." Aqualad sat up and said to himself.

"What's wrong?" came Starfire out of nowhere.

"Oh Star! You'll never believe it! I was on the verge of telling Raven how I felt and Cyborg with his dumb ass gonna go and mess it up!" Aqua was carrying on.

"Hey I got an idea!" Starfire yelled.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Aqualad said heartbroken.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I was, but an idea came to mind."

"Ok tell me what is it Starfire.

"How about, we go on a date?"

"Star are you giving up on Robin already? I mean I'm flattered but I still can't let Raven go."

"Huh? Oh no…you have me mistaken friend Aqualad."

"Then explain yourself."

"I should go on a date with Robin and you should go on a date with Raven!"

"That would be great."

"You do not think it is a good idea?" Star ask feeling disappointed.

"I'm not saying that it's just that…something is missing."

"Huh?"

"I got it! We should make it a double date!"

"Yes! That would be much better!"

"I know I know, I'm a genius." Aqualad said laughing to himself.

--

When the titans made it back to the tower everyone went to get ready for bed. Starfire was the first to finish and she waited in Robin's room until he came out of his shower.

When he finally came out, wrapped only in a towel, she jumped up, "Robin!"

"Waaa! Star! What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, that is all."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"A date! Tomorrow?! Wait…why tomorrow?"

"Yes or no?"

"Well…I guess we can hang out if you want to."

"Eeek! Thank you so much!"

Robin chuckled, "Calm down Starfire before you disturb the others."

Just as she was walking out she said, "Oh, we will be on a double date."

"Really? With who?"

"Friend Aqualad and friend Raven of course." She smiled and said as she exited his room.

"Oh ok Aqualad and Rav…Aqualad and Raven?" Robin's heart suddenly felt heavy.

--

Robin couldn't really sleep that night. It was 3 in the morning and he still hadn't fallen asleep. All he could think about is what Starfire said.

"_Aqualad and Raven"_

"_Aqualad and Raven"_

Robin finally got up and stormed out of the room and over to the kitchen. He looked into the cabinets of the kitchen for something to snack on. He then saw Raven's packs of herbal tea.

"What is wrong with me?" he said to himself as he went to go sit on the couch with his cup in hand.

"Something smells good."

Robin suddenly turned around to find Raven in the entrance of the hallway.

"Is that my herbal tea?" she asked.

Robin looked down at his cup, "Yeah, I made too much though."

"So there's extra in the kitchen?"

"Yep, help yourself."

Raven went to the kitchen and came back 2 minutes later.

"I'm surprised that you're drinking it." she said sitting beside him.

"Back to your old self I see."

"Heh, I told you I was trying something different."

"How did it feel?"

"It felt…kind of good…actually. But if you tell anyone I told you that, you're dead got it?"

"Yeah yeah I got it I got it…sheesh."

Robin looked at Raven drinking her herbal tea and noticed she still wore the ring he gave her on her hand.

"What are you looking at?" Raven asked.

"Your ring."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you still have it on."

"Why is that?"

"Cause you're not really a jewelry person."

"Well…it's special."

"Oh is that right."

"Yes because I special person gave it to me."

"Well if that person's as special as you say they are…why are you going out with Aqualad?"

Raven stopped drinking her tea, "Same reason you're going out with Starfire."

Robin placed his cup on the coffee table, "It wasn't my idea alright."

"Neither was it mine."

"But you still said yes!"

"What and you didn't!" Raven yelled back slamming her empty mug on the coffee table.

They both suddenly calmed down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice." Robin said.

"I'm sorry too." Raven said.

"I mean we're all friends right."

"And what's wrong with four friends going out to have a good time."

Robin looked down and then turned to face Raven who was looking down as well.

He then took his hand and held hers, "But still in all…something doesn't feel…"

"You know…when Aqualad asked me…I kind of hesitated at first."

"Me too…but then I thought about it."

"Things have been so strange ever since Rai showed up, hasn't it?"

"Yeah they have. But only one can say if it was for the better…or for the worst."

Raven squeezed Robin's hand, "You were going to say something…what was it?"

"Don't worry about it Rae. Just get some rest ok." Robin said as he kissed the back of her that he held.

Raven smiled, "You know…you think you're so smooth."

"Who me?"

"Yeah you boy wonder."

"I'm only smooth when it comes to you…you know that."

"Do I?"

"Well I don't know, you tell me." Robin grinned as he stood up still holding her hand which caused her to stand also.

"What do you mean tell you, you said it first."

"I know, I'm just messing with you Rae Rae."

Raven smiled as Robin started to walk, but he stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…you go on ahead Robin. I think I'll stay up just a little while longer ok."

Robin looked at her confused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now stop worrying."

"Ok ok." he said as he let go of her hand and went back to his room.

"_Love…I'm afraid of love Raven."_

"So am I." Raven said softly to herself as she remembered the conversation her and Aqualad had on the beach.

"I'm afraid of…love too."

--

Somewhere in the center of town lurks a mysterious person.

"Yes..hehehe…all is going according to plan." a voice says in the shadows of a forbidden area.

You can see screens which display all the whereabouts of the Titans Tower. A dark figure sits in a chair that faces these screens and all you can see is the legs crossed and the elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

A/N: Hey! How did you guys like it! Plz tell me what you thought ok and don't hold anything back. Oooo who is this mysterious person huh? Well we won't know until later on…and I mean way later on. Well chapter 12 is next so…I'll tell you when you get there lol :D.


	12. Double confession

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey ppls! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys like it! I'm going to  
apologize to some of you right now before you read on. There might be a few  
scenes that will aggravate you. But it's good either way so enjoy! : )

**Chapter 12: Double confession**

Robin got up early that morning and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't want to wake the others up. After he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and took his shower he decided to call a certain someone.

ring ring ring

"_Hello?"_ a voice from the other end of the phone came.

"Hey, Aqualad?", Robin replied.

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

"Want to go for a jog this morning?"

"_A jog? Sure, right now?"_

"Yeah why not."

" _Okay, see you at the park in 10 minutes I guess."_

"Cool, see you then."

--

It was 7:30 when Robin made it to the park. Aqualad didn't show up until 5 minutes later.

"Hey Aqua, what's up?", Robin asked.

"Nothing much. So why you asked to go jogging all of a sudden." Aqua said as they walked toward the track.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? What would that be?", they started to jog now.

"I want to talk about the double date Raven and I were set up on."

Aqualad became shocked, "Why do you want to discuss that?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Raven?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Have you noticed anything different about me?"

"Uhh…somewhat."

Robin nodded.

"So was that it?"

"No…you want to make sure Raven has a good time tonight right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I have an idea that we can work out to make sure these two girls have a good time and not get the wrong idea about things."

"What do you mean wrong idea?"

"That part doesn't matter." Robin said as he quickened his pace.

Aqualad did the same as well, "So what's your idea?"

--

Raven looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She examined her facial features and her hair.

She lowered her head to the sink to wash her face, "Why did I say yes?"

Raven had been looking for the answer to that question ever since Aqualad had asked her. I mean she could've said no if she wanted to, but why hadn't she.

"Now I have to face Robin tonight along with Starfire."

Raven walked out the bathroom and used her powers to make her bed. She grabbed some clothes out of her drawer, not really caring what she grabbed, and threw it on. It was just a normal black muscle shirt and some jean shorts. Raven walked out of her room and went into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked herself.

"Good morning Raven."

Raven turned around to find Starfire, "Good morning Starfire. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I don't know where Robin is, but I think Beastboy and Cyborg took little Raiden to the amusement park for the day."

"Is that right."

"Uh huh…I asked them to do so."

"You were thinking about the double date thing tonight."

Star started to blush, "How did you…"

"It's obvious Starfire."

'Oh…"

"So what are you and I doing today. Robin's gone so we have some time to talk or do some other things."

"I'm sorry friend Raven."

"Sorry for what Star."

"For pulling a speeding one on you with me and Robin."

"You mean a fast or quick one right? And don't worry about it, Robin and I are just friends."

Starfire lowered her head, "Uh huh."

"Well now that's done and over with, how about we go to the mall."

"That would be most awesome!" Starfire said cheerfully.

--

Robin and Aqualad had jogged for about an hour and was now resting a one of the park benches.

"So you think this double date is going to go smoothly?" Aqua asked.

"It should…but hey, Aqualad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask Raven out?"

Aqualad's eyes widen, "Because I uh…because umm…I like her and…"

"You like her? What about her, do you like?" Robin's eyes narrowed at him.

"Well she's smart…umm…she's pretty and…"

"And? I wouldn't think that question would be so hard. How well do you know Raven?"

"I uh…well…"

"What's the color of her eyes?"

"Purple!"

"Wrong, amethyst. What's her favorite beverage?"

"Tea!"

"Herbal tea. Does she like to smile?"

"No!"

"Yes she does, with those she cares about. How does she like to be held?"

"Huh?"

"Gently and delicately. Where's her 'spot'?"

"What!"

"Just below her neck. Hugs or kisses?"

"Robin?!"

"Hugs of course unless they're french kisses. Where does…"

"Robin?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Huh? Weren't we talking about how well you knew Raven?"

"Yeah but you went kind of crazy with it!"

"I did?"

"How the hell do you know all of that stuff anyway?!"

"I have no idea. Questions and answers just started to pop up in my head."

"Look Robin…the point of this date is for me to get to know Raven. I know I might not know as much about her like you do, but I'm willing to try."

"Yeah I know. Sorry about the outburst man."

"That's ok, but you might want to try to control that ok hahaha."

--

Starfire and Raven sat in the food court of the mall with their shopping bags. They had been shopping for a couple of hours now.

"I haven't shopped this much before." Raven said taking a sip of her coke.

"It is very exciting is it not!" Star said with a big smile of her face.

Raven glanced at Starfire, "Hey Star? You like Robin right?"

"Of course friend Raven! You know that already."

"Yeah I know, but what I haven't figured out yet is why. Why do you like Robin?"

"Why?"

"Is there an echo in here, that's what I asked."

"Well Robin is kind. He made me feel accepted in this world called earth. No matter how many times that I would do the screwing up, he would always forgive me and never leave my side."

Raven looked down at herself, "Is that so."

Starfire calmed a little, "He…doesn't mind you know. He doesn't mind that I'm different. Robin had never ran away from me…he never rejected me. Although other guys on this planet just thought of me as a steaming chick of an alien…he doesn't treat me like that."

Raven's eyes started to tear up as she remembered all that Robin had done for her.

"_Raven!" Robin yelled as he chased after her._

_Raven kept running and running trying to get away from him._

"_Raven wait!" he yelled._

"I can't believe I was so stubborn." Raven thought to herself.

_Slade had taken her atop a building showing her the damage she was going to cause the titans and the world. He had let her fall, but Robin was there to catch her._

"_Let's go home." he said as he held her._

Starfire waved her hand in front of Raven's face, "Raven? Are you ok?"

"You know Star…you're right about Robin." Raven lifted her head and smiled at Starfire as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Starfire was shocked at first, but then returned Raven's smile.

--

"WHAT!!" Raven yelled over the phone.

"_Calm down Raven she's going to be okay." _Cyborg said over the other side of the phone.

"How is she going to be okay! You're saying my baby caught a cold because it started to rain at the amusement park! Bring her home right now!"

"_Raven calm down. I have it all under control plus…"_

"Plus what!"

"_We can't come home just yet.."_

"What! Why not!"

"_Well there's a severe thunderstorm warning and we can't fly in that kind of weather. So we'll be staying at a hotel."_

Everything around Raven becomes black, "If you don't have my little Raiden here immediately, you will suffer the consequences."

Robin was listening to the whole conversation on another line so he decided to speak up, "Hey Raven, everything's going to be okay."

"Robin? What the hell are you doing on the phone." she asked.

"_Yeah man, that's kind of invading personal space."_

"Hey I'm trying to save your ass!"

"_Oh yeah, continue."_

"Hey Raven, Cy says that he has it under control so just trust him ok."

Raven clenched the phone and took a deep breath, "Fine."

"_See that wasn't hard was it Rae."_

"Oh and Cyborg." Raven said.

"_Yo!"_

"If you're not here tomorrow morning at 8...can you say…assassination."

Raven then hung up the phone as soon as she heard both Robin and Cyborg gulp at her words. She chuckled to herself as she went to her room to go get ready for the night. It was 6:15.

--

Robin stood in his bathroom half-dressed, that is just his pants were on, combing his hair.

"I wonder what this double date thing will be like." he said to himself.

He then exited the bathroom going back into his bedroom toward his closet. Robin looked through the different shirts he had and was trying to figure out which one he wanted to wear for the night. As his eyes roamed through the clothing he caught the site of his ring one his hand as it rested of the closet door.

"_Hey what you have there?" Raven had asked._

"_What are you talking about." Robin had said trying not to smile._

Robin continued to look at the ring and smiled at his memories.

"_Robin…why did you?"_

"_Just to say thanks for being a good friend."_

Robin chuckled, "Was that the real reason."

"_If that person is special, why are you going out with Aqualad?"_

Robin's smile slowly faded away when he remembered the little argument he had with Raven the night before.

"_The same reason you're going out with Starfire." she had replied._

Robin clenched the door his hand was resting on.

"Why do I feel like this?" he asked himself over and over.

"Robin!" someone yelled from the other side of his door.

"Yeah Star!"

"Are you done preparing? It's almost 7 of 30 and we have to get going or we'll lose our reservation."

Robin had completely forgotten about the reservation they had at the bistro restaurant. He quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

"I'll be right out Star! Is Raven and Aqua ready?"

Starfire thought to herself for a little bit, "Yes…yes I think so."

Robin was now running around the room trying to find his other shoe. Once he found it he put them on along with a tie around his neck. Just before he walked out the door he sprayed some tag body spray on.

"Ok that should do it." he said as he opened his door.

To his surprise, Star wasn't waiting outside the door anymore. He walked down the hall way and just as he was about to pass up Raven's room, the door opened. Robin became startled and jumped.

"You can calm down now." Raven said.

"What do you mean calm down, I'm calm." Robin replied as he continued down the hallway.

"Sure you are." Raven said as she lingered behind him.

Of course Robin made it to the living room first and spotted Aqualad and Starfire waiting on the couch.

"What's up Aqua." Robin said as he went over to the water teen and gave him a high five.

"Nothing much man." Aqualad replied back.

"Oh Robin! You look most handsome!" Starfire yelled with excitement.

"Thank you Star. You don't look half bad yourself."

Starfire started to blush as she stood up.

"So where's Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh I met her in the hall, she should be coming right about…"

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Raven said as she was the first one my the front door.

"Raven? When did you?"

"Never mind about that. Don't we have a reservation?"

Aqualad stood up, "We sure do, so we better start heading out."

Starfire and Robin nodded as they went towards the door. Everyone was walking out as Raven held the door open.

Aqualad was the last one before her, "You look really beautiful Raven." , he said as he held the door for her.

Raven became a little shocked, "Thanks Aqualad. And you look very handsome."

Aqualad gave her a big smile, "Well you know me haha!"

Raven gave him a little smile and walked out with him right behind her.

--

The four friends now made it to the bistro, but before I continue I'm sure you're wondering what they're wearing right? So I'm going to give you details so that you can get a better picture of the characters.

Aqualad: Long sleeved metallic blue dress shirt, black slacks, black boots (nice ones lol), hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Raven: Dark red dressy sleeveless top, nice fitting black pants, dark red stilettos, hair is

down, same accessories.

Robin: Short sleeved white shirt, black tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, hair is a little

spiked, shirt tucked in

Starfire: Yellow baby doll style dress, yellow pumps, hair is down, yellow cube earrings,

clear lip gloss and tan eye shadow

Ok now you have a clear view of how everyone looks, now let's continue shall we.

--

The four friends sat at their table as the band that night in the bistro started to play. Aqualad sat next to Raven and Robin next to Starfire.

"Now what would you ladies like to eat?" Robin had asked with a grin on his face.

Starfire became overjoyed and Raven just smiled.

"I think I will have the salad of Italian." Starfire said.

"You sure you're going to be fine with just a salad Star?" Robin asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Raven then spoke up, "I will take…"

"The filet tilapia in habanera sauce with the chivalry on the side." Robin cut in.

Aqualad just looked at Robin in disbelief.

"What? That's what she always gets." Robin said closing his menu.

"Good evening my name is Martess and I'll be your waiter for the night. May I start off with asking what you would like to drink?"

"I will have the doctor's pepper." Starfire replied.

"Water for me." said Aqualad.

"I will have tea, unsweetened." Raven said.

"And you sir?" Martess asked Robin.

Robin opened up his menu again to see what he was going to eat.

"Sir?" Martess asked again.

Raven rolled her eyes, "He would like iced tea, sweet like a tablespoon of sugar, with at least 2 lemons in it, but don't let the lemons have seeds."

"Yes ma'am." Martess replied, "I'll be back with your drinks and breadsticks."

"Thanks for handling that for me Raven." Robin said as he finally decided what he wanted to eat.

"No problem Robert. So what are you eating Aqua?"

Aqualad and Starfire was nervously looking at Raven and Robin.

"How did you know Robin wanted tea? And how he wanted it?" Aqualad asked.

"Huh?"

"Yes Robin, I did not know you drank the tea." Starfire pitched in.

"And how did you know that Raven always gets the filet, this restaurant just opened up."

Raven and Robin looked at their dates confused, "Something just told me."

--

They had all finished eating and decided not to get any dessert for they were full already. The band started to play a reggaton/salsa theme.

"Wow I didn't know they mixed it up a little." Raven said looking at the people get up and dance on the floor.

Aqualad then stood up and held his hand out to Raven, "Well let us mix it up even more by joining them on the dance floor."

Raven chuckled, "Are you serious?"

Aqualad then took her hand which caught her off guard as he led her to the dance floor. Starfire was clapping and wooing as they went.

"Isn't it lovely for them Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Star did you want to dance?" Robin asked.

"Yes! I would love to Robin!"

Robin and Starfire then went on the floor as well but not close by Aqualad and Raven. Robin could see them clearly but he kept his focus on Starfire. All of a sudden they heard some wooing coming from the crowd which was starting to form a circle in the middle of the dance floor. Robin and Starfire stopped what they were doing and made their way to the inside of the circle. The crowd had gathered around Aqualad and Raven who were dancing extraordinary.

"Aqualad and Raven?" Robin thought to himself.

Aqualad and Raven was moving this way and that doing the salsa. He took her hand and swung her away from him and back. Then he turned her around as she moved her hips with the beat of the song. Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raven then danced a distance away from Aqualad which caused him to follow her dancing playfully. They then stopped and posed, turning their heads back and forth with the rhythm. He then grabbed her by her waist bringing her back to him and lifting her up in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked himself.

The end of the song was coming and the crowd kept cheering the two on. Aqualad and Raven now stood side by side dancing the same and moving the same. Just as everyone thought the song had finished the real ending came which made Aqualad grab Raven around the waist turning her and finally stopping the turn to where he grabbed her upper left thigh. Once that was done her left leg was up over his waist as she bended her back as he dipped her. They held that position for about 10 seconds to end the song. Everyone started to clap which made the two blush.

"Wasn't that most entertaining Robin!" Starfire said excited.

"Sure." Robin said sarcastically.

Aqualad and Raven then made it through the crowd to meet Robin and Starfire.

"Did you guys see us?" Aqualad said out of breath.

"Oh yes!" Star said with a big smile on her face.

"So what did you think?" Aqualad asked as he folded his arms and smiled.

"It's been awhile since I danced like that." Raven said out of breath herself.

"Doesn't seem like it's been that long." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

Raven's face dropped, "Don't give me that attitude."

"Attitude? What attitude?" Robin said shocked.

"Oh come off it. You always do this Robert."

"Do what? I just said it hasn't been that long."

Aqualad looked at Robin and Raven and then at Starfire, "Uh…do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue." Starfire replied watching the two have their disagreements.

"Every time I do something with a friend you get jealous." Raven continued.

"Well what am I supposed to do Rae, sometimes we need some 'us' time." Robin went on.

"Excuse me?" Aqualad butted in.

Robin and Raven stopped what they were doing and turned to Aqualad, "What is it?"

"You two do know that this is a double date right? Meaning that we're supposed to be having a good time."

"We're sorry you guys." Robin said.

"I don't know where that came from." Raven added.

Aqualad looked at his watch which read 11:15.

"Well I better call it a night. I promised to help Bee with some things in the morning. But you two need to cool it. Fighting like husband and wife, it's kind of scary." Aqualad said.

--

The four got back to the titans tower.

"Well I guess this is goodnight you three." Aqualad said as he stood at the entrance.

"Goodnight friend Aqualad." Starfire said as she waved and walked through the door.

"Night man." Robin said as he too waved and entered the tower.

Raven smiled as she turned around, "Goodnight Aqua."

"Raven…wait up." Aqualad said stopping her in her tracks.

Raven turned back around, "What's up?"

Aqualad then walked up to her, " I had a great time with you tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Sure that would be great. I'm sure Star and Robin would like that as well."

Aqualad grinned and shook his head, "Next time…it will be just you and me."

Raven became shocked, "Oh…"

Aqualad then brushed the left side of Raven's face with the back of his right hand, "You are really something truly amazing."

He then kissed her right cheek, "Goodnight Rae."

Raven started to blush and she was still in shock, "Goodnight Aqua."

Aqualad then smirked, turned around, and left the entrance of the tower.

--

While inside the tower Robin was sitting on the couch.

"Robin?" Starfire called as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Star?"

"I really had fun tonight." she said as she sat down beside him.

Robin straightened himself up, "Me too."

Starfire smiled as she looked at him, "I think Raven and friend Aqualad did too."

Robin suddenly felt sadness overcome him, "Yeah…"

"I really do love you Robin."

Robin eyes widen, "Star?"

He turned to look at her and she was looking down smiling.

"You do not know how much tonight meant to me."

Robin's shock left as he passed a warm smile across his face, "I'm sure I can imagine."

Starfire then looked back at him with tears in her eyes, "Can you?"

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." Robin said.

"That would be most great."

Robin then kissed Star on her forehead which shocked her, "Now you go to bed and get some rest okay."

Star smiled and shook her head in approval. They both stood up together, but Starfire went to her room and Robin went to the abnormally huge window. He didn't even notice the front door opening. Raven had walked into the living room noticing that it was empty. That is until she spotted a figure by the window.

"Is he still up?" she thought to herself.

"Raven…" Robin called.

Raven was surprised that he knew she had entered the room. She slowly made her to where he stood. They both looked out the window watching the night sky along with the stars.

"What is it?" she asked.

Robin continued to look out the window, "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For my behavior at the bistro."

"It's okay really. I want to apologize as well."

"I don't know what came over me…I just…just seeing you with him…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel like…"

"What's happening to us?"

Raven shook her head, "I…I don't know."

"You know…Star finally told me."

Raven turned to Robin, "Did she?"

Robin smirked, "Yeah, and you know what?"

Raven turned her attention back out the window, "What?"

"I wanted to tell her…that I felt the same way too…"

Raven's heart started to hurt, _"Why do I feel like this! I knew it all along so why!"_ she thought to herself.

"I wanted to let her know…that…I really loved her too."

"Is that right…" she said trying to hold back her tears.

Robin eyes started to water, "I wanted to tell her…that I wanted to hold her…that I wanted to hers and she mine…I wanted to…"

The first tear came out of Raven's eyes as it felt like her heart jumped into her throat, _"Why the hell am I crying?!"_

"But I couldn't…"

"Why Robin? Are you afraid of love?" Raven said through her tears.

Raven didn't notice the tears roll down Robin's face, "No…I'm not…I'm afraid to lie…"

Raven's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Robin, "Afraid to…lie?"

Robin smirked and lowered his head, "Yes…"

"But…"

Robin looked up at Raven, "I never liked to see you cry."

Raven turned back to the window blushing, "I'm sorry."

She didn't notice that Robin had made his way closer to her, "There's no need to be."

Raven lowered her head, "Robin you do love Star."

Robin then turned around, "Yes…yes I do."

Raven could hear Robin's footsteps as he walked away and down the hall. The tears continued to fall as she waited a little while until she left to go to her room as well. Raven slowly walked down the dark hall and made it to her room.

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

Raven opened her door and became shocked.

"I said that I loved her…but loving and being in love is two different things."

Robin stood at the entrance of Raven's room with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. Raven hadn't stopped crying yet.

"Robin you…"

Robin then brushed the tears from Raven's cheeks, "Do you understand…Raven?"

Raven looked into Robin's mask, she brought her hands up to his face brushing away his tears. She pulled back when her fingers touched his mask. Robin just grinned and brought her hand back to his mask.

"Robin what are you…?"

Robin then used her hand to remove his mask revealing his crystal blue eyes, "Only for you Raven."

Raven became shocked and calmed down as he moved his hand from upon hers in which she held his mask in her right hand. Robin then wrapped his left arm around Raven's waist and held it while his right hand was still upon her left cheek. He brought her face closer to his and not once did she ever think about drawing away from him. Raven dropped his mask as she moved her hand to hold the back of his neck. Their lips then gently hit each other's as they kissed.

A/N: Hey everyone! How do you like this chapter? Caught ya'll off guard with Raven and  
Aqualad, and Starfire and Robin lol! Oh, just to let ya'll know, Robin does "love"  
Starfire, but as a friend so don't be confused by it ok. Another thing, I'm not going  
to rush Robin and Raven into anything so don't expect that ok. This was just a  
hard night for them but romantic none-the-less. Well until next time…well just  
wait for chapter 13 lol.


	13. One's wings

**Little One, Little Danger**

**Chapter 13: One's wings**

A/N: Hey you guys! I am so sorry for making ya'll wait for this chapter L. Now we're just going to pick up where we left off lol. Hmm…this chapter is going to send some of you into confusion but that's alright cause everything is going to add up all in the end…I guess. Well I hope you enjoy it nonetheless k!

Raven woke up in a cold sweat as she sat up in her bed as if gasping for air. She looked to the right side of her room and then to the left. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she slowly laid back down.

"It was just…just a dream?" she asked herself.

_---_

BumbleBee sat on the roof of the Titans East home. She wanted to watch the sunrise. It was coming slowly as she sat their in her pajama shorts and tank (yellow of course).

"Beautiful isn't it." a voice came from behind her.

Bee smirked, "It hasn't even started yet."

Someone walked up on the side of her and sat down, "Who said I was talking about the sunrise?"

"Well excuse me for assuming such."

The sun started to rise from the horizon.

"It is beautiful though…the sunrise I mean."

Bee finally turned to the one who sat beside her, "So you're taking back your other comment?"

The person turned to her and grinned, "I could but what would be the point in lying."

She then nudged the guy in his arm, "You're not half bad yourself archer."

"Not half bad? Ouch that hurts babe."

Bee then chuckled as she leaned over and pecked the guy on the lips, "You know you're precious as hell."

Speedy then smirked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "And you know that your kisses are always sweeter than honey."

The sun was now half way to coming all the way out.

---

It was 7:30am and Starfire was in the kitchen happily making breakfast for all her friends. She was feeling so joyous because of the night before. Still trying to get over the fact that she had finally told him, she had finally told Robin that she loved him.

"And…and he didn't push me away or rejected me." she said to herself as the expression on her face softened beaten the eggs.

"Good morning Star." someone came into the kitchen.

Starfire looked up and smiled, "Good morning Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled, "You making breakfast this morning?"

Starfire nodded as she placed the beaten eggs in the heated skillet upon the stove.

Cy then looked around to see if there might be anything he could do to help. He then found the pancake mix and took out the waffle maker.

"Is it ok if I make the waffles Star?"

"It most certainly is."

Cy nodded and started to gather all the things he needed putting them within a huge mixing bowl.

"Hey what's going on?!" someone else walks into the kitchen.

"We're making breakfast Beastboy." Starfire said placing the cooked eggs upon a plate covered with paper napkins.

"Breakfast huh? Let me make my own k cause you know I love me tofu."

"Fine with me man." Cy said taking out the waffle that he just made.

"I'll place the eggs on the table ok." Star said as she left the kitchen.

"Dude what's up with Starfire." BB asked Cyborg.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know. She's kind of calm this morning."

"Yeah that and plus she hasn't used the word 'friend' in front of our names yet."

---

Raven awoke and smiled but didn't know exactly why. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She hadn't even noticed that she was humming as she done this. The door of her room opened but she didn't hear because of the running water from the facet.

"Good morning."

Raven then jumped and held her chest breathing hard as someone laughed.

"That wasn't funny Robin." she said as she rinsed her mouth with water and spat in the sink.

Robin grinned as he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder, "I'm sorry Mrs. Grayson."

Raven smirked, "Mrs. Grayson?"

Robin raised his head, "What? You denying me woman."

Raven laughed as she turned to face him and put her arms around his neck, "Now why would I want to do that."

Robin's mask was still off since last night, "I don't know why you would, I'm so damn cute."

Raven chuckled as she kissed Robin upon the lips.

After their lips departed Robin just grinned, "That was nice."

Raven then got away from his embrace and went out the bathroom back into her bedroom. Robin stood in the bathroom for a couple of seconds until he went following after her.

"Something smells good." Raven said as she brushed her hair sniffing the air.

"Yeah I know. I think someone's cooking breakfast." Robin replied as he took the brush away from Raven and started to brush her hair for her.

"Heh…you know I can do that right."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to do it for you."

Raven closed her eyes as Robin brushed her hair gently but then stopped to just run his fingers through it.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Raiden?"

"She's still asleep I belie…"

*knock* knock* knock*

Robin and Raven both turned their attention to the bedroom's door. Suddenly it slid open revealing the little girl rubbing her eyes from tiredness.

"Asleep huh." Raven said as she smiled and got up to go meet Raiden.

Robin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you know…that's what I thought."

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Raven asked the little girl as she picked her up.

Raiden just nodded her head as she let it fall on Raven's chest, she was still half asleep. Raven smiled and rocked the girl in her arms. Robin then made his way over to where they were.

"Ready to go eat?" he asked.

Raven nodded as she started to walk down the hall with Raiden who happened to fall asleep again in her arms. Robin had pulled his mask out and placed it back upon his face.

"Whoa, she's getting heavy."

---

Starfire had just placed the last bit of food on the table and Beastboy was already sitting down.

"Something smells so good!"

Starfire then turned around with a smile of her face, "Why yes Robin, I had made breakfast for us."

"That's mighty sweet of you Starfire." Raven said with a grin on her face.

Starfire's facial expression suddenly changed when she caught the sight of Raven, Robin, and Raiden.

Beastboy looked at Starfire, "What's wrong Star?", he then turned to Raven and Robin and became stunned.

Robin looked at the two friends confused and cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Okay here comes the beverages!" Cyborg said as he came out the kitchen with the quart of milk and orange juice.

"Good morning Cyborg." Raven said as she started to wake Raiden up.

"Oh good morning Ra…" Cyborg stopped almost dropping the quarts.

"Come on honey it's time to eat breakfast." Raven said to little Raiden.

Robin had sat down next to a still stunned Beastboy.

"Dude…what happened to you two?" BB had asked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin replied as he pulled Raven's chair out.

Starfire slowly sat down in her seat never taking her eyes off Robin. Her heart started beating rapidly but it wasn't in a bad way to her surprise. Raven had finally got Raiden awake and sat her in the chair next to Starfire.

Cyborg watched Raven place Raiden in the chair, "What BB's trying to say is…whoa, Raiden's gotten a little big huh."

"Well she is a growing girl." Raven said as she sat down by Robin and thanked him for pulling out her chair.

"Have you guys looked in a mirror lately?" BB asked.

"Yeah when I brushed my teeth not too long ago. Why?" Raven said as she put two waffles on her plate.

"Are you sure? I mean…did you really get a good look at yourself?" Cy pitched in.

Starfire just kept staring at Robin in awe.

"You ok Star?" Robin asked as he passed put some grits on his plate.

"…"

"How can you guys to act like nothing's wrong?" BB asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about ok." Robin replied.

"Man ya'll look like you're 24 years old! Even Raiden looks like she gained 4 years!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven and Robin looked at each other and then back at their friends. Then they started to continue their breakfast.

Sweat went down BB and Cyborg's necks, "Are you serious."

Robin's hair had gotten some length to it and was more fuller. His shoulders had broaden out and he had grown some muscle. He was now taller than both Cyborg and Starfire with the structure of his face being more muscular and fine.

"Robin…" Starfire slowly said almost light-headed from this 'man' sitting in front of her.

"Yeah Starfire?" Robin said looking up at her with a grin on his face.

Starfire then fell back in her chair as she passed out.

"Star?" Beastboy said as he went over to go check on her.

Raven's hair had defiantly gotten longer and wavy. She was Starfire's height and her curves had come out more. Her face became more soft and kind looking than before and her tone became more smooth.

Cyborg shook his head and grabbed some waffles, "Whatever you guys say. But ya'll might want to go get a check up or something because that's weird as hell."

"Daddy can you pass the eggs." Raiden had finally spoken up.

"There you go." Robin said as he handed the now '10' year old girl the bowl of eggs.

Raiden looked exactly the same, but some of her features have changed. She gotten taller and is starting to look more and more like Raven. Her eye color (though I didn't really mention her eye color, but her eyes were amethyst like Raven's) changed to a crystal blue.

Starfire had now gotten back up and sat back down in her seat.

"You ok now Starfire?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded her head as she gathered some of everything on her plate. She had put her head down trying not to admire Robin's new features. But she ended up taking a peek at him anyway and caught his gaze in which he winked at her. Starfire then turned away and started to blush. Robin then went back to eating as he chuckled to himself.

---

"Yeah man I'm telling you, it was so weird." Cyborg said as he talked into the phone.

"_Seriously! So they look different?!" _Aqualad spoke on the other end of the phone.

Robin was passing by and just shaking his head, "Gossiping people I tell you."

Raiden then walked into the living room, "Hey daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Me and mama are about to go to the mall. You coming?"

"No not today. You women go have fun and buy something nice."

"Ok whatever." Raiden said as she left and went to go and finish get dressed.

Cyborg looked at them wide-eyed, "Yeah man! And Raiden is like 10 fricken years old now!"

"_No way!" _Aqualad and Cyborg was still talking on the phone.

Robin rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch and clicked on the television. Starfire peeked from the hallway and started to straighten herself up. When she thought she was ready to go meet him someone ran past her.

"Robert!"

Robin then turned around, "Huh?"

"How does this look?" Raven said as she turned around in a new black and white sweater dress.

Robin smiled, "Whoa! That's hot!"

Raven smirked, "You would say that. I decided to put it on cause it's kind of cool outside and you know it's going to be cold in the mall."

"Awesome choice Rae." he said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Raven hit him playfully behind his head and went to the front door to put on her black boots.

"You want to come to the mall Star?" she asked as he put on the right boot.

Starfire jumped at being referred to, "Um…sure. I…I…guess I'll go."

"Cool. Raiden! Hurry up I'm about to leave without you!" Raven smiled at Starfire and then yelled for Raiden.

---

Raven, Starfire, and Raiden walked through the mall talking and joking around.

"_Raven has changed so much." _Starfire thought to herself as she listened to the once dark natured girl talk.

Two guys walked by them and one yelled at Raven and the other at Starfire. Star blushed, smiled and waved.

"Piss off you low-lives!" Raven yelled back feeling violated.

Starfire's face suddenly dropped and turned back around.

Raiden just giggled, "You told them mama."

Raven smirked, "Let me tell you something Raiden. Guys like that you don't want to even think or dream of being with."

Raiden shook her head in agreement as they went on into the video game store. Starfire nodded her head as well laughing nervously to herself.

---

Robin was on the roof of the 'T' tower doing some training. It's been awhile since they had a mission and it felt kind of strange. Robin kicked here and kicked there, threw some punches and stretched.

"Yo Robin?!" Cy yelled sneaking up behind the fearless leader.

"Whaa!" Robin yelled being scared.

"Calm down hehehe."

"Man don't sneak up on me like that man."

"You should be used to it. But I'll keep that in mind from now on cause you've gotten a little bigger heh."

"Whatever heh. So what's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?" Robin replied as he grabbed his bottle of water and sat down.

"Well…there's this girl…" Cyborg started as he sat down too.

"Uh huh…and what about Bee?"

"Damn does everyone know?!"

"I don't know to tell you the truth, but it's so obvious you know."

"You know, you might look older but you're still that cold hearted bastard of a leader."

Robin laughed, "Continue with your problem my friend."

Cyborg's face softened, "How can I find out…you know…how she feels or views me?"

"Well does she know that you like her?"

"Hell no!"

"Ok well…I would tell you to get an inside man to find out for you but that's a little immature if I do say so myself."

Cy looked at Robin dumbfounded, "What? Since when do you find things immature?"

"Man, just let her know how you feel and ask if she might feel the same way."

"Might?"

"It's better than trying to push the exact emotion on her."

"But what if…"

"Look…" Robin said as he got up, "…the worst thing she can do is tell you no."

Cyborg watched Robin as he left to go back into the tower.

---

Raven and Starfire sat at a table in the food court eating McDonald's as Raiden waited in line at the ice cream parlor. Raven was laughing at something Starfire said as she ate her fries with a vanilla milkshake.

Starfire grinned, "Hey Raven…"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"Last night I…well I…" Star was saying and then watched someone pass their table.

"Hold on Star. Sweetie don't cut the line! You have to wait like the rest of the kids!" Raven called to Raiden who was trying to sneak pass the rest of the kids to get in front of the line.

Star chuckled, "She's persistent no."

"You have no idea. Now what were you saying Starfire?"

"Oh…yes. Last night I had faced my fears."

"Really? What fears was that?"

Star began to blush, "I finally told Robin that…that I loved him."

Raven's face suddenly flushed as she had a flash back of what actually happened the night before. The double date, the crying, the confession, the kiss, the crystal blue eyes that looked back at her.

"Raven? You ok?"

Raven shook her head, "Yeah Starfire I um…I just blacked out for…awhile."

"Oh ok."

Raven twirled her straw in her milkshake, "So…what happened or…what did he say I mean?"

Starfire's face softened as she passed a slight smile across her face, "He didn't reject me…he said that he wouldn't mind…going out with me again."

Raven nodded, "That sounds…

"Can I let you know something?"

"Sure Starfire, what is it?"

"I don't think I ever felt this way about someone before. You have no idea how much…how much I love him." Starfire was saying as tears welled up in her emerald green eyes.

"…" Raven was silent.

"Raven…I love him so much. I told him very little, but at least I told him. Soon enough he'll know the whole. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose him…I…I just can't stand being from him. And just seeing him this morning with his change just…words can't explain."

Tears started to well up in Raven's eyes as she put the fry she was eating down. Starfire had already started crying.

"I want to be with him forever…have a family with him."

Raven then looked at Raiden across the food court who was finally ordering her ice cream.

"Raven you are my best friend. So please answer me one question, please."

Raven then turned back to Star, "Yes?"

"Do you think we have a chance of happiness? Do you think that it'll all work out?"

Raven looked Starfire straight in the eyes, right when she opened her mouth Raiden popped up on the side of them.

"Ok where are we headed to next?" the girl asked.

Raven and Star got up, "Just point the way."

"You ok Auntie Star?" Raiden asked.

Starfire smiled, "Yes little Raiden I'm ok."

Raiden smiled and started to walk pulling Raven by the hand.

Starfire walked behind, "Raven?"

Raven looked back and gave Starfire a soft smile, "Yes…you do."

Starfire's face lit up and she fell into step with her friend. Raven then turned back around and let a tear fall down her right cheek.

---

It was 9:03 when the girls made it back to the tower. They walked into the living room only to find a sleeping Beastboy on the couch. Raiden giggled at him because he was snoring. Raven took her boots off and teleported them back to the front of the living room door.

"Raiden, go start your bath water so you can get ready for bed." Raven said.

"Aw already mama, can I stay up a little while longer?"

"Raiden."

"Yes ma'am." she said as she ran to her room.

Suddenly Raven felt someone hug her; it was Starfire.

"What was that for?" Raven asked.

"For being such a good friend." Star replied as she let Raven go and headed down the hall to her own room.

"Yeah…a good friend." Raven said.

Raven walked down the hall to Robin's room and knocked. No one came to the door so she knocked again, still no one came. She then walked over to Cyborg's room and knocked on his door.

"Just a second!" Cy yelled as he ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Cyborg."

"What's up Raven?"

"Do you know where I can find Robin? He's not in his room."

"Oh he probably went back to the roof."

"Oh ok. Say what were you doing in there anyway? You came running to the door like you were up to no good."

"Oh I was…just contemplating on something."

Raven raised her left eyebrow, "Ooook. The roof you said?"

"Yep! Check the roof."

Raven turned around, "Oh and don't forget to let Bee know exactly how you feel."

"How did you…?"

"Sister's intuition." Raven grinned and left.

---

As Raven got closer to the roof she tried to listen to see if he was making any noise up there. But there wasn't a single sound coming from the roof. She then peeked up and saw that he was sitting on the edge of the roof hanging his legs for the side watching the starry night sky. Raven just smirked.

"Are you going to spy on me all day or are you going to join me?" Robin suddenly said.

Raven then made her way fully on the roof and went over to where he sat. Robin then patted the roof which was beside him for her to sit down, so she sat.

"How was your day at the mall?" he asked as he grabbed her left hand and kissed the back of it.

"It was…confusing…" she said as she lowered her head to the right of her.

Robin looked at her concerned, "What do you mean confusing?"

Raven then pulled her hand from his and folded her arms, "It's just that…Starfire…she…she's my friend and…"

"And?"

Raven then stood up and turned from him, "I…I just don't know about this Robin."

Robin stood up as well and faced her, "Know about what?"

Raven took a deep breath, "Us…"

Robin became shocked, "Us?!"

Raven turned to look at him, "Robin…Starfire is my best friend and…and she really loves…"

"Raven…just calm down. It's going to be ok alright."

"No Robin…it's not."

"What are you saying Rachel." Robin said frustrated as he turned from her rubbing his temples.

"What I'm saying is that…we can't be…together."

Robin started to chuckled, "Are you kidding me?"

Raven lowered her head in silence, "…"

Robin turned to her, "Rachel?"

"Robin I…"

Robin started rubbing the back of his neck angry now, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Robin don't be that way I just…" Raven was saying holding back her tears.

"You just what?!"

"You don't know what I have to deal with!"

"Oh so all that crying and that 'I love you' crap last night was all an act?!"

"No! It wasn't Robert! It's just that Starfire loves you so much that…"

"That what? You're just going to give me the hell up…is that it Raven?"

Raven started to cry now, "Robin I…she…"

"You know what Raven, just save it. You know I was wondering why you didn't say you loved me last night."

"No!"

"I guess I know the reason now. You know only a jackass plays with people's hearts like that."

"Robi…"

Robin started to walk off to get back within the tower, "Oh and one other thing 'Ms.' Roth, I hope you enjoy your life without me by your side."

Raven watched as he walked back within the tower. She stood there as the tears started coming down like a waterfall now. Her heart was beating so fast right now and it hurt so bad. Raven couldn't speak for her throat hurt feeling like there was a lump in it. She then put her hands on her eyes as she closed them and feel to her knees.

---

"Yeah ok. Sure that would be nice, thanks for inviting me." Bee said into the other end of the phone.

"_Don't forget now." _Cyborg said on the other end.

"I won't hehe. By Cy." she said as she hung up the phone.

Speedy came from the hall, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Cyborg." she replied as she walked over to him.

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to discuss something important with me tomorrow at the park."

"Why the park?"

"I don't know actually."

"Did he tell you what he wanted to talk to you about?" Speedy said as let her walk ahead of him so he could put his arms over her shoulders and around her neck.

"Nope." she said as she held his elbows.

"You know what?" Speedy said causing Bee to stop in her tracks.

"What?"

He then started to kiss the back of her neck, "Mas o menos is still gone. Not to mention Aqua going back to visit his home."

Bee grinned, "What are you thinking archer?"

Speedy grinned as he took his mask off and put it over Bee's eyes, "You know what I mean pollen picker."

BumbleBee then moved from Speedy some feet and turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow as he stood there resting his left hand on the hallway's wall shirtless with some sweat pants.

"Hm…if everyone is gone besides you and me that means…omg we're all alone."

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Uh huh."

Bee looked at him and smiled as she took out his bow and arrow, "Isn't this yours?"

"How did you get that?"

"Well I have the mask, so why not the bow and arrow too."

Speedy grinned, "Are you an archer now?"

Bee gave him a sly grin and turned around to walk, "One that will pierce your heart."

"Oh really?"

"But in order to do so…I need a pro to teach me how to work it."

Speedy then came up behind her and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and she started to run with him running after her. Bee then ran into his room and jumped on his bed. She started to laugh until he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him.

"Am I under arrest for identity theft." she laughed.

He looked into his own mask that was on her face and then he removed it, "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Bee smirked as he kissed her.

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Plz don't be mad at me! RobRav fans don't hate me plz! CyBee lovers don't hate me either! This chapter went a little fast for me, but maybe not for ya'll heh. It was a surprise chapter and so will the story from this point on ok. I'm not gonna give you any hints of what's going to happen, I just hope ya'll continue to read and enjoy the story. Until chp 14 you guys can tell me what ya'll thought about this chapter. Thx! J


	14. Tears of honey

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N_:_ Hey everyone! Yes I am back with chapter 14! I know a lot of you have been waiting for it and so now here it is lol. Now last time there was a little confrontation between robin and raven, (sorry fans), and even cyborg, (sorry again). Anyway I'm not gonna really give you an overview of the chapter so_…read and enjoy! : P_

**Chapter 14: Tears of honey**

Raven sat up in her bed, covers and blankets up to her neck. The tears still haven't stopped since last night. It was now 6:15 am and she couldn't sleep. She didn't really sleep at all during the night. Her eyes hurt as she sat in the dark reminiscing on what took place on the roof.

"What happened…?" Raven thought to herself as she could hear the wind hit her bedroom window.

Her mind became filled with thoughts, _"This awful longing determination of certainty, which screams for the answers to the questions of life…"_

Raven turned to her right and caught sight of the picture that sat on her bedside dresser, _"Why must we believe with our ears before seeing with our eyes…why must we use our tongues before we touch the hearts?"_

The picture was of Robin, Raiden, and her,_ "People listen to others thus becoming just like the rest…not realizing as individuals we all play different parts."_

Another tear ran down her cheek as Robin's smiling face flashed in her mind, _" Though we betray each other even when we don't mean to…but we are there helping them through pain and strife."_

(knock knock knock)

"Raven?! Emergency!" Beastboy yelled disrupting her thoughts.

"Coming…" she said.

---

The titans went to the outskirts of town to take care of a intoxicated problem. Raiden had to stay home because of being so young.

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked as they got out the T-car.

Robin was silent, "…"

"Yo Robin!" Cy yelled.

"What?"

"What's up with you man?"

Robin started to walk, "The plan is to find and pursue."

Starfire looked at the other three and followed behind him.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Beastboy asked as they walked as well.

Raven knew what the problem was and she didn't want to even look at Robin, but she had no choice. She followed behind as well.

Her thoughts, _"What's the reason for all this calamity and uncertainty…smothering and suffocating all through the path within?"_

The team walked in silence. Suddenly there was a noise which caused them to stop in their tracks.

Robin looked around, "Time to complete mission."

3 giant radioactive monsters had risen from the ground. They had slime running from their mouths, hands and arms in the shape of crab claws, head couldn't be seen for it was glowing green, 10 feet in height but 5 feet in width.

"Finally, some action." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg! You and Beastboy get the one on the left. Star! You and me will take the one on the right. And Raven…need I say more." Robin yelled out the maneuver.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Robin didn't turn to face her, "Did it sound like I was joking."

"_Does it not deserve the trust instead of being in love with the lies…does it not deserve the happiness instead of the hurt of sadness?"_

The titans had split up and attacked the monster they were assigned to. Cy and BB charged at the monster on the left catching it from both sides. Star and Robin went head on with the monster on the right. Raven stared at the monster that stood in the middle of the two. Robin's words echoed in her head.

Her eyes started to glow white, _"Human beings are cruel, foul creatures of this world…but it's those who stand out that carry the good and mildness."_

Beastboy turned into a bull and rammed the monster in the chest. Cyborg ran behind and blasted it in the back. It didn't seem like the monsters were too tough.

"What's going on? These freaks aren't even hard to deal with." BB said.

Starfire punched, what was supposed to be the face of the monster, and got a little burned on her fists. Robin kicked and took out his metal staff, starting to beat the monster in the torso.

"You got that right Beastboy." Robin replied.

It was Raven and the middle monster one on one. She flew this way and that, picked up a couple of near by pipes with her powers and beat it with them.

"_Money makes the world go 'round; since when did money replace love? There are fools of money now just as there were fools back then."_

Cy and BB landed the last blow of their monster as it fell and disintegrated.

"Oh yeah!" BB yelled.

"Booya baby!" yelled Cyborg.

"Starfire the back!" Robin yelled as he launched one of his bombs within the monster's mouth.

Starfire hit the monster hard in the back of his head causing the bomb to go down the throat.

"3, 2, 1." Robin counted down as the monster exploded on 1.

Raven was sweating as she punched continuously at the monster cutting up her knuckles and fists. She kept seeing the event that happened the night before between her and Robin. His words had hurt and it made her mad.

"Come on Raven! You got this!" Cy cheered her on.

Raven stopped punching and started kicking as her eyes glowed brighter.

"You got him now Raven!" yelled BB.

Starfire clapped as Robin stood there in silent. Raven stopped and started to catch her breath. The monster swung and knocked her off her feet.

"Do not take such brutality!" cheered Starfire.

Raven got up and stared with anger at the monster, "You're not going to beat me."

Suddenly Raven's eyes started to glow red as a black aura developed around her body as she started to chant those three words.

"Azrath…" she started to walk towards the monster.

"…metrion…" she had broke into a sprint charging at the monster as a huge black fist formed on the right side of her along with a big black raven.

"…zent…!" she didn't get to finish the last word as the monster exploded.

Raven stopped as she became surprised. The fist and raven that formed had disappeared along with her glowing eyes and black aura.

"What…" Cy said.

Robin stood there behind the exploded monster, "You were taking too long."

"Dude! She had him and it was gonna be awesome!" BB yelled.

Robin cocked his head back, "Uh huh."

Raven looked at Robin in disbelief as he turned his attention away from her. She then turned around and stomped back to the T-car.

"Man, that was kind of harsh don't you think?" Cy said as they walked to the T-car.

"Sometimes you have to be harsh to make it in this world." Robin replied.

---

Bee rolled over still asleep in Speedy's bed. He had been up for about an hour now and he had walked into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"I can't believe she's still asleep." he chuckled.

Speedy had placed the tray on the dresser as he walked to the side of the bed that she slept on. He smiled as he admired her beautiful face. He then brushed her hair that rested on her cheek off so he can kiss it. As he kissed her cheek she moved a little bit.

"Mhihm…" was what came out of her mouth.

Speedy chuckled, "Come on Bee, wake up."

"Why?" she said, eyes still closed.

"I made us breakfast that's why."

Bee's eyes shot open as she suddenly sat herself up, "Seriously?"

Speedy's eyes widen, "Uh…yeah."

Her face softened as she looked the archer in the eyes, "Thank you so much archer."

Speedy smiled and kissed her, "You are most welcome."

---

When the titans made it back to the tower Raiden was right there in the living room to greet them.

"You guys made it back!" she yelled happily.

Raven gave her a slight smile, "Yes dear, we're back."

"What happened to your hands mom?" Raiden asked.

Raven looked at the back of her hands and then back at Raiden, "I'm fine. Just a few minor scratches."

"You should've seen your mom today Raiden!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah she was all glowing and then she was about to finish the monster until…" BB pitched in.

"Until what? Tell me what?"

"Your dad stepped in and blew the sucker up!" Cy and BB yelled.

"Awesome!" the girl was so excited.

"Come on Raiden, let's go play!" BB said as he turned into a tiger in order for the girl to ride on his back.

"Okay! You coming uncle Cy?" the little girl asked.

"Not this time Rai, I have some plans of my own." Cyborg replied.

"Suit yourself dude." BB said as he ran out the room with Raiden on his back.

"Robin?" Starfire said.

Robin turned his attention her way, "Yeah Star?"

Starfire started to blush, "Would you like to…I had wanted to know if…"

Cyborg was listening, "Uh huh?"

Raven stood there with the hood of her cloak over her head.

Robin chuckled at the word stumbling girl, "It's ok Star, take your time."

"Tonight…if you would not mind…having a lit of candle dinner…with me on the beach?"

Cyborg's face dropped while Robin's smile slowly faded away. He tried not to look Raven's way.

"Um…Star I…" he was saying.

"You sure Star?" Cy pitched in.

Starfire became surprised, "What ever do you mean?"

Suddenly Robin remembered Raven's words last night, "That sounds nice."

"What?!" Cyborg said as Starfire passed a huge smile on her face.

Raven's eyes widen, but she didn't know why this surprised her.

"You heard me…that sounds nice Starfire. Just let me know what time tonight." Robin replied.

"How about the 8 of clock?" she said.

"Sounds good."

Cyborg nudged him, "What are you doing man?"

Robin didn't pay him any mind as he turned to look at the back of Raven's head, "I'm sure 'nobody' wouldn't mind."

Raven then disappeared and teleported into her room.

"Why do I feel this way?!" she screamed. (no they didn't hear her)

"_Why is it harder to cry yet easier to smile when there's pain? Is there any need to sympathize for those who don't want it?" _were her thoughts again.

"_Things don't reside upon the want rather it resides upon the need…like or dislike, all need the empathy or sympathy of each other."_

Raven picked up her communicator and browsed through her companions, _"Whether it's the intellectual feel of those emotions or feelings…it still grasps that dependent factor taking it even further."_

She came to Aqualad's connection and stopped, _"Letting the knowledge of love flow through every aspect of the body…as if reaching out for the heart of that one who is definite."_

(ring ring ring)

"Hello? Aqualad?"

---

Bee was finishing up her hair as she stood in the bathroom.

"Wow, don't you look nice." Speedy said.

"Oh please, I'm just going to the park." she smirked.

"So you said Cyborg wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yep."

"And you have no idea what he wants to talk to you about?"

"Maybe some new mission starters or technology."

Speedy nodded his head as he left the bathroom. BumbleBee shook her head and smiled at his concern for her.

"He's so cute when he's jealous."

"Bee!" Speedy yelled from the living room.

"Yeah!" she yelled back.

"Come here for a sec!"

"Hold on!" she yelled as she finished putting her hair in buns.

When she was done she grabbed her purse and walked to the living room, "Yeah babe?"

Speedy turned around to face her with his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to give you something before you left."

"Aw that's awfully sweet of you."

Speedy smiled, "Sit down on the couch."

"You know you're gonna make me late." she chuckled as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Close your eyes."

"Now you know I don't play that."

Speedy laughed, "Just close your eyes pollen picker."

"Fine." she said as she closed her eyes.

Speedy waved his hand in front of her face a couple of times to make sure that her eyes were closed.

"Make this quick love, I have to go."

He took a deep breath, "Ok, open them."

Bee opened her eyes and found Speedy bended down on his right knee as he held a little silver box in his hand, "What…what are you doing?"

Speedy blushed, "Well…I just wanted to give you this."

He opened the box revealing a silver ring with the word "Love" engraved in the middle.

"Speedy this is…"

"BumbleBee…I know how I feel about you and…I know how you feel about me and…and I just wanted to know…if you would except this ring as a promise to stay…"

"Speedy, I'm not going anywhere soon I…"

"…with me."

"With…you?"

Speedy blushed and turned his head the other way, "I uh…I love you Bee."

Bee's eyes widen and watered, "You…you love…me?"

Speedy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…"

Bee took her hand and turned his head around to face her. He looked into her eyes as she started crying.

"Aw man! I made you cry!"

Bee chuckled, "Tears of joy."

"You mean…?"

"Yes…I accept and promise to stay by your side forever."

Speedy then jumped up and picked her up spinning around.

---

Cyborg waited on the park bench with a bouquet of honey suckle flowers. Bee was running kind of late and he started to have his doubts.

"Okay, keep it together Cy. Nothing's wrong with being a few minutes late." he spoke to himself.

"Hey Sparky!" someone yelled from the sidewalk of the parking lot.

Cyborg knew that voice, "Fashionably late huh!"

Bee made her way to the bench, "My bad, something came up."

"It's cool." Cy smiled.

"Those for me?" Bee asked as she looked at the honey suckles.

"What? Oh yeah, they are."

"Thank you so much. That was thoughtful of you." Bee said as Cy gave her the bouquet.

Cy watched as she sniffed the flowers, "I remembered that they were your favorite."

"Got that right." she giggled.

They stood in silence for a little while until Cyborg spoke, "Would you like to take a walk by the pond?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Bee replied.

The two walked in silence until they made it to the edge of the pond.

Cyborg took out a loaf of bread, "Want to feed the ducks?"

Bee chuckled, "Sure."

Bee took a couple of slices of bread and ripped pieces off throwing them into the pond to the ducks. Cyborg smiled as he watched her; he had taken the flowers from her to hold. He sat on the grass.

"So Cyborg."

"Yeah?" he said.

"What did you want to talk about, it sounded urgent."

"It did?"

"Uh, yeah hehe." Bee said as she finished the slices she had and sat down on the grass beside him.

"Oh, well I…you look nice."

Bee laughed, "Thank you, but you just switched topics like that."

"I'm sorry Bee, I just…" Cy was nervous.

"I understand." she replied as she lifted up her left hand to block the sun out of her eyes.

Cyborg turned to look and caught site of something shining on her finger, "Hey, what's that?"

Bee turned, "Huh?"

Cy laughed as he grabbed her hand, "This?"

"Oh that…" Bee blushed.

"Nice ring, I can't really read the engraving on it."

"You could've just said you wanted to hang out with me you know." Bee laughed.

Cy blushed, "Oh I…my bad."

"It's ok." Bee replied as she twisted the ring on her hand.

Cyborg admired her face as the sun beamed on it, he turned away and blushed.

"What?" Bee giggled.

"Nothing."

"Aw come on."

"Well…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you care for someone…I mean…'really' care about someone. And you want to let them know but…but you don't know what their reaction's gonna be and…"

"You like someone don't you?" Bee smirked.

Cy turned red, "Uh…"

Bee laughed, "Don't be shy…love is a beautiful thing."

"It's just hard you know."

Bee's face softened as she lowered her head, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Cyborg's eyes widen, "Sure."

"Well…Speedy…gave me this ring."

"Really? That was nice of him, he seems like a good friend."

Bee put a soft smile on her face, "He is…and…more."

"More?"

"Love is so mysterious Sparky. Sometimes…it's in those close to home you know."

Cyborg took another look at the ring that was on Bee's finger and made out the word "Love" as the engraving.

He chuckled nervously, "I might have the wrong impression here but it sounds to me like you're in lo…"

Bee smiled causing him to stop.

"…in love…with Speedy?"

Bee slowly turned to face Cyborg, "You and my secret ok."

Cyborg felt his heart drop, "…"

Bee became concerned, "Cyborg?"

"How long?"

"For awhile now."

Cyborg nodded his head, "Oh…"

Bee smiled, "You know, hiding it for so long and then coming out and telling you…feels so good. It warms my heart."

Cyborg suddenly gave her a soft smile, "He really makes you happy?"

Bee nodded her head, "Surprisingly, yes."

"_If he makes her happy…then…" _he thought to himself.

"I'm happy."

"Huh?"

"I'm happy for you, and your secret's safe with me."

Suddenly Bee embraced Cyborg, "Thank you so much."

He was shocked at first, but then he calmed himself, "No, thank you."

---

Robin and Starfire had walked out onto the beach a few minuets after 8. Star had set up a candle light dinner just by the shoreline. It took them about a minute to make it over to the table.

"Wow, this is nice Starfire." Robin said as he pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

Star blushed, "Thank you Robin."

Robin sat down and noticed that they were having a tamarian dish for dinner and some chocolate cake for dessert. The food, surprisingly, didn't look at all suspicious.

"I am so happy you accepted my offer." Star said as she began to eat.

"I was happy to." he replied as he started to eat as well.

---

Raven sat in the living room on the side of Aqualad. They had put on a movie and popped some popcorn. Cyborg was in his room taking a nap after his day with BumbleBee. Beastboy had taken Raiden to the skating rink.

"Thanks for coming over Aqualad." Raven said.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." he replied as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Raven gave a slight smile, "Must be good."

"Raven…what's wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"It's that noticeable huh?"

"I mean…you called me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but you called me."

"I didn't know who else to turn to. Cyborg was leaving and I don't really talk to Beastboy."

"What about Robin?"

"That's the problem…"

Aqualad paused the movie, "What happened?"

"I can't believe I just said that." Raven replied looking the other way.

Aqua grabbed her hand, "It's ok…you can talk to me."

"I rather not burden anyone with my problems."

Aqualad smiled, "I don't find it burdensome."

"_This intoxicating point of view that breaks down and deceives…resulting in a flawless poisoning of it's mind."_

_---_

Robin and Starfire had finished their dinner and dessert. They laughed at each other's jokes and stood up to go play in the tide.

"You know you are crazy for having me run around in this water." Robin smirked.

"Is it not fun." Star smiled.

"Yeah."

Starfire grabbed his hand as she lead him out into the ocean. He didn't complain, his pants were already wet so, why not.

"Swim?" she asked.

"I guess." he said as he took of his shirt and tie throwing them upon the shore.

Starfire smiled as she removed her dress revealing her underwear. Robin became shocked as she lead him further out into the water.

---

Aqualad nodded his head, "So everything Cyborg said was true."

"Cyborg? What did he say?"

"Never mind that. I'm so sorry Raven."

Raven turned from him, "Don't be…it was my decision."

"And you chose your friend's happiness over your own."

"_Where everything is killed off with nothing to fulfill…for even science knows that all is coming to an end."_

"So you think I did the right thing?"

"Only you can answer that question Raven."

"I don't know what to think or do now."

"Live." Aqua replied.

Raven looked at him surprised.

_---_

Robin splashed Starfire and she splashed him back. It was about 10 pm and they were still out swimming.

"Robin do not!" Star laughed as Robin picked her up and then threw her into the water.

"Sorry Starfire, but I had to get you." Robin laughed.

Star then came up out of the water and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Got you!"

"Hey! No fair!"

Starfire laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and try to pry her off of him. They then bumped heads and started to laugh.

"I forgot you got a strong grip." Robin said.

"Yes, I do." Star smiled.

Robin looked into Star's emerald green eyes as the moon light reflected off them. All Starfire could look into was his mask.

"Star…"

"Robin, I never want to leave you."

He turned his head and smiled. When he turned around to face her he looked back into her eyes. This time he saw the eyes of Raven and her face flashed in his mind.

"_What am I doing?" _he thought to himself.

"Robin…promise…promise you'll never leave me."

"Star about Raven…you and I…just can't…"

Robin was cut off by the kiss of Starfire. He was shocked at first as his eyes widen. He then caught himself closing his eyes and kissing her back.

---

"You speak bold and freely Aqua."

"Just because I care." Aqualad smiled.

"Thank you for listening."

"No problem. Well I guess it's time for me to head on home. Didn't even stop by the East on my way back hehe." Aqua said as he stood up.

"You…you mean, you were out of town?" Raven asked as she stood as well.

"Yeah."

"Now I feel really guilty."

Aqua chuckled, "Don't be…friends are more important sometimes."

_"Take note of the future and even the past has that need...negativity does not have to play a role and fear to apprehend._"

Aqualad's face softened, "You know…don't worry about Robin. You'll survive my friend."

"Thanks."

He then turned around and walked up to her, "And if you'll let me…I'll be there to pick up the broken pieces."

Aqualad brushed her hair back, Raven blushed.

"You really like me don't you." Raven chuckled.

Aqua smirked, "Goodnight dark princess."

"Goodnight." she replied as he kissed her right cheek.

He then whispered in her ear, "Oh and to answer your question…you have no idea."

Raven chuckled as he pulled his face back and smiled in her face. Aqualad looked into her amethyst colored eyes and she into his onyx black ones. Their facial expressions slowly changed as their faces came closer to each other.

"Man I'm starving!" Cyborg came yawning and yelling from the hall way.

Aqualad and Raven slowly backed off from each other.

"What's up Aqua?" Cy said kind of confused as to why he was there.

"Sup Cy." Aqua replied.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Movie." Raven answered.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Aqua said as he looked at Raven.

"Goodnight." Raven said as she turned away from him.

Aqualad made his way to the front door and left.

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg asked sitting on the sofa.

"Just some friends hanging out."

"You know he likes you right?"

"Yeah so…" Raven replied as she started to walk to her room.

"Don't let your fear of love for Robin make you do things you'll regret."

Raven stopped in her tracks shocked. She grasped herself and then teleported into her room.

_"Life has always been confusing and will continue to be as time pass...but down the line there will be a connection that cannot be unbind."_

---

"Dude help! I need some help!" Beastboy yelled.

Him and Raiden were still at the skating rink but something bad had happened. Raiden had suddenly collapsed unconscious.

"Help!" yelled BB again.

He was holding the girl in his arms in the middle of the rink as a crowd formed around him.

"Call 911!" someone yelled in the crowd.

About 15 minutes later, they could all hear the ambulance in the distance.

A/N: Hey everyone! Plz don't hate me! Don't worry all will come together believe me. Sometimes we all gotta cope with things we don't want to happen. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter though. Sorry again for making you guys wait so long for it. Chapter 15 will be up next. Oh and plz tell me what you thought about the chapter. THANK YOU! J


	15. Nurtured nest

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long L. My internet had been down and I haven't gotten a chance to update on any of my stories lately. But I bring you chapter 15 and I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Chapter 15: Nurtured nest**

Raven's heart beated rapidly as she ran through the hospital doors. She looked around at the families sitting in the emergency waiting room. Raven then spotted the front desk and quickly walked up to it.

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, where's my baby?" Raven asked.

"Raven calm down." Cyborg said coming up behind her.

"Don't you tell me to be calm." she replied coldly as the dark aura formed around her body.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." the woman, whose named tag read Jasmine, said.

Cyborg looked at the woman, "Hey, we just need to see the little girl that came in not too long ago with a green guy."

Jasmine typed on her computer for 5 seconds then said, "Name?"

"Rachel Roth Grayson, I mean Rachel Roth." Raven replied.

"I think she means…"Cyborg started.

"Is that the little girl's name?" Jasmine asked before she entered it into the system.

Raven shook her head, "Um…Raiden Arella Grayson."

Cyborg looked at Raven, "Raiden has a middle name?"

Raven didn't pay him any mind as Jasmine typed in the name of the girl.

After about 5 minutes Jasmine spoke, "Yes ma'am, she's in room 205 on the second floor."

"Thank you." both Cyborg and Raven said as they made their way to the elevator.

When they got inside Raven hit the 2nd floor button causing the doors to close. It was almost midnight.

"Raven…you have to calm down alright." Cyborg said as he placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm trying to but…I have so much on my mind." she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you do…but sometimes you have to not push yourself so hard."

The elevator finally stopped on the second floor and the two friends stepped out the elevator. Raven started to walk fast until Cyborg grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calm down and walk, there are others in the hospital too that's worried about their sick loved ones. So don't make a fuss."

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she clenched Cyborg's hand, "Fine…"

The two walked slowly and silently down the hall looking for room 205.

"203, 204, 205! This is the room Raven." Cyborg said as they stood in front of the door.

Cyborg let go of Raven's hand as she reached for the door knob. She grasped it and turned it then pushing it open. She and Cyborg looked into the dim lit room as someone across the room quickly got up from one of the chairs.

"Beastboy?" Cyborg squinted his eyes.

"Shhh…dude, what took you guys?" BB whispered as they made themselves all the way into the room.

"Never mind that. What exactly happened Beastboy?" Raven asked as she turned to see the little girl asleep in the bed.

Raiden laid there motionless as the blankets covered her all the way up to her neck. Suddenly her chest started to move up and down indicating that she was breathing.

"I don't know what happened." BB said.

Sweat went down Cyborg's neck as he thought to himself_, "Wrong answer."_

Raven's head slowly turned to face him as her eyes glowed white, "What do you mean you don't know."

Beastboy gulped, "Chill out Raven, I'm telling you the truth. She just suddenly collapsed in the middle of the ice skating rink."

"What did the doctor say?" Cy asked.

"Huh? Oh, he said that she probably became overwhelmed with something. He didn't know exactly himself."

Raven turned her attention back to the hospital bed and took her coat off. She walked on the left side of the bed and brushed Raiden's hair from upon her face.

"Hey. Where's Robin and Starfire?" BB asked.

Suddenly the glass of water that Beastboy had sitting on the window seal shattered.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Raven, "Well Raven was such in a hurry that we weren't able to go look for them."

"They were probably busy anyway…" she replied coldly.

"Like you were with Aqualad?" Cy mocked.

Beastboy's eyes widen as a crack formed on the room's television screen.

"Whatever…" she said.

"You got busy with waterboy!" BB yelled.

"Shhh!" Cyborg said putting his hand over BB's mouth.

Raven's eyes widen, "No!"

"Beastboy removed Cyborg's hand, "Uncalled for dude. Telling lies."

Raven pulled back the blankets and bed covers so she could get in the bed with Raiden. She got in and pulled the covers up again as she held the little girl. Cyborg and Beastboy just stared in silence.

---

"Oh no no no…hehe…this will not do." a voice from the darkness said.

A screen showed Raven and Raiden laying in the hospital bed. The figure's legs are crossed and it's elbows rest on the arms of the chair that it sits in.

"Raiden, Raiden, Raiden. What's wrong dear? Problems at home." the voice spoke again.

Suddenly two golden colored eyes appear in the dark as a screen of Robin and Starfire appears.

"Tisk tisk tisk…Robin's been a bad boy hehe. But her time here isn't finished."

---

Aqualad sat on the couch of the Titans East tower pondering what went on a few hours ago.

"Man Aqualad, when did you get back?" a yawning Speedy asked as he walked from the hallway.

Aqualad smirked, "About a few hours ago."

"Where were you?" Speedy asked as he plopped down beside him and clicked on the TV with the remote.

"Visiting home, you know that."

"Uh…yeah, but when you called us it was around lunch time and you said, and I quote, 'Yeah guys, I'm coming home in a few hours.', end quote."

Aqualad chuckled, "I hate when you do that."

Speedy hunched his shoulders, "Well, you know, what can I say. So where were you?"

"Titans Tower."

"For what?"

"Raven called me."

Speedy's eyes widened, "Really? For what I wonder."

"We just hung out."

"You lying sly dog you." Speedy smirked.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Bee tells me everything."

"I'm sure she would tell 'YOU' everything."

Speedy narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aqualad smirked, "Don't worry about it. So what, I like the girl."

"You like Bee?!" Speedy's heart started beating fast.

"What! No! Raven, you ass."

"Oh…I knew that." Speedy replied as his eyes shifted left and right.

"Sure you did, honey Bee told you."

"So what did she want?"

"Some comfort from a friend."

"Ouch, I know that stung you."

Aqualad shook his head, "Not really."

"Whaaaat…"

"Something…kind of happened, before I left."

"I knew it, playboy had something up his sleeve!." Speedy grinned nudging Aqualad in the shoulder.

"We…it was like we…almost…kissed."

Speedy's face dropped, "That's it? Almost?"

Aqualad raised his left eyebrow, "What were you expecting?"

"Something hot and heavy." Speedy replied as he kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

Aqualad looked at him dumb-founded, "When did you become so perverted."

Speedy laughed, "Don't worry about me."

"I guess that's what honey does to you."

Speedy stopped laughing, "Whatever man. I mean the girl's hot…in a dark kind of way…and you dig her."

"Man don't be ashamed of what you have with Bee. And just because I like Raven doesn't mean I'm going to be after her like some hormonic freak."

"When did you find out?"

Aqualad became confused, "You really need to stop changing subjects like that."

"Stop being a baby and answer the question."

"Find out what?"

Speedy clicked the television off, "About me…and Bee?"

Aqualad sat himself up and rested his elbow on his knees, "It was last month actually."

"How?"

"Remember when we went to the mall and you guys were calling each other nicknames. I was like, since when. Then I started having flashbacks of the little things you guys did. Like staring at each other and giving that extra attention and…"

"Ok ok, I get it. I guess we weren't as slick as we thought we were." Speedy softly smiled.

"But…you go together."

"Like you and Raven."

Aqualad shook his head, "What almost happened between us was an accident."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because…no matter how much I love her…she's already in love…with someone else."

---

Robin and Starfire enter the T tower noticing that all the lights were off.

"I wonder if friend Beastboy and little Raiden came back from the skating of ice." Starfire said as she dragged her feet walking towards the hallway.

"I'm sure they did, I mean it's one in the morning." Robin chuckled.

"It's so quiet." she said as she laid against the wall.

"Yeah, because everyone's asleep." he replied starting to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised he passed her by.

"To bed, you should do the same."

"Aw, already?" she pouted as she went to follow behind him in the hallway.

"I'm not going to lie to you but, I did have fun with you tonight." he smiled.

Star smiled too, "Me as well. It does not have to end you know."

"I'm sure it doesn't but I'm afraid this is where you get off." he said as he stopped outside her room.

Star pouted at first but then smiled softly, "It was most enjoyable. Thank you so much Robin."

"It was my pleasure Star."

Before she entered her room she gave Robin a peck on the lips. Afterwards she went in and let her room door shut close behind her.

Robin shook his head and chuckled, "The girl's crazy, but sweet."

He then continued down the hallway. Then came across to Raven's room door and stopped.

"_Robin I'm sorry…" she had apologized._

"_So you're just going to give me up just like that!" he screamed._

Robin stared at the dark goddess' door.

"_You know I can do that myself." she said as he started to brush her hair._

"_Yeah, but I want to do it for you." he had replied smiling._

He then turned to face the door as he walked up to it.

"_Raven…need I say more." he had given her the monster by herself._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Does it sound like I'm joking."_

Robin then stood in front of the door.

"_You think you're so smooth boy wonder."_

"_Only with you."_

He lifted his hand about to knock on her door.

"_That sounds nice Star."_

"_What?!" Cyborg became surprised._

"_I'm sure 'nobody' wouldn't mind."_

Robin stopped himself and rested his hand on her door instead. He turned his head to the right side of him.

"Forgive me…Rachel." he said as a tear ran down his left cheek.

He then continued down the hall to his own room.

---

Cyborg and Beastboy sat in the hospital room talking as Raven and Raiden slept.

Cyborg chuckled, "Man that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"No dude I'm serious. If I could transform into a chick I would be able to get free stuff." BB said.

"How's that?"

"Well, look at Starfire."

"And?"

"You're missing the point man."

Cy laughed softly, "You don't even have a point."

"Whatever." BB replied as he turned his attention to the hospital bed.

"You lose again Beastboy."

"Isn't it weird?"

"What would that be?"

"The whole Raiden thing."

Cyborg looked at Raven and Raiden, "I guess."

"We don't know exactly what's going on or where she came from. But we…believe her."

"What else are we supposed to do."

BB hunched his shoulders, "Don't know."

"But…she has brought about an unlikely couple."

BB smirked, "Now even I didn't see that one coming."

Cy looked at him stupidly, "What do you mean even 'you' didn't see that coming? You're not that bright."

"Screw you."

"There's no doubt about it though. They were happier when she came along."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"Man, Robin's been trippen."

BB scooted closer to Cyborg, "Tell me how."

"The guy's torn in between two you know."

BB raised his right eyebrow, "Star?"

Cyborg nodded his head, "He went on a date with her tonight."

"Aah, that's why they aren't here. What was the deal with the whole Aqualad comment?"

"Nothing, he was hanging at the tower with Raven."

"Why?"

"Comforting her I guess. I mean, I wasn't around and Robin was with Star and you were with Raiden."

"Where were you?"

"With Bee."

"Hold up…with who?"

"Forget it man."

"So you and BumbleBee are official now?"

"No…"

"So why were you with her?"

"Hanging out."

"But you like her."

"So."

"So it was a date."

"Just drop it."

"Why?"

"Because she's…she's…we're just friends ok."

Suddenly the room door opened, "Hello?"

BB stood, "Come on in Doc."

Doctor Kai Mishima entered the room, "Well two more visitors since I last checked on little Raiden."

"Yes sir. I'm Cyborg."

"Yes, from the Teen Titans." the doctor replied.

"And that's Raven, Raiden's mother." BB spoke as he pointed to the bed.

The doctor chuckled, "Is that right. Raven looks a little different if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, tell us about it." BB folded his arms.

"Well I came to tell you that Raiden will be able to go home first thing in the morning."

"That's some good news."

Doctor Mishima looked over the few test results on his clipboard, "Yep, we're thinking that it was a minor anxiety attack. Could be caused by stress or some other means."

"The whole day she looked fine to me." BB replied.

The doctor hunched his shoulders, "Sometimes things aren't always what they seem."

"But…"

"You mind waking up Ms. Roth so that she can come down to the front desk and sign the release forms."

"Sure." Cyborg said.

"Ok then, I'll see you gentlemen in the morning and don't worry, Raiden will be fine." Doctor Mishima said as he exited the room.

"You want to do the honors?" BB asked Cyborg.

Cy rolled his eyes, "Sure."

He then got up and walked over to the side of the bed Raven slept on. When he got there he tapped Raven a little on the shoulder.

"Hey Rae?" he whispered.

Raven didn't budge at all.

"Psst! Raven!" he whispered louder as he shook her shoulder a little this time.

Suddenly a dark aura formed around his hand which freaked him out

"What?" she said eyes still closed.

Cyborg gulped as BB softly laughed in the background, "Um…the doctor just came."

Raven's eyes slowly opened as she sat herself up in the bed, "What did the doctor say?"

Cy calmed down a little, "He said that Raiden was ok and that she will be able to leave in the morning."

"Ok, that's good."

"But he needs you to go down and sign the release forms since you're her mother and all."

Raven looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled softly, "Ok."

---

The next morning Robin awoke in the darkness of his room. He sniffed the air and realized that there wasn't any scent of breakfast food being cooked.

"What, no one wants breakfast this morning?" he spoke to himself as he got up from his bed.

Robin threw on a plain red t-shirt and headed out his room and down the hall. He came to Cyborg's room and knocked on the door.

"Yo Cyborg! What's going on with breakfast this morning?!"

Cy's door opened and Robin looked inside. The room looked the same way it did the day before and Cyborg was no where in it.

"I wonder where he could be." Robin said as he went on to Beastboy's room.

He knocked on the door, "Hey Beastboy!"

BB's door opened as well and Robin looked inside. He could barely see anything because it was so junky. So he walked inside and went through it trying to spot the green boy. After about 5 minutes he figured he wasn't there either.

Robin walked out, "Now where did he run off to?"

He suddenly thought, "Raiden!"

So he ran to the guest room where Raiden had been staying. Robin went in without knocking and noticed the room to be dark with the girl's bed still fix and everything neatly put away.

"Raiden? You in here sweetie? Are you and Beastboy playing a game?" he called in the room.

When no one answered he stepped out and made his way back to the hallway.

"That's weird." he talked to himself.

He then came to Raven's door. Thinking about it for a second he stopped and then knocked softly.

"Raven?"

Her door opened and he stuck his head inside. He didn't think to call again because she would've said something the moment her door opened. Robin slowly backed away and let the door close shut again.

"Good morning Robin!" someone yelled.

Robin held his chest, "You scared the hell out of me Starfire."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you know where everyone is?" he asked as they walked towards the living room.

Starfire shook her head, "No I do not. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just figured that everyone was too lazy to get up and make breakfast because I didn't smell anything cooking."

"Oh, I can do the breakfast for you if you wish to eat it." Star volunteered.

Robin shook his head as they entered the living room, "No that's ok Star. I'm not too much hungry anymore."

They sat down on the couch. Robin was contemplating in his head where the others might be. Starfire looked at him worryingly.

"Are you not ok?" she asked as she grabbed his right hand.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure the others are ok." he said as he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Where are you…"

"I'm going to the kitchen right quick." he replied.

All of a sudden the front door opened up which caused Robin and Starfire to look in that direction.

"Man I'm beat." BB was saying.

Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg (who was holding a sleeping Raiden) walked through the living room door.

Cyborg was the first one to catch the eyes of the two, "Oh! Hey what's up."

BB yelled, "Good morning!"

Raven suddenly hit him behind the head, "Shut up, before you wake up Raiden."

"Friends, we were just looking for you." Starfire smiled as she turned around on the sofa.

Robin looked over the three friends and then caught site of Raiden's wrist which still held the hospital band around it.

"What the…" he became stunned.

He slowly walked up to Cyborg and picked up the little girl's wrist, "What's this?"

"Oh that…you see, what had happened was…" BB started.

"It's nothing." Raven interrupted as she lifted Raiden up with her powers and held the little girl herself.

"What do you mean it's nothing? Raiden's been in the hospital hasn't she."

Raven started to leave the living room, "What's it to you."

Robin got in front of her, "What's it to me?! Why the hell was she in the hospital?!"

"It doesn't matter Robin." Raven said trying to get pass him.

He continued to block her way, "Doesn't matter Raven?! How doesn't it matter?!"

"Get out of my way."

"No! Tell me!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Why do you even care?!" she yelled back.

"Eh you two, calm down." Cyborg said as he separated them.

"I care a lot!" he yelled over Cyborg.

"If you cared then you would've been there!"

Robin's face suddenly dropped as the room became silent.

Tears started to form in Raven's eyes, "But you weren't…you weren't there."

"Raven…"Cy said turning to face her but she already left the room.

Robin stood there in silence along with everyone else.

"Hey Star, go get breakfast started will you. I'll be there in a sec." Cy said.

"But Robin…"

"It's ok Star, we got it under control."

Starfire then left the room and went on into the kitchen.

BB looked at Cyborg and then at a stunned Robin, "Robin…"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Raiden?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded his head.

BB spoke, "We were at the ice skating rink last night. Then she suddenly collapsed in the middle of the rink. I rushed her to the emergency room and called you guys to come down to the hospital. But only Cyborg and Raven showed up."

"Sorry man." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg? Why didn't you come and get me?" Robin asked.

Cy lowered his head, "Raven was in a hurry and you were with…you were busy."

Robin cocked his head back and ran his fingers through his hair as he smirked, "It seems like every thing I do is wrong."

"No way dude!" BB said.

"Shut it Beastboy. I wasn't there for Raiden."

"Oh come on man, how could you have known right." Cy pitched in.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself over it." BB said.

Robin sighed, "You guys just don't get it do you."

"Hey don't worry about it man, let's just have breakfast and you can go check on Raiden later." Cyborg said as he led him to the kitchen.

---

Aqualad didn't go to sleep the night before. He sat in his bed and drew in a sketch book that he's been having for a year now. Suddenly a knock came on his room door.

"Hey Aqua! Just got a call from the Titans! Seems like they're little Raiden fell ill and they just got back from the hospital!" Bee yelled.

Aqualad quickly got up and ran to the door, "Seriously?!"

Bee looked at him strange, "Yeah, what's with you?"

Aqualad shifted his eyes and calmed himself, "How they doing?"

"Good I guess. Speedy and I were gonna go pay them a visit later on if you want to come."

Aqualad nodded his head, "Sure, just let me know when you guys are going."

"Will do." she replied as she went about her business.

Aqualad closed his room door, "Raiden went to the hospital?"

He then picked up his communicator and went through it to find Raven. Aqualad came across her line and so he connected to her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Raven, this is Aqualad." he said.

"_Sorry Aqualad this is Robin. Raven left her communicator in the kitchen." _Robin said.

"Oh…" he got nervous.

"_Did you want something?"_

"No not really, I just was calling because…I heard about Raiden and…"

"_Who did you hear that from?"_

"Um…Bee told me." he replied.

There was a long silence, _"Oh ok…Cyborg must've spoken to her."_

"Yeah I think so. How's she doing?"

"_I haven't gotten a chance to speak with her yet, but she looks well."_

"That's good. What about Raven?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"_What would make you think something was wrong with Raven?"_

"Well you know, it's not really none of my business you know hehe. I was just checking up on you guys." he chuckled nervously.

"_Uh huh."_

"Well just let Raven know I called and I'll catch up with later."

"_I'll be sure to do that."_

"Ok thanks." was the last thing Aqualad said before the two ended the connection.

Aqualad tossed the communicator on his bed as he walked to the bathroom. He shook his head a couple of times as Raven's face popped into his head.

"That was the weirdest conversation I ever had with Robin." he said to himself.

---

"Hehe." the dark figure chuckled in the darkness.

Screens of the titans continued to pop out of nowhere. The figure continues to reside in it's chair observing the actions of the teenage superheroes.

"Why do people constantly try to get in my way. Maybe I'll have to take action sooner than I think." the voice of the figure says as it finally stands.

The figure slowly moves through the dark. It starts to place glowing columns around the city with just the fling of it's wrist. The columns are no bigger than a pencil so as to blend in and not be taken for suspicion.

"There we go…hehe. Now let the games 'really' start to begin."

The golden colored eyes fade into the darkness as the figure takes it's place back into the chair.

A/N: Okay you guys! Tell me what you thought of it. If you're confused, let me know. If you think you know what's going on, let me know. If you want to take a quick guess as to what's going to happen, let me know lol. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long : P. And sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones as well.


	16. Lost birdie

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey you guys I'm back with another chapter! This chapter I'm going to do something a little different. It's going to be in third person point of view with a character. I hope you guys enjoy it though and make sure to pay close attention to it as well. It might go a little off the storyline but believe me it's needed and will make sense later on within the story.

**Chapter 16: Lost birdie**

I lay awake within the darkness that surrounds me. Nothing to see for miles just…empty.

"What's wrong?" a voice echoes which doesn't stumble me at all.

What do I rest upon? Is it the darkness that keeps me upright or is it something else?

"What's wrong?" the voice comes again through the darkness.

I continue to be silent as I lay still in the darkness. Nothing comes to mind…I feel not a thing.

"What's wrong?"

This time I answer the voice, "I do not understand…"

Suddenly a rush of force comes over me. The darkness vanishes like a black hole right in front of my eyes. I had closed them for a few seconds as this went on. I opened them to reveal a white light.

"Rise princess." I heard the voice say.

All of a sudden a clear glass window, about 10 feet in width and 5 and a half feet in height, appeared on the far upper right hand corner of what happened to be a room.

"Rise princess." it commands again.

I say nothing as I sit up for I wasn't held by darkness anymore. Looking ahead of me and then at the window. Two dark figures stood on the other side but I couldn't make out whether they were male or female.

"You may speak." one of the figures said.

I tried to open my mouth but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly my body became cold which caused me to grasp myself.

"Do not be afraid princess."

"Where…where…" I couldn't get my question out.

"Does it really matter where you are?" the second figure spoke.

Something didn't feel right as I continued to hold myself in that cold room. I nodded my head as an answer to what was supposed to be a question.

The second figure chuckled, "What use would it be to you?"

"I…I…don't know." my voice spoke.

"Who are you?" came the first figure's voice.

Suddenly my eyes widen at the question. I searched through my memories to get a hold on the answer. Couldn't find a single thing. I was…empty.

"Who are you?" was the question that came again.

"I'm…I'm…" where was the answer.

"You are who we say you are." said the first figure.

Still nothing came to mind. Nothing was familiar…nothing I saw, I remembered.

"Stand princess and dress yourself." the first said.

I didn't notice that I had been bare the entire time. Was this why I was cold…no, it must be something else.

"Stand!" I was commanded once again.

Stood I did upon whatever it was that I had been resting upon. I had spotted a set of white clothing on the left.

"Must we say it again."

I stepped down slowly and turned to face the clothing that was supposed to be for me.

"Who…who am I?" I asked as I still looked upon my wearing.

"You are what we say you are." said the first.

"Nothing matters anymore." said the second.

Something just didn't click as my back was faced towards them. I placed my right hand on the folded clothes and suddenly a picture flashed in my mind which caused me to quickly pull my hand back.

"What's wrong?" the two figures asked.

I turned my attention to them and then back at my clothing. I raised my right hand again and then slowly placed it back on my clothes. In my head came a rush of colors, unfamiliar faces, and words that echoed. It continued on filling the empty spaces my mind held, with things I didn't recall seeing. All these different feelings came over me as I seen the face of this…this man smiling. The corner of my eyes started to feel moist.

"What's wrong?"

In a flash my mind was dead again, but my hand still remained on the clothes. I lifted my hand, waited, and placed it back on top. Nothing happened.

"We gave you an order!" one of the figures yelled.

I removed my hand and then placed it back…nothing still. Repeating the action several times, over and over to gain that insight once again.

"No…" I spoke to myself softly continuing to remove and place my hand on the clothes.

"Do you dare to disobey?"

I tried one more time…not a thing, mind still blank. Slowly I turned to face the clear window.

"Do as you're told princess." said the first.

"Who am I?" I asked once more.

"You are no one." said the second.

I took one step forward, "What…what do you mean?"

"You belong to us princess. We brought you into this world, so you have no past." said the first.

"That…that can't be true." I held myself.

"And why not?" the second.

"My…memories."

"You have none princess." the first.

"Liar…"

"What was that?" the second.

"Liar!" I yelled running up to the window.

The second figure chuckled, "Why would we lie."

Even though I was so close to the window, I still couldn't make out the figures.

"Who am I?"

"You're a creation princess. An experiment to be tested." the first said.

I shook my head, "That's not true."

"Oh but it is. You have no one but us. No one knows about you or cares to know." the second.

I rested my head on the glass of the window shaking it in disbelief. I placed both my hands upon the glass as well.

"Stop this foolishness princess and get dressed." the first.

All of a sudden the words flashed in my mind. I did not know what they meant or why I remembered them.

"Why must she be stubborn." I overheard the second say to the first.

I meditated on the first word that appeared as I closed my eyes.

"Az…azra…" I tried to sound it out.

I heard movement from the other side of the window.

"Where are you going?" one of the figures asked the other.

I then focused on the second word that resided in my mind.

"Me…metr…"

"She's being disobedient." I'm guessing was the second figure.

Third word came to mind.

"Ze…zen…"

Suddenly I hear a shutter of some sort open from across the room. Silence was for awhile until the footsteps echoed in the room I was in.

"Don't be that way. She will obey, just give her some time." the figure behind the glass said.

I'm guessing the second walked into the room to punish me for my disobedience. I closed my eyes as I kept playing those three words in my mind over and over again.

The second continued to walk towards me, "We gave you an order!"

"Not until you tell me who I am…" I said.

All of a sudden I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck, "I don't like to repeat myself."

"Azrath…"

"Excuse me?" he said.

"…metrion…"

He roughly placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"…zenthos."

His fingers sunk into my skin as I felt a rush of unknown power run through my veins. It was unnatural but it felt so good. I could feel this aura form around my body.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

My eyes quickly shot open as I could feel my pupils disappear behind the black light of energy. I passed a sly grin across my face for I felt like a totally different person.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked as I swiftly grabbed his wrist that was upon my shoulder.

"What are you…"

He couldn't finish what he was saying because of the pressure I put on his hand. I squeezed it, which was not hard to me, but caused him great pain.

"What's going on out there?" the other figure said.

I slowly turned my head to face the one behind me, "You have no idea."

In a flash his arm was dislocated as my right elbow connected with his face. He didn't give out any cry for help as I did this. I grabbed him by his head and rammed it into the glass in front breaking it.

"Let him go!"

Wow…they're males.

"Stop this nonsense!" the first continued to yell.

I threw the second into their little "office" room from which they looked at me. I hopped over the broken glass as I watched the first back away.

"No big talk now."

"Princess please."

"Why do you continue to call me princess?"

"Listen…I tell you everything you want to know just…"

I grinned as a black force formed around his neck, which I'm thinking was caused by me. I held him in the air as he tried to gasp for air.

"Too late…" I said as I broke it.

He dropped to the floor like a rag doll and I turned to look back at the room. I went back into to retrieve the clothes so I can dress myself. I was then back to normal.

"What…what was that?"

I was so confused as I ran down a hallway not knowing where I'm going. The memories hadn't come back yet and I wanted them to. Suddenly an alarm went off with red lights flashing up above.

"SECURITY SCAN ALL PERIMETERS!!!"

It freaked me out a little bit causing me to stop and look around at my surroundings. A door closed behind me and so did one in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" someone said.

I turned around to find this…this green creature standing. His ears were pointed and he wore clothes, like a human.

"Who are you?" I asked as I backed a little.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, that you're not getting out of here alive."

He charged at me as I dodged. Swinging this way and that as I continued to dodge his attempted blows.

"Please." I pleaded.

He didn't pay attention to me for he was still attacking. I jumped to the left and then jumped to the right. When I landed on my last jump he kicked my left knee and I fell.

"Thought you were quick huh." he mocked.

Before he could try to hit me again I moved out the way and back-slapped him in his face causing him to hit the wall. He fell to the ground and shook his head.

"Azrath, metrion, zenthos!" I yelled.

The power came over me once again which scared the green creature.

"What's with that black light?!"

I could feel my eyes glowing with the power flowing through me. I then charged at him and punched him in his face.

"You brought his upon yourself you lowlife."

I continued to hit him with both my fists backing him up against the door that was in front of us. On my last swing he surprisingly dodged it and I was going to hit the door. But instead of hitting the door I went through it!

I looked around, "What…happened?"

"Well I guess that green pest couldn't get rid of you."

I looked up to find this android looking thing standing in front of me.

"What? You look surprised." it spoke.

"I…I didn't…"

"Oh I understand. And I hope you understand too. What I'm about to do to you is nothing personal…it's just business."

All of a sudden it's hand became some sort of cannon that he raised up to point at me. Light started to come from inside it as it's arm shook.

"Oh no…" I said as a beam came towards me.

I quickly rolled out the way to the left and then crouched on the ground.

"Oh we have a quick one."

The android started to repeatedly shoot at me over and over again. I couldn't do anything besides run in circles. It blocked my path to get out.

"I don't want any trouble." I said.

"Is that right."

It's second hand then became a cannon as well. I was starting to think of what I had to do. Not realizing how exhausted I was from having gained such power and it leaving my body so rapidly. I didn't feel like I could do it again.

"Please." I was backing up and then realized I was in a corner.

The android slowly started walking towards me charging up both cannons. I then looked at the form of wall I was cornered in.

It then stopped, "Any last words?"

Something quickly came to mind. If I can dodge its blast just right leveling it then it would probably reflect and bounce back. I shook my head no.

The android nodded, "Very well then."

I waited and then it shot. Right before the beam could hit me, instead of jumping I ducked down doing a full split. I went forward onto the floor and watched the beam bounce out of the corner and back to the android.

It's eyes widen, "Oh shi…"

The beam at hit the android right in the chest causing him to fly back. I continued to lay on the floor as the android fell. I looked at where its body laid to see any movements. When I was certain that It was done with I got up and made my way out and into the next interval.

"SECURITY SCAN ALL PERIMETERS!!!"

The alarm was still going off but I didn't stop running. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain coming from my right shoulder. I looked and noticed that I had a wound.

"If it isn't 'princess', trying to escape are we?" someone behind me spoke.

I quickly turned around, "What do you want with me?"

"Me? It's simple really…your life."

I looked at who spoke to me and it was a woman. Very unusual woman really, with skin of the sunset. Beautiful indeed, but I could tell her aura was wicked.

"How did you injure me?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Did you not see it?"

I became confused, "See what?"

The woman gestured her head to look behind me. I turned and noticed a slight dark hole in the wall ahead of me. Did she shoot at me?

"Still confused?" she asked.

I didn't see a weapon on her, "You have no weapon so, how?"

The woman started to chuckle as she raised her right hand, "Watch and see."

I backed up a little and then suddenly a flash of light was coming from her hand! After a few seconds her whole hand was glowing in a sphere.

"You are no ordinary woman."

She smirked, "That I know."

Pain in my left shoulder formed causing me to give out a moan. What just happened?! My eyes widen as I quickly realized what was going on.

"You're…you're just like the android."

"Oh please, that hunk of junk is nothing compared to me." she said.

I then straighten myself and kept an eye on her hand. She must shoot something from her hands. We stood silent for awhile. Suddenly she decided to attack again but this time I saw it. I moved out the way in time and watch the sphere of energy hit the wall.

The woman put her hand down, "So, you figured it out already."

"Was not that hard."

"Next time I won't go easy on you." she said.

All of a sudden she started to rise in the air, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What's…what's going on?"

She smirked, "Haven't you see anyone fly before."

Fly?! There can't be such a thing, can there? She then threw her fist into the right side of my face catching me off guard. How could she act so fast?! I flew back and right before I could hit the wall she threw her foot into upper back causing me to change directions.

"Too fast." I said to myself.

I hit the wall adjacent to my exit. After hitting the wall I immediately fell to the ground and coughed up, which happened to be, my blood.

"Are you serious? You should be stronger than this." the woman mocked.

I forced myself to stand and looked at her. She still remained in the air this time with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are a terrible person."

The woman laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She then shot at me again but I was too weak to dodge. She hit me in my right leg but I did not collapse. I felt pain in my left leg as she shot me there too.

"What? Not gonna fight back?" she mocked.

How can she be this strong? Something is inhuman about this woman. I stood there hunched over, sweating because of the anxiety of the pain I was experiencing. I wanted to use that "power" again, but I was too weak. I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth.

"Aw, are you getting mad."

I could feel my anger and desperation rising. Was this where my life would end? Without any memories of who are what I am? My anger continued on as I closed my eyes. I could feel an aura coming around me like an electric wave.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Huh? So she does speak."

Suddenly I started to rise and I couldn't feel the floor beneath my feet. My eyes remained closed as this went on. Was I flying too? Something was coming over me and it felt so familiar but…unrealistic.

"So, you can fly. That's more like it." she said charging at me.

Though my eyes were closed I could sense her. I raised my left arm quickly in front of me and felt a powerful rush of energy pass over the two of us. My eyes shot open to reveal her eyes of gems looking at me. Surprisingly I blocked her punch as the pressure of energy and force from the block ran over us.

"…" I was silent.

The woman smirked, "Nice."

As soon as she spoke I threw my right fist into her stomach. It was amazing how fast her facial expression change. The punch was so hard that my fist was engulfed in her stomach and remained there.

"Nice?" I mocked.

I could tell by her face that she hadn't felt such pain before. A streak of liquid came from her mouth that I haven't seen before. The woman's eyes became moist and she gritted her teeth as she tried to use the hand that was free to grip my wrist. Then, the force from that attack ejected and sunt her flying across the room! She went right through the metal door which was my exit.

My eyes widen, "What…have I done?"

I then fell from out the air and landed on the floor beneath me. There wasn't any time to ask questions, I have to get out of here. I ran through the opening I made with the woman's body and got out.

"Where's the exit?"

I ran through so many rooms and areas trying not to get lost. I finally found this meeting room. There was 20x15 inch screen displaying the areas of which happened to be some sort of facility. I looked over it and followed the coordinates of what might be the exit out of this forsaken place.

"SECURITY SCAN ALL PERIMETERS!!!"

The alarm was going off again. I decided to search the room for a switch or deactivation of some kind to stop the alarm. There it was! Right by a certain control panel I would guess it to be. I pulled the lever to shut it down. Suddenly everything shut off for about five minutes then came back on.

"SECURITY! INTRUDER IN AREA 561 OF FACILTY!"

What's going on?! I thought I shut it down! It just made my situation worse. I looked around the room and spotted some pipes in the far left corner. I ran to pick one up and came back. I just started destroying everything, starting with the alarm switch. One by one I took out controls and screens. I know I was making a lot of noise but I needed to escape without getting detected again.

"SECURIT…"

The alarm was finally shutting down. I then stopped what I was doing and threw the pipe on the other side of the room. The electricity in the facility started to fail because of all the damage I caused. I left the room and stood to catch my breath. The exit of the facility was not too far away, just a few more doors down and I was free.

"Looks like you worked up a sweat in there."

I jumped and turned to face the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I'm the one who asks the questions here." said the man who stood in front of me.

His eyes were closed. Was he normal or just like the other three that pursued me? I can never get a break in this place!

"Don't come ne…!" I was yelling but then stopped when he opened his eyes.

His eyes…they were like…blue crystals.

"Excuse me, what was that?" he said grinning.

That smile he held…what's with this guy? I was mesmerized by him. Something about him seemed so…familiar but I couldn't remember.

"Who…who are you?"

The man shook his head, "Didn't I say I'm the one who asks the questions."

Do I know this man? No, I can't! But what is this feeling that's coming over me for him. It's those…eyes.

"Are you here to kill me too?"

"There you go with 'your' questions again. I wouldn't say 'kill' actually just, correct you." he replied as he took something out from behind his back.

"Correct?" I said backing up.

The thing he took out turned into a long metal rod that he flipped around. He smirked and then charged at me.

"Wait!" I said as I dodge his attacks.

What special power does this man have? I have to watch myself and see what he can do before I actually attack back. He threw punches and kicks at me so fast. At first I could dodge them all, but then I caught a kick in the stomach and a hit with the rod to the chest. I slid across the floor but quickly got up and faced him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were ready." the man smirked.

"Ready my ass!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Oh suck it up."

This time I charged at him without thinking. I threw my punches and kicks as he easily dodged them. He then swung his rod and just in time I caught another split landing on the ground and swinging my right leg under his feet causing him to lose balance and fall.

"I'm guessing you don't have anything special about you." I said.

He got himself up with his rod and flipped to where he land right in front of me. My eyes widen as he hit me in my chest again with the rod.

"Special?"

I held my chest gasping for air, "Like the other three."

The man smirked, "You would be right about that. I don't have any special powers. But that doesn't mean I'm not stronger than the others."

"Huh?" I became shocked.

Stronger? I almost got killed by two of them! He must have something up his sleeve if he believes he is much stronger than the rest of them.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at him, "Whatever."

I readied myself as he came at me. He attacked with his fists, he attacked with his legs, he attacked with his rod. I dodged some and I took some. I threw some punches and I threw some kicks. But he suddenly caught my foot with his rod after dodging one of my kicks.

"What the?"

The man smirked, "Sucks for you doesn't it."

I then caused myself to fall backwards and took my hands to hold the floor as I flipped away from him twisting his rod. I got it out of his hands and kicked it to the far end of the hall that we were fighting in. Standing up and straightening myself afterwards.

"No more rod." I mocked.

He smiled and flipped his hair, "Doesn't matter to me."

My eyes widen, "What?"

I then felt his foot hit the bottom of my chin causing me to fly up and then land on the ground on my back. I struggled to get up as I rubbed my chin. He then ran to me and picked me up by my neck.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked.

Quickly I grabbed the back of his head and kneed him in the face. The hit caused him to drop me as he held his whole face. I was slouched over massaging my neck.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

The man didn't answer as he continued to back away holding his face. He then shook his head and looked up at him with a sly grin.

"I don't answer your questions."

I became angry. I charged at him with all my might and was about to give him the hardest punch he probably have ever felt. But right before my fist could make contact with his face he slyly dodge it and smirked. I saw his fist coming straight for me and I closed my eyes ready to feel the pain.

"Princess?" a voice echoed.

The pain never came. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the man staring into my eyes. His fist had opened up as he caressed the side of my face. His facial expression had changed completely! He held a soft smile and his eyes were so…beautiful.

"Wh…" I couldn't say anything for I was in shock.

The man then closed his eyes as his face got closer to mines. I became so nervous and didn't know what to do. Our foreheads touch and his face was just inches away from mines.

"That will do…" he said.

All of a sudden the lights went out and after 10 seconds came back on. The man was no longer standing with me. I became so confused.

"What…" I thought to myself.

I had to continue though. Just a few more doors down and I'll be free out of this place. I looked about me and ran ahead to where the exit was going to be. As I ran I couldn't get the man out of my head. Do I know him from somewhere?

"Chamber 568" I read passing it by.

Two chambers were left and then I was good to go. It hurt to run, I was wounded in so many places but for some reason I kept going on.

"Chamber 569"

A smile formed on my face as I picked up the pace. I could see the next chamber right ahead. The creatures I went up against, how strong they were. But the man…he didn't…why didn't he…

"Chamber 570"

All I had to do was get through this chamber and the exit should be on the other side according to the coordination of the directional protection screen. I only had a few more feet left to go. I slowed down and started to catch my breath, walking the rest of the way. I was finally getting out of here. I got to the end of the chamber and stood in the front of the door.

"I'm free."

The door opened and as soon as I took the first step out it immediately closed behind me. I turned my attention from the closed door smiling until…a figure stood about 10 feet in front of me! What was going on?! I made it out didn't I!

I readied myself to fight though I was exhausted, "Who are you?!"

The figure stood in silence as the wind blew.

Why was it being stubborn, "Answer me!"

"Who am I? The question is, who are you?" the figure spoke still facing away from me.

I blinked a couple of times, "I…"

The figure then turned around and looked at me, "You don't know."

Another woman! The wind blew her hood to the east along with the robe she wore connected to it. She didn't look like the others I fought against.

"If you're going to try to kill me, let's get it over with!" I yelled.

The woman's facial expression didn't change or neither did she move, "Why would I want to do that?"

I became shocked and then calmed down, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then who am I?"

"You will know in no time." she said as she removed her hood.

What is this?! I became speechless as my eyes widened looking at the woman. She…she looked…just like me!

"Who…who are you?"

The woman's hair now blew in the wind. It was like looking into a mirror, just that…her hair wasn't textured like mine or the same shade.

"My identity doesn't matter at the moment." she replied.

I didn't notice the cliff behind her.

"Be careful." I said.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"I…I can't remember a thing…"

"Do you believe you exist?"

I looked at her, "What kind of question is that? I'm here am I not."

"But you aren't real."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

"You have no memories whatsoever." she said still standing where she stood.

"And that's supposed to mean that I don't exist!" I yelled at her.

"Do you ever remember where you came from? Where you were born? Any emotions at all?"

"No…but I do feel!"

"Do you?"

"I'm feeling deceit and anger towards you right now." I said coldly.

"Have you ever experienced love?"

"What?" I became shocked.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Have you ever been loved? Have you ever loved anyone?"

I lowered my head, "Love?"

"No you haven't."

Suddenly the flashes started coming back to my mind. The colors, the words, the faces…those unfamiliar faces.

"I…I can't remember." I held my head.

"You can't remember, because it never happened."

"That can't be true…"

"No one ever loved you."

The pictures kept coming and I couldn't take all that was going through my mind. My head started to hurt as everything went through it.

"I'm…I'm sure…" I couldn't speak.

"You have never loved."

"That's a lie…" I was trembling now as I fell to my knees.

"Is it? Or is it hard for you to accept the truth?"

"Stop it!" I yelled feeling that power coming from me.

Suddenly the flashes stopped. I was shocked because…they didn't leave. They stayed this time! Could I now remember?

I looked up at the woman who was smiling softly, "Do you remember now?"

"I…I think…"

All of a sudden the woman fell backwards off the cliff.

"No!" I yelled getting up quickly.

I ran to the cliff and jumped off the edge. I could see her falling ahead of me and I positioned myself to fall faster to catch up with her. I was just a few feet away and I stretched out my hand for her to take it.

"Take my hand!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" was all she said.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. We were now falling vertically in the air.

"I think I can fly." I told her.

"Who are you."

I looked into her eyes…amethyst gem. She was so beautiful. Why wasn't I flying! Who is this woman?

"We're going to be okay…trust me?" she said.

She had her arms around my neck as I looked at her. I knew I could understand and trust what she was saying.

"I trust you." I replied.

"Now tell me, who are you?"

"I…I can't think straight."

"Relax, close your eyes and look within yourself."

I closed my eyes, I could feel that we were getting closer and closer to the bottom. But I had to concentrate, even if I do die right here, right now…I want to know who I am.

I felt the woman's forehead upon mine as we continued to fall.

"Who are you?" she said and I could sense that she closed her eyes as well.

"I'm…" the ground was 20 feet away.

"You are?"

10 feet away.

"I'm…"

"You're…"

5 feet.

"Raiden Arella Grayson…" I heard her and myself say at the same time.

0 feet…

---

"Ahhh!"

"Raiden, Raiden calm down." someone said.

The little girl opened her eyes to find Robin smiling at her, "Da…daddy?"

"It's nice to hear your voice." he said as he hugged her.

"What…what happened?"

"I'm so sorry. Raiden I'm so sorry." he said as tears came to his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Raiden, from now on Daddy's gonna be there no matter what okay."

"Was I in trouble?" she asked.

Robin let her go and wiped his eyes, "Yes sweetie, you were and I wasn't there. I don't know why I wasn't there."

Raiden looked at him as he was on his knees at her bedside. His head was down and she wiped the remaining tears from his face.

He looked up and saw her smiling face, "I love you Daddy."

Robin then smiled, got up, and grabbed her. He swung her in the air and held her tight to him never thinking of letting her go.

"I love you too Raiden."

Watching from the entrance of the guest room was Raven. She then turned and rested her back against the wall on the side of the door.

"Faster Daddy, spin me faster!" she could hear Raiden laugh.

Raven held herself and started to cry. She slowly let herself slid down the wall until she sat upon the floor.

"Richard…" she then cupped her face in her hands crying.

"I'm so sorry…"

A/N: Well you guys how did you like it! I know I know get was kind of…how can I put it ummm…different. But like I said, this chapter was needed and I do apologize for bringing it out so late : ( plz forgive me. Oh and by the way Robin's real name is Richard and not Robert lol, I had to figure that out myself So from now on whenever his "real" name is going to be used it will be Richard instead of Robert. I wish someone would've told me sooner lol. Next up will be chapter 17! Plz review and those who have been doing so, THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	17. Serenity pt 1

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey people! I'm giving you the next chapter! It didn't take too long lol. Now last chapter was kind of confusing to some people. Everything will start coming together in due time. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 17!

**Chapter 17: Serenity pt 1**

Robin laid in Raiden's bed early that morning holding the sleeping girl. He looked up at the ceiling of the room as he stroked her hair. All that went through his mind was to be there for her no matter what.

"_What are you doing Robin?" _his inner thoughts came to mind.

He looked down at Raiden; she didn't move an inch.

"_You're not a father Robin, you're a titan…a crime fighter." _his thoughts ran again.

Robin then gently moved himself from the little girl and sat up in the bed. He looked into the darkness of the room and then turned his attention back to Raiden.

"_Richard…please Richard, care for her." _another side of himself emerged.

He massaged his temples not knowing where to exactly go with what was going on.

"_You are her father Richard, you are."_

"_What do you want Robin?"_

"_What do you want Richard?"_

His thoughts kept going at him. Robin's mind then became dead and silent as he got out the bed and walked to the door. Stepping outside the room into the hallway he waited for the door to close behind him. Robin laid his back against the door and rested his head upon it.

"Who am I? Robin…or Richard?"

---

During breakfast it was quiet. The awkward silence just hung over the titans and Raiden. No one spoke, they just ate.

"Mama?" Raiden called.

Raven turned her attention to the girl, "Yes Raiden?"

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

Suddenly Beastboy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked.

"Finally someone spoke! It was killing me dude!" BB continued to laugh.

"Cool." Cy started to chuckle.

"Glorious, I did not enjoy the not talking!" Starfire smiled.

Robin smirked trying not to laugh at his three friends. Raven didn't speak again for she was lost in her thoughts. She just stared at the plate of food in front of her.

_1 hour later_

The guys left Raven, Raiden, and Starfire home while they went down to Gothom to watch a football game at Wayne Manor. Raiden sat on the living room floor playing Beastboy's and Cyborg's game station. Starfire and Raven sat on the couch. Raven was reading a novel and Star polishing her nails pink.

"Aw man!" Raiden yelled.

"It's ok Raiden, start over and try again." Raven said not looking up from her book knowing that the little girl had failed the level of the game.

"Yes little Raiden! You can do it!" Star cheered.

Raiden then chose to restart and try again.

"Star…you seem to be in a good mood." Raven said.

"Huh?" Starfire replied confused.

Raven smirked, "It's nothing."

Starfire then softly smiled as she lowered her head, "Mood of good I am not…my behavior…is false."

Raven stopped reading but didn't look up, "Why are you pretending?"

"Robin…was so hurt yesterday. I feel like it to be my fault he was not there."

Raven closed her novel and sighed, "Don't be that way Starfire."

"If he was not with me, then you and the others would not have been mad."

"Look Star…everything's ok. Maybe I overreacted on the matter." Raven replied finally looking at her friend who had started to cry.

Raiden paid them no mind for all of her attention and concentration was on the game she was playing.

"Really? Is it not a burden?" Star said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Raven smiled softly, "No Star, it's ok."

Starfire then smiled and hugged Raven catching her off guard, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Raven said as her face slowly dropped with the facial expression of pity upon her face.

---

"Aw come on man!" Cy yelled as one of his favorite star players missed a thrown pass.

"Looks like your boy is off his game." Bruce Wayne said laughing and drinking a beer.

"Oh whatever, I'm going get some more chips." Cy replied.

"I'll get it Master Victor." Alfred came out of nowhere.

"Alfred! Where did you come from?" Cy asked surprised.

"From around the corner sir. Doritos I believe it is."

"Hey, I said I'll get it. How 'bout you join the rest and watch the game with us. You need a break." Cy suggested.

"Good idea Cyborg. Alfred, would you like to join us?" Bruce asked.

Alfred chuckled, "I would love to Master Bruce, but I have a few plans of my own in a little while."

"What plans?!" all the guys asked surprised.

"Back with the chips!" Cyborg stomped back into the entertainment room.

"That was fast." BB said while watching commercials on the television.

"Well you have a good time Alfred." Bruce replied.

"All of you as well." Alfred said while leaving the room.

Robin hadn't spoke the entire time and Bruce noticed.

"Robin." Bruce called.

Robin jumped a little, "Yeah Bruce?"

"Bat cave, five minutes."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at Bruce and Robin silently.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"Four minutes." Bruce replied.

"What's going on?" BB whispered to Cyborg.

"How should I know." Cy whispered back.

Robin then got up and headed out the room. Bruce got up a minute later heading another direction. The game came back on and BB and Cy started to watch again.

"Guess it's none of our business." BB said.

Bruce finally made it to the Batcave and saw the back of Robin.

"What's this all about Bruce?"

"Have a seat Dick."

Robin sat down on the chair in front of the projection screen of Gothom. Bruce sat in a chair not too far from him.

"What's up?"

"What's up with you Robin?" Bruce asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's with the silent treatment?"

"Silent treatment?" Robin became confused.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ok um…why have you been quiet the entire time you've been here?"

Robin leaned back in the chair, "Had some things on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, tell me what's on your mind."

"You can't force me."

"If I have to I will."

"Why do you always do this Bruce?"

"Do what Dick?"

"Force things out of me, threaten me."

"Look I'm not exactly good at being a father figure."

"Well stop trying to be because you're not my father!" Robin yelled.

Bruce looked at Robin dumb-founded, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

Robin caught himself, "Man…I'm sorry Bruce I just…I'm just so confused with myself."

"First of all, yeah I know I'm not your father…"

"Bruce…"

"Second of all, I do what I do because I'm concerned about your well being and…"

"Bruce…"

"And…I care a lot about you like you were my own son…" Bruce finished.

Robin lowered his head to the left side of him, "I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't mean…"

"So then cooperate. What's wrong?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't know exactly. I'm just so…confused."

"About?"

"Who I am and…what I want."

"You know…there was a point in time when I felt the same way."

Robin looked up, "How?"

"Was torn in-between Bruce Wayne and Batman."

"How did that go?"

Bruce rubbed his chin, "It was hard at first, but I came to a conclusion and decision to overcome it."

"How did you do it?"

"Now that would be the easy way out Dick. In order to actually get and understand it, you must do it on your own."

Robin nodded his head, "I guess so."

"But I have an idea that might speed up the process. If your interested that is." Bruce smirked.

Back in the entertainment room BB and Cyborg was watching the last quarter of the game.

"Dude this game is so close!" BB yelled.

_1 minute left on the clock_

"Come on team." Cy was cheering.

Robin walked with Bruce back into the room, "Guess what you guys?"

"Yeah yeah can't it wait Robin, the game is close." Cy said not paying attention to him.

"Look you guys Bruce had this awesome idea…"

_45 seconds left_

"Come on you can do it!" yelled BB.

Robin sighed, "Would you guys listen for one second."

"If we did that we'd miss something far more important." said Cyborg.

"Good one." BB said giving him a high five.

_30 seconds left_

Cyborg and Beastboy we're still concentrated on the game and Robin looked at Bruce who shrugged his shoulders.

_10 seconds left_

"Guys…" Robin got in front of the television.

"Hey!" BB yelled.

"Robin get out of the way!" Cy yelled.

_5 seconds left_

"Not until you idiots start listening."

"Ok ok, just move!" the two yelled.

_3, 2, …seconds left_

The TV clicked off right before the final second. Cyborg's and BB's mouths dropped and they turned to see Bruce with the remote.

"I think Robin is trying to talk." Bruce said.

"Dude! The game was so close!" cried BB.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and got in BB's face, "Didn't I say Robin has something to say and I suggest you listen. Unless you have a problem that can be easily settled in the cave."

BB gulped, "No…no problem."

Bruce smiled, "Good. Robin go ahead."

Robin smirked and folded his arms, "I, well really Bruce, has an awesome idea."

"Uh huh." Cy said aggravated that he missed who won.

"What idea?" BB said already forgetting about the game.

Robin glanced at Bruce and then back at his two friends, "A little guy vacation from here."

---

The girls still was at the tower. Raiden was taking a nap on the living room floor and Star slept on the couch. Raven sat in the recliner almost finished with her novel but suddenly stopped her reading as she heard her communicator go off. She looked up and noticed it was on the counter of the bar.

"I wonder who that could be." she said as she closed her book and got out the chair.

Raven placed her book down and went over to examine her communicator. The connection that she was receiving was that of Aqualad's.

Raven answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Raven?"_

"Yes."

"_Positive? This is Raven for sure?"_

"Yes Aqualad it's me."

"_Okay just checking."_

"Why?"

"_Um…no reason."_

"Ooooook…."

"_So…how are you?"_

"I'm…ok."

"_Are you sure?"_

Raven shook her head but replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

"_How's Raiden?"_

"How did you…"

"_Bee told me."_

"Ok."

"_What did the doctor say?"_

"That she was probably exhausted and stressed."

"_She's too young for all of that."_

"Yeah…"

"_Hey?"_

"Uh huh."

"_I was wondering if um…would you like to hang out by the East Tower tonight?"_

Raven was silent, "…"

"_Raven?"_

"What you want to do?"

"_Um…just hang I guess. Movies and games or whatever."_

"Oh…"

"_You don't have to you know. I just thought it would help you take your mind off things."_

"What makes you think things are on my mind?"

Aqualad chuckled, _"You're being defensive."_

Raven blushed, "Whatever."

"_Well I guess I'll talk to you later then."_

"Hey Aqua?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Around what time should I come by?"

Aqualad became shocked and silent, _"…"_

"Did you hang up already?"

"_Uh no, I didn't…how about around 7:30?"_

"Ok, sounds alright."

"_See you then."_

"See you then."

---

The guys made it back to the tower around 8:00 pm walking in through the living room door.

"Dude, it's too early for all the lights to be out!" BB said.

"Yeah I know." replied Cy.

"Maybe the girls went out." Robin said cutting the lights on and finding a sleeping Star on the couch.

"Doesn't look like Starfire went anywhere." Cy said.

"Or Raiden." added BB as he spotted the little girl in the recliner asleep with a blanket over her.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably in her room." Robin replied.

"You should go talk to her man."

Robin shook his head, "I can't…"

"And why not?"

"What you guys talking about?" BB walked up.

"Hey BB, take Raiden to her room and put her to bed will you." Cy said.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes at both Robin and Cyborg, "Fine whatever, I don't care what ya'll talking about."

BB picked the girl up and make his way down the hallway as she stuck his tongue out at this two friends.

"Why Robin?" Cy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you talk to Raven?"

"Because I…I just can't."

"What happened between you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Quit the bull Robin, first you guys were all happy-go-lucky. Then suddenly hatred filled the air."

"I hate this man…"

"Hate what?"

Robin ran his fingers and hands through his hair, "This situation I'm in."

"And what situation would that be?"

"Raven…Starfire…"

"Starfire huh…you're twisted man."

"Don't you think I know that. But kissing and being with Raven seemed so right…and kissing Star…"

"Wait a minute…hold the hell up! You kissed both of them?!"

Robin lowered his head, "Yeah…"

Cy chuckled, "You are a total jackass."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You don't deserve either…how 'bout that for something you don't know." Cy replied as he exited the living room.

Robin plopped in the recliner and sighed, "Maybe you're right my friend."

He then looked at the sleeping Starfire who laid upon the couch.

---

"Omg." Raven chuckled.

"What?" Aqualad asked smiling.

"That was the weakest joke I ever heard."

"What?! No way!"

Raven laughed, "Even worse than Beastboy."

Aqualad's face dropped, "That's just cold."

"So what movie you're putting in now?"

"I don't know, what you want to watch?"

"How about a suspense thriller?"

"Thought so, how about 'Hannibal'?"

"One of my favorites."

"Awesome." Aqua said as he place the DVD into the player.

Raven watched him sit back on the couch next to her, "Thanks Aqualad."

"Oh it's not problem, we've been having this movie."

She shook her head, "Not the movie."

He looked at her confused, "For what?"

"For inviting me over."

"Oh, no problem. That's what friends do."

"You know…earlier today when you asked me how I was."

"Yeah?"

Raven smirked, "I told you I was fine, but on the other hand I was shaking my head no."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, I kind of lied."

"How do you feel now?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't feeling well when I contacted you right. What about now? How do you feel now?"

Raven looked at him and smiled softly, "Pretty good."

"Then that's all that matters now."

She chuckled, "Aren't you going to make sure?"

Aqualad turned and smiled at her, "Don't have to. I can tell that you're telling the truth."

She smirked, "Oh yeah, how?"

"That beautiful smile…your beautiful smile."

Raven's smile slowly faded away as she blushed nervously and turned to face the television.

---

Robin paced back and forth in his room at 11:45 that night contemplating on talking to Raven.

"Should I talk to her?" he asked himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He stopped his pacing and slowly answered it.

"Yeah?"

In the hall stood Starfire.

"Hello Robin, what are you up to?"

"Uh Starfire…why are you still up?"

Starfire pouted a little, "I just wanted to wish you a night of good and heavenly dreams."

"Oh ok, thanks Star. You too."

"Um…Robin?"

"Yeah Star."

Starfire started to blush, "May I…have a kiss of…"

She was cut off by Robin's lips hitting hers.

"Is that better." Robin said after their lips departed.

"Yes…yes it is." Star said almost fainting from his kiss.

"Good night Star." Robin said as his door shut.

"Good night." she said as she slowly walked back to her room.

Robin then sat on his bed rubbing his head, "Why can't I just ever tell the girl no."

Suddenly a picture of Starfire in her bathing suit flashed in his mind. She was smiling and waving as she blew a kiss.

Robin shook his head, "Is that why."

---

BumbleBee was the first to wake up at the East Tower. She went down the hallway making her way towards the kitchen. She yawned as she passed through the living room and went through the kitchen doors.

"So tired." she yawned.

After about 10 seconds in the kitchen she suddenly ran back into the living room. She became speechless as she looked at the couch.

"Speedy!" she tried to whisper and yell at the same time.

Bee ran all the to Speedy's room and entered in, "Speedy!"

"What babe?" he rolled over on his other side.

"Get up! Come, come and see!" she said as she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey! Calm down before you break my arm!"

"Just come on." she said exiting.

Speedy looked at his door, "What no 'Good morning archer', no kiss either. That bites."

"Speedy come on." she came back and called.

Speed then walked with her to the living room, "What's all the commotion about honey Bee?"

Bee pointed at the couch, "Look."

Speedy looked and wanted to laugh, "Well I be damned."

Aqualad and Raven were asleep on the couch with a blanket that covered the both of them.

"She must've never made it back home last night." Bee said.

"I guess not." Speedy smirked.

"Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, let the two turtle doves sleep."

---

Robin woke up at 9:00 and washed his face along with brushing his teeth. He could barely sleep last night.

"Man I can't wait to take this vacation." he spoke to himself.

He exited his bathroom and made his bed. Afterwards he thought about going to Raven's room to talk to her.

"_Richard."_

A voice echoed in his head, suddenly a vision type memory came to mind.

_Everything seemed so dark, like black and white. The back of someone's head was shown and nothing but darkness surrounded them._

"_Richard…" a voice came._

_All of a sudden another figure appeared back-to-back of the one already there._

"_Yes?" the new figure replied._

"_Why…why did you hurt me?"_

_It was a woman who spoke. Her eyes could not be seen and her hair started to blow to the west of them._

"_Why did you place all this anxiety upon me?"_

_The other did not say a thing, but it slowly started to disappear from legs on up. The bottom half of the woman's face was shown._

"_What have I done…Richard…I'm scared."_

_Tears started coming down the cheeks of the woman who stood almost completely alone as the other was almost gone._

_Right before the disappearing figure completely vanished it spoke, "Don't be…for I'll always love you…Rachel."_

Robin's eyes shot open as he started breathing hard, "What…what was that?!"

It was so real to him that he could barely stand it. He kept shaking his head getting more and more confused about the situation at hand.

"That's it, I have to talk to Raven." he said.

Robin left his room and walked slowly down the hallway. He didn't really want to wake anyone up. When he got to her door he hesitated for awhile.

"Ok…I guess I should just wing it."

He knocked gently. A few minutes had passed and there wasn't an answer..

Robin knocked again, "Raven? Can we talk?"

"She's not there man."

Robin jumped, "Where did you come from?"

Cyborg was leaning in the hallway, "She's not there."

"Well where is she?"

"Got a call from Bee not too long ago. She slept over there last night."

Robin became surprised, "What? Why?"

"Was hanging with Aqualad all night."

Suddenly a huge lump formed in Robin's throat, "…"

Cyborg was about to walk away, "Stop playing around man and get yourself together. Don't you have a trip to get together."

"Yeah…yeah, I do." he replied watching Cyborg walk towards the living room.

Cyborg was making his way to the kitchen until the front door opened revealing a just woken up Raven.

"Glad to see you made it back home in one piece." Cy smiled.

"Good morning to you too." she yawned.

"About to make breakfast, want to help?"

"Sure, let me go take a shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen in 30 minutes."

"Ok." Cyborg said continuing on into the kitchen.

Raven started to make herself down the hallway and then spotted Robin resting his back against the wall across from her room door.

"_What is he doing?" _she thought to herself.

Robin didn't even notice her. So she continued to walk and made it to her room. The door slid open and she was about to walk in, Robin's head was down.

"How was your night?" he asked softly.

"…" she was silent.

Raven stood one foot in the room and one foot in the hallway as her back was facing him. Robin held his position on the wall.

She sighed, "It was…ok."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Robin shook his head, "Don't lie to me."

"Who are you to demand the truth?"

All of a sudden she could feel him standing right behind her. She was surprised and nervous.

"Raven…." he said head down.

"What is it that you want Robin?"

Robin clenched his right fist, "I…I just wanted to say…"

"_What is he doing?!"_ she thought.

"I…if you can ever…find it in your heart…"

He kept trying to let the words out, but couldn't. Robin became silent.

"What's wrong Robin? Can't you not say what you need to?"

Robin remained silent, "…"

Raven nodded her head, "See you later Robin."

She then started to step into her room.

"Rachel…"

Raven then was stopped in her tracks. Robin grabbed her left wrist and turned her around to face him. His head was still down and she didn't notice the tears that were coming down his face.

"Rachel…it's…it's so hard."

"Robin?"

He then looked up into her eyes. To her surprise his mask was off showing those crystal blue eyes that were so clear because of the tears.

"Richard…" she started to tear up.

"Rachel I was so wrong…I…I had no right to…"

"Robin!" someone yelled coming up from behind jumping on his back.

Robin still held Raven's wrist but used his free hand to put his mask back on.

"Star…what are you doing?" he asked.

Raven then removed her wrist from his hand, "See you two at breakfast."

Raven's door shut leaving both Starfire and Robin outside. Starfire was surprised at how fast Raven said goodbye.

"What is ever the matter with friend Raven?"

Robin became frustrated, "What the hell Star! What the hell!"

Starfire became confused and scared, "What…what is wrong Robin?"

He looked at her and noticed she was about to cry. Robin then calmed down and ran his fingers through his hair.

He sighed, "Nothing Star…and I'm sorry."

They then walked down the hall with Starfire's arm around his. Raven stood in the middle of her room confused and frustrated.

"Why can't I just…" she said as the tears came down her face.

---

Speedy was sitting on the couch watching TV with Bee when Aqualad walked in with the mail for the day.

"Hey lover boy, anything in the mail for me." Speedy laughed.

"Shut up ok. Nothing went on between me and Raven."

"It's ok Aqua." Bee said.

"Oh, now you're going to take his side huh." Aqualad said plopping down on the couch.

"So what's in the mail?" Speedy asked.

"Bill, bill, junk, magazine…"

"That's mine!" Bee said grabbing it and running into her room.

Speedy and Aqualad just watched her go as sweat went down their back.

"That's your girl." Aqua said.

"Hey what's that?"

"What? This?" Aqualad said picking up a little blue envelope.

"It's from Titans Tower."

Aqualad opened the envelope and found a little invitation inside.

_Congrats!_

_(Speedy & Aqualad)_

_You are invited to go on an all guy vacation starting tomorrow.  
__You are to meet us, Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg on the top of the Titans Tower roof.  
__We will be leaving at 7:00 in the morning so don't be late.  
__Don't worry about money for everything has been paid for.  
__Hope you guys can make it._

_P.s. You'll be knowing our destination when you meet up with us at 7:00._

_Sincerely,  
__Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy._

"Are they serious?" Aqualad said.

"Whoa free vacation!" Speedy yelled in excitement.

Aqualad looked at him dumb-founded, "And you're up for it?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't you think we need a vacation?"

"I guess, it's just that…"

"You're scared of Robin." Speedy laughed.

"Forget you, he wish I was scared of him."

"So we going?"

Aqualad looked down at the invitation, "Yeah…we're going."

A/N: Hey! So tell me how did you guys enjoy it? I know a lot is going on and that it makes…well never mind lol. Anyway…I'll be waiting for your reviews! The next chapter will be really good believe me.


	18. Serenity pt 2

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated on this story, but don't worry here it comes! Just been working on another story of mine, Sakura Drops of Love which I have fun writing as well. If you're a Naruto fan, I think you'll enjoy it. Even if you're not it's still full of fun lol. Well here comes chapter 18 and enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Serenity pt. 2**

Robin was up around 5:45 that morning packing his suit case for his trip that he was leaving for. Cyborg was doing the same while Beastboy was still asleep.

Robin sighed, "I really do need a vacation."

Raven stood right outside of his room. She was nervous to knock and go in to talk to him.

She thought to herself, _"What am I doing?"_

Raven turned around and started walking back to her room. All of a sudden Robin's room door opened and he dragged his suit case out into the hallway. Raven's room door shut which caused him to look down the hall.

"Eh man?"

Robin jumped, "Cyborg! Don't do that!"

Cy laughed, "Keep your voice down before you wake up the girls."

"That's right. They don't know we're leaving."

"Where's BB?" Cy asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Probably still asleep."

Cyborg stormed over to the green boy's room and entered in. All of a sudden Robin heard Beastboy scream making him laugh.

"And he told me to keep it down." he said to himself.

He then looked down the hallway at Raven's door. Wondering if she was up this early in the morning. Robin clenched his fist as he remembered what happened yesterday morning.

"_Rachel…"_

"_Richard…"_

"_Robin!"_

Robin hit his fist on the wall to his left, "Damn it Star."

"You okay man?" Cy asked as he dragged Beastboy by his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. We should go load our stuff in the jet." Robin replied.

"Well this fool isn't finished packing yet." Cy glared at BB.

"What, I was tired." BB chuckled nervously.

Robin rolled his eyes, "We leave in one hour Beastboy. Hurry and finish packing will you."

"Tell Cyborg to let me go." BB tried too free his head.

Cy let him go, "Hurry up."

BB ran all the way back to his room and started to pack his things. Cy looked at Robin and noticed that something was on his mind.

"Robin?" Cy called.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at Cyborg.

"What's up man?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like something's on your mind."

Robin faced the opposite direction, "Just a whole lot of things are happening you know."

Cy smirked, "I'll say, you're an 18 year old who looks like he's in his mid 20s."

Robin smirked, "Is that all you see."

"I'm just playing man. What's really going on?"

"Ok you guys! I'm packed and ready to go!" BB yelled with a big smiled on his face.

"BB shut up! You're going to wake…!" Cy and Robin yelled back.

"What's going on?" Raiden came out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"What is all the loudness." Star yawned coming out her room.

"Keep your voices down." said Raven as she came through her door.

All three guys looked at the girls nervously.

Star looked down, "What is with the bags?"

"Um…" the guys said as sweat went down their necks.

"You going somewhere daddy?" Raiden asked walking up to him.

"Well I…" he started to blush.

"Might as well tell them now." Cy said.

---

It was 15 minutes till 7:00 and the guys gathered on the roof of the tower waiting for the Titans East boys. The girls were asleep back in their rooms, except Raven. She sat on the couch drinking a cup of her herbal tea looking out the incredibly large window.

"_Why didn't they tell us they were going on a vacation?"_ she thought to herself.

Raven took another sip of her tea.

_On the roof_

"Dude! Where are they?" BB was getting impatient.

Robin looked at him stupidly, "You're one to complain."

"It's only 6:55 man. They're going to be here." Cy smiled.

The doorbell rang causing Raven to stop drinking her tea.

"I wonder who that could be." she said as she got up and went to answer the door.

"What's up!"

Raven became surprised, "What are you guys doing here?"

Speedy walked into the living room, "Going on the all guys trip duh."

Aqualad rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "They didn't tell you guys."

Raven closed the door behind him and folded her arms, "No, they didn't."

"Whoa, 2 minutes till. Beat you to the roof waterboy!" Speedy yelled heading for the elevator.

Aqualad shook his head, "What can I say, the guy's crazy."

"Hm."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Huh?" she turned to face him.

He smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine, why you ask?"

"Just wondering." he smiled.

Raven smiled, "Thanks, for checking up on me."

"Well I better go before they come and get me."

"Yeah, they can get a little rowdy."

Aqualad then kissed her on her forehead, "See you when we get back, and don't stress yourself okay."

Raven became shocked as she watched him wave and get into the elevator.

"Where is he?" Robin said.

"He was right behind me." Speedy replied.

"Dude it's 7:00 right now! Let's go!" BB got into the jet.

"BB does have a point. You did say 7:00 on the dot." Cy agreed.

Robin smirked, "Sure did."

"Wait you guys! I'm sure he's coming!" Speedy got nervous.

Robin and Cyborg hopped into the jet, "Too bad for him. You coming Speedy?"

"Wait up you guys. He just stopped to talk to Raven." Speedy threw his bags into the back of the jet.

Robin became surprised, "Raven? She's still up?"

Speedy got in beside BB, "Yeah, she's the one that opened the door for us."

Robin thought to himself, _"Aqualad…alone with Raven…"_

Robin hopped out the jet while Cyborg called after him, "Where you going?!"

Suddenly the door of the roof opened with Aqualad stepping out. Speedy smiled and waved at him from inside of the jet. He saw Robin standing right outside the door.

"What's up Robin." he smiled.

Robin looked at him annoyed, "Was about to come and get you. We were about to leave."

"Sorry, got a little held up." he laughed as he walked over to the jet.

Robin watched him, "Yeah I bet."

---

The guys had about 15 minutes left before making it to their destination. Speedy and BB were the ones who talked the most.

"Yo Robin. Where are we going?" BB asked.

Robin smirked, "You'll find out when we get there."

"Man this is exciting!" Speedy was smiling.

"Is he always like this?" Cy asked looking at Speedy scared.

Aqualad laughed, "Not until something changed his life."

"What's that?" BB asked.

Speedy covered Aqualad's mouth, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

Cy smiled, "It's cool man."

Speedy looked at Cyborg surprised, "You…you know?"

"Yeah, she told me."

Robin became confused, "What's going on?"

"Man, for real." Speedy chuckled.

"Dude. I'm lost." BB confused as well.

"Well you're going to continue to be." Cy smirked.

"Ok guys we're almost there." Robin said navigating.

"Awesome!" BB yelled looking out the window.

They were coming up to some mountains. There was a little cottage coming into view as they got closer.

"Oh oh! Is that where we're headed!" BB asked excited.

Robin smiled, "Sure is, thanks to Bruce."

"Is that one of his private get-aways?" Cy asked.

Robin nodded his head.

"Sweet!" Speedy smiled.

Only a few miles left before they made it to the cottage. Robin guided the jet towards the back.

"Wouldn't a cottage on a mountain be more of a chick thing?" Aqualad commented.

All the guys looked at him dumb-founded.

"Hey! There's someone by the landing mark!" yelled Cyborg.

"It's probably Bruce." Robin said as he turned the jet to land it.

"What's he doing here?" BB asked.

Robin gently placed the jet on the mark and cut the power. Bruce waved at the guys as they got out with all their bags.

"What's up Bruce?" Cyborg walked over to him smiling.

"Nothing much Cyborg, or is it Victor." Bruce smirked.

"Came to join us?" BB asked.

"No, just wanted to make sure you got here safely and lay down some ground rules.

"It's been awhile Mr. Wayne." Speedy said.

"It sure has. How have you been?" Bruce smiled.

"Good actually." Aqualad answered walking up from behind.

Bruce laughed, "That's good to know."

"What are the ground rules Bruce?" Robin asked as he was the last one to approach.

"Nice to see you too Robin."

"He's so rude sometimes." Speedy said.

"Tell me about it." Bruce folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Robin's right eye started to twitch, "Oh please."

"Fine, let's see. Everything inside is free and to your liking. No acting like a bunch of wild animals. No offense Beastboy."

"None taken." BB smiled.

Bruce continued, "In case of an emergency there are 3 exits. Do not break anything. I mean it. Remember, you break it, you buy it. There are 3 floors along with an attic and basement."

"What's on the first floor?" asked BB.

"Well the living room of course. Along with the kitchen and a plasma screen television. There's a collection of the latest movies, I get some every month. The fridge is full of food, if you run out…too bad."

"Second floor?" Speedy asked.

"Second floor holds your rooms. There are enough for each of you to have your own room so enjoy. In each room is a Jacuzzi tub and also a shower for those of you who don't want to soak in water."

"Sounds like Beastboy." Cy joked.

BB narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up."

"And the third?" asked Robin.

"Third floor…is the game room."

"Sweet!" Both Cy and BB yelled.

Bruce grinned, "I thought you might like that. There's also an indoor pool and a bar."

"Really no?" Speedy and Robin grinned.

"Yep, but I took all the liquor out and replaced it with soda."

Their faces dropped, "Oh…"

"Well that's all for me and I will see you guys later." Bruce smiled as a jet appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?!" yelled Cyborg.

"It's just Alfred." Bruce yelled as the jet got down to their level.

"That's just weird." Speedy said.

Bruce got into the jet, "Farewell gentlemen. Have fun!"

The guys waved goodbye to him as the jet lifted up into the air and took off.

"Is this what he does with all that money?" Aqua asked.

"What else is there?" Robin chuckled.

---

Raven sat on the roof at 9:00 that night in some pajamas she had bought the time she went to the mall with Star and Raiden. They were white and made of silk, a set with long sleeves and pants.

"_Rachel…"_

Raven laid on her back and looked up at the stars, "What's wrong with me?"

"_It's so hard Rachel…"_

Tears formed in her eyes, "Yes…yes I know."

"_I was so wrong…"_

"Were you?"

"Mama?"

Raven quickly got up and saw Raiden by the roof's door. The little girl had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes Raiden?" she sat up.

"You've been out here awhile. I was getting worried, are you ok?"

Raven got on her feet and smiled softly, "Yes, I'm alright.

Suddenly she felt the embrace of the little girl, "Will you and daddy be ok?"

Raven's eyes widen as she hugged Raiden back, "What do you mean?"

Raiden buried her face into Raven's chest, "You haven't been together lately. I feel…I feel, like something bad is going to happen to our family."

"Oh no no no no, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine."

Raiden looked up at her and her eyes were red from crying, "Promise?"

Raven looked at the little girl heart-broken, "…"

"Promise…mama…please promise me." the girl pleaded.

"I…I promise." Raven replied.

Raiden sniffed and smiled as she took Raven's hand and led her off the roof and back into the tower. Raven looked at the back of the little girl's head.

"_What are you doing Raven?" _her thoughts ran through her mind.

"Want to watch cartoons?" the girl asked as she smiled and turned her head around.

"_You're doing what you need to do Rachel."_

"Ok." Raven smiled softly.

"Yay!" Raiden yelled running the rest of the way to the living room.

"_You're not a mother Raven."_

"Can we have ice cream too?!" Raiden yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh huh!"

"_She belongs with you Rachel."_ her thoughts kept going on.

Raven entered the living room and saw the television turned to the cartoon channel. Raiden sat with two bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"_What do you want…Raven?"_

"_What do you want…Rachel.?"_

The little girl turned around and smiled, "Waiting on you mama."

---

Aqualad soaked himself in the Jacuzzi in his room watching the moon through the balcony's sliding door. It was 11:03pm and he was ready for bed. The rest of the guys were still on the third floor of the cottage playing video games.

He closed his eyes as he sunk into the warm water, "Why is my body so weak."

"Yo Aqua!" someone banged on his room door.

Aqualad jumped and ended up submerging under the water. His door then opened with Speedy looking inside.

"Aqua?" he looked around.

All of a sudden Aqualad came up gasping for air and spitting out water while Speedy nearly had a heart-attack.

"Man don't do that!" Speedy yelled.

"You're one to talk! Banging on the door like some kind of maniac!" Aqualad yelled back.

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Jeez, don't be such a baby about it."

Aqualad looked at him annoyed standing up, "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! We're about to put on this horror movie once everyone takes a shower…" he looked at Aqualad who was just wrapping a towel around his waist.

Aqua turned around, "What?"

"Were you just taking a bubble bath?"

He folded his arms, "Uh, yeah."

Speedy shook his head, "Anyway, after we all take our 'showers', like real men, we're going to head to the living room and watch some horror movie if you're interested."

Aqualad sat on his bed, "Nah, I think I'm going to call it a night. My body's aching for some reason."

"Aching for some Raven." Speedy joked.

"Shut up man."

"I'm just playing." Speedy sat next to him.

"Heh, that I already know."

"But you better watch yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin."

Aqualad smirked, "What about him?"

"Before we left and you were still in the tower. The moment I said you had stopped to talk to Raven, his mind clicked."

"How so?"

"He was all ready to go until then. He jumped out the jet so fast man."

"Is that right."

Speedy stood up, "I'm just saying, keep an eye on him alright. See you in the morning."

Aqualad walked him to the door, "Ill keep that in mind."

As soon as they opened the door Beastboy was running by in his pajamas. They looked at him dumb-founded.

"Beat you down stairs!" BB yelled running to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Speedy yelled running to his room to hurry and take his shower.

Aqua shook his head smiling, "That's so sad."

"You know what's even sadder?"

He quickly turned around to see Robin who had on a big white T-shirt and some black shorts. He smelt like Irish Spring soap.

"What's that?" Aqua asked.

Suddenly Robin took something from behind his back, "I have the remote."

"DUDE! WHERE'S THE REMOTE!" they heard BB yelled in agony.

Aqualad and Robin started to laugh.

---

At 10:00 in the morning there was a knock on the Titans Tower's door. Raven, Raiden, and Starfire were already awake and eating breakfast.

"I got it!" Raiden yelled as she flew to the door.

"She picked up that yelling from Beastboy." Raven said.

The girl answered the door and smiled, "Why hello Auntie Bee."

Bee smiled and made her way in, "Hey Raiden. Is your mom and Star home?"

Raiden closed the door, "Yep, we were just eating breakfast."

The girl flew back to the kitchen with Bee following her.

"Mm, it smells good." she said.

"Oh friend BumbleBee! You have to come to visit!" Star yelled getting up and giving Bee a hug.

"Yes Star."

Raven smiled, "Nice to see you Bee."

"Want some breakfast Auntie Bee?" Raiden asked.

"Well that would be nice." Bee said sitting down next to Raven.

"What brings you to our home?" asked Starfire.

"Thought I come keep you girls company." she smiled.

"You're bored and all alone aren't you." Raven said.

Bee's face dropped, "Yes!" BumbleBee let her head fall onto the counter while Starfire looked at her confused and Raven looked at her dumb-founded. She then patted Bee's head.

"Here's you plate Auntie Bee! What's going on?"

---

The guys were up around the same time. They were having, what they called breakfast. Beastboy was eating a bowl of nacho cheese Doritos and drinking a can of redbull playing video games on the third floor. Speedy was eating the remainder of the pizza they had last night with a glass of orange juice sitting in the pool.

"Don't eat all the pizza Speedy." Cyborg said.

"And you don't eat all the ice cream." he replied back.

Cyborg was on a different game eating butter pecan ice cream and chocolate cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles. Robin was down on the first floor blasting his rock music while he ate a box of Cheez-Its crackers and a box of honey buns with a glass of milk. Aqualad was with the rest of the guys on the third floor swimming in the pool. He just ate a plate of hot wings and 2 cheese-burgers.

"Dude, is this great or what." BB smiled.

"I'll say." commented Cyborg.

"Where's Robin?" Speedy asked.

"First floor." Cy answered.

"I need some more orange juice." Speedy pouted.

All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at him stupidly, "Well then, go fix you some more."

"But, can one of you do it for me? It gets cold when you step out the pool." he frowned.

"So." BB replied.

"Be a man about it." laughed Cyborg.

Aqualad, "To think, I almost went to go get some popcorn."

Speedy quickly looked at him, "Now there's an idea."

"Oh no." Aqualad said swimming away from him.

"Aw come on waterboy! You were going to get some popcorn anyway." he wined.

"Seriously, does he always act like that?" Cy asked.

Aqualad's stomach started growling." Aw man."

"Dude didn't you just eat some wings and stuff." BB stuffed his mouth with more Doritos.

"Yeah but…"

"Aqualad, my friend." Speedy looked at him pitiful.

Aqua rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Thanks buddy!" he smiled.

"Sucker." BB chuckled.

"Wuss." Cy laughed.

"Screw you guys." Aqualad replied as he got out of the pool, grabbed his towel, and headed down the stairs.

Robin sat on the couch almost falling asleep.

---

The girls went to the spa, Bee's treat. Star had the whole package which included a massage, mud wrap, manicure, pedicure, hair wash & style, facial, and lunch. Bee and Raven just had the simple massage with manicure and pedicure. Raiden wasn't able to go because she was under 18 years of age.

"This feels nice." Bee said sitting in the sauna with Raven.

"Yes…yes it does." Raven replied.

"Hey…Raven?"

"Hm?"

"You and Robin…"

"I'd rather not talk about him." Raven cut her off.

Bee smiled softly, "You know…Aqualad, really likes you."

Raven was silent, "…"

"How 'bout we do this. I'll tell you something personal about myself and you do the same. Deal?"

"Is that right."

"Look, I know we haven't been the close of friends but…we can at least try to start to, you know."

Raven lowered her head, "…ok…"

Bee smiled softly, "Cool, ok me first. Um…I'm not as strong as I put on to be."

Raven chuckled, "Ok. Well…I'm sometimes afraid of the dark."

"Really? But you're in the dark the majority of the time."

"I know…oh the irony."

"I used to hate feeling emotions."

"Why?"

"Hurt too much."

Raven looked at her shocked, "I thought I was the only one."

"You're never the only one Raven." Bee smiled.

"I'm so confused about life at this point in time."

Bee nodded her head, "Me too."

"It's so hard, you know."

"But…being in love makes it worth it."

Raven became shocked, "Being…being in love?"

Bee turned to her and smiled, "Yeah."

"Me or…or you?"

"Heh, me Raven."

Raven sighed, "Oh, ok."

"To find that special someone that completes you. That cares for you more than they care for themselves. It's a weird and beautiful thing."

"So Cyborg talked to you huh."

"What?" Bee became confused.

"The day you two went to the park. He finally told you how he felt about you right?"

"How he felt…about me?"

Raven's left eye twitched, "He…he didn't tell you, did he?"

"Um, no. We just hung out. I was actually talking about Speedy."

"Speedy!" Raven was surprised.

"Omg and I told Sparky that. Man I feel so bad now."

"Just forget what I just said." she chuckled nervously.

"No wonder he wanted to spend some time with me. But I told him about Speedy and I before he could even express himself."

"What did he say?"

"He said…that he was happy for me an that, he wouldn't tell anyone our secret."

"Why is it a secret?"

"I…I don't know."

"Look, don't worry about Victor. He'll be alright, and the way he handled the situation says that. But if you're in love with Speedy and he's in love with you, why be ashamed and keep it a secret. You should feel lucky and proud."

Bee smiled, "That's some awesome words of wisdom."

They got up and exited the sauna and headed towards the massage parlor.

Raven smiled, "Well, I try."

"Can I offer you some?" Bee smiled back.

"If you can't help it, sure."

Bee suddenly stopped and her smile faded away, "Raven?"

"Yeah?" she stopped as well a few feet ahead of Bee.

"If you're in love with Robin…then please don't lead Aqualad on."

"What?"

"Aqualad's like a brother to me and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"What are you talking about? We've just been hanging out."

"Exactly my point. You two have been spending a lot of time together. It might not mean a lot to you but it means the world to him."

"Bee…"

BumbleBee started to walk again, "I don't know your entire situation with Robin or with Aqualad. Just be careful and watch yourself."

Raven watched as the girl walked down the hall and into the massage parlor.

---

Robin and Cyborg sat on the living room couch talking at 8:00 that evening. Aqualad and Speedy were outside on the porch talking and Beastboy was still on the third floor playing video games.

"So why did Bruce let us use his cottage?" Cy asked as he drank his coke.

"Thought it would be good for us." Robin smiled.

"You mean good for you."

"That too."

"So…did you get a chance to talk to Raven?"

"Wow, you just like to get right to the point don't you."

"I'm just being me."

Robin took a sip of his sprite, "No…not really."

"What you mean 'not really'?"

"Starfire…"

"Omg, not again. What's your problem man, seriously?"

"No it's not even like that, let me tell you."

_On the porch_

"I wonder what Bee's doing." Speedy said.

"Probably wondering the same about you." Aqua laughed.

"Yeah probably."

"Man. Life is funny." Aqualad looked up at the sky.

"Why you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Raven?"

"Why does it always have to concern her?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Speedy grinned.

"You're an idiot you know that." Aqua smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm an idiot in love."

"Well that makes two of us my friend."

Speedy looked at him surprised, "Whaaat, you're finally admitting it."

_Back in the living room_

"Aw man, I'm sorry to hear that. But you got yourself into this mess." Cy said.

Robin picked his feet up and rested them on the coffee table, "Don't you think I know that."

Speedy and Aqualad had walked into the cottage quietly and went into the kitchen.

"What are those two talking about?" Speedy wondered.

"Don't know, don't care." Aqualad replied grabbing a dr pepper out the fridge.

"So what you gonna do?" Cy asked.

"I don't know. Star's cool and I don't want to hurt her feelings. But Raven…Raven's just…"

"Star…Raven?" Speedy said confused.

"Huh?" Aqualad came on the side of him.

"That's not the case." Cy replied.

"Yeah I know. But she's been spending a lot of time with waterboy lately."

Speedy nudged Aqualad, "See, I told you."

"Do you have any idea why?" Cyborg shoved in his face.

Robin cocked his head back and rested it on the couch, "Yeah…but do you have any idea how that feels? To wonder if she's thinking of this other dude."

"Yeah."

Robin and Cyborg quickly turned around to see Aqualad standing outside the kitchen door with his arms folded across his chest. Speedy was peeking from inside the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Robin said.

"How long have you two been there?" Cy asked surprised.

"Long enough." Aqua replied.

Speedy came out and laughed nervously, "We weren't snooping or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what were you doing?" Robin said standing up.

Aqualad smirked, "You know what…you are something else Robin."

"You think you know me that well?"

"I know you're playing with those girls' hearts."

"What?" Robin took a step around the couch.

"Hold on you guys. There seems to be a misunderstanding." Cy said as sweat dropped down his neck.

"You heard me." Aqua said taking one step forward.

"I agree with Cyborg guys." Speedy said walking up on the side of Aqualad.

"You don't know anything that's going on." Robin said.

"Oh please Robin aka Batman's washed up sidekick who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Why you water sucking son of a bi…"

"Please!" Cy and Speedy yelled.

"Please what? He knows what he's doing. Thinking he can play around with two girls feelings because he's the group leader!"

Robin came around the couch completely, "Come say that to my face, right now."

Aqualad started to walk up to him until Speedy grabbed him, "Chill out Aqualad."

"He doesn't deserve Raven!"

"Oh and you do!" Robin yelled back walking up as Cyborg grabbed him.

"More than your tired ass!"

Robin chuckled frustrated, "You know what…you're a jackass who doesn't know the full story. So why don't you take your little tantrum, shove it, and get back to me when you grow some real balls."

Aqualad pulled himself away from Speedy, "Kiss my ass."

"I would, but it seems that you already kiss your own ass."

Aqua became furious, "No wonder Raven's fed up with you."

Robin turned around, "Whatever man."

"I can't believe she would even cry over someone like you. You're not worth it. You don't care about her or the way she feels."

"That's enough Aqualad." Speedy said.

Robin stood there, "Shut up…"

"All you do is treat her bad! And the fact that you would even put her in the same category as Starfire! What the hell! What you need to do is just jump off a cliff and do everyone a favor."

"Shut up…"

"No you need to hear this! You make me sick. Kissing on her and then kissing on her best friend…the lowest thing any guy can do! But it's ok cause I'm going to take care of her and make her happy."

"Aqua come on." Speedy said taking his arm but Aqua pulling away.

Aqualad then walked up right behind Robin who was still faced the other way, "You don't deserve her or her love. Maybe if you weren't so busy loving up on her best friend you would know that."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled.

All of a sudden Robin turned around and punched Aqualad with his right fist. Aqualad fell back onto the floor. Robin jumped on him and punched him two more times in the face until Aqualad turned him over and started hitting him in the head with his fists.

"Eh stop!" Cyborg yelled as he ran to the two guys.

"Aqua!" Speedy yelled running with Cyborg.

Robin then punched Aqualad in the stomach causing him to fall onto his right side. Just as Robin was about to jump on him again Cyborg grabbed him and started to drag with away.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled.

Aqualad got to his feet and ran after Robin and Cyborg tackling them both to the ground. Speedy ran over to them and pulled Aqualad up by the neck dragging him in the other direction.

"Stay out of this Speedy!" Aqualad yelled trying to get free.

Cyborg still held Robin by the arms as he helped him to his feet, "Robin cool it!"

"He has no idea!" Robin yelled trying to get out of Cy's grip.

"Go to hell Robin! You don't deserve her!" Aqua yelled.

Robin lowered his head, "You have no idea…"

"Aqualad, chill out." Speedy said.

"Robin?" Cyborg became worried.

"No idea…" Robin said holding back his tears.

"Don't look pathetic now!" Aqua was still mad.

Suddenly Robin lifted up his head and yelled with tears in his eyes, "Maybe you're right! I don't deserve her! And maybe she doesn't give a damn about me right now! All I know is that I love her and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her!"

Aqualad became shocked and silent, "…"

"Let me go Cyborg…I'm fine." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Robin nodded and Cyborg slowly let go of his arms. Speedy and Aqualad became cautious and watched him as he walked towards the stairs.

Robin turned his head slightly to the right, "Don't you 'ever' come to me with some foolishness like this. Mind your own business and stay the hell out of mine."

Aqualad grunted as they watched him walk up the stairs.

"I guess we'll be cutting our vacation short."

They looked to the east side of the room and saw Beastboy leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you liked the chapter and it didn't take me long to update…YAY! Anyway plz review and tell me what you thought about it ok. Next chapter will be up soon. : )


	19. Darkness' past

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I have a good explanation…no internet. But I'm back which is the important part : )! Now last chapter Robin and Aqualad got into it, how tragic. Anyway we have them and Raven having doubts of her motherhood, not good. Well chapter 19 coming up…ENJOY!

**Chapter 19: Darkness' past**

A little girl sits on a swing in the park with a sad look upon her face. On her knee is a scrape…looks like she has fallen sometime ago.

"Kida!" someone yelled in a distance.

The girl didn't move, she continued to sit there as the tears ran down her face. Footsteps could be heard in the gravel rocks behind her, but she did not flinch or turn around.

"Kida?"

"You…you left me." she spoke through her tears.

All of a sudden someone's muscular arms wrapped around her, "Kida…oh Kida, I would never leave you."

"Father…promise?"

"Oh yes my dear, I will leave my Kida." the man said.

The little girl stood up and turned to face him, she looked about 11 years old in age.

"I…I got hurt. With you not around." she pouted.

"Aw Kida, daddy will make it all better ok. I promise, and afterward I'll take you see that cartoon you've been asking to see. Would you like that?"

She quickly ran into his arms crying, "I love you Father."

"I love you too Kida."

---

Kida and her father walk into their home at 6:00 that evening coming back from the movie theatre. She held his hand.

"Oh, now you decide to make it home." a woman called from the kitchen.

The man smiled, "We missed you too honey."

A young woman about 27 years old walked out the kitchen smiling, "You know I've missed you guys as well."

"Uh huh sure." the man smiled as he kissed the woman on the right cheek.

"And how is my Kida." she turned to the little girl.

Kida smiled, "I'm doing fine Mother."

The woman hugged the little girl who hugged her back. After she let her go, Kida ran to the kitchen for a snack. The woman turned to the man and gave out a long sigh as she took a seat on the couch.

He looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"Sedal…I'm worried about her."

"Why, everything's going to be fine. The doctor said so." he said sitting down beside her.

"The doctor Sedal? The doctor…they're not always accurate you know."

"Kathryn look…don't stress yourself out about it okay."

"I just…I just love her so much you know."

The man named Sedal embraced his wife, "I love her too, but we can't blow things out of proportion."

"Mother?!" Kida called from the kitchen.

"Yes dear?!" Kathryn answered.

"Where's my pink and yellow cup!"

Kathryn smiled, "In the middle cabinet all the way on the right side of the kitchen!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"See how happy she is." Sedal smiled.

"How did she act today?"

"Huh?"

"When you had her today. How did she act?"

Sedal lowered his head, "She…kind of was out of it today at the park."

Kathryn looked at him concerned, "Why is that?"

"I turned my back for one second and she was gone. Once I found her she was sitting on a swing spacing out. She was upset because she thought I left her all alone."

"Poor Kida."

"Look, it's going to be alright. All we need is a good night's rest and everything will be back to normal in the morning."

"Back to normal?"

Kathryn and Sedal turned around to see Kida standing outside the kitchen with her cup in hand filled with chocolate milk.

"Kida, what are you doing darling?" Kathryn got up and walked to her.

"Am I not normal Mother?"

"Oh no! Of course you are dear. Your father and I was just discussing something, that's all."

"That's right Kida." Sedal said standing up.

"But…you were talking about me…weren't you."

"Kida, how about you finish your milk, get ready for bed, and I'll tuck you in." Sedal said facing away from them.

"But…"

Kathryn cut her off, "I'll run you some bath water, that way you can hop right in when you're through okay."

"Ok." Kida said walking back into the kitchen confused.

Kathryn rubbed her temples, "Damn it Sedal."

"What? How was I supposed to know she was listening." he replied

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go run her bath water." she left the room.

Sedal crossed his arms over his chest as he stood there in silence.

---

"We have to get the girl back." someone said.

"What do you mean 'get her back'?" came another voice.

They sat in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Tokyo, Japan.

"You think it's safe for her to be where she's at right now!" the first person yelled at the second.

"You know what I hate about people like you." a voice echoed.

The two guys turned around and found a tall dark figured man standing ahead of them in the dark.

"Who…who are you?" said the second guy.

The man smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"How did you get in here?" said the first guy.

"Like any other human being. The front entrance."

The first guy stood up quickly and took out a gun pointing it at the mysterious man, "What do you want, none of this concerns you."

"Oh, but I believe it does." he said walking towards them and stepping into the light.

"Wait a minute…who…who are you?" asked the second again.

"The guy's that's going to bring you to justice."

---

The next morning Kida sits in her bed alone in the dark at 8:00.

"_Kida…"_ a voice whispers.

She is shaking all over, eyes wide, and sweat running over her body.

"_Kida…"_ the voice echo.

"Stop…" she stutters out.

"_You can't make it stop Kida…"_

"Yes…yes I can."

"_You're not normal…"_

"Yes…yes I am. Mother and Father said so." she closed her eyes and clenched her blanket.

"_Mother and Father? They're not your mother and father."_

"Yes they are."

"_Stop this foolishness Kida…before you hurt them."_

"Shut up…"

"_Hehe your precious 'mommy' and 'daddy' will fall by 'your' hands…"_

"Stop it." she clenched her blanket tighter.

"_Then who will you have?"_

"Stop it…"

"_Kida…just poor little Kida…"_

"Stop it!" she yelled balling up her fists and banging them on her lap.

The mirror on her vanity shattered along with the three vases on her shelf right next to her bed. Sedal quickly got up from his bed along with Kathryn and rushed to the girl's room.

"Kida!" he yelled.

They entered into her room and looked over at her. Kida's head was resting in her hands as she continued to shudder.

"Kida?" Kathryn called.

"Stop it…" she whispered through her tears.

Sedal slowly walked to the girl's bedside and saw that the left side of her head was bleeding. Pieces of the broken vases laid on her arm and blanket.

"Kida?" he said touching her shoulder.

Kida quickly looked up and her eyes were glowing a gold color as some sort of power picked Sedal up and threw him across the room.

"Kida!" Kathryn yelled running to her.

All of a sudden the girl snapped out of it and remembered who they were.

"Mo…Mother? Father?!"

Kida got out of bed and ran to Sedal who was laid up against her room wall. She brushed the hair out of his face and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Father? Father?!" she called.

Sedal opened his eyes and looked at the girl who was crying in front of him.

He brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled, "It's okay Kida."

She then started to cry some more as she jumped on him giving him a hug. Sedal hugged her back as he looked at Kathryn who was looking a the broken mirror and vases.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Father." Kida cried.

"It's okay. I'm fine see." he patted her on the head.

Kathryn looked at the two of them as her eyes started to water. She placed her right hand over her mouth and sat down slowly on Kida's bed shaking her head.

---

It was 4:00 in the afternoon when Sedal and Kathryn sat in the living room while Kida was in her room taking a nap. The girl was home-schooled and they had cleaned up the broken items. Sedal sat in the recliner bent over with his elbows resting on his knees, hands cupped and over his mouth. Kathryn sat on the love seat next to the recliner. Her feet were tucked under her in the little couch as she sipped some hot green tea.

"Kathryn?"

"Sedal…Sedal I'm scared."

"She's our daughter!"

"She's 'your' daughter!"

Sedal's eyes widen, "I can't believe you just said that."

Kathryn's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry…I really am, I didn't mean that. I love Kida so much."

"But?"

"She's…she's unstable Sedal."

"What do you mean unstable?"

Kathryn took another sip of her tea, "I can't keep doing this Sedal."

"She's just a little girl. She has a gift, it'll get better when she gets older."

"Sedal…she sent you flying across the room."

"So what? I'm a man, I can take it."

"It could've been worse!"

"But it wasn't!"

"She needs help Sedal!"

"No she doesn't!"

Kathryn calmed down a little, "Maybe we should lower our voices before we wake her."

"Agreed."

"She hurt herself this morning and she hurt you. Kida does need help. Sedal…you don't want her to hurt herself or the people that love her."

Sedal sat back in his recliner and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sedal?"

"I'm thinking Kathryn." he replied frustrated.

She put her mug down and sat there silently facing the opposite direction as him. In the hallway sat Kida leaning on the wall. She was listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Kathryn…"

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

Sedal closed his eyes and sighed, "What did you have in mind?"

Kida's eyes widen, "No…"

Her thoughts went wild as she ran back to her room, _"Father wouldn't send me away. He wouldn't! I'm his little girl! He wouldn't send me away!"_

Kathryn spoke, "We can send her to a special facility that would look after her. Follow what the first doctor told us to do in the first place."

"Doctor Collins!" Sedal yelled.

"Yes, Dr. Collins."

"The guy's a douche bag."

"We have to do something Sedal, before it's too…"

"No." he cut her off.

"What?" her eyes widen.

Sedal sat himself up, "You heard me. I said no."

"But Sedal…"

"She's my little girl, you're right and I'm not going to place her in the hands of someone else."

"Are you serious?"

He stood up, "Very serious. I'm going to take care of her."

"Sedal?"

He continued to walk as Kathryn sat in shock. Once he got to the door she called out his name.

"Sedal!"

He stopped in his tracks, hand on the door knob.

Kathryn clenched the knee of her pants, "If…if you leave without coming up with a solution to this problem…I'll…I'll leave…"

"No one can tell you what to do Kathryn, you're a grown woman."

"Sedal…I love you…so so much. I also love Kida, but…I don't think my heart can take it anymore." she held back her tears.

"Then you must do what you feel is right." he opened the door.

"Sedal!"

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

---

A dark figured man sits on the roof tops watching the streets of the city. He quickly scans the area.

"Looks like everything's quiet." he said.

"Hey little girl."

He looks to the east to a dark alley. A man in a long trench coat turned to a little girl and started to talk to her.

"Want to get some ice cream." the man in the trench said.

"No sir." the little girl replied.

"Aw come on." the man grabbed her by the wrist.

"I said no!"

"I believe she's not in the mood."

The man in the trench turned around to see the dark figured man standing behind them.

"Who are you supposed to be." the man in the trench smirked.

The little girl backed up a little as the man in the trench let her go. The dark figured man punched a hole right through the wall the man in the trench was standing by.

The man in the trench coat became scared, "Hey cool it man. No harm was done, I was just asking the kid a question."

"Didn't look like it to me."

All of a sudden the girl broke out running leaving the tow men behind.

"Hold on! Wait!" the dark figured man turned and yelled.

As soon as he turned around the man in the trench coat ran in the opposite direction. The dark figured man shook his head as he ran after the little girl. She kept running one block after the other not turning around.

"Wait!" he yelled running right behind her.

She turned her head as she kept going, "What do you want?!"

"I just want to talk to you!"

"About what?! I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!"

He mumbled to himself, "That's the usual excuse."

All of a sudden the little girl vanished right in front of his eyes causing him to stop. He looked around himself and figured she had used some kind of power.

He smirked, "This brings back memories."

The little girl appeared on the side of a convenient store breathing hard.

"I…I think I lost him." she huffed and puffed.

"Not quite."

She looked up to where he was crouching on the roof of the store.

She looked away from the building, "Who…who are you?"

The dark figured man jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing wandering around on the streets this late at night?"

"I…I can't tell you that."

"Wouldn't your parents be worried?"

She lowered her head, "No…they were going to send me away anyway."

His eyes widen, "That can't be."

"Mother…Mother said so."

"What's your name?"

"Kida."

The man used his right hand to lift her face up, "Well Kida, if that's true it's a shame. You are something truly extraordinary."

Kida's eyes widen, "You…my power didn't frighten you?"

He smiled, "You're power reminds me of a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yep, and she used to get down about it just like you."

"What…what did she do about it?"

"She had friends that loved her for who she was."

Kida lowered her head, pouted, and crossed her arms, "I don't have any friends."

He grinned, "Well you do now."

"Huh?"

"Now let's go have a talk with your parents and I'm sure there has to be a misunderstanding." he stood up and held out his left hand.

She looked at his hand for a little while and then grabbed it, "Ok."

They walked down the sidewalk of the street.

"By the way, the name's Nightwing." he said giving her a smile.

---

Sedal walks into the house at 10:00pm cutting on the lamp by the sofa. Once it was on he saw a note and a copy of the house key sitting on the end table.

He picked up the letter that read:

_Dear Sedal,_

_I'm so sorry but I can't take it anymore. My heart gets heavier and heavier for you and Kida everyday. But, what happened this morning made me take a gook look at my life. I love you so much Sedal, I really do and Kida too. Before we married you discussed Kida's "gift", I thank you for giving me the heads up on what I was getting myself into. But I didn't realize things would get this bad. I've been with you and Kida for 6 years now and for the last 3...I have to honestly say I've been miserable. I thought that if I pretended and acted like I was fine, that I could become as such. It didn't work sad to say. So I must leave and say goodbye to you both if you don't want to get her help. She's still asleep and please take care and I hope you know what you're doing. I will always love you Sedal, no one can ever replace you._

_Love,_

_Kathryn_

Sedal smirked, "What a load of B.S."

He crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor, "Kida!"

He waited awhile to see if she would come running to him in the living room.

"Kida!"

After a minute he walked towards her room passing up his and Kathryn's room. Sedal stopped to look inside. Kathryn's part of the closet was empty along with her area of shoes. Nothing she possessed remained in the room as he looked around. His eyes then caught site of something shining on the dresser. Sedal walked over and saw her wedding ring nice and polished. He picked it up and examined it.

"Kida!" he yelled again.

Sedal placed the ring in the dresser drawer and walked out the room heading to Kida's room. Once he come to the door he knocked gently on it.

"Kida?"

When the door didn't open, he let himself in and flipped the switch for the light to come on. The first thing that caught his eye was the open window across the room. Her bed was neatly made and her main dresser drawer was half empty.

His eyes widen, "Kida?!"

Sedal started to run around the house looking for her. He checked her room, both bathrooms, the guest room, the living room, office room, and the kitchen. He couldn't find her at all.

"Oh no. Kida!" he yelled running out the front door and getting to his car.

He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Sedal quickly searched for his cell phone as he drove down the street. He dialed 911 and let it ring until someone answered.

"Hello police department."

"Yes, I need to report a missing little girl." he said nervous.

"Ok just calm down sir and give me a description of her." the officer on the other side of the phone said.

"Her name is Kida Jasmine Rile. She's about 4"2 in height and 70 lbs. She's 11 years old. Um…she has dark brown wavy hair, shoulder length. Her eyes are hazel and she's half Japanese and half African American."

"Thank you sir. We'll get on it as soon as possible."

"How long will it take?"

"We'll contact you at this number."

"How long?!"

The officer hung up and left Sedal listening to a dial tone.

"Damn it!" he yelled throwing his cell on the passenger seat.

---

Kida and Nightwing still waked the street at 11:00pm.

"You sure this is the right way?" Nightwing raised his left eyebrow.

Kida smiled nervously, "I think so."

"Ooook…"

Suddenly they could hear the siren of a cop car coming up fast. Kida moved a little closer to Nightwing as they saw the car finally come into view.

"I wonder what's going on." Nightwing said.

The police car slowed down as it got close to them. Nightwing shielded his eyes from the car's headlights as it stopped on the side of them. Kida stepped behind Nightwing while the police car's passenger window slid down.

Nightwing bent forward, "Is there a problem officer?"

The officer leaned over and glanced at Kida before answering Nightwing, "There's a missing girl report that was just called in."

"Really."

"Name's Officer Washington…Courtney Washington."

"Ok Officer Washington, how may I be of assistance?"

"Keep an eye out for her. If you don't know where she is already that is." he said looking at Kida.

"Can I ask you who filed the report?" Nightwing asked.

"The girl's father, Sedal Rile."

"One moment Officer Washington." Nightwing said as he grabbed Kida's hand and walked a few feet from the car.

"I don't have all night sir." Officer Washington called.

"Is that your dad Kida?"

Kida looked at him surprised, "Yes…Sedal Rile is my father."

"He's looking for you."

"He is?"

Nightwing smiled, "See, if he did wanted to send you away he wouldn't be looking for you."

Kida thought about it, "But…"

"How about we let the nice police officer take you home and I'll meet you there. Then we can talk to your parents ok."

"Ok." she smiled.

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the police car. Officer Washington was waiting patiently humming.

"Officer Washington?" Nightwing called.

"Yes sir?"

"This is Kida Rile. I believe she's the missing girl you're looking for."

Officer Washington smiled, "Well that didn't take long at all."

"Yep, she's ready to go home now." Nightwing looked down at her and grinned.

"Well that's great news." Officer Washington got out the car and walked around to them.

Kida became shy, "Is…is Father really looking for me?"

Officer Washington crouched down and smiled, "Of course he is. I would too if I had a daughter just as adorable as you."

"She is isn't she." Nightwing chuckled.

Kida looked up at him and blushed, "Tha…thank you."

"Well we should hurry and get you to your father Kida." Officer Washington said as he stood up and opened the backseat's door.

Kida looked up at Nightwing, "You're…"

"I'll be right behind you." he whispered.

"Come now."

"Ok." Kida said letting go of Nightwing's hand and hopping into the backseat of the police car.

Officer Washington closed the door behind her, "Thank for your help Mr…?"

"Nightwing. Just Nightwing."

"Nightwing. Well I'll take her home right away." he said making his way back to the driver's side.

"I'm going to follow you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Well I promised her that I'll talk to her parents about something."

"At this hour? You'll be wasting your time."

"I highly doubt that."

Officer Washington shift the car into drive, "Goodnight to you Nightwing."

The car drove off and left Nightwing standing on the corner alone.

He watched the back lights, "Yeah right."

---

Officer Washington pulled up in front of Kida's house as Sedal looks out the window.

"Does he have her?" Sedal asked himself.

"Kida?" Officer Washington called.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell me about your mother."

Kida became confused, "My mother?"

"Yes."

"But isn't my Father waiting for me?"

Suddenly the car doors locked, "Yes he is…but your mother Kida…"

"What are you talking about?" she started to become scared.

Officer Washington chuckled, "Who is your mother?"

"Kathryn Rile."

He turned to face her, "Is that what your father told you?"

Sedal continued to look out the window, "What's taking so long?"

On the roof of his house sat Nightwing watching the police car as well.

"Something doesn't seem right." he said to himself.

All of a sudden the car's shape, form and body started to change. Sedal and Nightwing watched in shock as the police car changed into a black and red hybrid. It suddenly took off down the street passing the house.

"What the hell!" Sedal yelled running from the window and out the front door.

"Aw man!" Nightwing yelled jumping down.

The two didn't even notice each other as they both yelled, "Kida!"

Sedal looked at Nightwing, "Who the hell are you?"

"You must be Sedal Rile."

"Yeah, who wants to know?" he became frustrated.

"Nightwing, friend of your daughter."

"You're kind of old to be a friend of Kida's." Sedal rushed over to his car.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my daughter."

"You'll never catch them in that car."

"What's wrong with my car?" Sedal became defensive stepping up to Nightwing.

"Take one of my cycles and we'll get them together."

Nightwing took out two capsules and threw them to the ground. Smoke came out of them and out appeared tow Suzuki motorcycles; one black and the other red.

Sedal smirked, "I used to have one of those."

"Oh really. How old are you?"

"Shut up and get on the bike." Sedal said hopping on the red bike.

"Well let's go then." Nightwing replied getting on the black bike.

"Don't fall behind boy."

"Helmet?"

"Don't need one." Sedal replied as he zoomed away on the bike.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nightwing yelled zooming off right behind him.

---

The two followed the hybrid into Tokyo, but in stealth so as not to cause suspicion.

"_Tokyo?"_ Nightwing thought.

The car kept on going, passing through the city with ease. Kida or Officer Washington couldn't be seen for the tint of the car's windows were too dark. After so long they came out of the city and rode along a road to where the docks could be seen.

"_Docks?"_ Sedal thought.

The hybrid came to a stop at the front of the walk way that lead to the docks. The driver's door opened, but the car didn't change back to what it looked like before. Sedal and Nightwing parked their bikes on a hidden hill just above where the hybrid was located. They quietly got off and peeked over the hill to see what was going on.

"This is strange. What's at the docks?" Nightwing was curious.

"Something's not right." Sedal became mad.

Washington stepped out the car, not with the police uniform he had on, but with some blue jeans a fitted black spandex shirt, some black leather boots, and some slender black sunshades.

"I guess Officer Washington isn't a officer at all." Nightwing smirked.

After he closed his car door, the backseat's door opened and Kida stepped out. She didn't look scared or anxious to get away.

"Run sweetie." Sedal whispered.

Washington turned to her to whisper something and then he started to walk on the path to the docks. Kida followed behind him as Sedal and Nightwing became confused.

"What is she doing? Run!" he whispered again.

The two stopped at the edge, looking over the sea ahead. After few seconds of standing there, Washington took a small device out of his pocket and threw it into the water. They waited about 20 seconds until something in the water started to glow a whitish color.

"Let's go." Sedal said as he moved from the hill.

"Fine with me." Nightwing replied.

They quickly and quietly moved to where the hybrid was parked and hid beside it. They peeked around it to get a better look of what was happening. Out of the water emerged a panel with a sort of transparent "s" graphic symbol on it. Washington stepped upon it and turned to face Kida. He motioned for her to come; she became hesitant.

"Don't you want to know the truth?" Washington asked her holding out his right hand.

"Truth?" Sedal said.

Kida nodded her head as she took his hand and he picked her up holding her in his arms. Suddenly a transparent red shield came over them causing the two guys to be stunned. Washington and Kida started to submerge under the water. After they were completely under they shot across the sea. The waves produced by the pressure of them moving formed in the water. Sedal and Nightwing ran to the edge so that they could see where they were headed. After about 5 miles the pressure died down and it couldn't be seen anymore.

"Damn!" Sedal yelled.

"At least we know they traveled east." Nightwing replied.

Sedal looked over the sea, "We have to find them."

All of a sudden Nightwing kicked something near his fee. He looked down and saw a shiny black and red marble. It rolled off the pathway and into the water. Sedal and Nightwing just watched dumb-founded.

"Did you just kick a marble into the water?" Sedal raised his left eyebrow.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, "Wasn't my fault, it was already on the ground."

Suddenly a glowing light could be seen in the water. Up came another panel with the same transparent symbol on it. Sedal's eyes widen as Nightwing grinned.

"Guess I'm better than I thought."

"It can't be." Sedal's facial expression became that of a annoyed one.

Nightwing stopped smiling, "What?"

"Let's go." Sedal said stepping on the panel.

"It's not going to fit the both of us." Nightwing folded his arms.

"Then we'll have to split up now won't we."

"Fine." Nightwing replied stepping on beside Sedal.

The red transparent shield came over them and they became squeezed together. It then submerged under the water and took off in the same direction as the first.

"Watch your elbow." Sedal said.

"I never had to be this close to a guy before. Hey! Watch your knee!" Nightwing replied.

They stopped struggling once they saw something big that came into view. Routed in the ocean's floor was a facility that was engulfed in this clear force field.

"Whoa…I didn't know things like that existed in this time." said Nightwing.

Sedal looked at him, "What do you mean 'this' time?"

Nightwing sighed as they got closer to the facility, "I'm not exactly from this timeline."

"I should've know from your fancy capsules. So what is it, the future."

"Yeah."

"It's always the future." Sedal smirked.

They finally came to stop which jerked them. Nightwing's elbow went into Sedal's stomach and Sedal's knee went between Nightwing's legs. The panel entered through the force field and once inside it's red transparent shield disappeared. The two of them fell over onto the floor; Nightwing holding his "pride" and Sedal holding his stomach.

"That's why it's not built to hold two people." Nightwing moaned.

"I told you to watch your elbow." Sedal cried.

---

Washington walked down the hall with Kida behind him. She looked at the symbols on the ground and walls.

"I've seen those symbols before." she said.

Washington smirked, "Your mother and father designed it."

"My mother…is she…who you say she is?"

"You're about to see for yourself." he said as they came to a huge double door.

Washington pressed a little red button on the right side of the door. It made a little buzzing sound causing the doors to slowly open. The noise echoed throughout the facility. He walked inside and told Kida to follow him. The two of them walked through the doors into a dark red, maroon, room. To the left was a tub that was 25 feet in diameter with candles lit around the rim. There was also a comfort black chair that was 5 feet away from the tub.

"_What is all this?" _Kida thought to herself.

To the right of the room was a compartment of weapons that was lit up by some sonar lights. The compartment was about 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. But it seemed like the path they were walking was still dark compared to what was on the left and right side of the room. Kida looked down and noticed that they were on a vertical black carpet. They passed the tub and weaponry as they continued to walk. Kida had looked back as the room's doors closed.

"Don't be afraid." Washington said.

After a few more feet of walking, a huge bed could be seen in front of them. A figure could be seen sitting on it, back facing them. As they got closer the figure started to get clearer but the room remained dark with the maroon walls. The bed had 6 feet columns on each of the four corners, silver in color. One of the "s" symbolic graphics resided on each and even on the black carpet. When they came about 6 feet of the bed, Washington stopped them.

"My Lady?" Washington called bowing down.

"Who is with you?" the figure spoke sounding annoyed.

He quickly looked up, "Ma'am…it's your daughter. Kida Rile."

The woman quickly turned around eyes wide, "Kida…"

Kida backed up a little as she tried to look at the woman who stared at her. Suddenly fire formed on the top of the each of the columns. The woman had done this by raising her head in the air and letting out a yellow light from her palm.

"My Lady?" Washington was concerned.

Kida stared at the woman in awe. Her hair was 10 inches long, wavy and dark brown in color. Her skin looked like caramel as she wore a black silk robe. But the thing that Kida focused on the most, were her eyes. They were a bright hazel color where the green really stood out.

"Kida…" the woman said astounded.

"It's…it's like looking into a mirror." Kida replied.

The woman slyly grinned, "I am Sephora…I am your mother."

---

Sedal and Nightwing walked down the hall and noticed all the symbols and markings. They could see right into the ocean from where they were.

"Who could afford all this." Nightwing was just staring in amazement.

"No good worthless people." Sedal replied irritated.

Nightwing became silent as they continued on. He then noticed something in the corner of his eyes causing him to turn to face Sedal. Something could be seen on Sedal's neck so Nightwing focused on it. Sedal still walked on paying no attention to Nightwing. On the right side of his neck was a tattoo which was the same "s" symbol of the ones they saw before.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Nightwing thought.

"There!" yelled Sedal stopping and pointing.

Nightwing held his chest by his heart because Sedal scared him with his outburst.

"Don't do that." he said.

Sedal looked at him confused, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing but, what's up with the gigantic doors?"

Sedal turned his attention back to the double doors, "Kida's through there."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." he said as he moved on.

Nightwing pouted, "Does he always have to be sarcastic."

He followed behind Sedal as they walked up to the double doors. Sedal immediately pushed the red button causing the doors to slowly open. He stormed through before they could fully open with Nightwing behind him.

"Ok, calm down." Nightwing said.

Sedal quickly walked down the black carpet pass the tub and weaponry. Nightwing was just looking in awe trying to keep in step with him. They could see some figures in the distance as Sedal picked up the pace. Someone started to walk towards them and Sedal became angrier and angrier. It was Washington.

"Don't you come any further." he said stopping and holding out his left hand.

Sedal ran and punched Washington in the middle of his face and then went back to walking. Washington fell to the ground holding his face screaming. Nightwing walked passed him as well, but not before kicking him in the side.

"Serves you right faker." he said.

Sedal came to the huge bed and saw the woman sitting upon it with Kida. In her hands was a book she held as the woman brushed her hair. He stopped right at the edge of the bed, the woman didn't look up.

"Sephora…" he called.

Nightwing stopped right behind him, "Kida?"

A grin passed over Sephora's face as she continued to look down at what she was doing, "So…you return to me after all."

"I didn't come for you. I came for Kida."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but you made the trip for nothing…Sedal." she replied.

Nightwing turned to him, "You know her?"

"Kida, it's time to go home." Sedal ignored him.

"Kida says she doesn't want to go with daddy. She wants to stay right her with mommy."

"Mommy?" Nightwing became surprised.

"No. I would 'never' allow it." Sedal said.

"It's not up to you now is it."

"Kida!" Sedal yelled.

The girl looked up, "Father…why? Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? I would never…"

"Oh cut the crap Sedal." Sephora stood up in the bed.

"You stop telling my daughter lies."

"You mean 'our' daughter." she smirked.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on, because I'm kind of lost. Isn't Kida's mother name Kathryn?" Nightwing spoke up.

Sephora laughed, "Kathryn? So that's her name. She was a great help to me by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Sedal asked.

"How do you think Courtney found Kida in the first place." she crossed her arms.

Sedal gritted his teeth, "That woman."

"It seems she couldn't take it anymore. She was weak Sedal…just like I told you every woman after me would be, weak."

"I don't care. I'm taking her home."

"You never loved me Sedal…"

Nightwing's eyes shifted back and forth between Sedal and Sephora.

"This isn't about us Sephora."

"But it's true…isn't it…"

Sedal sighed and looked away from her, "No…that's not true."

"Liar!" she yelled as she formed a gold aura around him.

Kida became scared as Sephora's eyes glowed gold as well. She used her power to pick Sedal up off the floor.

"Wait! Sephora!" Nightwing yelled.

"Stay out of this boy!" she grunted.

"Wow she's worse than Raven ever was." he mumbled.

Sephora threw Sedal across the room and she started to float in the air.

"Your powers…just like mine?" said Kida.

Sephora smirked, "You didn't inherit it from you dead beat dad."

All of a sudden something hit her dead in the stomach which sent her flying to the right side of the room.

Sedal stood on the bed and cracked his neck, "I never did like your temper."

Nightwing ran to go by Kida's side but something grabbed him from behind.

Washington, "Where do you think you're going."

Sephora slowly got to her feet and looked at Sedal, "Bastard."

"Witch."

She flew at him and punched him on the left side of his face. Washington continuously punched Nightwing in his back. Kida watched in fear as all four of them fought.

"Kida! Help mommy!" Sephora yelled.

"Get out of here Kida!" yelled Sedal.

Nightwing threw Washington off him and started to run towards the bed. Kida was too scared to move as she lowered her head and started to cry.

"Kida?" Nightwing made it to her.

Kida didn't answer, "…"

"Kida!" he lifted her head up.

The girl's eyes were glowing a dim gold. Nightwing became worried as she started to float.

"Sedal!" he yelled.

Sedal stopped what he was doing as Sephora threw him a punch to the face. She too had stopped and looked over to the bed where Kida was. Washington stood up and looked as well.

"What's going on?" Sedal said.

"Azrath…" Kida spoke.

Sephora's eyes widen, "No…Kida no!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Sedal yelled.

"That word…" Nightwing thought aloud.

"My Lady?" Washington turned to her.

"…metrion…" Kida continued.

"She can't…not in here…she can't!" Sephora broke out into a run with Sedal right behind her.

He grabbed her, "What's going on Sephora?!"

"Sedal let go! I have to stop her!"

"I got it! I had a friend that chanted the same exact words!" Nightwing said.

"No one knows those words!" Sephora yelled at him.

"Raven did!"

"Raven? Arella's daughter?" Sephora became surprised.

"Enough! What's happening?!" Sedal was mad.

"She can't finish the chant. Her power is unstable and …if she does this facility…"

"…zenthos."

Sephora stopped immediately as her eyes widen, "Too late."

Kida's body became engulfed in the golden aura as power shot from her into the entire room. The power went throughout the entire facility and over it as well. The force field around it cracked and then collapsed. The blast lasted about a minute and then it became quiet. All the ocean's water started to engulf the facility. Kida fell out the air and onto the bed unconscious.

---

The dark figure's eyes open as tears ran down it's cheeks.

"That day…that horrible day…I lost everything." it's voice echoed throughout the dark room.

The figure laid on a bed looking up at the ceiling where three pictures were engraved in. A noise came from down the hall as a gold light started to blink on and off throughout the area of darkness.

Golden eyes shined every time the light shown, "It's almost time."

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it was too long : (. But hey it was cool right? Plz leave reviews and let me know if you have any thoughts on what's gonna happen or what's gonna go on. I have my net back up so hopefully it doesn't take me too long to update. Chapter 20 will be coming soon!


	20. Vacant events

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for taking so long to update, and I know I say that a lot, but I'm updating yay! Um..now I know a lot of you are confused about what happened last chapter. Do any of you know who Nightwing is? If so, you'll probably get a better understanding of what went on and what's going to happen. Also if you guys remember…well if I tell you that it'll ruin the story lol. Here's chapter 20 enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Vacant events**

It was 12:00 midnight when Raven stood in the ocean's tide on the beach looking over the sea. She wore some black shorts and a white tank top as the wind blew over her.

"_What should I do?"_ she thought to herself.

A chill came over her causing her to shiver and grasp herself.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you keep dressing like that to go outside."

Raven didn't turn around to see who it was because she recognized the voice. BumbleBee was about 5 feet behind her standing.

Raven smirked, "I'll take my chances."

"What are you doing out here this late anyway?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what if you don't mind me asking."

"And if I do."

Bee smirked as she walked up beside Raven, "Does it really matter?"

"Is Raiden asleep?"

"Yes she is."

"Starfire?"

"Finally, after trying to contact Robin all day."

"Heh…"

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Star are best friends right?"

"I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I heard some things from Aqualad."

"Is that right."

"You must have real love for her."

"Why would you say that?"

Bee turned around and smirked, "Well not most friends would give up their 'man' to another."

Raven became surprised but didn't show it, "What are you talking about?"

Bee lifted her arms over her head and stretched, "I'm just saying. I guess some people deserve happiness while others can just sulk in their misery."

"Richard isn't…"

"Richard? Is that his real name?! Whoa, since when did you start using that?"

Raven shook her head, "Robin…chose Starfire so what business of it is mine."

Bee raised her right eyebrow, "Uh huh. Don't forget what I told you about Aqualad."

"Uh huh."

---

Robin sat on the roof of the cottage at 6:00 in the morning watching the sunrise. He looked over the ocean thinking about what took place last night. His heart started to ache.

"Yo Robin."

He quickly turned to see Cyborg, "Huh?"

Cy walked over to him, "You alright man?"

Robin turned his attention back to the sunrise, "No…"

Cy shook his head, "I told you…I told you, but you didn't want to listen."

"Look Cyborg, I don't have time for your 'I told you so' speech alright."

"Sorry man." Cy lowered his head.

Robin sat in silence while Cyborg stood in silence. They both looked over the sea as the sun rose above the horizon. Suddenly Robin saw a flash of lightning.

_A man stood in the rain alone on a beach head hanging down. The sky was so dark and he was soaking wet. But it didn't seem like the rain phased him because his mind seemed to focus on something. He slowly looks up as the lightning flashes again. When it flashed, two figures appeared out in the middle of the sea._

"_Come…come to me." one figure called._

"_Leave…leave me." called the other._

_The man didn't move an inch, but he didn't realize that on the other side of the beach the sun shown._

"_Come to me…"_

"_Leave me…"_

_Both voices echoed as he looked out, rain pouring down on him. He then took a step forward, as soon as he did he was placed in the middle of the sea. To the left side of him a star floated above the water; so remarkable. To his right a black raven floated lifeless; so common to the human eye._

_The star glowed brighter, "Have you come to me?"_

_The raven was silent with a note upon it's wing that read, "You have left me."_

_Out of the star appeared a hand that reached out to grab his hand as the black raven was succumbed by the sea. A storm was starting to form and the star lifted the man up out of the sea until the black raven was seen no more. He continued to look down at the spot where it had once resided._

"_Do not cry for the black raven, for it made the sky cry constantly and brought pain and strife."_

_The man never spoke, "…"_

"_I will bring you happiness with no worries. I'll make your dreams come true."_

_The man thought to himself of how he never heard a star speak before, could it be a dream? But the black raven with the note upon its wing kept running through his mind…that poor black raven…_

"Robin?"

"What am I going to do?" he shook his head from the vision.

Cyborg turned to him, "About?"

As Robin's eyes started to water he lowered his head and buried his face into his arms as he rested them on his knees.

"Him…and her…"

"Oh…"

"He…he loves her…he's been there…"

"Robin…"

"What am I going to do?"

"Only you can answer that question."

"I mean she gave me up didn't she? So why do I feel like I'm the one who's in the wrong?" he choked.

"You are so sad."

Robin quickly lifted up his head, "Wha…what?"

"Look at you. Twenty something year old man crying over nonsense."

"Like you know how I feel."

"I never cried when Bee told me she was in love with Speedy."

Robin's eyes widen, "Bee's in love with Speedy?!"

Cyborg quickly covered his mouth and shook his head no, "Nope nope! Forget I said that."

Robin smiled, "Don't worry, her secret's safe with me."

"Alright cool. Now back to you."

All of a sudden his smile went away as he became sad again, "Oh god."

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Robin."

"What if she's in love with him?"

"How come your attitude about her changed so quickly?"

"It didn't just up and change Cyborg…I've been pretending."

"Well if what you said last night was truly from your heart, and you mean it…you should try everything in your power to get her back."

"What about Star?"

"See that's what got you in this mess to begin with."

"How's that going to work if she's the one who broke it off with me?"

"Omg, must I have the answers to everything?"

"Hey you guys? Everything alright up here?"

Robin and Cyborg turned around to see a worried Speedy. Robin turned back to the sea and Cyborg smiled and waved.

"Everything's cool."

"Ok." Speedy replied as he turned and went back into the cottage.

"What a cool guy."

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Robin?"

"I have to go…I have to get out of here."

"I know, I know. We'll start packing around lunch time."

Robin shook his head, "No…I have to go right now…by myself."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here…with him…"

"So you're gonna just head on home now?"

"No…"

Cyborg looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"I have to go clear my head and 'really' get away."

"And that is where?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Cyborg stood up, "You know Robin there's a story of one with heart. A star and a bird. It's hard to catch a star in the sky but easy to catch a bird on the ground. Stars are beautiful to look at but birds are just there. Stars suffer nothing but as always the birds can suffer more than ever."

"Where are you going with this story Cyborg?"

Cy smirked, "There's a difference though…anyone can wish upon a star…but it takes someone with heart, strength, and love to mend the shattered pieces of a just a common bird."

Robin's eyes widen as Cyborg walked back into the cottage remembering the vision like memory he saw.

---

BumbleBee, Raven, and Starfire sat in the living room that morning watching television.

"Why is he not picking up?" Star still tried to contact Robin through his communicator.

Bee rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you stop calling every ten seconds."

All of a sudden Raven's communicator went off causing them to look at the kitchen counter.

"Wonder who that could be." Bee looked at Raven.

Raven closed her eyes and used her powers to pick the communicator up and bring it to her. It continued to go off until she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Raven…"_

She opened her eyes, "Aqualad?"

"What a surprise." Bee stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"_How's it going?"_

"Fine. How about you guys vacation?"

"_Not too good…"_

"What's wrong?"

"_Last night…last night something happened."_

"Was it something bad?"

"_A little…"_

"You need to talk about it?"

"_Raven I…"_

"Ahhh!!!" a loud scream came from Raiden's room.

"Oh no…Raiden?!" Raven yelled as she dropped her communicator and ran to the back.

"What is wrong?" Star ran beside her.

"What was that scream?" Bee joined them.

"Raiden!" Raven yelled again.

The three girls got closer and closer to Raiden's room, but the screaming had ceased. Raven ran right through the little girl's door and saw broken glass on the floor near her bed and upon her comforter.

"Raiden?" Raven called in the dark.

Starfire and Bee stood in her doorway as Raven moved to the girl's bedside. Raiden's head hung as she sat up in the bed. Her hair just hung over her face as well. Raven looked down at the girl and noticed her left hand was bleeding and her left cheek had a cut on it.

"Ma…mama…" the girl spoke shaking all over.

Raven brushed the girl's hair back with her hand as she sat behind her moving the bed pillow.

"I'm right here."

"I…I don't…"

All of a sudden the girl's head fell back as she passed out. She fell onto Raven's lap.

"Raiden? Raiden?!"

Starfire looked around the room and covered her mouth with her right hand shocked that Raiden was in such a condition.

Bee walked up to the bed and placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

Raven looked down at the little girl and nodded, "Go get the car ready."

Bee quickly got up and left the room. Star left as well going into the kitchen to grab a broom and dust pan. She walked slowly back to the room but didn't enter because she heard Raven talking.

"Richard…where are you? I…I can't do this by myself." she thought aloud.

Starfire just leaned on the wall, "Robin…"

Suddenly Bee ran passed her and went into the room, "Raven, the car's ready."

Raven stood up with the girl in her arms, "Ok, let's go."

The two walked out the door and down the hall. Starfire didn't turn around causing BumbleBee and Raven to stop and look back.

"Star? Aren't you coming?" Bee asked.

Starfire shook her head, "I'm going to stay and clean up the mess."

Raven started to walk again turning around with Bee following right behind her. Star stood where she was until she heard the living room door close. Then she slowly stepped inside Raiden's room looking around.

"What had been wrong?" she thought aloud.

Suddenly Raven's communicator went off again which startled Starfire. She peeked outside the room as it echoed down the hall.

"_Friend Raven left her communicator?"_ Star thought.

She walked down the hall and followed the sound of the communicator. Star passed up all the rooms and made her way to the living room. The communicator continued to go off and Star finally spotted it on the floor behind the couch.

She picked it up and answered it, "Yes?"

"_Raven? What happened?"_

"Friend Aqualad?"

"_Starfire?"_

"Yes, this is I."

"_Where's Raven?"_

"She had to step out."

"_I was talking to her, but then all of a sudden I heard her yell Raiden's name. Then there was a big thud."_

Star sat down on the sofa, "Yes, little Raiden is not feeling the well."

"_What's wrong?"_

"I am not sure. Things happened so quickly."

"_Wow, and she was just telling me things were fine."_

"How is your tripping?"

Aqualad became silent, _"…"_

"Hello?"

"_The trip…there uh…there was a fight between Robin and I."_

Star's heart dropped, "What?"

"_Star…"_

"Why?"

"_You wouldn't understand…"_

"Tell why."

Aqualad sighed, _"Raven…"_

Star's eyes widen, "Raven? Why would you have a fight about friend Raven?"

"_Because…"_

"What could be the problem?"

"…_because…I love her."_

"I do not understand. Was not he happy for the two of you?"

"_He…he felt the same…for her…"_

"The…same?"

"_Star…I thought, or at least I tried to convince myself that…he didn't."_

Star closed her eyes, "What ever are you saying?"

"…"

"Aqualad?"

"_He's…he loves her…Star…he loves her…"_

She became shocked at first then started to chuckle, "That can not be so. He has me."

"_Star I'm sorry but…"_

"_Yo Aqua! We're leaving!" _someone yelled in the background.

"Who is that?"

"_That's Cyborg; I got to go."_

"Ok."

Both connections ended as Starfire held the communicator in her hand. She looked down at it and shook her head.

"It has to be some kind of pulling of the prank."

---

Robin left hours before the other guys and he just made it to Tokyo, Japan where he checked into a hotel. He walked the streets at 3:00 that afternoon wearing some blue jeans and a regular red t-shirt.

"Where to?" he asked himself.

Robin put his hands in his pockets as he moved through the crowds of people each block. He walked passed stores and turned to see his reflection in the windows. All of a sudden he bumped into a woman knocking her file of papers to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he said quickly bending down to gather the files.

The woman was silent at first as she stared at him. Robin kept picking up the paperwork and finally rounded them all up.

She shook her head, "Um…no, excuse me."

Robin stood up and smiled, "No, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention."

He handed her back her files and she turned away from him, "Thank you."

"I hope I didn't cause much trouble."

"No it's ok. I just had to alphabetize, characterized, and order date them."

His face dropped, "How…how long did that take?"

"All night actually. I only got 3 hours of sleep." she said still turned away face hanging with a black cloud over her head.

Robin's left eye started to twitch as guilt swept over him. The crowds kept moving around them. He nervously rubbed the back of his head until he suddenly caught sight of this café.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about I buy you some coffee at the café a few blocks down and we can call it even?"

She turned to him, "I uh…I did have to get to the office…"

"Oh! If you have to be somewhere please don't let me interfere…"

"No! It's ok, they can wait. I would love some coffee right about now." she smiled.

He blinked a couple of times, "They wouldn't mind?"

"It's ok really. Did you mean the café down there?" she pointed.

Robin nodded his head confused, "Uh huh."

"Great, it's my favorite." she smiled and said as she grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds.

"_Whoa, isn't she persistent."_ he thought.

---

Raven sat beside Raiden's hospital bed at 9:00 that night while Bee went down the hall to the vending machines. Raiden laid there with an IV in her left arm as Raven watched her. She was so sleepy and drifting off where she sat. All her worrying was starting to get the best of her; eyes got heavier and heavier. She dosed off after a few more blinks of the eyes.

_A black raven can be seen at the bottom of the ocean, lifeless as the lightning started to flash. The waters were rough but it couldn't move the bird whatsoever._

"_Poor little black raven…" a voice echoed._

_The black raven's eyes remained shut as the fish of the sea swam over it without a care in the world. The sea then awakened and saw the actions of it's inhabitants._

"_Does anyone care for this creature that doesn't belong here?" it spoke._

_The fish continued to swim and paid no mind to the sea. So the sea became furious because of being ignored._

"_How dare you! If you do not care then I will!" the sea roared._

_Suddenly an aura formed around the black raven and it stared to rise as the sea picked it up. The black raven was pushed all the way up to the surface of the ocean and it wasn't of the side where it went under. The sky was clear and the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky; all blue. The sea made the wave direct the black raven to the shore._

"_Poor little black raven…" said the sea._

_The waves pushed the black raven upon the shore. It laid there still lifeless; the note that was upon it had drifted away. The sea could see the star in the sky on the other side of the beach where the storm resided. Suddenly the tides of the sea formed on the shore into a male figure. The sea walked and crouched down over the black raven._

"_Awake little black raven." he spoke stroking it's left wing._

_The black raven's chest then started to move as it's eyes slowly opened. The sea smiled as the black raven lifted itself up in the air._

"_Leave me…" the black raven said._

_The sea became confused, "Leave you?"_

_All of a sudden the raven transformed into a weeping woman with her back turned to the sea; he then became in awe of her._

"_Leave me…go to the star."_

"_The star?"_

"_He…and the star…"_

"_Why would I leave you when I have saved your life?"_

"_You have made a mistake…it's the star you want."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I am no benefit to anyone for I am but just a black raven…the star fulfills dreams and wishes."_

_The sea got to his feet and took a step towards the black raven, "True, but dreams and wishes are just fantasy. What about realism black raven."_

"_He…he chose the star…"_

"_Did he? Or did the star take him?"_

"Raven!"

Raven quickly woke up from her dream to find Beastboy, Cyborg, BumbleBee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Starfire in the room.

"What's…what's going on?" she asked.

"We came over the minute Star told us what happened." Cy replied.

"Oh."

"How is she?" Aqualad walked up and put his hand on Raven's right shoulder.

She rubbed her eyes, "The doctor should be back in a few."

"Is it Doctor Mishima again?" asked BB.

"Where's Robin?" she ignored him.

Aqualad removed his hand from her shoulder as he turned away from her. Star took a few steps about to speak.

"He's not here." Cy said.

Raven sighed, "Figures."

A knock came on the door and it slowly started to open, "Hello?"

"Come on in doctor." Raven said sitting up.

The woman walked in the room smiling, "I see we gained some more visitors."

"Wow…" BB replied as he caught sight of the doctor that walked in.

She was about 5'3 with light brown skin, jet black hair with blonde streaks. She had on some black framed glasses. Beastboy's eyes turned into hearts.

"Well let's see how little Raiden is doing." she said.

"You're doctor…?" Speedy asked.

"Oh excuse me how rude. I'm Doctor Hinta, Sierra Hinta."

"Sierra…" BB repeated.

Cy looked at him stupidly, "What's the status doc?"

Doctor Hinta looked at her clipboard which held Raiden's paperwork, "Well, all her statistics and tests came back fine and positive."

"Are you sure?" Raven replied.

"Yes ma'am, your daughter is fine." the doctor smiled.

Speedy chuckled, "Daughter?"

"It seems that her passing out or fainting could be a sign of stress or that of anxiety attacks." Doctor Hinta continued.

"Anxiety attacks?" Bee said.

"Has there been any major changes at home lately? You know, that might cause a lot of stress for a child her age."

"Well uh…" Cy rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven looked down at Raiden.

"Where's her father?" asked Doctor Hinta.

Raven clenched her fist, "She has no…"

Cyborg cut her off, "In Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!" Everyone except the doctor and Raven yelled surprised.

"Ok, seems like no one knew that bit of information." she said.

"Tokyo huh…" Raven said under her breath.

"Well Mr…?" she was looking at Cyborg.

"Oh, Victor…Victor Stone."

"Well Mr. Stone, do you know why he's in Tokyo?"

"Business." he quickly said.

Doctor Hinta nodded her head, "Ok."

"Do you know when she can go home?" Raven asked.

After writing on her clipboard the doctor looked up and smiled, "She will be released first thing in the morning Mrs. Grayson."

"Roth."

"Excuse me?"

Raven folded her arms and sat back down in the chair, "It's Roth…Ms. Roth."

"Oh ok, I just figured with Raiden's last name being Grayson that…"

"What time in the morning doctor?" Cy interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, I would say about 7:00 being the earliest and 9:00 being the latest."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Well I guess we can all go home now." Speedy yawned.

Bee punched him in his arm, "Show some respect."

"Ow, that hurt honey bee." he rubbed his arm.

"I guess I'll be going in too, got a lot of work I have to start on." Cy stretched.

"Yeah dude, I'm beat. With that crazy fight this weekend I need some rest." BB said while Aqualad, Speedy, and Cyborg covered his mouth.

"Fight?" Bee and Raven became curious.

"It's nothing. Video games hehe." Speedy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I bid you goodnight and I'll see you in the morning Mrs. Grayson. I mean Ms. Roth." Doctor Hinta said making her way to the door.

The others followed except Aqualad who turned to look at Raven who was still watching over Raiden. Everyone walked out the room and down the hall.

BB made his way on the side of Doctor Hinta, "So Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"How about you let me take you out for coffee or something." he grinned.

"I don't date adolescents." she said.

BB's face dropped all the way to the floor as Speedy and Cyborg burst out laughing at him.

"So uncool dude."

"But Mr. Stone can though." she stopped and looked back.

Cyborg became shocked, "What?"

"What do you say?" she said turning all the way around smiling.

"Uh…sure. When?" he blushed.

"How about tomorrow morning before my shift?"

"Sounds good."

She then threw something his way and he caught it; it was a little card with her name and number on it.

"My card, don't hesitate to use it." she grinned as she turned back around and started to walk again.

"Ok." he smiled.

"Well I'll be, go 'head Sparky." Bee smiled.

"Dude…what just happened?!" BB was confused.

Speedy put his arm around Bee's shoulders and laughed, "Looks like the beast got played."

"Whatever. Hey, why do you have your arm around Bee?"

Everyone started to walk again leaving him behind, "Mind your business."

Back in the room Aqualad stood beside Raven. She put her hands on the bed and shook her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Honestly…no." she replied.

"Why is that?"

"It's probably best if you just leave…just leave me."

"Raven…" he said turning her to face him.

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Yes you do. So speak and tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!"

Suddenly Raiden started to squirm in her bed which caused them to look.

"Maybe we should quiet down." he said.

"Agreed."

"I'm sorry Raven. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"There's just so much going on right now Aqualad."

He sighed, "I know."

"Why…why is he in Tokyo?"

"Robin? Heh, you're still thinking about Robin…" he smirked.

"On the phone…you told me something bad happened. What was it? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Is that the truth or are you holding something back?"

"Robin and I…got into a fight." he sighed.

Raven's eyes widen, "Really now."

"It happened so fast you know…my feelings…"

"Your feelings?"

Aqualad turned away from her, "Raven I…on the phone I wanted…to tell you how I felt."

"Now is your chance."

"Robin…I don't feel that Robin is good enough for you."

"Excuse me?"

"He doesn't…it's just that I…I always…"

"You know I really hate when people beat around the bush with me." she started to get frustrated.

"Heh, sometimes I wonder. Don't be so naïve Raven."

"Naïve!"

"You're so blinded by this guy who…"

"First of all you don't know what's going on and you don't know all the facts."

"You sound just like him."

"What?"

He turned to face her as she got up, "Never mind."

"What do you mean I sound just like him?"

"He…he doesn't deserve you."

"No one deserves me…they probably deserve better."

Aqualad's eyes widened, "I can't believe you would down grade yourself."

"Heh, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because I…I deserve you!"

"You…how can you…"

"Raven…"

Aqualad slowly walked up to her and caressed the right side of her face. A chill went down her spine.

"What's going on Aqua?"

"Raven…we fought because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Because…I…" he brushed the hair from upon her face.

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "Don't…don't Aqualad…"

"I…love you so much…Raven, I love you so much."

---

In the café Robin and the woman laughed about one of the shows everyone watches on the television.

"I know right! It doesn't make any sense!" Robin laughed drinking his second cup of coffee.

"Well I think that Sakura chick is cute, but come on she indecisive." the woman grinned.

"I feel sorry for that Naruto guy though."

"I know, poor thing." she looked Robin over with her elbows on the table.

He caught her eye, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. It's just so weird."

"What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing important. So you said you were visiting here. Why?"

"Had to get away for awhile." he lowered his head.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you now."

The woman smiled, "I'm constantly moving from one place to another."

"Wow, why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

She looked out the window up at the sky, "It seems…like everywhere I go…trouble follows me."

"Trouble?"

"But now I think I've found where I belong and where I can be to be safe." she smiled and turned back to him.

"Well that's good."

"Tell me Robin. Are you married?"

His eyes widen, "What would make you think that I was old enough to be married."

She blinked a couple of times, "Old enough? I would have to say you were in your mid 20s. I only asked because I saw that ring on your finger."

"Oh…ok hehe. Sorry about that." he chuckled.

"It's alright really." she smiled.

"It's kind of a complicated situation…"

"Oh I hate those."

"Tell me about it."

"Well that's too bad."

"What?"

"And I was looking forward to seeing you again."

Robin grinned, "Oh ok."

She looked into his mask upon his face, "Why hide those pretty blue eyes?"

"Huh? How did you….?"

"It was a lucky guess, but I thank you for letting me know I was right." she laughed.

"Well aren't you sneaky."

"So how 'bout it Robin?"

"How 'bout what?"

"Want to hit the town with me later on tonight?"

"Actually…in the state of mind I'm in right now…I rather not."

Her face dropped, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Oh no! It's ok."

"I wasn't asking you on a date or anything. I wouldn't want your girlfriend or wife hounding me. Just a little fun to get to know new friends."

Robin looked out the window, "I guess I jumped the gun huh. How about I'll let you know."

Suddenly a smiled passed across her face, "Really?! That would be nicer than a reject."

"Hehe, I guess it would be."

"Ok, I already programmed my number in your cell phone."

"When did you do that?"

"When you let me mess with it remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Well I have to go, they're probably looking for me at the office."

"You won't get fired for this will you?"

"Of course not, they need me." she chuckled.

"Well just as long as you're sure. Need me to walk you?"

"Oh no! I'm going to be fine. Maybe I'll see you tonight…hopefully." she blushed as she held her files in her arms.

Robin smiled softly, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Rile."

"Oh come on you can just call me Kida."

"Fine, it was nice meeting you Kida." he laughed.

"It was nice meeting you too Robin." she smiled turning around and exiting the café.

Robin watched her walk pass the café's window and he waved at her with her waving back.

"Nice young woman." he said as he drank the rest of his coffee.

Kida walked down the street as her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She also felt light headed like she was drunk.

"I…I found him. I finally…found him."

A/N: Once again I would like to apologize for updating so late. Um…how did you guys enjoy this chapter? Plz let me know how you guys feel about what's going on. Sorry for the way it might seem like things are going pretty fast. I would also like to thank those of you who leave reviews….THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is my twentieth chapter and I'm kind of excited so yeah. I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long : (. Chapter 21 coming up!


	21. Kida Rile

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! I know you're probably despising me right now because it took me forever to update…I'M SORRY! : ( But I hope this chapter makes up for at least half of it : ), hopefully. We left off with quite a few cliffhangers…um…Cy has a date with a doctor, Aqua confesses his love, Robin meets a girl, and Star is told that Robin loves Raven. Whew that's a lot to take in for all our characters. Well enough of my talk, lets get to the chapter!

**Chapter 21: Kida Rile**

Darkness…that's what I see as I lay here in this room. So many thoughts are going through my mind. My past…do I carry one I ponder. Everything's a blur but I can remember.

"Him…" I mumble to myself.

A man's face flashes in my mind very dim…blackout.

_10 years ago_

"Stop that girl!" the owner of a general store yelled.

The girl looked back as she ran faster with the bracelet she just stolen. Civilians along the side walk moved to the side as she ran pass them.

"Thief!" the store owner yelled having to stop to catch his breath.

The girl grinned as she turned down a dark alley after a few more blocks. She rested her back against the cemented wall.

"What a loser." she said.

"Well that's not very nice."

The girl quickly turned around to see a young man in a black suit with his arms crossed over his chest.

She backed up a little, "Who are you?"

The man raised his left eyebrow, "You must not be from around here."

"So."

"So?" the man started to walk towards her, "Don't you have any manners?"

"Hey!"

They both turned around to see the general store owner and a police officer.

"That's her officer!"

"Young lady, can you come with me." the officer walked forward.

"Is there a problem officer?" the young man spoke.

"M…Mr. Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne this girl stole from my store!" the owner was still agitated.

"What was it that she take?"

"Something very valuable!"

"Yeah right!" the girl yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled the officer.

"Officer please, must you yell at the girl." Mr. Wayne said.

"Sorry Mr. Wayne."

All of a sudden Mr. Wayne pulled something from under his sleeve, "Is this the 'valuable' merchandise she picked up?"

The officer looked at it, "Why, it's just a mere ten dollar bracelet."

The owner stood nervously, "Well…she still took it."

"Tisk tisk tisk,", he tossed the bracelet, "…here's your bracelet."

"Mr. Wayne um…though it is returned, I might have to still take her downtown to Gothom's police station."

"Very well then, I'll go with you."

"What for?" the girl turned to him.

"Ok. Let's go troublemaker." the officer lead her to the patrol car.

---

"Katie Williams…"

"It's Kida Rile." the girl folded her arms.

The woman who took her fingerprints looked at her, "Your file says Katie Williams."

"That's the name my foster parents gave me."

"Well Katie…"

"Miss please, call her by Kida." Mr. Wayne said.

"Fine. Kida, where are your foster parents?"

Kida shrugged her shoulders, "Somewhere up north."

"I'm guessing you're a runaway."

"I had to."

"And why is that?"

"Personal reasons."

"_Rile? Now why does that name sound familiar?"_ Mr. Wayne thought to himself.

"Ms. Jenkins?" a woman burst into the office.

"I'm kind of busy Lena, what is it?"

"The chief needs you to do some analysis on this 'batman'." Lena said.

"Batman huh. Well I guess we're going to have to wrap this up then."

"Fine with me."

"Manners Kida." Mr. Wayne smiled at her.

Ms. Jenkins wrote on a paper and gave it to him, "Here."

"What's this?"

"Address and number of the foster agency. We're sending her back to her foster parents."

"What?!" Kida quickly sat up in her chair.

"Thank you." Mr. Wayne said.

After Ms. Jenkins left the room Mr. Wayne looked at the young girl.

"So what, send me back. I'll run away again anyway."

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" her eyes widened.

He crumpled the paper up and threw it in the office's waste basket, "I said, are you hungry?"

Kida nodded her head.

---

Mr. Wayne pulled his car into the long driveway of a humungous mansion, "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

"You live here?" she said in awe as they got out the car.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled.

"By yourself?"

"Well, me and Alfred." he unlocked the front door opening it and stepping inside.

"Alfred?" Kida stepped in behind him.

"Alfred! We have a guest!"

"Coming Master Bruce!"

"Bruce?"

Mr. Wayne smiled, "My first name."

After closing the door the two saw a man walking down the center stairs, "Sorry I'm late, I was uh…"

"It's ok Alfred. There's someone here I would like you to meet, Kida Rile this is Alfred."

"Rile? You must be the girl who lost her father in that accident that happened under sea years ago."

"…" Kida was silent.

"That's it! I just couldn't put my finger on where I heard that name before." Bruce said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Rile. I'll set another chair for dinner then." Alfred turned and smiled.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked Bruce.

"Well, let's just say it's what I do. I help those in need." he smiled.

_Present day_

I open my eyes to look upon the ceiling resting above me. Bruce Wayne is it? Batman…and then along came…Robin.

"Robin!" I burst aloud as I quickly sit up.

I looked over at the clock to check the time which read 6:15 in the evening.

*ring*ring*ring*

My phone…

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Can I speak to Kida please."_

"This is her."

"_Hey, this is Robin. I called earlier but no one picked up."_

Robin?

"Oh I'm sorry, I had dosed off." I shook my head.

"_Were we still on for tonight?"_

"Uh…"

"_If not it's ok, I'll just…"_

"No!" I had cut him off.

His chuckling could be heard over the phone, _"Ok ok."_

"I mean…I'm sorry. Meet you at 7:00?"

"_Sounds good."_

"Ok, see you then."

"_Ok."_

After he hung up the phone I just listened to the dial tone. It has to be him, who else could it be? Richard "Dick" Grayson…my Nightwing.

---

Cyborg walked out his room that morning as Victor Stone.

"Oh yeah baby! Can't wait for my date." he smiled.

While walking into the living room he heard some noise coming from the front door. He stopped and saw the door open slowly; Raven and Raiden stood in the doorway.

Cyborg's face lit up, "Hey guys!"

"Please Cyborg, keep your voice down. I have a headache." Raven said.

"My bad." he quickly covered his mouth.

"Hey Uncle Cy." Raiden rubbed her eyes.

Cyborg ran over to them and gave them each a hug, "How'd everything go?"

"Ok." Raven replied.

"Uh huh." Raiden yawned.

"How about you go get some sleep sweetie." Raven suggested.

Raiden nodded her head as she lifted herself up in the air and flew down the hall to her room.

"Seems like she's going to be fine." Cy said as Raven walked pass him.

"Where are you going all dressed up?"

"Oh this, well let's just say that I got a date with a doctor." he winked.

"Lucky you." she plopped down on the couch.

"What's up with you?" he raised his right eyebrow.

"Nothing." she said as a black aura formed around her.

"Uh huh sure."

"It doesn't matter."

Cy looked at his watch, "Well I have some time so it does."

"Why didn't you tell me about Aqualad?" she immediately said.

He blinked a couple of times, "What? Aqualad?"

"Last night, you didn't notice that he stayed in the room while you guys all left."

"Now that you mention it…wait…why are we talking about Aqualad?"

"Because something happened last night."

Cyborg's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you slept with Aqualad?"

"What?!" her eyes turned red as the aura grew.

"Kidding! Just…kidding…" sweat ran down the back of his neck.

Raven calmed down, "He told me something…that he…loved me…"

"Dang…never thought he would do it this soon."

"Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Oh bull Raven! You knew that that dude had feelings for you."

"That's not the point!"

"Don't raise your voice with me girl!"

Raven pouted, "What am I supposed to do."

"Only you can answer that."

"Robin…"

Cyborg shook his head, "Another problem I have to deal with. You two need to get yourselves together."

Raven turned away from him, "There's nothing to get together."

"Do you know why he's in Tokyo?"

"I don't care…"

Cy cut her off, "Yes you do."

Raven quickly turned to face him, "I…"

"I'm sure Aqualad told you about his falling out fight with Robin."

"Yeah…he said it was because of me."

"Uh huh."

"I didn't know what he meant though…"

Cyborg shook his head as he stood up to head for the door, "Don't be so naïve Raven."

"What does this have to do with me being naïve?!" she turned to watch him.

Cy made it to the door, "No you're not naïve Raven, because you're too smart to be. You just see what you want to see."

"What I want to see?"

Cy opened the door and walked through, "Aqualad and Robin…both love you."

Raven's eyes widen as she watched the door closed behind Cyborg. Starfire stood in the hallway with her back up against the east wall.

---

Cyborg made it to the little coffee shop downtown called Azul Café. Once he walked inside he spotted Sierra at a table near a window.

"Sierra." he waved.

She motioned him to come sit down. Cy walked passed a few people until he finally made it at the table she sat at.

"Good morning." Sierra smiled.

"Morning." he smiled back.

"Buenos dias. My name is John, can I get anything for you?" the waiter approached their table.

Sierra ordered first, "I'll have a cup of coffee, decaf please. With a blueberry muffin and some scrabbled eggs."

"I'll put that in for you doctor."

"How did you know I was a doctor?"

"Well the scrubs you have on did give it away." the waiter smiled.

"Guilty as charged." she smiled back.

"And for you Mr. Stone, the usual?"

Sierra looked at Cyborg, "You come here often?"

Cy chuckled, "Occasionally. Let me have a double caramel latte with whipped cream on top. Add two chocolate muffins, scrabbled eggs, and two slices of bacon."

"Wow, nice job Mr. Stone." Sierra looked at him astonished.

"Mr. Stone is a very loyal customer." John smiled.

"I bet he is."

"Well you know." Cy blushed.

"I'll put your orders in and be back."

"On second thought Mr. John, I would like to change my order to what he's having please."

Cyborg looked a Sierra surprised, "Really?"

"You're not the only one that likes to eat."

John looked at Cyborg and winked, "I would keep this one sir."

---

"So where to first?" Robin said we rode on his motorcycle.

"Um…how about we eat first." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me. Where to?"

"How about a karaoke bar?"

"Awesome, I never been to one in awhile."

"Really? How come?"

"Well the last time I went was with my wife on…"

I had cut him off, "Wife?"

Robin shook his head, "I mean…with a couple of friends to celebrate a victory."

I felt my left eyebrow raise, "We can go to one of my favorites."

"Just lead the way."

"Take a right here." I pointed him in the direction.

Robin turned his vehicle and went down this alley for about five minutes until we came to the place which was named Shinobi Funhouse.

My eyes lit up as I got off the bike and walked up to the entrance, "This is it, I always wanted to take you here."

"You always wanted to take me here?" he walked up behind me.

"Well you know…I uh…this is the place I was telling you about."

Together we walked inside spotting the host and the hostess.

"Welcome." they both smiled.

"Hello." Robin grinned.

"Kiki, C.B. it's nice to see you." I gave the two a hug.

"Why Kida, it's been awhile." the host Kiki replied.

"And you brought a friend." the hostess C. B. smiled.

"I'm Robin." he introduced himself.

C.B. walked up to him, "It's so nice to have a fine man like yourself accompanying Kida. She's usually comes in here by herself you know."

"Does she?" he looked at me which caused me to turn around and blush.

"I be bored so what." I replied.

"Shall we set you up in your regular?" Kiki suggested.

"Yes that would be fine." I smiled as I handed him my jacket.

"May I take your jacket?" C.B. held out her hand.

"Sure."

"Come on Richard." motioning him to follow me.

"What did you call me?" Robin's eyes widened.

Turning my head I smiled, "Robin of course. That is your name isn't it."

"Yeah…it is." he replied as he followed me.

---

Sierra and Cyborg had just finished their orders as they continued to get to know each other.

"You haven't played Dying Zombie 3." Sierra laughed.

"Yes I have, and I'm waiting for part four to come out." Cy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Me too. I don't know why they want to wait all the way till next year. I'm just itching to find out what happens next."

"Exactly." Cy said as he watched her.

Sierra caught his eye, "What?"

"Do you actually exist?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, why haven't we met before." he chuckled.

"I don't know, I'm usually tied down with my work at the hospital."

"You rarely go out is what you're trying to say."

Sierra stirred her spoon in her mug, "If you want to put it like that."

"You are totally amazing."

"Stop it." she playfully batted her eyelashes.

"Girl you stop it." Cyborg said as he waved his hand up batting his eyelashes.

Sierra started to laugh again, "And you are so hilarious."

"Thank you."

"How's Raiden by the way."

"Oh she's doing well from what I saw. A little sleepy though, but Raven told her to rest. That's what she's doing right now."

"Then Ms. Roth must be fine."

Cyborg looked to the side outside the window, "Not really."

"The girl's father?"

"Well Robin is…"

"Robin? Your team leader Robin?" Sierra's eyes widened.

Cy chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"The name on the file said Richard Grayson."

"Well that's Robin's real name, but that's between you and me." Cy winked.

"Oh ok, I got you." she giggled.

"He is in Tokyo though."

"And I'm guessing it doesn't have anything to do with business."

Cy shook his head, "No…see we went on this vacation and things got out of hand."

"Really now. I don't mean to prowl but, what exactly happened?"

"He got in a fight with Aqualad. You know, the guy with the jet black hair about mid length."

Sierra nodded her head, "Yeah, I remember him."

"Well he's got feelings for Raven."

"No!"

"Oh yeah, they fought over her."

"But does Robin love her?"

"From what I heard and seen…yes, and deeply."

"Well isn't that just precious."

Beep beep beep

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"My watch is going off, I have thirty minutes to get to work." Sierra said packing up her things.

"Aw already." Cy pouted.

Sierra giggled, "Don't worry there will be another time."

"Will there?"

"I like talking to you and you're so open."

"Why thank you."

"No thank you Mr. Stone, for everything." she said as she kissed his left cheek.

"Alright Ms. Hinta watch yourself."

"Bye." she laughed as she exited the café.

"Bye." he waved with a big smile on his face.

Sierra got in her car and put on her I.D for the hospital, "He's a nice guy."

"_Sierra?"_ a voice came from a molecular piece in her ear.

"Yes?"

"_How'd it go?"_

"Very well thank you."

"_Nice…and?"_

"Subject's a free talker so it was a piece of cake."

"_Excellent…"_

"I'm not too sure you're going to be happy with Mr. Grayson though."

"_Is that right?"_

---

"Into the niiiiiiiiight!" I was singing the last verse of a song.

"Woo!" Robin clapped while I bowed.

"Ok Simon, how did I do." I laughed.

"Very excellent darling, very unique." Robin winked.

"Why thank you." I reply taking another shot of sake.

"This is fun."

"Thank you for thinking so too."

"Better when there's more than one person."

"Uh huh."

Robin took a shot of sake, "So why do you come here alone?"

Silence overcame me, "…"

"_Why do you come here alone?"_

"Kida?"

"_Alone…"_

_5 years ago_

"Welcome to Shinobi Funhouse!"

"Hi!" Kida smiled.

"My name is Kiki!" said the host.

"And I'm C.B., it stands for cherry blossom." the hostess smiled.

"I'm Kida."

"Well Ms. Kida, are you here alone?" they asked.

"For the moment I am, but a friend of mine will be joining me later." Kida replied.

"Oh, is this a special friend?" C.B. asked.

Kida blushed, "Bruce? Oh no, we're just really good friends."

"Oh Bruce is his name Kai." C.B. turned to Kiki.

"Kai?" Kida looked at them.

"His real name Miss." C.B. laughed.

"Oh ok." she smiled.

"Well we have a nice private room in the back for you and your 'friend'." Kiki replied.

"Ok, that would be nice."

"It's filled with food and drinks. A specialty, on us since this is your first time coming here." C.B. guided her.

"Well that's awfully nice of you."

"Always Miss."

C.B. showed her to the room and she walked around in it. She admired the décor and nice karaoke set up.

"Beautiful." she smiled.

"I'm sure Bruce will like it."

"He will thank you."

"If you need anything Miss I'll be at the front desk."

"Thank you C.B."

_1 hour later_

Kida sat on the love seat and looked at her cell phone, "He should've been here by now."

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She looked at Bruce's contact picture that pulled up and quickly answered the phone.

"Bruce, where are you?"

"_I'm so sorry Kida."_

"It's ok, just make it ok."

"_Something came up in Gothom and I won't be able to make it."_

Kida's heart dropped, "But…but we planned this remember. You've been running around Gothom for the past month and a half. I been stuck in the manor with Alfred playing cards and dominos!"

"_I know I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."_

"Whatever Bruce."

"_See you at the house?"_

"Sure." she said before she hung up the phone.

"What kind of friend or you." she looked at his contact picture.

A knock came on the door, "Miss? You okay in there."

"Come in." Kida replied.

Kiki and C.B. walked in, "We've been waiting for your Bruce, but no one has showed up."

"It's ok, he's not coming."

"What?" C.B. pouted.

"You poor thing." Kiki patted her on the head.

"He had some business to take care of, it's alright." she held back her tears.

"Well you just enjoy yourself and sing your little heart out, no charge."

"What?!" both Kiki and Kida looked at C.B.

C.B. pulled Kiki aside, "The girl just got stood up, it's the least we can do."

Kiki turned around nervously to Kida, "Of course, no charge."

"Are you two sure?" Kida looked at them concerned.

"Of course!" the both smiled.

_Present day_

"Kida?"

I had to shake my head of the thoughts, "Uh…yes?"

"Was it something I said?" Robin looked at me concerned.

"Oh…no I was just thinking about something in the past."

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

"What makes you think it was something bad." I smirked.

"Cause you had this blank look on your face like you seen a ghost." he grinned.

"Well whatever it was it's in the past." I grabbed the sake bottle.

"By the way, how much is all this going to cost."

"Nothing, it's free."

"Free! You got to be kidding me." he looked at me confused.

"Nope, been coming here for five years. Kiki and C.B. are just like family."

"Well isn't that a blessing." he laughed.

"It sure is." I smiled at him.

---

Raven paced back and forth on the roof of Titans Tower as she pondered the things Cyborg told her earlier.

"He…" she spoke to herself.

She didn't know what to think anymore, so much was going on and her feelings felt so uneven. Suddenly someone came through the door and joined her upon the roof.

"Friend Raven." it was Starfire.

Raven stopped pacing and looked at Star, "What's wrong Star?"

"I was…worried about you up here." she walked over to her.

"What, why? I'm always up here aren't I."

"Tell me what is ever on your cranium."

"I'd rather not thank you."

"Maybe I can be of some help." Star looked at her pleadingly.

Raven couldn't help but give in, "It's…just a lot of things on my mind."

"What things?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Star looked away from her, "I…I was overhearing you and Cyborg's talking this morning."

Raven became a little shocked, "Did…did you?"

"Yes…is that not which is on your mind?"

Raven lowered her head, "Yeah."

"Well, do not be stressing your being over it." she smiled.

"Huh?" Raven looked at her confused.

"What friend Cyborg said was so bluggernish."

"Blugg…ernish?"

"Why yes, he knows that Robin loves me. So I do not know why he would put Aqualad and Robin in the same position." she cocked her head to the side.

"So what you're saying is that Cyborg's out of his mind?"

Star put a big grin on her face, "Yes, now you catch on."

"_She can't be serious…"_ Raven thought to herself.

Starfire stood up, "Me and Robin are two pods of a pea. Why would he be the untruthful with me."

"Star…Robin is…"

"I know, he has been in the Tokyo for awhile but…I know he is thinking of me."

"Of course Star…but…"

"It does not matter what friend Cyborg…or friend Aqualad say…"

Raven looked at her concerned, "Aqualad? What did Aqualad tell you?"

"That…the same as friend Cyborg…told you…" Star's voice had softened.

"Do you believe what they say Starfire?"

Star shook her head, "No…no because, I been with Robin…I know…"

Raven's eye twitched, "You know Star, I'm sick and tired of your 'willing' mood."

Star's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. How about you step out of your own little world for a second because I'm not going to baby you anymore."

"Baby me?" Star looked at her confused.

"And stop playing dumb because you know what's going on." Raven folded her arms across her chest.

Star narrowed her eyes at her, "If you are implying that Robin 'is' in love with you then you must be out of your cranium."

"And you think he loves you?"

"I know he loves me!"

"Then why is his ass all the way in Tokyo!"

"Because! Because…"

"Is that all you can say is 'because'? It's because you don't know. He needed to clear his head of what to do with himself.. Cause believe me baby if he 'loved' you the way you think he did, he would be right here…with you."

"Quiet!" Star yelled as she shot a star bolt at Raven.

Raven flew back and fell on top the roof as she took the hit to the stomach. Star stopped what she was doing and rushed over to her friend.

"Raven? I'm so sorry I…"

Suddenly Raven kicked her in her stomach which caused her to fly to the other side of the roof.

"Now we're even." Raven said coldly.

Starfire slowly stood up with her eyes glowing lime green, "You are 'not' my friend."

"Oh yes I am Star, I'm just not going to spoil you anymore." Raven replied as her eyes started to glow white.

"You can not have him…"

"I won't let you get hurt Star."

"I will not!" Star started to run towards Raven.

"How did I get into this mess." Raven said to herself as she charged at Star.

---

Robin pulled up with me on the back of his motorcycle to my apartment complex. I got off smiling as he walked me up to the double front doors.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Robin." I smiled looking into his mask.

"Yeah me too. Sorry we only went to one place though." his face hung a little.

I playfully punched him on his right arm, "Hey that's alright, I love that place and I'm glad we went there."

"Well now I feel better about myself." he smiled.

"You should."

We stood in silence for awhile looking up in the night sky at the stars.

"You know Kida…"

"Yeah?"

"You are truly extraordinary."

That statement caused my eyes to widen, "I…"

"_You are truly extraordinary…"_

"I…can't be." I blushed looking away from him.

"And why not?"

"Well…I don't have many friends and…"

"Well…you just made one." he looked down at me and smiled.

My faced softened as he gave me a peck on the right cheek, "Thank you."

"Sweet dreams." Robin said as he walked away from before me and made it to his cycle.

"Good night." I say softly.

"Night." Robin replied as he started it up and drove off.

"I hope to see you again soon…Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson." I was smirking as I skipped my way inside.

A/N: Hey everyone! Like I said before, I'm sorry for taking so long on the update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and let me know what you guys think and what you think is going on. If it went by a little fast I'm sorry : (. Also for the cliffhanger on the Star and Raven fight lol. Um…I don't think I have anything else to say but thanks for reading my story and I love all the reviews it gets. I hope you continue reading (as long as I speed up the updates huh lol) and go all the way to the end. See you guys in chapter 22! : D


	22. Broken Bonds

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your constant reviews because I really do enjoy them. I know the majority of you are starting to get confused at what's starting to happen. Also with the whole Kida deal going on. Don't worry, everything will come together in the end like I've been saying hehe. Well I won't keep you guys waiting any longer since I left you at a few cliffhangers lol. Chapter 22!

**Chapter 22: Broken bonds**

Robin laid in the bed of his hotel room half asleep looking up at the ceiling. His hands were underneath the back of his head while his right leg hung over the side of the bed. Kida's face flashed in his mind which made him sigh. Inside himself he felt weird whenever she was around, or better yet, whenever he thought about her. They just met and she acts as if she's known him for awhile.

"_I always wanted to take you here…"_

He had brushed off the statement, but he hadn't forgotten it. She changed what she said so quickly, but what she said at first seemed like she meant it. Even going to the karaoke bar where the owners said she'd go in alone by herself occasionally.

Robin thought to himself, _"She seems like a outgoing girl to me, so why would she go to places like that alone? Doesn't she have friends?"_

His eyes started to get heavy as he slowly closed them. He dosed off after about five seconds. Memories started to surface in his mind as he breathed normally through the night. Robin started to dream.

_He stood in the middle of a field filled with small sunflowers, about three feet tall. Looking up he saw a blue sky, cloudless as the sun shined brightly; the air wasn't hot but nice and cool with a breeze. Robin lifted his head, closed his eyes and smiled as the wind blew over him. He didn't feel the mask on his face for it wasn't there._

"_Daddy!"_

_Robin suddenly opened his eyes and looked straight ahead of him._

"_Daddy!", a voice echoed in the distance._

"_Raiden?", he questioned himself squinting trying to see far off._

"_Daddy!", someone waved from afar._

"_Raiden!", he yelled which caused the figure to jump up and down with excitement._

"_I'm coming!"_

_He nodded as he waved back and smiled. The girl started to run through the field towards him. He felt himself getting excited and joyous; he couldn't explain why. Robin kept watching her as she ran with a smile on her face, being so small and just a few inches taller than the sunflowers that surrounded her._

"_I'm coming daddy, I'm coming!", she giggled._

"_I'm waiting baby girl!", he smiled._

"_So am I."_

_All of a sudden he looked to his right and saw the left side of the face of a beautiful milk-skinned woman._

_She turned to face him and smiled, "You look like you just seen a ghost Richard."_

_Robin shook his head, "Sorry I uh…I just…"_

"_Surprised to see me?"_

_He smiled as he looked down and shook his head, "I'm just…", he grabbed her left hand and looked up at her, "…happy."_

_Raven's eyes softened as she clutched his hand and smiled softly, "Me too."_

_They then turned to watch Raiden continue running towards them. They chuckled as she made it closer and closer._

"_Come on sweetie!" Raven yelled._

"_I'm…I'm coming uhf…" Raiden tripped and fell below the sunflowers in the middle of her sentence._

_Robin and Raven's face dropped as they heard the girl let out a piercing wail._

"_Raiden!", they both yelled as they let go of the other's hand._

_The two broke out into a run to go meet the girl and see if she was alright. The sky above them started to draw in dark clouds._

"_We're coming!" both Robin and Raven yelled._

_Raiden's cries started to fade out as they got closer to her. When they finally get to the spot, Robin looked down at the back of the girl's head._

"_Raiden?" Robin could hear the concern in his own voice._

_Why were they making such a big deal out of it? Little kids are always falling, it's a part of the nature of growing up. But…something just didn't feel right. Robin kneeled down and put his right hand on the back of the girl's head, she didn't flinch._

"_Raiden?", he softly said._

_He looked up and turned to see Raven's reaction, but she wasn't there. The sky was filled with dark clouds now. He brought his attention back down to the girl and patted her head._

"_Raiden? Come on honey." Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over._

_His eyes widened as he looked into her face. The girl's eyes started to move and she opened them slowly._

"_Robin?", she spoke._

_He shockingly looked into emerald green eyes, "Star…"_

_She smiled, "That is I."_

_Robin let go of her and stood up, "Where's…where's Raiden?"_

_Starfire stood up and cocked her head to the side, "Raiden?"_

"_Yes Star, my daughter. Where's my daughter?"_

_Starfire giggled, "Robin does not have a little one. All he has is Starfire."_

_She walked up to him and caressed his left cheek, he jerked his head away which caused Star's hand to fall._

"_Stop it Star."_

_She grinned, "Stop what?"_

_Robin started to get aggravated, "There is nothing more between us!"_

"_Sure there is.", she walked up to him and put her hands on his wrists._

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Where's my daughter?"_

"_I am your daughter…shall I call you daddy?", she smirked._

"_You're sick."_

_Starfire giggled, "Only if you wish it. Better yet…", she brought her face closer to the right side of his and spoke in his ear, "…how about I give you offspring."_

_Robin suddenly grabbed both of her wrists with his hands and squeezed them pulling Star some inches away from him._

"_Where's Raiden?"_

"_I'm the one that loves you! Not her! Not Raven! Me!"_

_He thrusts her into the , now dead, sunflowers, "How did this all happen?"_

_She laid on her knees holding her wrists with tears in her eyes. Robin had turned his back to her as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Robin…"_

"_What?", he didn't turn to look at her._

"_I love you, you have to love me back.", she sobbed._

_Robin sighed, "I do love you Star…but I'm 'in' love with Rachel."_

"_NO!"_

_He turned to face her, "I'm sorry."_

"_I know what you want…Robin I can give you what you want…"_

_She used one of her star bolts to cut through the front of her uniform top. The bolt made a perfect vertical slit in between her breasts._

"_Star, what are you doing!"_

_Starfire gripped each end of the slit and smirked, "You can't resist me Robin."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and turned around, "Watch me."_

_She removed the top of her uniform as she watched him walk. Starfire got to her feet and walked behind him._

"_You can not walk away from it Robin."_

"_What do you think I'm doing now."_

_All of a sudden he felt Star's arms around him, "Really."_

"_Star let go!", he yelled struggling to free himself from her grip._

_He had forgotten how much more stronger she was with her alien strength, but where was that strength a second ago when he thrust her to the ground he wondered._

"_Shh…Robin just calm down.", she said in a soft voice._

_Robin gave up on escaping so he stopped, "What is it that you want?"_

"_Just listen."_

"_Listen to what?"_

"_The beating of my heart. Close your eyes and listen."_

_Robin slowly closed his eyes and relaxed, "Fine."_

_She loosened her grip on him and rested her hands on both his upper arms. Robin could hear his heart beating, but he kept trying to find hers. Suddenly he could not only hear, but feel her heart beating in line with his._

_Star's eyes were closed as well, "Can you hear it?"_

"_Yes.", he felt like he was in a trance._

_She then moved her hands down to his and grabbed them, "Now can you feel the beat…vibrating through my breasts?"_

_He had almost forgot that she was behind him topless. Robin could feel her breasts upon his back, but he didn't answer her question. Starfire took his left hand and moved it up along the left side of her body._

"_Can Raven give you this?"_

"_No."_

_She smiled as she kept moving his hand up, "You see now."_

"_Yes…I do.", he halted his hand she was moving._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Robin smirked, "I'd rather make love with Rachel than have sex handed to me on a silver platter by you."_

_Starfire became shocked and furious as she pushed him to the ground, "You 'will' love me!"_

_He turned on his back, "How many times must we go through this?"_

_All of a sudden he felt her lips hit his. Unfortunately the kiss caused his eyes to close and get engulfed in it. When he felt her lips leave his he slowly opened his eyes._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Dang, she always get me with the kiss.", he thought aloud._

_Someone giggled, "Do I?"_

"_Wait…you're not…" he looked into someone else's face, "…Kida?"_

"_Yes sir that's my name.", she smiled._

_Robin shook his head, "What happened to Starfire?"_

"_What? Is that some kind of space fragment?"_

_He got to his feet, "I have to find my daughter."_

"_You have a daughter?"_

"_Uh…kind of."_

"_Robin, I need to ask a favor of you."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Spend the night with me?"_

_Robin fell over in shock, "What? Why?"_

_Kida got down to his level, "I can't explain in full detail so hurry up."_

_She grabbed his pants._

_He started to crawl backwards panicking, "Why me? Why these girls?"_

_Kida laughed, "This will so make Bruce jealous!"_

"_Who the hell is Bruce?"_

Suddenly Robin woke in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and all he could see was darkness. Robin calmed down and fell back onto his pillow.

"It was just a dream. Thank heavens, I wouldn't know how to explain that situation."

He outstretched his right arm to grab his communicator that rested on the bedside table. Robin looked up at it for the time that read 4:20am.

"I wonder what the others are up to…"

**{scene jump}**

"Ugh.", both girls hit the roof.

They laid on their backs for awhile before they decided to get up struggling. The shirt Raven had on was torn to shreds as well as Starfire's skirt. The two breathed heavily bent over looking at the other.

"Starfire…", Raven was short winded.

"Raven…", Star was the same.

"Stop this foolishness.", Raven stood straight up as she clenched her right fist.

"Shut up!", Star yelled straightening up herself as well.

"This has to end!"

"Oh it will…", Star charged at Raven.

She extended her right arm so as to throw a punch at Raven. At the same time of the impact Raven caught her fist with her left hand. Starfire became aggravated and tried using her left hand to punch; Raven caught it with her right hand.

"Ugh…let go!", she yelled.

"Yeah right! Do you think I'm crazy?"

Raven thrust up her right knee so that she could knee the alien girl in the stomach, but Starfire thrust up her left knee at the same time stopping the attack. Raven quickly used her left knee; Star used her right. Suddenly the power and energy coming from them started to circle around them in an aura of electric waves.

"Give it up."

"You give it up!", Star yelled.

They started to rise in the air gritting their teeth together. Both hands and knees turning red, almost bleeding from impact.

"I'm warning you Starfire, back down!"

"Coward!"

"Mama…Auntie Star…?"

All of a sudden the girls turned to the attic's entrance into the tower and saw Raiden standing holding herself. They fell out the air and hit the roof hard landing on their butts with a thud.

Raven looked at the girl's frightened expression, "Raiden…"

Raiden ran back inside causing Raven to stand up immediately, "Raiden!", she ran after her.

Starfire stood up slowly and looked at the entrance of the attic. She then turned around and looked out towards the sea, eyes watering.

"I won't let him go.", she said to herself as she flew over the edge of the tower.

"Raiden!", Raven followed the girl through the house and to the guest room she was staying in.

"Leave me alone!", she yelled.

"I'm coming in!", Raven tried going through the girl's door, but it wasn't working.

"You can't come in here! I blocked it out!"

"How did she…Raiden! Let me in!", Raven banged on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you…or anyone as a matter of fact! Leave me alone!"

Raven rested her forehead on the girl's door, "Raiden…I can explain."

"I'd rather not hear it."

"But…"

"Raven?", Cyborg called from the living room.

She looked at the girl's door one more time before she turned to leave for the living room. When she got there Cyborg was seated on the couch watching something on the news. She walked up from behind the couch.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Check this out.", he took the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

"_Yes Sally, these things have been found in almost every part of the world."_, the male reporter spoke.

"_Do you have any idea of what they can be Dan?"_, Sally replied.

The camera was showing several little abandoned areas in cities and outskirts with devices about the size of basketballs rooted into the ground. They were glowing a gold color with, which looked like veins, coming from the bottom expanding to about ten feet in diameter of the device.

"What the…?", Raven looked closely at the screen.

"_Well I don't know Sally, but I have Doctor Hayes here with me to try and explain the situation."_, Dan held the mic to the Doctor's mouth.

"_Yes well, I can't really explain the arts going on with this device or the intellectual technology. Though what I can say is that the energy coming from it is something of the sorts that I haven't seen. I believe it to be very dangerous and I advise that action should be taken to block these things off.", _Doctor Hayes spoke.

Dan held the mic to his own mouth now, _"Thank you Doctor."_

"_I believe you have with you the individual that spotted the device?"_, Sally spoke.

Dan nodded, _"That's right Sally. Here we have a Mr. John Cormier."_

A guy about in his mid 20s walked out in front of the camera waving and smiling. Dan smiled as well as he nodded his head.

"_Tell us what happened John.", _Dan asked.

"_Well you see, what had happened was…I was drivin' out late at night while comin' back from this awesome party. I'm talkin' 'bout AWESOME Dan."_

Dan winked, _"I'm sure John."_

"_Anyway, I was takin' a short-cut home right, from around that corner by the K-mart. Are you followin' me?"_

"_I believe so."_

"_So all out of the blue somethin' is flashin' in my right-side mirror and I'm like, I know that's not the cops, I ain't did nothin' wrong. So I slowed down and noticed that there weren't no five oh but this glowin' ball right. So I'm like daaaamn, what is that? Pulled over, got out my ride and walked by it. I noticed the little lines comin' from the bottom and so I stepped on one."_

"_And then what happened?"_

"_You want to know what happened? Burned the bottom of my new Nikes man! Pissed me off you know what I'm sayin'! So after that I contacted national geographic and…"_

Dan looked at him dumb-founded, _"We don't have a national geographic out here."_

John hunched his shoulders, _"Well you know, whoever those nerds are. CSI, somebody, but best believe I'm goin' get my credit Danny boy."_

"_It's Dan actually."_

The camera went back to Sally, _"Well thank you Dan and Mr. John for that wonderful highlight of the story. We will keep you people updated on the condition these devices are in and the action that will be taken to keep them secure. Next coming up, Bruce Wayne's surprise engagement."_

*click*

Cyborg turned the TV off and turned around to look at Raven, "What do you think those things can be?"

"Better yet, who is behind them?", she looked at him.

Cy then looked her over and saw her appearance, "What happened to you?"

Raven turned away from him, "I'll go and clean up."

Cyborg quickly stood up, "What happened?"

All of a sudden they heard a rumbling sound coming from the Tower's underground garage. They looked at each other and then immediately ran towards the basement.

"Sounds like someone is hijacking the jet!", Cyborg yelled.

"_Starfire.", _Raven thought to herself.

As they got down the pressure from the jet was thrusting them to where they couldn't move any further. They strained their eyes to look up into the cockpit to see the pilot, it was Starfire.

"Star? Star! What are you doing?", Cy yelled but couldn't be heard over the noise of the running jet.

The garage door opened as she turned the front of the jet around. As soon as it was in position she hit the accelerator button and the jet took off outside. Raven and Cyborg stood there as the sound of the jet started to fade away until it was gone.

"Where in the hell is she going?", Cyborg rubbed his head.

"Hehm…", Raven turned around to go back to the door.

"Raven?"

She stopped, "I'm going to go clean up."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What happened between you and Star?"

"What makes you think something happened?", she started to walk again.

Suddenly she felt his hand around her left wrist, "Don't lie to me."

"Nothing happened ok."

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight!"

Cyborg's eyes widen as he looked at her in disbelief, "Wha…What?"

Raven jerked her wrist out of his hand, "We got in a fight ok."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Look, I'm going to go clean myself up. Then we can go check in on this whole glowing device situation in the control room."

"Raven…?"

"Just drop it.", she said as she left him in the garage alone.

"Man Robin, where the hell are you.", Cyborg rubbed his temples.

**{scence jump}**

Aqualad sat in the living room, heading resting in the palms of his hands. So much was going through his mind at that moment and he didn't know how to deal with the situation he was in. Never in a million years did he think he'd have to cope with such pressure and stress in his life.

"Hey Aqua, you ok?"

Aqualad looked up and saw Speedy standing on the side of him, "No…"

Speedy took a seat, "What's up man?"

"I…I told Raven about my fight with Robin."

"Whoa…how'd she take it?"

"She was surprised."

"Did you tell her what it was about?"

Aqualad nodded as he sat himself back on the sofa.

"…and?"

"I told her I loved her…"

Speedy's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah.."

"How did she…"

Aqua cut him off, "I don't know…I don't know anything anymore. How she feels about it, the fight that is, how she feels about me, how she feels about him…it's just…I don't know…"

"It's going to be alright man."

"Yeah right."

"Look, we all go through some hard times. Everything's going to work out for the better in the end, you'll see."

"Coward."

"Huh?"

Aqualad smirked, "Robin…is a coward…"

Speedy nodded, "That might be true. I mean, he did run off to Tokyo."

"But why? Why would he isolate himself from everything huh…from his friends…from her…?"

"Do you believe him?"

Aqualad sat up and looked at Speedy, "What are you talking about?"

"The things he was saying. His feelings that he was expressing after the fight."

"I couldn't tell if he was just playing the part or not.", he gritted his teeth.

"Well, I…believed him…"

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you two are buddy buddy."

"Look, just hear me out Aqualad. While he was saying all that I was looking at his actions and into his eyes."

"The guy has a freaking mask on!"

"Whatever. Anyway, the way he said it, the way he acted and looked…I've seen that before…within myself. I could tell that…he was telling the truth."

Aqualad stood up, "You know what screw you and Robin. I know for a fact that he cares for no one but himself."

"You know what…I'm tired of trying to comfort you. If you think you're so smart and not different from him then why are you trying so hard to convince Raven and everyone else that he's a bad guy?"

He narrowed his eyes at him, "This conversation is over."

"Heh, and you calm him a coward. Can't even finish a conversation that you started."

Aqualad down the hall and into his bedroom. He went to his bathroom and looked at himself within the mirror. Hair hanging over each side of his face, eyes hanging low because of stress. Body pale and fatigue from lack of energy.

"He's not going to get the best of me.", he spoke to himself.

He ran the shower and quickly jumped in. Aqualad washed himself along with his hair; it took him about 10 minutes before he stepped out. He dried himself off, as well as his hair. Quickly moving throughout his dark room naked trying to find some clothes. He grabbed a custom made team suit, all black, that he threw on.

Aqualad picked up his communicator and hit a connection, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Surge."

"_Aqualad? It's kind of late isn't it."_

"I need my subet ready in thirty minutes, can you handle that?"

"_Yeah sure. What's the problem?"_

"Nothing, just have it ready for me. I'm making my way over right now."

"_Yes Sir, destination?"_

"Tokyo, Japan."

**{scene jump}**

"Ok we're here, and the closet one to us is about two hundred and eighty five smiles east." Cyborg pointed at a sensor world map.

Raven nodded, "Can you tell if there's any specific pattern in which these are going?"

"Um…well if we expand the map,", he hit a blue button, ", it shows a total of about seven of these devices."

"It's strange how they glow like that."

"Not really, we've seen worse."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Can you pull up the energy dispensing from them?"

"Are you talking about those freaky looking veins?"

"Yeah those."

Cyborg typed in a few things on the keyboard and hit a green button. Up came the faint lights coming from each device. Both Cyborg and Raven looked at the map closely.

"Is it…supposed…"

"It can't be.", Raven's eyes widened.

"Can't be what?", Cyborg asked.

"That…the lines, they're connecting together."

"That they are."

"If you really look at it, look what they make up."

Cyborg took a closer look, "It looks like some type of 's' or something."

"Think back.", she looked at him stupidly.

"Seems like the same one your dad and Slade…", all of a sudden he stopped what he was saying.

"Now, you now what I'm getting at."

"But…how? I mean, this could be just a mix up or something. Maybe it's not that symbol."

Raven stood there with her heart beating fast. She then started to paced back and forth gritting her teeth, running her hands through her hair. Cyborg was still running his mouth about the different possibilities of the connected devices.

"_He…he can't be here…it's not possible.", _went her thoughts.

Cy stopped and turned to look at her, "Raven? You ok?"

She suddenly snapped out of it, "Huh? Yeah…I'm fine."

"Before jumping to any conclusions, we have to do a further investigation. So don't get to stressed just yet."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ok cool, what we should do is visit the closest device and try to gather any information we can about it."

Raven squinted at the map, "Can you enhance the sensor more?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"It might not work, I mean it's just about pass it's limit."

"Do it."

"Fine.", he enhanced it.

"See…look there.", she pointed.

Cy squinted his eyes, "Is that some of the same energy, coming from a residence?"

"Seems like it."

"Over there too!", Cy pointed.

Raven looked, "But they're so far apart."

"Team?"

"Could be."

"So, what should we do?"

"Well the first residence is closer to the first device, so let's check them both out."

"Alright cool."

Raven nodded as she turned around.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

Cyborg stood up and walked over to her, "You know what?"

She turned to face him, "What?"

All of a sudden she felt his arms around her as he gave her a hug, "It's going to be ok."

"I don't know what you…"

He cut her off, "You don't always have to be strong. I know that you're going through a lot of things right now. Robin, Raiden, Aqualad, Starfire…it's all going to be ok."

Raven's eyes started to water as her heart started to feel heavy, "I…I'm ok I'm just…it's just…"

"Don't worry ok, everything will work out for the better in the end you'll see."

She nodded as she closed her eyes causing the tears to fall. Raven hugged him back as she buried her face into his metal chest.

**{scene jump}**

Raiden sat on her bed holding her knees up to her chest. She couldn't understand what she saw happening between Starfire and Raven.

"What could have happened?"

*knock knock*

"Raiden?", Raven called from the outside of her room.

"…", she didn't answer.

"Raiden, if you're not asleep and can hear me…I just want to let you know that I'm sorry you had to see what was going on between Starfire and I."

Raiden squeezed herself.

"Also…Cyborg and I are going out of town for a little while. We should be back in the morning ok. Beastboy should be back in a few hours from some party so you won't be alone…Raiden?"

"…"

"I love you.", Raven said as she looked at the girl's door and then turned around.

As she started to walk she felt little arms around her waist with a head in her lower back. She looked down behind her and saw the girl hugging her, face buried in her back; she was crying.

"I love you too.", she cried.

**{scene jump}**

"Master Bruce.", Alfred walked into the bat cave.

"Have you seen this Alfred?", he pulled up some news articles upon his security screens.

"Yes, as a matter of fact that's why I came down here."

Bruce cupped his hands together and rested them on his desk, "Strange devices huh."

"It seems so."

"Did you look into it already?"

"Not yet Sir, but I can get right on it if you like."

Bruce turned around and smiled, "Well I would, but maybe I'll leave this one up to the Titans."

"Do you think they're ready."

"Well the devices are located closer to them. I'm sure they're on it as we speak right now."

"Shall we call them Sir."

"Only fair. Grab me the phone Alfred."

Alfred went to the far right end of the cave and came back with the cordless black phone, "There you go Master Bruce."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce dialed Robin's extension. The line beeped and beeped for the longest, about 2 minutes, until he decided to hang up the phone.

"That's weird."

"What is it?"

"Robin's not picking up his communicator."

"That is rather odd Sir."

"I'll try Cyborg.", Bruce dialed Cyborg's extension.

After about 2 beeps he picked up, _"Yeah?"_

"Cyborg?", he answered.

"_Bruce? What's up?"_

"I was just checking up on you guys."

"_That's cool thanks."_

"How did the vacation go?"

"…"

Bruce held the phone out and then back to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Uh…I'm here."_

"So?"

"_It was great…"_

"Well that's good."

"…_besides the fight.", _Cy whispered.

"What was that?"

"_Uh nothing. Hehe."_

"Ok, well. Have you guys watched the news lately?"

"_If you're referring to those strange devices around the globe, then yes."_

"See Alfred, I told you they were on the case already.", he grinned at his butler.

"Yes Sir."

"Well I've decided to stay out of it and let you guys handle this on your own."

"_Isn't that generous of you.", _Cy smirked on the other end.

"What can I say, I'm a generous man. Just tell Robin to keep me updated on what you guys find out, incase you do want the bat's help."

"_Uh…about Robin."_

"Huh?"

"_He's not with us…it's actually just Raven and I."_

Bruce's right eyebrow raised as he became curious, "Why?"

"_Well BB's at a party and Star just flew off with the team's jet."_

"Where'd she go?"

"_We don't know."_

"Where's the girl?"

"_Girl?"_

Bruce was snapping his fingers, "You know, uh…help me out Alfred."

"Little Raiden Sir."

"That's it Raiden."

"_We left her home."_

"By herself?"

"_Believe it or not Bruce, but the kid's twelve. Hard to believe yes, but BB's going to be home in thirty minutes. We just talked to him."_

"Twelve?"

"_It's complicated."_

"Ok ok, where's Robin?"

"…_in Tokyo…"_

"Tokyo? What for?"

"_Well Bruce, to be completely honest with you…it had to do with a fight he had with Aqualad at the cabin."_

"What?", Bruce quickly stood up.

"_Calm down Bruce."_

"How did that happen?"

"_Long story."_

Bruce rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Ok ok, when you guys find anything out about these devices, contact me immediately."

"_Will do Bruce."_

"And in the mean time, I'll be trying to get in touch with Dick."

"_Ok."_

Bruce hung the phone up and plopped down in his chair. Alfred picked up the phone and held it by his side.

"Everything ok?"

Bruce looked at the papers on his desk, "It seems that Robin has runoff."

"To where Sir?"

"Tokyo apparently."

Alfred nodded, "Reason?"

"Fight with Aqualad."

"That water fellow? I thought they were friends."

"So did I. But I'm sure there's much more to the story."

"Well I'll go run your bath water and call you when it's done."

"Ok Alfred."

"Oh, and congratulations on the engagement."

Bruce smirked, "Get out of here Alfred."

Alfred left the cave and Bruce was sitting by himself. The only light that shone was the one right over the desk he was sitting at. He was messing around with a few files and tax papers he was supposed to take care of last week. Stopping what he was doing, he leaned back in his chair.

"Robin fighting…with Aqualad?", he spoke aloud.

His foot then hit a button on the bottom inside right of the desk causing a drawer compartment to open.

Bruce slowly sat up, "Wow, I forgot that that was there."

He started to rummage through it, pulling out old letters, notes, and candy wrappers.

"Robin must've stuck those in there.", he chuckled.

As he went further through it he spotted a picture and pulled it out. It was of him and Robin leaning on the bat car after their first mission together. Bruce smiled as he held the picture up, but suddenly something fell from it.

"What the…?"

He looked down at what fell back into the drawer and picked it up. To his surprise it was another picture, but not of him and Robin. Bruce held the picture directly under the light and looked at it eyes wide. It was of him in his early 20s with a young girl about 17 years old. She was in a green and black striped bikini; he was in some black swim trunks. They were right outside a water-park named Atlantis. His eyes softened as he softly smiled at the picture.

"Kida."

_5 years ago_

"Kida!", Bruce called from the mansion's living room.

The 20 year old woman walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room, "What is it?"

"Why so harsh?"

She folded her arms over her chest, "What is it Bruce?"

He walked up to her, "Look, I'm sorry for being a jackass ok."

"And?"

"And…I want to make it up to you."

"Here we go again."

Bruce suddenly took her hands into his, "I'm serious Kida, you deserve it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine. What is it."

He smiled and quickly pulled something out from his left pants' pocket, "Look what I have."

Kida's eyes widened, "Is that?"

"Yep."

"And we're going?"

"Just the two of us. Back to Atlantis we go."

Kida suddenly jumped and gave him a hug, "We haven't been there in so long! Thank you so much Bruce!"

"We leave in the morning. So go pack.", he smiled.

"Eeek!", she screamed as she ran up the stairs.

"See, told you she'd like it Alfred."

_Next morning_

Kida sat in the living room humming and waiting for Bruce to come down.

"Ready to go beautiful."

She turned around and saw Bruce's smiling face, she blushed, "You called me beautiful?"

"Well don't you think so.", he chuckled.

"I…I suppose."

"Oh you know, so stop trying to be modest."

Kida laughed, "Fine…handsome."

"I know that.", he struck a pose.

"You are crazy.", she laughed.

She got up about to grab her bag but he ended up picking it up, "I got it."

"Ok batman."

They walked out the door and loaded up the backseat of his car. Alfred walked with them outside as they got settled.

"Take all phone calls Alfred, let them know that Bruce Wayne is on vacation."

"Will do Master Bruce."

Kida was in the passenger seat and let the window down, "Bye Alfred, see you when we get back."

"Have fun Miss Kida."

Bruce got into the driver's seat and started up the car; then drove off. They went out the drive way and headed towards the interstate. Kida was so happy as she looked out the window. Bruce couldn't help but smile himself. She turned to look at him and caught his eye which caused her to quickly turned her attention back to the window blushing.

"_What's wrong with me?"_, she thought to herself.

"Are you happy Kida?"

She looked at him, "Yes…very."

"Well that's good. I'm happy that you're happy."

She started to blush again and he laughed, "What? What is it?"

"Your face…are you blushing?"

She turned around embarrassed, "No! I don't blush!"

"It's ok, a lot of people blush."

"Well I'm not one of them."

"You know…blushing tells a lot about one's true feelings."

Kida became shocked, "It does?"

Bruce nodded, "Yep, embarrassment, rise in body temperature…"

Kida felt her neck to see if she was hot, "Hm."

"…love."

She started to blush even more, "I…I don't have none of that."

"Ok, glad to hear." , he turned to her and smiled as he watched the girl look out the window.

_2 hours later_

Kida woke up and noticed that the car wasn't moving. She lifted up her head and noticed that they were parked at a gas station. Looking out the window she saw Bruce pumping gas into the car's tank. He was also examining his smart phone. She looked him over from his hands to his arms, up to the back of his head. Kida felt warm inside and pushed her hair back. She sat back in her seat and pulled out her pocket mirror.

"_What am I doing? It's just Bruce…right."_, she thought.

Bruce's face flashed in her mind. His smile, the way he carried himself, his feelings for the safety of others, his chest. She shook her head and then heard the driver's door open. She quickly put away her mirror and pushed her hair back again. Bruce sat down and leaned on the steering wheel.

"Don't tell me you're tired already.", she teased poking him in his side.

Bruce lifted himself up and looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Kida…"

Her face suddenly dropped, "What? What's wrong?"

"I…the signal…"

Kida started shaking her head, "No…you can't…"

"The Joker is…"

"Bruce…no!"

Bruce turned away from her, "I'm sorry…"

"How can you do this to me? Let the police handle Gotham for a change!", she yelled trying to keep herself from crying.

"They can't…"

Kida then got out the car and started to walk away. Bruce quickly got out himself and ran after her.

"Kida! Kida come back!"

"You don't care about me!" she stopped and turned to him.

He stopped some feet away from her, "Yes I do…but…"

"Your city comes first."

"…", he was silent.

She quickly walked up to him and slapped him, "I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!", she yelled in his face.

"Kida…"

She started to hit him in his chest as she cried, "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

He then wrapped his arms around her causing her to stop and cry harder, "I hate myself for this…"

He convinced her to get back in the car. They headed back to Gotham and she continued to cry looking out the window.

_Present day_

Bruce shook his head as he placed the picture down on his desk.

"When I got back home from dealing with the Joker…she was gone."

"She was lovely young lady though."

Bruce turned around to see Alfred, "Alfred?"

"Your bath is ready Sir."

"Thanks. And yes, she was lovely.", he put the picture along with the other things he took out back into the drawer and closed it.

"Poor Miss Kida, I wish she would've stayed."

"You know Alfred, when you told me she ran away…I blamed myself."

"It seems her heart couldn't take it anymore."

"The price of being a hero."

Alfred rubbed his chin, "I believe she might have loved you Master Bruce."

Bruce smirked, "Well that's in the past and who knows where she is."

Alfred turned around and walked, "Yes yes, the past."

Bruce smiled faded as he remembered what he told Kida in the car that day.

"_You know…blushing tells a lot about one's true feelings…embarrassment, rise in body temperature…love."_

He could see her face as she smiled looking out the window.

"_She might've thought that I caught her looking at me, when in actuality she caught me looking at her."_, he thought to himself following Alfred out the bat cave.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter goes by and yet again I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait for it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Ahem, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Though there was a lot going on and a lot of information to take in. The story is only going to get more complicated between the characters as it goes on. So if you're hear with me until the end…AWESOME! Thanks for reading and being a fan of this story, I really enjoy writing it. Please leave a review and chapter 23 will be up soon. : ) Oh and Aqualad's "subet" is just a combination of a submarine and a jet. Also you might have noticed the new "**{scene jump}**" that I've been using to indicate, like it says, the opening of a new scene. I"m deciding to do this because my first method didn't seem to work with fanfic not accepting special characters by themselves. I think this will make the story alot easier to read and follow. I'm also starting on some new work, if you're a Tekken fan, you'll love it. Kind of like a continuation of my one shot "His Bodyguard". So check that out as well; ok I"m done : )


	23. Emotional problemic friends

**Little One, Little Danger**

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, I'm updating and very excited about it. Though I feel kind of bad for having some of you wait so long. I know I ended it with Bruce reminiscing on the past with a surprising Kida Rile. What I wanted to do in this chapter, is take you guys back on some of her history since she's new to the plot. Kind of like Raiden, who I'll get back to as soon as possible. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 23: Emotional problemic friends**

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"_Kida?"_

The woman sighed, "Why must you always use my name in the form of a question. I'm the only one that lives here."

"_Someone's a little grouchy."_

"Well what do you expect when you call at 12:00 midnight!"

"…_well excuse me for bothering you Ms. Rile."_

Kida rubbed her forehead, "No, I'm sorry Sierra. I just…got so many things on my mind."

"_Yes…yes I know."_

"Forgive me?"

"_Of course, don't I always."_

Kida sat up in her bed and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm tired Sierra, very tired."

"_Have you been watching the news lately?"_

"Not really, I've been real busy these last couple of days."

"_When aren't you ever busy."_

"You're right. If it's about the spherkalites then…"

Sierra cut her off, _"No…it's not that."_

"Then what?"

"_Well, rumor has it that Mr. Wayne is engaged."_

Suddenly Kida's heart skipped a beat as it began to feel heavy; eyes widening, "…"

"_Kida? Kida did you hear me?"_

Bruce's smiling face flashed in her mind and she could hear Sierra calling in her ear, "Yeah…"

"_Are you ok?"_

Kida shook her head of her thoughts, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Well I just thought since Bruce is your…"_

"That was a long time ago Sierra. I don't care anymore."

"_Then why are we carrying out this…."_

"Because Bruce is a lover of justice. So I just want to spread some justice as well. His engagement just gives me the boost of motivation that I need to carry on."

"_Whatever you say Kida. How's your condition?"_

Kida gritted her teeth, "I don't have a condition."

"_The doctor said…."_

"Screw the doctor! He doesn't know anything about me and the way my body and mind works!"

"_Kida I know that, but there's only so much the both of us can do."_

"You know what Sierra, you sound just like that witch of a step-mother of mine."

"_Kida no, don't compare me to her! I love you very much."_

"And she fed me the same words."

"_Kida…" _*click*

Kida hung the phone up and then fell backwards onto her bed pillows. She continued to stare up at the ceiling.

She thought to herself, _"I'm sorry I had to lash out at you Sierra, but I really need to get some rest. I do believe your words and I know that you love me, just like I love you. Looking out for me like I did for you back then."_

_4 years ago_

It was about 10:45pm in a crowded bar on a cool autumn Friday. A young woman sat at the counter in a pair of blue jeans, black stiletto boots, regular white T-shirt and a dark grey coat. She sipped on a Miller Light as the rest of the guests watched a late night football game. Not many women were in the bar, about a handful and she knew that. Though she didn't care to be around the men either, both sexes were trifling in her eyes no matter how you looked at it.

"Hey sweetheart, can I get you another beer?", a man about in his late 20s approached her.

She didn't even turn to look at him, "No thanks, I think I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm very much positive."

He walked off confused, "Who turns down a free drink? Honestly?"

She shook her head, "What a loser?"

"How so?"

Lifting up her head she caught the smile of the bartender, "What are you talking about?"

The bartender was drying a glass with a cloth, "You said the guy was a loser right."

"So?"

"Well, all the gentleman wanted to do was buy you a drink. It's not like he was hitting on you."

"Heh, and it just so happens that you missed the 'sweetheart' thing."

"Well some women like that kind of flattery."

She rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not that kind of woman ok."

The bartender smirked, "Well that makes us two different women."

"Lucky me."

"Hey Sierra!", a guy from around the back called.

"Yeah?", the bartender turned around.

"You're replacement is right outside so start wrapping it up."

"Ok Tom, thanks."

"Well I guess you're happy.", the woman finished her beer.

"It's been a long day."

A young man entered the bar and rushed over to the counter, "Sorry that I'm late Sierra."

"It's fine, I don't mind.", she smiled.

He smiled back, "I envy your steadied good mood."

"It's not hard to have one you know. It was nice talking to you Miss.", Sierra picked up her purse and jacket heading towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah.", the young woman pushed the empty bottle to the side.

"She's an awesome chick.", the man picked the bottle up.

She sighed, "Well I'll be leaving now."

"Be careful, there're a lot of idiots running around the streets at this time of night."

"Thanks for the advice.", she got up and walked through the crowd of men.

When she got outside the shivered at the cool breeze that hit her. Shoving her hands in her coat pockets, she walked down the sidewalk. Her hair blew in the wind as she started to pass a dark alley.

"Shhh…", she heard ever so slightly.

Her attention turned to the alley as she squinted her eyes to see through the darkness; walking slowly down the alley as she listened for the voice again.

"Please…don't…", a soft voice choked out.

"What's the matter? Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…much."

The woman could see 2 figures as she walked closer. A tall masculine one and a much shorter petite one. It looked like the taller figure had the shorter one pinned against the cemented wall. She took a few more steps and could see that it was a man and a woman.

Rolling her eyes she thought to herself, _"Great, just what I need."_

"You never know, you might like it.", the man smirked as he put his right hand underneath the woman's jacket and shirt.

"I believe she said no."

All of a sudden the man stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to her, "Wh…who are you?"

"None of your damn business, that's who I am. Now leave her alone.", she folded her arms across her chest.

The man backed a little from the woman and smirked, "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Man, you really don't want to go down that road with me."

"You're not that much bigger than her, so what are you going to do?", he took out a gun from his left hip.

"Oh my god.", the victim covered her mouth with her right hand and slid down the wall onto the ground.

The woman rubbed her temples, "I can't believe you want to go down that road with me."

"Scared now?", the man smiled as he held the gun towards her.

"Run!"

"You shut up!", he pointed the gun at his victim.

"If I have to tell you one more time to leave her alone, I'll be jump starting this thing."

The man directed his attention back to the woman in front of him pointing the gun, "Well if you're feeling froggy, jump!", he pulled the trigger.

The woman on the ground screamed covering her ears. As soon as the bullet came within a few inches of the other woman, it disappeared. She stood there shaking her head.

"What the…?", he looked at her and noticed she was unharmed.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. Leave."

The man gritted his teeth and shot the gun again. She continued to stand and then he shot 2 more times.

"I guess you've made up your mind. Now it's my turn.", she started to walk towards him.

"Screw you!", he started to shoot repeatedly at her as she continued his way.

The woman on the ground stared in awe as the man started to panic backing away further down the alley.

*click click*, he was out of bullets.

"Is that all you got?", she said lifting her right arm outward to the wall causing a dark shadow to emerge.

The man started to shake all over as he dropped his weapon, "Wha…what kind of tricks are you pulling here?"

The woman smirked, "No tricks."

She lifted her right arm in the air causing the shadow to rise in the air and grow in width. Her eyes started to glow a goldish color along with a matching aura around the outlining of her body.

"What the hell man!", he turned around and started to run.

"What's wrong? Don't be scared. I won't hurt you…much.", she pointed both her index and middle finger towards him.

The shadow rushed his way as he looked back not seeing the dead end in front of him. The moment he got to the end the shadow wrapped around his entire body and all that could be heard was his screams. It squeezed him tightly and was causing his flesh to burn from the inside out. His victim still sat on the ground, watching him down the alley in pain. After about 5 minutes the woman's eyes and aura turned back to normal and she uplifted the shadow from him. The man didn't move and was laid out of the cold wet alley ground. The victim was shaking scared as she just stared at hi motionless body.

"Are you ok?"

The victim jumped and turned to the woman, "I uh…"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

She nodded and then stood up, "Yes…thank you."

The woman's eyes widened and she took a good look at the victim, "I can't believe…bartender?"

"Huh?", she squinted her eyes.

"Didn't you just leave the bar like fifteen minutes ago?", she rubbed her temples.

"Hey, you're the chick that didn't take that free drink from that guy.", the victim smiled.

"How'd you get yourself in such a predicament bartender?"

"It's Sierra actually."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Like I care."

"He just happened to catch me while I passed the alley."

"Which is why I keep the attitude about men like I do.", the woman turned to walk away.

"Wait! Is he…uh…?"

"He's alive, just a slight state of shock and coma. I'll give it about three months."

"Shouldn't we drop him off to a hospital?"

The woman turned around and looked at Sierra dumb-founded, "After he tried to rape you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just the kind of person I am."

"Fine."

_Scene change_

The 2 woman walked out the doors of the emergency center of the nearest hospital. They didn't actually speak to anyone, they just snuck him into a bed room and left him there until a few medics showed up.

"Satisfied?"

Sierra sighed, "As much as I'm going to be."

The woman nodded, "I guess I'm out of here then."

"Wait!"

She sighed, "What is it now?"

Sierra lowered her head, "If there's anything I can do to thank you…"

"Believe me…there's nothing."

"But I have to or it's going to be bothering me all night."

"No thanks.", the woman started to walk off.

Sierra suddenly dropped to her knees and grabbed the woman's legs, "Oh please let me repay you! Please! Please!"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you go until you let me repay you!"

"Do you always act like this to strangers?"

Sierra looked up at her teary-eyed, "Sometimes."

The woman's right eye twitched, "It's no wonder that that guy grabbed you back there."

"I'm sorry…", she slowly let go of her legs, "I've always been like this."

The woman looked down at Sierra and noticed she was crying. She started to feel a bit aggravated and guilty at the same time.

"If I did let you repay me…what, would you have in mind?"

Sierra jumped up with a smile on her face, "Coffee tomorrow at my favorite café!"

Sweat dripped down the back of the woman's neck, "Uh…I didn't…"

"Oh you'll love it! How about 10:00 in the morning at Café Rin about two blocks from here." she started to walk pass her waving.

"Now hold on just one minute! I didn't say I would…"

"Oh, I didn't catch your name.", she quickly turned back around.

The woman stopped trying to reason and sighed, "It's Kida."

"Nice to meet you Kida. See you tomorrow!", she waved as she left her alone in front of the hospital.

"What's wrong with women in this world?"

_Scene change_

Kida walked down the sidewalk the next morning, "I can't believe that I'm actually going through with this. What is wrong with me?"

"Hey Kida!"

Kida jumped and grabbed her chest where her heart is located.

Sierra laughed, "Did I scare you?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that?"

Sierra was already making her way inside the café, "I think you'll enjoy this place."

Kida looked at her stupidly, _"Did not she just here my outburst?"_

The café had about a handful of people in it as Sierra walked up to the counter. The guy behind it smiled and waved at her as Kida walked up on the side of her.

"How's it going Sierra?", his name tag read Jareal on it.

"Pretty good."

"No school today?"

She shook her head, "On vacation till next week."

"Cool. Friend of yours?"

Sierra smiled, "She sure is. Kida this is Jareal, Jareal this is Kida."

"Nice to meet you.", he smiled.

"Same.", Kida looked the other way.

"She's a bit shy I think.", Sierra whispered to him.

He nodded, "Been there, done that. So I'm guessing you want the usual?"

"Sure do. Kida?"

"Yeah?", she turned her attention back to them.

"What do you want? My treat remember."

"I'm not really a coffee drinker."

"Aw, but coffee is so good."

"I'm a tea drinker alright."

Sierra ignored her, "She'll have the same thing I'm having."

"Hey!"

"Two double shot vanilla caramel espressos coming right up.", Jareal said as he rung up the order.

Kida's eye twitched, _"What is with these people?"_

"How about we sit over there, next to the window?", Sierra pointed to the west end of the café.

Kida shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

"Awesome.", Sierra smiled as she led the way.

Kida followed and sat in the chair across from her. The café wasn't too bad, not noisy at all which she liked. It's been awhile since she actually went somewhere with another individual.

"So…?"

Kida started to think to herself, _"Here we go, conversation."_

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Do you live near here?"

Kida shook her head, "Just visiting."

"Oh, relatives?"

"No relatives."

"Friends?"

"None of those either."

"Here's your coffee ladies.", Jareal approached the table and laid down the drinks.

"Thank you Jareal.", Sierra smiled.

"No problem, for one of our most valued customers."

"Oh stop.", she started to blush.

"Enjoy Miss Kida."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're going to like it Kida, my absolute favorite.", Sierra picked the mug up and took a sip.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Ever tried it?"

"Yes, and I hated it."

"Well I bet you haven't had it this way before. Go on and try it."

"Ugh, what is with you?"

"What do you mean?", Sierra became shocked.

"Have you always had such a pushy attitude?"

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry…it's just that…I guess I'm doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Trying to hard when it comes to making friends."

"Making frie…?"

"Sorry! Not that I'm pushing you to become my friend or anything!"

"Shh! Lower your voice!", Kida looked around to see if any of the other customers could hear them.

"Sorry once again."

Kida sighed, "Fine. I'll try your coffee."

"Yay!"

Kida picked the mug up slowly and took a quick sip. Sierra looked at her waiting for a response as Kida's face flushed.

"Kida? Are you ok?"

"Man that's hot…"

"Well you did quickly sip it. You're supposed to take your time silly."

"But I have to admit…it's not too bad."

"Well that's glad to hear.", Sierra sipped hers again.

It became silent between the two of them and Sierra looked out the window. Kida looked at the rest of the customers and how they were conversing with one another. She tapped her foot on the floor lightly and looked at Sierra.

"So uh…"

"Yes?", Sierra turned to her and smiled.

Kida cleared her throat, "That guy…"

"Jareal?"

"Yeah, Jareal."

"Don't tell me you're interested in him?"

"What? No!"

All of a sudden Kida could feel the other customers eyes on her in the café as Sierra chuckled softly.

"I'm just joking. What about him?"

Kida was blushing from embarrassment, "I noticed he mentioned you going to school."

Sierra nodded, "Yeah, I have two years left before I graduate from medical school."

"Must be nice."

"It is, but stressful."

"I'm sure.", Kida sipped her coffee.

"Do you go to school?"

"No."

"Work?"

"Not really."

"Then how do you get around?"

"You know, has anyone told you that you ask a hell of a lot of questions?"

"Sorry."

Kida sighed, "It's fine…I had some money saved up."

"That's cool, better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So I'm assuming that you're staying at a hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Not to prowl even further but, if you're not visiting any relatives or friends…what are you doing here? I mean, there's not much to site see in this city."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Sierra just looked at her concerned, "You sure."

"Of course I'm sure.", Kida looked at her dumb-founded.

"Oh! Turn that up!", someone yelled.

Jareal raised the volume up on the television. It was a story on the news channel that caught some of the customers attention.

"_I have here with me Mr. Bruce Wayne. I would just like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"_ a woman in a red suit held a mic to the man's mouth.

"_Of course Mary.", _he smiled.

Kida's heart started to feel heavy as she looked at the television.

"Oh my…Bruce Wayne is so sexy.", Sierra's eyes turned into hearts as she watched the story.

Kida's mind tuned everything out as she examined him on the screen.

"_Is there anyway you could know anything about this Batman character running the streets of Gotham?", _the woman asked.

"_Well Mary, I'm not sure exactly who he is, but I can't really make out his persona or his purpose."_

"_Though many people have different view points of him. They call him a hero, saint, crime-fighter as in a comic book. While others say he's a menace, joke, and some crazed lunatic looking for kicks dressed as a bat."_

"_Well, how I view it Mary…"_

Kida focused on his face and started to have flash backs of his house and the times they used to spend together. She thought of Alfred, how Bruce used to wake her up with the smell of his coffee brewing in the kitchen.

"Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne.", Sierra was in a trance as she was waving her hands in the air.

Kida's eyes started to water, "He's not that great."

"Huh?", Sierra came out of her trance and looked at Kida.

"He's not that great!", Kida stood up and stormed out the café.

"Kida wait!" Sierra got up and ran after her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?", she spoke to herself.

"Kida?"

"Leave me alone."

Sierra ran in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home.", Kida walked around her.

"Home? Or back to your hotel room."

Kida stopped in her tracks, "Yeah."

"You know, you can stay with me instead of spending your savings there."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Sierra blinked a few times, "What do you mean?"

"I can be a very bad person! A thief even! Hell a serial killer!"

"I doubt that."

"How do you know! You don't know me! You don't know who I am! You just go with the flow in your own little peachy world bartender!" Kida looked at her frustrated.

"Well…at least I always have something to smile about than hating the world around me."

Kida turned to walk away from her, "Whatever."

"Why do you hate him?"

She stopped, "Who?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Bruce's smiling face flashed in her mind causing her to become teary-eyed again; she shook her thoughts away.

"I…I don't…"

"Look, I know I can be a little pushy, but it's just my personality. I love to help people."

"Does it look like I need your help?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ok then."

"But I do know a little about you."

"Oh yeah."

"You used to live with Mr. Wayne. Is that right?"

Kida's eyes widened as she faced the opposite direction, "How did you…?"

"Well awhile back on the news, there was talk of Mr. Wayne keeping some teenager at his mansion when she was supposed to go back to her foster parents."

Kida quickly turned around, "That was on the news?"

Sierra nodded, "Yes, but like I said, it was many years ago. Not too many people caught it, but since I was doing a special book report on him my senior year of high school, I needed as much information as I could get."

"Did you know her name?"

"No."

"So why assume that it was me?"

"Because of your little outburst in the café just now. About a year ago, there was a rumor going around that the girl, now a young woman, ran away from Wayne Manor."

Kida folded her arms across her chest, "So."

"Do you want to see him Kida?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "No!"

Sierra walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "It's ok if you do. I can try to arrange something. I'm real good friends with one of the supervisors of his company."

"I said no!", Kida knocked Sierra's hands off her shoulders.

"So it is you."

"And what if it is? That was long ago."

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"You really need to try opening up more."

"What like you? An open book!"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"I don't need any friends!"

"Kida…"

"I don't need friends, family, Bruce…no one you hear me!"

Suddenly Kida felt Sierra's arms around her giving her a hug. She was shocked and didn't know what to do. Kida could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"It's ok. No matter what happened in the past, let it be in the past. It's the only way you gave move on and do better in the future."

"I…I don't…", the tears started to come down.

_1 year later_

"_Kida…"_

"Bruce…"

"_Why Kida?"_

"I…I didn't mean to."

"_You left me…"_

"I'm sorry…"

"_Kida…"_

"Bruce…"

"…"

"Bruce?"

"…"

"Bruce?"

"Kida!"

Kida suddenly sat up in her bed as someone turned on the bedside lamp. She turned to see Sierra's concerned face.

"Si…Sierra?"

"Yes, it's me."

Kida shook her head, "I…I uh…"

"You broke another mirror that's for sure."

Kida turned to her right and noticed the bedroom's wall mirror was shattered once again, "I'm so sorry Sierra."

"Question."

"Ok."

"How is it you can control your powers when you're awake, but the minute you go to sleep you damage things?"

"I don't know. That's the part I haven't figured out for years."

Sierra nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Uh huh."

"Don't nag me."

"What dream did you have of Bruce this time?"

"It was…it was…"

"You were screaming his name a little…"

Kida blushed, "It wasn't that kind of dream!"

Sierra laughed, "Yeah right."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, is it over now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Want me to spend the rest of the night in here with you?"

Kida clenched her blankets, "I don't want to chance you getting hurt."

"Oh please.", Sierra got on the left side of her underneath the covers, "You can't hurt me even if you tried."

"Fine, it's your funeral."

"Don't play like that."

Kida clicked the lamp off and laid back down, "You suggested it."

"I think it's romantic."

Kida sighed, "I'm still getting used to you just changing subjects like that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What's romantic?"

"You're relationship with Bruce."

"There's not relationship."

"Sure there is. You dream about him almost every night."

"So."

"Even when you told me about the time when you lived there and you could feel the connection between the two of you."

"Ok, going to sleep now."

Sierra giggled, "Oh come on Kida, don't leave me talking to myself."

"Zzzzz…", Kida pretended to be asleep.

"Stop playing possum.", Sierra poked her in her right side.

"Ow, that's annoying."

"Did you ever walk in on him when he got out the shower."

"No Sierra."

"Did you secretly kiss him when he was asleep?"

"No Sierra."

"Did you ever feel on his tight butt when he gave you a hug?"

"No Sierra!"

"Well, that's no fun."

Kida rolled her eyes, "You are still the same person from when I first met you."

"Though you calmed down a little bit from your dark side."

"Stop saying I had a dark side."

"Uh, you kind of did."

"Whatever."

"What did I tell you about using that word."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I think I'll dream about Bruce."

"Are you going to go on like this all night?", Kida put her pillow over her face.

_Present_

Kida woke up at 8:30 that morning and looked at her phone that laid on her bedside dresser.

"Maybe I should call her back."

*ring ring ring*

"_Hello?"_

"Sierra?"

"_Are you finished with your tantrum now?"_

"Shut up. What are you doing right now?"

"_I'm just getting off of work and about to head home."_

"Want to grab a cup of coffee before you head out."

"_You mean through video cam right? Laptop?"_

"Yes, I'm not out there at the moment."

"_Well I don't know, you were pretty mean to me yesterday."_

"I'm sorry…"

"_What?"_

"Look…I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said those things and I didn't mean any of it. I love you."

"…"

"Sierra?"

She was sniffling on the other end of the phone, _"I love you too girl!"_

Kida rolled her eyes, "She never changes."

_Scene change_

Cyborg and Raven got out of the jet once they spotted the first device. It was within a dark alley next to an unfinished construction site.

"It's not as bright as I thought it would've been.", Cyborg said as he walked up to it first.

"Remember not to touch the veins coming from it.", Raven said as she followed behind him.

"Got it."

As they got closer they could hear a slight humming coming from it. Kind of like a vibration going on within it.

"You hear that?", Raven said walking up on the right side of him.

"Yeah. I wonder what's going on in there.", Cy said bending down to get a better look.

Raven got this feeling inside of her that seemed familiar. She cocked her head to the side as she slowly outstretched her arm. As soon as her hand was inches away from the device, it started to glow brighter and the humming got louder.

"What the…?", was Cyborg's reaction.

"I…"

It was like Raven was in a trance that she didn't want to get out of. Her eyes started to glow white and pictures flashed in her mind along with memories.

"Raven? What's going on?"

"I don't know.", she replied softly.

Her white aura started to fuse with it's gold aura causing the device to grow in size and in power.

"Raven whatever you're doing, stop it."

"I…I can't…"

"Raven?"

Raven didn't answer as the continued flashes started coming.

"Raven?", Cyborg grabbed her by both her shoulders.

She blinked her eyes a few times and looked at him, "Whoa."

"What? What happened?"

"I'm not sure.", she shook her head.

They turned and looked at the device. It was now 3 times its size before they got there.

"I guess that's our fault.", Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"There's no doubt about it."

"What?"

"This isn't no ordinary man made device. It carries the type of power that I have, but I know I didn't make it."

"You're father?"

"It could be, but I've never seen this type of aura before. And Bruce."

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, for some odd reason. The device has a locked memory on him."

"Locked memory?"

"It's…hard to explain. But to put it in short, the device isn't pure mechanical, it's a living fragment connected to some individual's mind."

"Wow…that's heavy."

"Please don't say that."

"Well since we finally made it to one, I think we can find the residence in which it might be connected to using the satellite."

"Go for it."

Cyborg took out a miniature laptop and typed in a few coordinates, "It shouldn't take too long."

"Well hurry…"

"Here we go. Well there's listing of two names."

"Husband and wife?"

"How should I know, let's pull it up and see."

He pushed a few buttons and loaded up some files on the two names that the residence was under.

Raven read, "A Sierra Hinta and a Kida Rile."

"Sierra Hinta?"

"Doctor Hinta?", Raven became shocked.

Cyborg shook his head, "It can't be. There must be another Sierra Hinta. Or maybe if it is her, there has to be some sort of explanation of why this device is connected to her residence."

"Or, she could be behind it."

"Or, it could be your no good daddy."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Just call Bruce and tell him what we found out. I'm sure we could use his help."

_Scene change_

"Why do you always have to play games with me?"

"Oh come on Diana, I told you I have a meeting early tomorrow.", Bruce laughed as he stood in the entrance doorway of Wayne Manor.

Diana wrapped her arms around his waist, "Must you tease me so Mr. Wayne?"

"Keeps the fire in the relationship burning.", he smirked.

"You better be lucky that you're cute.", she gave him a peck on the lips and turned to walk to her car.

"What, we're not in the jet tonight."

"Oh shut up.", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love you too.", he smiled as he watched her get in the car and drive off.

Bruce closed the door and locked it down.

"Master Bruce."

Bruce turned around, "Alfred? Why are you still up?"

"Phone call for you."

Bruce looked at his watch, 12:45am, "At this hour."

"It's Master Victor."

"Oh, it must be about those things from the news.', Bruce grabbed the phone from Alfred, "Hello?"

"_Bruce."_

"Yeah, what did you find out."

"_Well the device we got to is linked to a nearby residence."_

"Ok, and?"

"_Well, we did a check on the satellite and two names came up."_

Bruce motioned Alfred to get a paper and pen, "One second."

"_Ok."_

"There you go Master Bruce."

"Ok Cyborg, let me know."

"_The first is Sierra Hinta."_

"Ok, Sierra Hinta."

"_Thing is, Raven and I know her. If it is her."_

"How?"

"_She was Raiden's doctor a couple of nights ago."_

"Is that right?"

"_Yeah, and that residence is close to us so we'll go check it out."_

"At this time?"

"_Well no, maybe first thing in the morning."_

"Good idea."

"_Oh and the second name."_

"Uh huh."

"_It says that it's a Kida Rile."_

Bruce's eyes widened as he stopped writing down on his paper. Alfred watched him with concern.

"Master Bruce?"

"_You there Bruce?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_Did you get it?"_

"You sure that's what it says?"

"_What? The name?"_

"Yes, the name."

"_I'm positive."_

"Kida Rile?"

"_Kida Rile."_

"Spell it."

"_What? Spell it? Um…K. I. D. A…"_

"I can't believe it."

"_R. I. L. E."_

"I got it Cyborg."

"_Oh ok, my bad."_

"Where are you right now? Where is the residence?"

"_We'll handle it. Maybe you can check on the other residence."_

Bruce sighed, "And that's where?"

"_Well near…Tokyo…wow."_

All of a sudden Bruce had a flashback.

"_Ah, Tokyo…I wish I could live here."_

"_Oh yeah.", he smirked._

_A smiling young woman turned to him and smiled, "Promise you'll take me one a longer vacation here one day."_

"Thanks Cyborg, I'll handle it."

"_Oh ok, we'll check back in later then."_

Bruce hung the phone up and made his way into the living room sitting upon the sofa. Alfred came up behind the couch and watched his actions.

"Alfred?"

"Master Bruce. Did I hear correctly? Miss Rile?"

"It seems so. After so many years, she comes back to haunt me yet again.", he smirked.

"Your meeting tomorrow?"

"I guess I'll be missing it."

"Ms. Diana is going to be disappointed."

Bruce looked into the burning fire place that was some feet away from him, "I'll deal with it when I get back."

"Shall I get the suit ready?"

"I don't think I'll need the suit for this one."

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, we still don't know what these things are. They might not be bad at all."

"Doubt it Alfred. If Kida's behind it, it's nothing ordinary."

Alfred watched as Bruce got up and made his way towards the bat cave.

"_Yeah, it's a nice place. I'll be sure to bring you back…maybe even build us a getaway home."_

_The young woman smiled as she blushed, "That would be nice."_

"Would it still be nice Kida?", Bruce said as the elevator lowered him down.

A/N: Hey! Well this concludes the 23rd chapter, yay! A bit of you might not care too much for it since the majority is about Kida's meeting Sierra for the first time. I actually enjoyed doing this chapter though. I think I'm getting better at this flashback thing lol. Please leave any reviews and your outlooks on what you think is going on. I'm opened to any ideas that you might have. I know I'm developing the Bruce and Kida relationship, but what's the deal with Robin some of you might wonder. Well I'll explain that in a later chapter. In the meantime, I like to thank you all for reading and adding this story to your favorites list. Hopefully it doesn't take me too long to update. On it's way…Chapter 24!


	24. Reunited, and it feels so

**Little One, Little Danger**

**A/N**: Omg! It's been so long you guys! I would like to apologize for the delay and I know at the end of the last chapter I said it wouldn't be that long but…it looks like it took longer. Please forgive me and I hope this chapter makes up for the hatred of the length of the time that you guys built up inside yourselves. We ended on a note of the connection between Sierra Hinta and Kida Rile. Also the whole Bruce Wayne and Kida Rile past continues to build up. I guess I talked and apologized too much so here's the chapter!

**Chapter 24: Reunited, and it feels so…**

The rain pours down on the streets of Tokyo at 12:00 midnight while the thunder can be heard roaring and the lightning seen flashing. On the side of a hotel building, a woman sits with her back against the stone wall. Her head tilted upwards as her orange hair stuck to the front and sides of her face. She looked up at the dark clouds as the sky cried and she shared it's tears of hurt.

"R…", was all she could mutter.

Lightning flashed again, causing her heart to skip a beat as she tried to replay in her mind what took place a few minutes ago.

**{scene jump}**

Two figures resided upon the roof of a hotel in Tokyo, rain still pouring down. One laid on his back upon the pavement, not a sense of movement within him. His dark black hair surrounding the back of his head, decorating the pavement of the roof around his crown. His eyes are closed as the rain continuously hits his face along with the black and blue suit his body was engulfed in.

"Ugh…", the other man huffed out as he leaned on the edge of the roof.

The conscious man turned a little to look at the one that was unconscious a few feet away from him. He breathed heavily and turned his attention back to the view of Tokyo from the rooftop. With the last bit of strength he had, he grabbed the edge of the roof and jumped up to where he could stand. One step could send him descending down to his end if he wished it. He brought his right hand up to his face and grabbed the end of his black mask and removed it.

"There's no looking back…", he said as he closed his eyes and bended his knees.

In an instant he jumped off the top of the roof and leaned head first…down he descended.

**{scene jump}**

The lightning flashes once again as the rain doesn't let up it's rage. A street is dimly lit with energy force of a spherkalite. Seeming like a light bulb that's about to go out, the device flashes little by little. It has grown in size as if to hold something within it, which a dark form can be made out.

*ring ring ring*

A communicator upon the concrete ground goes off along with a vibration. Suddenly a shadow could be seen over both the spherkalite and communicator. The figure reaches over and picks the communicator up, deciding to hit the decline button. The attention rests upon the spherkalite as the form within it resides.

"Thank goodness that worked.", a woman spoke.

She took a small remote out of her pocket and hit on a red button. The round force field upon the device disappeared revealing a woman curled up, floating and unconscious. Her dark lavender hair to her side and her fair milk skin. The other woman walked over and removed the other from the spherkalite. She put her over her right shoulder and hit the red button again. The force field returned but it didn't flicker again for it shined brighter. The woman walked over to a Suzuki bike and threw her victim over the front. After putting on her helmet, she turned her right handle to start the engine and then drove off through the rain.

**{scene jump}**

It's running steady at one of Tokyo's finest hospitals as a young man with the skin of the color of grass pacing back and forth outside one of the hospital's rooms.

"Mr. Garfield.", a doctor walked up to him.

He turned to answer, "Hey! I mean, yes, doctor? How is she?"

The doctor looked down at his clip board at a few statistics and results upon about five pages; adjusting the specs on his face.

"Well, she's actually fine."

"What?", Beastboy looked through the glass into the room.

"Yes indeed. All the tests we ran came back normal and she's as healthy as the age she is.", he looked up and smiled at him.

Beastboy turned his attention back at him, "Really?"

"Yes, she's probably just a little exhausted. We'll let her rest a bit until she wakes up to sign her release papers."

"Release papers? She can't sign those."

"And why not?", the doctor brought the clipboard to his chest waiting for an answer.

"She's too young. A parent or guardian must do that."

The doctor looked at the young man confused, "Excuse me but, the girl has to be at least nineteen years of age."

"Nineteen! Are you out of your mind?! She's like twelve!"

"Mr. Garfield, if she's twelve, then I must be twenty-one again.", the doctor chuckled as he walked away from Beastboy.

"You gotta be kidding me.", BB said as he made his way to the door and entered the room.

As he made his way closer to the bed he realized that the girl looked the same as she rested underneath the bed's sheets. It wasn't until he made it to where he was looking over her that he noticed something different.

"What the…", he clicked on the bedside lamp.

His eyes widened as he looked at the young girl he brought in a few hours ago.

"It's like looking…at a black-haired…Raven…", he placed his hand on her forehead to brush the hair from upon her face.

"Mm…", came from her closed lips causing him to jerk his hand back.

Suddenly the girl's eyes slowly opened, "Uncle…Beastboy…?"

**{scene jump}**

"Damn it!", someone yells as they punch the nearest car on an abandoned street.

The car ended up looking like it just got in a bad accident, but there was no car alarm to make any noise or signal of distress. A machine like man walks down the street as the rain poured down on him in Tokyo. He lifted up his right arm and opened up a compartment that held a built in communicator.

"Call Raven.", he commanded.

The communicator dialed the girl's extension and it ringed and ringed.

"Come on Raven, pick up.", he got aggravated as the call automatically ended.

He closed the compartment on his arm and started to run down the street.

**{scene change}**

A woman sleeps peacefully and quietly within her bed, resting on her right side, facing the left side of her bedroom. Her left arm intertwined with a muscular one as her hand rested upon that of a man's. Two layers of sheets covered her all the way up to her breasts, black in color.

"Mm…", she moved her hand over the hand of the man's.

The very little light of the moon shown through the window of her bedroom, she owned no type of curtains or blinds. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed again causing her to jump out of her sleep. She sat herself up and shook her head as she rubbed her temples and letting the sheets fall to her waist. Her long dark brown wavy hair covered her breast as her eyelids covered those hazel eyes of hers.

"What a storm.", she let her arms fall.

All of a sudden her eyes opened as she felt her left arm rub against an arm not attached to her body.

She looked down, "Who in the…", her eyes widened, "…no."

She quickly turned to the man on the left side of her and as the lightning flashed she was able to make out his face. Her heart raced as her eyes widened at the sight of the naked man beneath her sheets.

"Br-Bruce…?"

**{16 Hours Earlier}**

A ray of sunlight shines through the curtains of someone's bedroom as they laid upon their back within a queen sized bed. A woman rested until the light hit her face.

*ring ring ring*, the phone on the bedside dresser went off.

She stretched her left hand out to the left of her to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"_Doctor Hinta, this is Sade._"

"Yeah?", she yawned.

"_Doctor, I was told to call you and ask if there was any way you could come in today?"_

Sierra slowly sat up in her bed, "What day is it?"

"_Um…it's Saturday."_

"Sorry, I can't. Today's my day off and I have other things to catch up on."

"_Ok, not a problem. Sorry to have bothered you Doctor."_

"Oh, it's ok."

After she hung up the phone, she stretched her arms up over her head and sat on the bed for another 5 minutes.

"I guess it's time to start the day.", she smiled as she jumped out and to the right side of the bed.

Sierra pulled back the soft pink curtains from the double windows and looked out at the clear blue sky. Walking back to her bed, she pulled the sheets, cover and comforter to make the bed. Afterwards she walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen to brew a 4-cup pot of coffee.

"Nothing like a cup of coffee to start the day."

Sierra soon made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face over the sink, examining herself in the mirror. She then ran the hot water for her shower as she removed her 2-pc, tank and shorts pajamas of 'Hello Kitty'. When she stepped in the shower she immediately washed her body along with her hair. Without wasting time, it took her about 15 minutes, then she turned off the water and stepped back out onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Towel…towel…?", she looked around, dripping wet.

*ding ding*, was her doorbell.

"Oh great, someone's at the door and I can't find a towel."

*ding ding*

She ran out of the bathroom back and through the kitchen because her washer and dryer was located right behind it.

*ding ding*

"Coming!", she yelled as she opened the dryer, grabbing a large towel to wrap around her body.

*knock knock knock*

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", she slid across her wooden floors making her way to the front door.

"Yes?", she opened the door.

"Sierra."

"Doctor Hinta."

Sierra became surprised, "Victor? Ms. Roth? What bring you two here?"

Cyborg smiled, "Just getting out of the shower?"

"Yes, why don't you both come on in.", Sierra moved to the left so they could enter the house.

"Thank you.", Raven said.

"Have a seat and make yourselves at home. I just made some coffee, would you care for some?"

"I'd take a cup.", Cy sat on the cream colored loveseat.

"No thank you, I'm not a coffee drinker.", Raven replied.

Sierra went to the kitchen, "I suppose you prefer tea only."

"Practically. How do you know that?"

"Well, you have your coffee drinkers and you have your tea drinkers."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose."

Sierra came back out with 2 mugs, handing one to Cyborg and the other to Raven.

"This is coffee.", Raven looked into the mug.

"Yes it is.", she went back into the kitchen for her mug.

"I don't drink coffee."

"Have you tried it before?", Sierra came back with her mug and sat next to Cy on the loveseat.

"Yes, and I hated it."

"I bet you haven't had it this way.", she sipped.

"Are you serious?", Raven's right eye started to twitch as she got aggravated.

Cy started to get nervous, "It's really good Rae, just try it."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Sierra smiled, "Go for it."

Raven smelled the contents in the mug, "It does have a nice aroma."

"You see."

She then took a quick gulp and became pale.

Cyborg looked at her concerned, "R-Raven?"

"Ow, that was hot…", she sighed.

"That's because you're supposed to sip not…", Sierra thought to herself, "…wow, dejavu…"

"But, it's not that bad.", Raven smirked.

"So how's little Raiden?", Sierra asked.

"Fine.", replied Raven.

"So…you're here for?"

"Well…", Cy started.

"I know why you're here.", she winked at him cutting his sentence off.

Cyborg blushed, "Well uh…you know…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "As the Titans, we've come to ask you some questions."

"Questions? About what?"

"These.", Raven pulled out some pictures and placed them on the coffee table in front of Sierra.

She glanced down at them and looked at Raven, "I've seen them on the news before. What about them?"

"We're just wondering why one was linked here, to your house."

"Linked to my house? How do you figure that?", she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, we have our ways in getting the information we need. It's just finding where at in the house that this device is linked."

Sierra slowly put her mug down upon the coffee table, "Well, unless you have a warrant, there's no way you're looking throughout my house."

Raven smirked, "And that answers my question."

Sierra returned the smirk, "And what question would that be?"

"That you're involved."

"Is that right? Does my willingness to abide by the law with implying of a warrant automatically prove that I'm guilty?"

"Not necessarily, but I can read you."

Sierra smiled raising her right eyebrow, "Can you Raven?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

She sat back and crossed her left leg over her right, "Oh but I do. See, the way I figure, your sense of 'reading' individuals is a bit flawed."

"Really now?"

"Well you sure couldn't read your precious Richard, now could you Rachel."

Raven's face suddenly dropped, "Excuse me?"

"Oh you are excused of your ignorance."

"Now ladies.", Cyborg tried to calm things down.

"I-Ignorance?", Raven gritted her teeth.

"Yes, your ignorance."

"You know nothing."

"Oh, but I do. Victor here told me the whole story."

Raven quickly turned to Cyborg shocked, "You did what?"

Sweat dripped down his face as he smiled nervously, "Well um…it was to make conversation. But not once did I call you ignorant Rae, honest."

Raven's white aura started to form around her body, "What kind of brother are you?"

"Just calm down Rae."

"Don't call me that! It's Raven…", her anger blazed as she started to float, eyes glowing white along with her aura getting brighter.

Sierra stared in awe, "That behavior…that aura…it's the same…"

Raven flew out of the living room and out the front door of the house leaving Cyborg and Sierra behind. There was silence as the two stood there looking in the direction Raven flew in.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, "So uh…"

"Next time when you want to pay me a visit, come alone."

"I'll keep that in mind.", he said walking to the front door.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble too.", she followed behind him.

"It's ok, she'll forgive me…one day."

"Sooner than you think, believe me."

"Oh and about those…"

She cut him off, "Come back with a search warrant, then I'll see what I can do."

"Right."

After closing the door behind him, Sierra watched Cyborg through the blinds as he got in the T-car and drove off to go find Raven. She ran her right hand through her wet hair and went to go retrieve her cell phone. When she unlocked it, she went to her favorites list and dialed a number.

*ring ring ring*

After a minute the call ended up going to voicemail, "Hey Kida, I don't know where you're at right now but we have a problem. Call me as soon as you get this message if I don't catch you when I call at a different time. Bye."

**{10:00 am}**

"Oh wow Robin.", Kida laughed as she nudged him.

"I'm serious!", he pouted as they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, coming from a bistro where they just had breakfast.

"Yeah, I know you are. I just didn't think you'd be man enough to admit it."

"Well I wanted to be honest."

"Well when I asked you what your favorite Disney movie was, I wasn't expecting 'The Little Mermaid'.", she stopped at the stop light.

Robin stopped with her, "Hey, it has some manly features in it."

"Oh yeah, where?", she nearly burst out laughing.

"Anyway, changing subjects. That was a pretty nice bistro."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites.", she smiled softly as she stared at the crossing signal across the street from where they stood with a small group of people.

"You seem to have a lot a favorite spots here."

The signal for them to cross flashed and they started to move, "Yeah well, when certain places hold such good memories, whether you might enjoy the place itself, the memory makes it more enjoyable."

"Oh? So I'm guessing something special went on there at that place.", he winked.

Kida blushed a little, "What? Don't be ridiculous.", she turned away from him.

Robin laughed, "You're the one that said it."

"I take it back then."

They walked a couple of more feet and could see Robin 's hotel coming into view. Kida sighed as she thought about what she had told Robin about places holding special memories. Why did she have to go there, she was just lost in her thought and didn't realize what she was saying.

_Bruce…_

_(flashback)_

_Bruce Wayne opened the passenger side door of his black Ferrari and extended his right hand out to the young woman._

_She shook her head, "No…I can't go in there."_

"_And why not Kida?"_

"_It's…it's not really my scene.", she folded her arms over her chest and pouted._

_Bruce grabbed her right forearm and pulled her out of the car._

"_Hey!"_

_He tossed the keys to the valet, "Take care of that will you."_

"_Yes Sir Mr. Wayne.", the valet got in on the driver's side and drove the car off to go park it._

_Kida yanked her forearm from his grip, "What's your problem?"_

"_What's your problem?", he threw back at her._

"_I don't care for restaurants or whatever…things like that."_

"_It never hurts to try something new. You've been to several back home."_

"_Yeah, well that's back home. And plus…", she paused._

"_Plus what?", he said as he walked pass her to the entrance._

"_I only go because…you like to do things…like that and…I feel that if I don't…we might not spend time…you know…together…as much…", she slowly got out as she blushed away from him._

_Bruce looked at her a little surprised at first and then softly smiled, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well you know…", she stopped as he grabbed her left hand with his right._

"_No matter what it is that we do, I enjoy every second of it because it's with you…not that type of activity Ms. Rile.", he reassured her as he led them into the bistro._

_She blushed a little and then smiled softly as she tighten her hand around his._

_(end of flashback)_

"Hey Kida?"

"Yeah?", she shook her head and noticed she was walking alone.

"I'm right here."

She turned around to see a smiling Robin some feet away from her at the entrance of the hotel he was staying in.

"I'm so sorry.", she blushed walking up to him.

"It's alright. You must've been lost in your thoughts.", he smiled.

"Yeah.", she chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Sure, that was my first plan. So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Robin hunched his shoulders, "Don't know, probably relax as well."

"How 'bout a movie later?", she asked.

"I'll have to check my schedule.", he winked.

"Ha ha ha Robin.", she playfully punched him in his left shoulder.

"Yeah, so see you later?"

"Yep.", she turned to walk away.

"Be safe!", he shouted after her.

"Always!", she shouted back.

**{12:00 pm}**

Beastboy yawned as he sat with Raiden on the couch at the Titans Tower. Both of their bellies the size of basketballs as empty cartons of Blue Bell ice-cream surround their feet.

"Mama is going to be upset." Raiden spoke.

"Nah, everything is all good." BB gave her a smile.

"If you say so, but if we get in trouble, I'm using the 'innocent' face and blaming everything on you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I think I liked it better when you were a cute little girl."

"Aren't I still?", Raiden looked at him confused.

All Beastboy could do was laugh, "Sure, you can say that. Well, I'm not sure where they ran off too but we do have the place all to ourselves."

"You do realize that I'm still a minor right."

"W-wait what?! I didn't mean anything like that!" he sat himself up to a grinning Raiden.

"You're so cute when you get flustered."

"Hey! I should be telling you that! I'm older than you." he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" she ignored his actions.

He looked at her annoyed, "I don't know, I've used up all my best ideas for this morning. Not to mention the eating of ten cartons of vanilla ice-cream."

"Aw! So you're brain isn't working anymore?" Raiden pouted.

"Don't you give me that face, you come up with something." he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raiden thought to herself as she rubbed her overly expanded stomach. Beastboy did the same and belched in the process.

"Got it!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" BB wasn't convinced.

"Let's do some bungee jumping off the top of the tower! So we can burn off of this ice-cream!" she smiled happily clapping her hands.

"Are you nuts! You know what Robin would do to me! Not to mention…(gulp) Raven." his face went completely white.

"Who's going to tell them?"

"Uh, news flash, this whole place is crawling with cameras."

"So what?"

"You know…you get that attitude from Robin."

"So what do you say?"

"Weren't you just listening to me!"

**{2:45 pm}**

Starfire just landed in a city near Tokyo, to hide the jet of course. She was going to walk the rest of the way to not cause any kind of disruption. It wouldn't take long, only 10 miles away.

She hopped out of the jet and landed on her feet, "It is time to get to the bottom of this confusion."

**{3:00pm}**

Aqualad's submarine-jet surfaced in one of Japan's rivers outside of Tokyo. Fortunate for him, no one was around and it looked like the area he surfaced in was deserted.

"Great." he said to himself.

He then drove his jet to the edge of the river and hit a button to open his cod pit and he got out onto the dry land. Tokyo was going to be 5 miles away from where he stood, this should work out perfectly he thought.

"Brace yourself Robin." he said as he broke out into a sprint.

**{4:00pm}**

*ring*ring*ring*

"Mmm…" Kida rolled over in her bed as her phone went off.

*ring*ring*ring*

She outstretched her hand and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"_Kida! Where have you been?! I called you since earlier this morning!_"

Kida quickly removed the phone from her ear, "Sierra please don't yell at me."

The woman on the other end of the phone sighed, "_Where were you Kida_?"

"I went to grab breakfast with someone."

"_Till just now_?"

"I was taking a nap." Kida yawned.

"_Well isn't it that just peachy, didn't you get my voicemail_?"

"You left me a voicemail?"

"_You are impossible you know that_!"

Kida put her right hand on her forehead, "The yelling, please."

"Well sorry to interrupt your nap, but the Titans or on our case now."

Her eyes widened, "Already? Damn, I thought it would take them a little while longer."

"Yeah right, Metal man and Goth girl came knocking on my door this morning asking questions."

"Why you?"

"Well, they traced one of the spherkalites to my address and I think they'll be over there by you in no time."

Kida smirked, "Don't worry about it, I'll be ready. But just to be safe, grab Raven and bring her to the outskirts."

"Really? Are you ready to go through with this?"

"They're the ones that decided to be too smart for their own good."

"Robin?"

"He's in good hands, doesn't know a thing."

"Kida…are you sure about…"

"Just do it Sierra!"

"Don't give me that tone!" she hung up.

"What am I going to do with her." Kida shook her head and sat up in her bed.

**{4:30pm}**

Raven rode with Cyborg in the T-car as silence was over them. What could one say to the other, so much was going on, mostly within her life. He looked her way as she turned to look out the window. Cyborg couldn't stand seeing her like this, all their friends like this. What was going on?

"Cyborg?"

"Yes?"

"Could you ever love someone like…me?", it was hard for her to let out those words.

"I already love you Raven." he gave her a goofy smile.

She sighed as she turned to look at him, a bit stumble by his smile, "Uh…not like that…I mean…a romantic type of…love."

His smile faded, "Why do you ask? Don't you think you deserve to be loved in such a way?"

That question caused the biggest lump in her throat as her heart skipped a beat, "I…I'm not sure."

"Oh oh, depressed Raven again. Tell me what's wrong?" he joked.

"I'm being serious!" she became aggravated.

"Ok ok! Dang!"

"Sorry for the outburst."

"I'm sure this has something to do with Robin."

Before Raven could deny it Cyborg spoke, "Don't lie."

She closed her mouth and turned her attention back to the window, "Why are things so complicated nowadays?"

"I was thinking the same thing little sis."

**{6:00pm}**

Robin waved at an approaching Kida outside of a popular movie theater. They planned to catch a 6:20pm feature for a new action film that just came out.

"Took you long enough."

Kida stuck out her tongue to him, "Whatever, it takes a lady to get dolled up you know."

"If you call blue jeans and a T-shirt dolled up, then we're in the same boat." he laughed as they walked into the theater.

"Oh shut up and give me my ticket." she playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"Don't be so aggressive." he rubbed his left shoulder as if the hit really hurt him.

"Are we getting popcorn? Candy? Soda? Or what?" she made her way to the concession stand.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Aren't you an expensive date."

"Hey! They have combos!"

"She's not even paying me any attention. Reminds me of Starfire." Suddenly it hit Robin that he had been gone from the Titans for awhile.

Kida turned around to him with a smile, "We could get a large popcorn, large soda and two boxes of candy for only fifteen dollars."

Robin couldn't hear her suggestion over his thoughts, "What have I been doing?"

"Robin? Are you ok?", she noticed the distraught look on his face.

He snapped out of it and shook his head, "Yeah! I'm fine! You want extra butter on that popcorn?"

Kida's eyes followed him as he walked past her to the counter. This wasn't good, was he missing the titans?

"Sure." she replied as she followed behind him.

**{6:30pm}**

"Why aren't we doing anything!" yelled an annoyed Raiden.

Beastboy yawned as he stretched out his arms, "What are you talking about?"

"You just threw my idea out the window!"

"That was hours ago."

"Yeah and we've been napping since then! I'm a kid, I want to do something fun!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok ok, how about we go to the mall?"

"Are you treating?"

"What? Why do I have to pay for everything?"

"Because you're the adult here." she smirked.

"Uh, correction, young adult. I don't really have a job you know."

"So how do you have for all of your video games?"

He looked at her annoyed, "Why does it matter to you?"

"I saw your secret stash."

"What secret stash!"

"The one uncle Cyborg said you use on SPECIAL occasions, like dates. But he said you don't have a lot of those so you have a lot of money left over."

"What a jerk." BB mumble underneath his breath.

"So are you treating?"

"Ok, let's make a deal."

Raiden rubbed her chin, "Um…I don't know…"

"If we go to the mall, we only spend thirty dollars and when we get back, we'll do your bungee jumping thing."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Yep, but if the others are back by then, it's not my fault."

"Deal!" she quickly got up to go get changed in some clothes for the mall.

Beastboy sighed, "I hope I never have kids in the future."

**{7:25pm}**

"I can't believe I've been searching this city for four hours and still nothing!" yelled a frustrated Aqualad.

He sat in a café trying hard not to disturb the other customers. He asked people almost everywhere to where Robin was. No one could give him a straight answer or even knew who Robin was. Others never saw him though they were huge fans. Aqualad was starting to wonder if the boy wonder was even in Tokyo to begin with. The bell to the café chimed as the door opened. It was only natural to automatically look in that direction, but he didn't expect to see the individual that he did.

"Starfire?"

The alien princess looked around the café to find a seat until her eyes laid upon Aqualad's, shocked and surprised and excited at the same time. She made her way across through the room and sat in the empty chair that was across from him.

A waitress was right behind her and was at their table, "May I get you something Miss?"

"Oh, anything to your liking is fine with me." she smiled.

The young woman nodded a little confused, "Then a latte it is."

Aqualad leaned forward, "Starfire, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking the same question to you friend Aqualad." she leaned forward as well almost bumping heads with him.

"Why'd you lean forward too?", he asked a bit stumbled because he leaned back just in time to where her forehead didn't collide with hers.

"Well, you did the leaning forward first did you not?" she asked confused.

"Never mind. Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"I came…to look for Robin."

"Here's your latte Miss." the waitress came back and placed the cup on the table right next to Aqualad's decaf coffee.

"Thank you so much." Starfire replied.

"You're welcome." then the waitress left them again.

"You?" she asked after taking a sip from her cup.

"Robin…" he clenched his teeth.

"Should we look together then?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea, I have a one on one score to settle with him."

"I have a few questioning of my own as well."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him confused, "For what reason?"

Aqualad sighed as he looked to the right of him out the café's window, "For telling you those things about Robin."

"Oh…for that…"

"I should have never…I mean…my feelings were running every where and…"

"I had a quarreling with friend Raven." Starfire suddenly said.

He quickly turned his attention back to her, "Are you serious?"

All she could do was nod, "It was not pretty, not one bit."

"What happened?"

"I mentioned what you told me to her. But I had offered it up like a ha ha joke. She said something about treating me like an infant no more. One thing led to another…little Raiden caught us…that is when it had halted."

He watched her take another sip of her latte, "I'm so sorry Star."

"No, it is ok. I am so misguided as of now, that is why I need to discuss this all with Robin. I-I know he loves me."

Aqualad saw that she was beginning to tear up, "Hey, if that's the case, it wouldn't be too bad to look for him together now would it."

Suddenly her emerald eyes lit up, "Oh that would be much awesome! I have not had any of the good luck within my search."

"Well that makes both of us." he grinned.

**{8:30pm}**

Robin and Kida walked out of the theater, both ecstatic from the movie that they just watched.

"Oh wow! The ending was better than what I expected!" Kida yelled excitedly.

"I know right, what a twist." he chuckled.

They walked out onto the street and Kida looked in his direction and blushed a little hoping Robin wouldn't catch it, but he did.

"What's up?"

"Nothing! I just…was wondering…" she lowered her head.

"Wondering what?" he laughed.

"Can I…wrap my arm around yours?" she asked in a childish cutesy voice.

Robin laughed and lifted up his left arm from his waist, "Sure kiddo."

"Oh now you're teasing me!" she said as she took his arm into hers.

"No no, of course not." he laughed.

Not too far away, Starfire and Aqualad were asking an employee at an outside sushi bar if he had seen Robin. An old picture of the teenager was shown to him and they got the usual answer of 'no'. Suddenly Starfire looked across the street and saw a tall dark-haired man with a mask walking.

"Robin!" she said in excitement until her eyes traveled down to what was lingering beside him.

"Where?" replied a figuratively blind Aqualad.

"T-there…I think." Star pointed in the direction where he walked with a woman on his arm.

"With that girl?" Aqualad said, he turned to look at Starfire.

She was clenching her right hand into a fist as her eyes glowed green, "What is going on?"

"Calm down Star. We should've seen this coming, he does get around." Aqualad smirked in disgust at the team leader.

"Let us pursue them with caution and stealth." she said as she started to walk.

"After you Miss." he bowed and let her pass him.

**{9:00pm}**

"You think we should head to Tokyo?" Cyborg asked Raven as they finished their meal at a Chinese buffet restaurant.

"Why? I thought Bruce was going to handle the situation." she said as she opened her fortune cookie.

"Yeah but…there's something you can do to those things right? You can get information from them. What if they each hold something different?"

Raven sighed, "It'll take too long to get to Tokyo."

"Have no fear, I can get us there within the next hour." he smirked.

"Don't tell me, another invention of yours?"

He pouted, "You make it sound so lame with that tone."

"I guess I have no choice now do I."

**{9:30pm}**

Beastboy and Raiden made it back to the Titans Tower from the mall, tons of bags in Beastboy's arms.

"I thought I said thirty dollars!"

"But there was so much cute stuff." she pouted.

He put all the bags down on the floor behind the couch, "How does a twelve year old shop so much? Raven doesn't even do all of this."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not just like my mother." she stuck her tongue out.

"There are some benefits from that."

"So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Bungee jumping silly." she gave him a sly grin.

"What! No way! The deal was that I had to spend a maximum of thirty dollars at the mall. Not five-hundred and thirty!"

"But uncle BB!"

"Don't uncle BB me." he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"But…but we're supposed to have fun." she whined.

"Didn't we just do that?"

"When have you become such a party pooper. No wonder you don't have many dates." she pouted.

That struck a nerve, "Party pooper you say…I give you party pooper."

All of a sudden he had changed his original clothes to those of a rock climber's in order to bungee jump, in the blink of an eye.

"Let's do this." he said with a serious facial expression.

"Yay! Uncle BB you're so cool!" Raiden cheered him on.

"Yeah…I know."

**{9:45pm}**

"How long are they going to be out?" asked a frustrated Aqualad.

They had been following Robin and Kida for the last hour as they went to Japanese food stand and a few gift shops. They were now standing in front of Kida's apartment as Aqualad and Starfire hid around the corner.

"Today was fun." smiled a satisfied Kida.

"Yeah it was wasn't it. It would be nice to enjoy days like these more often.", he looked up at the few stars he could see.

"Did you just propose to me? Robin you sly devil you."

"What? Don't flatter yourself." he laughed.

"I'm just kidding." she hopped on the tips of her toes to give him a peck on his left cheek.

He smiled, "Sure you were."

"See you later ok." she waved as she made her way onto her porch.

"See you later." he waved back and watched her get safely into her apartment before moving on to where he stayed.

"There he goes." Aqualad said.

"Should we go talk to the girl?" Starfire was already at the front door.

"No! You're going to blow it! Our dispute is with Robin remember." he pulled her away from the door so that they could continue their pursuit of the boy wonder.

**{10:00pm-chaos starts}**

Cyborg pulled the T-car into a parking space on the side of the street. They made it to Tokyo in just the amount of time that he said.

"Amazing right." he was so proud of himself.

"I'm not impressed." replied Raven as she got out of the car.

"A nice 'thank you for getting us here quick Cyborg' would've been nice." he said as he got out of the car.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Anyway, can you sense that sphere machine thing?" he started to input some data into the computer on his right arm.

"No…I can't feel a thing."

"That's nothing new."

"What?"

"Nothing. Think we should split up?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "Sure, if you feel it's the best."

"Ok then, you take the right of the city and I'll take the left." he said as he started to walk.

"Wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

"I thought we knew where this thing was located." she folded her arms over her chest looking at him suspiciously.

"Did we? I don't remember." he whistled as he went on his way.

"You coward." she mumbled under her breath as she walked in the direction given to her.

Even though it was 10:00 at night, the streets were pretty well lit up and with lots of people as well. The late night partiers she made them out to be. After walking for about ten minutes she felt a familiar sense within her. The same she felt with the last device they came into contact with. It was fairly close, so she followed that feeling and it led her down a few abandoned alleyways. The next corner she turned, the feeling got stronger as she squinted her eyes. Right at the end of the abandoned street, something glowed brightly.

"There." she said as she made her way over to it.

Raven was drawn to it's aura like a bug to a bright light. It was intoxicating her and she let it pull her in. Once she got about an inch length away from it, all she could do was examine it. It was indeed alive, but how, she thought.

She picked up her communicator, "Cyborg, I found it."

"_That's great_!" her teammate said.

"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now, can you come over."

"_Where are you_?" he asked.

"I'm…"

As soon as she spoke that word something hit her right hand that held her communicator. She dropped it and it accidentally ended the connection. Raven turned her attention in the direction the attack came from.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you two to go any further. Especially you Ms. Roth, or should I say Mrs. Grayson." a figure walked out of the shadows.

Raven smirked, "Doctor Hinta, I should've known that you would try to stop us."

Sierra was dressed in a red and black leather suit, embedded with off the chart technology that Kida had come up with. She stopped about 10 feet from Raven before speaking again.

"You are a smart girl. Though you do look to be much older. How's that going for you by the way?"

Raven's eyes watched the woman as she moved to the left of her, "What does it matter to you?"

"Don't worry," Sierra positioned herself to fight, "all will be answered in due time."

"If you say so." Raven replied as her eyes started to glow white with her rising in the air.

Sierra smirked, "Feels like training all over again."

**{scene jump}**

Robin sat on the roof of the building he was staying in. He sensed them from the moment he left the theater with Kida. Why haven't they should themselves yet, he thought, what were they waiting for? Suddenly the door leading to the roof flew open causing him to slowly get to his feet. Starfire was the first to walk through the door with Aqualad following behind her.

"Took you two long enough." Robin said.

"We're not here for your smart remarks Grayson." Aqualad spoke up.

"Don't use my name like that." Robin became aggravated.

"Or what?"

"Why are you here?" he ignored the threatening words.

"Robin!" Star flew over to him and gave him a hug in which he pulled her away from him.

"Why are you here Kori?" He asked again.

"I…" Starfire was stunned, she never heard him refer to her by that name before.

"Don't use HER name so freely Dick."

Ignoring Aqualad yet again Robin looked at Starfire, "Why did you come here?"

She held her right hand up to her heart, "So many things I have heard, so many things that I need cleared in my head."

"You're wasting your breath Star." replied a frustrated Aqualad.

"Let her finish." Robin said.

Starfire walked up to him and grabbed his left hand, "Can not you feel it? My heart that yearns for you…"

She placed his hand on her chest where her heart resided. Star closed her eyes as she placed her right hand on his heart, to hear the beating of the two.

"Starfire…" Robin had started to say.

"Listen to them Robin…listen to our hearts."

She then leaned into him and placed her lips upon his, kissing him.

**{scene jump}**

*knock*knock*knock*

"I'm coming!" yelled Kida as she was drying her hair with a white towel from just washing it.

The woman was making her way through the living room in her underwear as she grabbed her robe of the couch and threw it on. The knocking continued as she closed the robed and tied the straps into a bow to keep the robe closed.

"Coming!"

Who could be at her door at this hour she thought. The only one she really knew in Tokyo was Robin. Hope he was coming over for some type of night-cap or something. Maybe it was the titans finally showing up. If it was them, she'd have something to counteract them with, incase they got a little aggressive. Before getting to the door she reached inside the drawer of a stand and took out a pistol, holding it in her left hand behind her. The knocking had stopped a few seconds ago and she placed her right hand on the door knob and then turned it just to pull the door open towards her.

"Hello?"

"Kida."

Her eyes widened as her heart skipped several beats. Looking at the person that stood in her doorway, all the nerves in her body became shot; skin crawling as she started to sweat, body shaking to a point that she dropped her pistol.

"B-Bruce…" she backed away from him back into her apartment.

He walked forward so as to follow her, closing the door behind him, "Kida."

Kida didn't know what to do, she wasn't ready to deal with him just yet. This wasn't in her plan until the end, what was he doing here.

"W-why…why are you here?" she was still in shock.

As Bruce Wayne walked forward his right foot hit the fallen pistol. It caught his attention and he looked down at it and then decided to bend down and pick it up.

"What were you going to do with this? Who did you think was at the door?"

"Certainly not you." her voice was a little shaky but she started to calm down.

He waved the gun in her face, "I thought I taught you better than this."

"What do you want?!" she yelled unable to resist the urge anymore.

Hurt could be seen in his eyes, "After so many years…you ask that question."

"And why not?"

"Because you left without a trace! You know how worried Alfred and I were!"

"Oh cry me a river Bruce." she folded her arms across her chest.

He was angry now, "With that attitude, you would be praying I didn't teach you a lesson. Aside from that, what are you plotting with these machines planted around the globe?"

"I know nothing about those things."

"Don't lie to me Kida. I know you, you're the only one I know that is capable of this with such power."

"You don't know anything about me."

Bruce quickly made his way over to her and cornered her on the nearest wall, "Is that so Ms. Rile."

Suddenly a sharp pain was in his stomach causing him to slowly look down. Kida's right knee was deep inside of his gut. The force of the hit could be seen, even thought the attack was just that quick.

"You see Bruce," she spoke in his left ear, "I'm not that weak little girl that I used to be."

The force of the hit was then released causing him to fly across the living room and hitting the wall opposite of them. Kida walked away from the walk he had backed her up against and grinned as she waited for the debris to clear. Once it did, she gritted her teeth as all she saw was the outline on the wall of where his body used to be.

"I'm sure you're not Kida." she could hear his voice but couldn't see him.

"Hiding in the dark as always Bruce." she taunted.

"But I'm not the soft-hearted Bruce Wayne that you remember either." he said as he was suddenly behind her.

Kida couldn't turn around fast enough to avoid his grasp of her by both of her forearms. He picked her up and threw her hard across the room to where she ended up in her kitchen on the counter.

She straightened herself up and wiped the blood from her lip, readying herself for a hard fight, "All the more joy of finally taking you down then."

Bruce Wayne positioned himself as well, "Come at me with all that you got."

**{scene jump}**

"Ugh!" Sierra flew across the street and landed on a gate.

"Give it up Doc." Raven hissed as she flew at the other woman.

"The hell I am!"

Sierra evaded Raven's aerial attack and bounced off the fence to raise herself in the air. She brought her right elbow down hard in the middle of Raven's back causing her to hit the ground with a lot of force. Sierra backed out further in the street as Raven was trying to recuperate herself to standing up.

"You're a pretty good fighter for a doctor." Raven spat blood to the right side of her.

"Let's just say, I've had lots of training with the likes of you."

"Impossible. I'm the only one of my kind here."

Sierra smirked, "You really don't get it do you."

Raven used her dark force to pick up a nearby light post, "Why don't you help me get it then."

As soon as she said that, the light post went flying in Sierra's direction. She jumped over it but she wasn't fast enough to see the other light post come crashing down on the side of her. Sierra flew across the street with the light post around her waist, right into the wall of an abandoned brick building. Was she trapped? It sure looked like it.

"Bitch." she snapped at her.

"That's my line." Raven floated in front of her, "Tell me what you know about these things are I'm really going to have to get ugly."

"You really want to know about the spherkalites?"

Raven became surprised, "Is that what they're called?"

Sierra smirked, "How about taking a closer look then."

She suddenly took out a control from her left pocket with a free hand; she hit a red button in the center. A pressured force started to come from the spherkalite. It had some kind of attraction to the power Raven was seeping out. It attached it's force to it and started to pull her in.

"What…what's going on?"

"Like it? It seems to REALLY like you." smirked Sierra.

"I-I can't move!" she yelled as the spherkalite pulled her closer and closer.

Sierra was finally able to slip out of the grip of the light post and walked over to a fighting Raven.

"Don't fight it Raven. This is your destiny."

"Wait, what's going to happen to me?"

"Not sure, but it can't be that good now can it." Sierra chuckled.

Raven started to lose the feeling in her legs, like her power was being drained. So many thoughts were crossing her mind. Her teammates, her father (god forbid), her mother, Robin and Raiden…Raiden!"

"My daughter! What's going to happen to my daughter?" he screamed.

Sierra's smiled faded, "I'm sorry Raven, but I have no choice."

Sierra hit the red button again and it sped up the process that was taking place. The spherkalite had absorbed the titan and held her inside of itself. Her powers would drain until she had become unconscious, almost to a state of coma.

Sierra sent a text message: "**On my way with Goth girl**."

**{scene jump}**

"Ok are you ready for this?" Raiden jumped up and down with excitement.

"Watching you jump to your death…thrilled."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh come on, cheer me on or something you weirdo."

"Hey! You're the weirdo." he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Are you watching?"

"Yes yes, I'm watching." he looked at her as he sat on the roof Indian style.

"Ok. One. Two."

"Robin is so going to kill me."

"Three!" Raiden let herself fall over the side of the roof, bungee rope attached to her of course.

Something happened right after she said 3 though. Within her, something just wasn't right and as she went down she had passed out.

"Whoa!" Beastboy ran to the edge of the roof to watch her.

Raiden made it to the bottom, not hitting the ground, but she didn't bounce back up.

"That was incredible kid!" He waited for the after effect.

Beastboy looked down at her and noticed that she was just dangling there. He couldn't detect any movement from her.

"Raiden! Raiden!" he yelled as he turned himself into a bird and flew down to meet her.

After changing back to himself he lifted the girl's head up and saw that her eyes were closed shut.

"Oh my…" he turned into a dragon to burn the rope so she could rest on the ground.

"Raiden, wake up. Please wake up, be ok and wake up."

He examined her and noticed that her spine looked at bit off track. Beastboy knew he had to act quick and turned into a tiger, putting the girl on his back. He ran to the nearest hospital.

**{scene jump}**

Starfire backed away from Robin in disbelief, "W-what?"

"Star…I'm sorry but…it can't work between us."

"Why ever not?"

"Star…" Robin was trying to explain.

"Tell me why!" she yelled.

He became angry with her, "Don't you get it!"

She became surprised, "Is…is it that girl you were with tonight?"

Robin rubbed his temples, "No Star, Kida is just a friend."

"Then tell me what is the problem!" she demanded as she walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

Robin grabbed her wrist and removed her grip from off of him, "You need to calm the hell down."

"I think you better answer the lady's question." chuckled Aqualad.

"You want an answer Star?"

"Yes!" as she yelled she suddenly felt Robin's right hand smack across her left cheek.

"Then calm down." he demanded.

Starfire turned to look at him with tears in her eyes, "Y-yes."

"Robin sighed, "It won't work between us Starfire because, I'm in love with Rachel, uh Raven…"

"S-so it is true…" the tears ran down her face as she looked at Robin who held seriousness in his eyes.

"Very much true. I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings."

Star lowered her head as she cried. Both Aqualad and Robin looked at her before she made her move to slowly start flying.

"Star?" Aqualad called out to her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she flew quickly off the roof away from them.

They both stood looking in the direction she went it, "Nice Robin."

"What did you want me to do, lie to her?"

"Now I have some questions for you."

"Besides the ones I've already answered."

"Oh come off it Robin, we saw you with another woman tonight."

"Yeah you did, but a FRIEND you idiot."

Aqualad chuckled, "I am so going to enjoy this."

"Oh I'm ready for round two water sucker." Robin readied himself for another fight.

**{scene jump}**

Cyborg was looking down at his communicator, "What the hell happened to the connection just now?"

He checked the computer on his arm and tried to trace where Raven had called from, but it was futile.

"Damnit!"

**{scene jump}**

"Come on Bruce, I know you don't give up that easily." Kida smirked as she looked at the man lying down on the floor in front of her.

She stood disrobed with bruises and scratches. Bruce Wayne stood up shirtless with a few cuts on the left side of his face and right arm. He cracked his neck to the right and then to the left before charging her. They fell through the door leading to her bedroom right onto the floor again. Kida cupped her hands together and brought them down hard on Bruce's back.

"Ugh." he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He found the nearest wall and rammed her back against get, causing her to lose her grip completely; she slid down the wall as he backed away from her trying to catch his breath.

"I know you have more fight in you than that." he smirked.

Kida became angry as she slowly stood up and something happened that hadn't happen in a long time, her eyes started to glow gold, about in the same effect Raven's does.

Bruce gritted his teeth, "Damn."

She used her powers to pick up the lamp off of her nightstand and threw it at him. Bruce dodge, but more objects were coming his way.

"I have to stop her before she loses control." he said to himself.

He worked his way across the room towards her as he tried to dodge every object thrown his way. He knew if he didn't stop this now, it would end up more uglier for him than it would her. Once he saw an opening, he pounced on her, gripping both of her wrist. The glow stopped as she squirmed and kicked.

"Get off!"

"Stop this!" he tightened his grip on her wrist.

Bruce placed his knees on both of her legs to stop the kicking from happening. Kida still jerked here and there to get out of his grasp. He tightened some more to where she couldn't even move now.

"Get off!" she yelled.

"What is going on with you? Why are you this way?"

"What way!"

"Why so much anger?"

"You made me this way!" she looked into his eyes with so much hurt and anger.

"Do you really believe that?" he returned her look.

"Yes!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"I hate you!"

He became surprised, "Really now? Do you truly hate me?"

"Yes!" Kida started to choke on her words now because of her tears.

He loosened her grip on her but she didn't move, "I guess I can understand why but.."

"You lied to me! You gave me false hope, your job as Batman always came first…you never cared about me…you never…" she choked again.

"I never what? Besides all the bullshit that you're already feeding me."

"You never…loved me…"

Bruce let go of the grip he had on her left wrist with his right hand, "Oh baby…you have no idea…", he wiped the tears off of her left cheek.

Kida looked up at the ceiling pass Bruce's face, in a daze, "I-I loved you so much…I couldn't bear the pain anymore…so I ran…"

"Kida…look at me."

She focused her eyes back onto his, "Let me go you bastard."

"Do you really hate me as much as you say you do?"

"You have no id…"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt Bruce Wayne's lips on hers. The feeling that came over her was unexplanitory, sure she kissed other guys before but this…this was different. Kida's eyes watered with tears again as they slowly closed so she could kiss that man back. For so long, that's all she had wanted from him…his love, his affection…to feel his lips against hers. Soon after their lips opened so their tongues can dance together in passion. Her body was melting and melting fast, she knew that that love was still there, why was she trying to convince herself otherwise. But what would happen now, her thoughts, her hate, her plans. Those things didn't really cross her mind as she found herself removing Bruce's belt from upon his slacks and him unclasping her bra.

**{scene jump}**

12:00 midnight…

**A/N**: Yay! Another completed chapter! Sorry for the late update. So I'm not going to give anymore false hope of a soon chapter. I will however try to update quicker. This chapter was a bit long and I felt like a kind of rushed through it. I hope all did like it and I hope that I'm not confusing you guys lol. I love to do shockers and cliffhangers haha! Please leave any reviews and feedback, things like that motivate me lol. A lot more to come with these two and everyone else. Until next time, thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
